Você é Tudo
by Luana Rubin
Summary: Draco Malfoy vai para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, onde descobrirá que o inferno de ser um comensal da morte está apenas começando. Gina Weasley volta à escola revolta por ter sido abandonada por Harry, e acaba se aproximando da pessoa que menos esperava.
1. 1º de Setembro

Os personagens e lugares aqui descritos não pertencem a mim, mas à digníssima J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo I – 1º de Setembro**

Draco despediu-se da mãe que chorava silenciosamente com um beijo na testa, e com mais alguns passos embarcou no trem que o levaria a Hogwarts.

Depois do verão que passara ao lado dos Comensais da Morte, percebeu que a escola era preferível à companhia daquela gente, que seguia cegamente as ordens de um ser que nem ao menos estava vivo. Não sabia como seu pai aturara tanto tempo, muito menos sua mãe.

Ela tinha ódio dele. Draco via nos olhos dela. Mas não era pra menos. Ele levara-lhe a irmã, o marido e agora seu único filho, os três correndo risco de serem presos ou mortos todos os dias. Lúcio tentava ser sempre o melhor servo, mas Draco sabia que no fundo, o pai o seguia apenas por medo. Medo de ter a mulher e o filho mortos.

Draco nunca quis se tornar um comensal da morte. Nunca quis matar Dumbledore. E, apesar de seu pai tê-lo empurrado para isso, sabia que também não era sua vontade, mas que se negasse, toda a sua família seria morta.

Na primeira reunião depois da queda de Dumbledore, o Lorde demonstrou seu desapontamento por Draco não ter completado sua missão, torturando-o enquanto os outros comensais riam. Apenas não o matou porque fora ele quem infiltrara os comensais para o castelo através do armário sumidouro. Um plano muito engenhoso, nas palavras do Lorde.

Durante todo o verão, Draco acompanhara os comensais mais velhos nas missões, ataques a vilarejos e torturas em busca de informações. E a cada vez que lançava um Crucio, se perguntava o porquê daquilo tudo. Por que seguir ordens de um lunático, quando elas não lhe trariam bem algum?

Não sabia se algum dia teria as respostas dessas perguntas.

Estava voltando à Hogwarts porque o Lorde afirmava querer todos os seus seguidores formados. Com a queda do ministério, Snape agora era o novo diretor, recebendo ordens diretamente de Voltemort. A maioria dos colegas, como Crabbe e Goyle, estavam morrendo de ódio por ter que voltar a escola. Preferiam mil vezes matar trouxas nos becos escuros a assistir uma aula sequer. Já Draco, pela primeira vez, agradecia mentalmente ao Lorde. Ficaria acordado durante todas as aulas de história da magia do ano se fosse preciso, para ficar longe daquela gente maluca.

Narcisa quase fizera uma festa em comemoração. Cada vez que ele saía para uma missão ela ficava desesperada, o que o deixava muito mal. Seu pai também estava satisfeito com a ordem do Lorde. Pelo menos em Hogwarts, os riscos de Draco ser morto eram mínimos.

Era quase noite quando olhou pela janela. Em sua cabine estavam Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini.

Pansy estava sentada ao seu lado, e encostava-se nele sempre que podia. Nunca chegara a namorá-la, apenas ficaram por tempo prolongado, porém sabia que a garota gostava dele. Por incrível que pareça, ele queria sentir por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele. Pansy não era uma má garota. Era apenas sonserina, arrogante e mesquinha com quem não conhecia, porém era a garota mais doce que Draco já conhecera.

Durante o caminho para o castelo, Crabbe e Goyle contavam aos outros como era a vida de comensal, mas Draco permaneceu calado o tempo todo. Desejava nunca ter se tornado um.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gina encontrava-se sentada na mesa da Grifinória, ente Colin Creevey e Hera Heathcliff, uma garota que viera transferida dos Estados Unidos porque os pais vieram servir a Ordem da Fênix.

A garota passara as férias na Sede da Ordem, onde conheceu não só Gina, como Harry, Rony e Hermione, além de todos os outros membros. O clima entre as duas estava ótimo, até a garota confessar-lhe que ela e Harry haviam se beijado no jardim, antes dele partir juntamente com Rony e Hermione. Gina ficou sem chão por horas, mas não a culpou. Ela não sabia que eles tinham namorado, muito menos que Gina era apaixonada pelo moreno. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Harry havia terminado tudo entre os dois após a morte de Dumbledore.

Ultimamente andava estressada com tudo. Seu irmão, seu ex-namorado e sua melhor amiga haviam partido sem dizer para onde iam, seus pais não lhe confiavam informações de dentro da Ordem, e para ajudar, foi obrigada a voltar a Hogwarts, que agora virara um ninho de comensais, pelo que estava vendo à mesa da Sonserina.

Nomes como Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Nott estavam ali presentes, e de cara limpa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por instinto, olhou para a professora McGonagall, que estava sentada na mesa dos professores, mas não na cadeira do diretor, que era sua por direito. Esta estava ocupada por ninguém menos que Severo Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore, traidor da Ordem da Fênix.

Estava sentindo tanta raiva naquele momento, que tinha medo de explodir. Sentia-se tão inútil ali, cara a cara com o inimigo, e sem poder fazer nada.

Luna Lovegood aproximou-se com seu sorriso simpático de sempre, pedindo com o olhar que Gina fizesse as apresentações.

- Hera, esta é Luna Lovegood, ela é da Corvinal. Luna esta é Hera Heathcliff. Ela veio dos Estados Unidos, e os pais trabalham para a Ordem da Fênix.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Hera! – disse Luna, simpática. – Gina, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa incrível! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando, enquanto tirava do bolso uma caixa de aproximadamente 10 cm³.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Gina quando a garota abriu a caixa. O que quer que fosse, brilhava e era bem rugoso.

- É um chifre de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado! – Não é incrível? Me mandaram direto da Amazônia!

Que bom que ela não perdera seu jeito tão Luna de ser.

**N/A:** Oi! Será que alguém vai ler isso? Espero que sim! Como você pode ver, a fic é pós HBP, mas já aviso que colocarei muitos (porém não todos) acontecimentos de 'As Reliquias da Morte'. Eu já li muitas fics, mas nenhuma narrando o que aconteceu em Hogwarts enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione procuravam as horcruxes, então me surgiu a idéia de fazer algo diferente, e ta saindo isso, vamos ver no que vai dar. Aviso também que é a minha primeira fic, então por favor tenham paciência comigo, e pooor favor, se ler, deixe reviews! Isso é muito importante!

Beijos, Luana.


	2. Convocação

**Capítulo II – Convocação**

Gina abriu os olhos devagar na manhã seguinte ao banquete de boas vindas, que ao invés de acolher aos alunos, os espantara. Snape fez um breve discurso, contando aos estudantes como o Lorde das Trevas achava importante os jovens terem uma boa educação e treinamento. As maldições imperdoáveis agora não eram mais imperdoáveis, portanto seriam trabalhadas nas aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, cujo novo professor era um comensal da morte. Gina riria, se a situação não fosse tão crítica.

Levantou-se sem demoras, acordou Hera, que dormia na cama ao seu lado, e rumou para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho, já se preparando para o inferno que seria o seu dia.

Saiu vestida com um roupão felpudo e uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Hera já passava maquiagem em frente ao espelho. Perto dela, via como era relaxada. Suas unhas não tinham esmalte, seu rosto tinha uma aparência cansada e fazia tanto tempo desde que cortara os cabelos, que eles já lhe chegavam ao bumbum. Não era para menos que Harry havia gostado da garota. Era bonita por natureza, tinha que admitir. Hera possuía cabelos compridos e cacheados, num tom castanho claro, e o rosto tinha traços marcantes, além dos olhos verde-claro que encantavam a todos que a viam.

Por um momento, Gina sentiu raiva. Como assim essa garota chegara em sua vida sem mais nem menos e roubara seu namorado? Isso não estava certo. Mas então lembrou que Harry não era seu namorado, era seu ex-namorado, e que Hera nem ao menos sabia disso. Se alguém tinha culpa de algo, este alguém era Harry. Ele não dissera que não poderiam namorar, pois ela correria perigo com ele, mas que quando tudo isso acabasse, ficariam juntos de novo? Bem, pelo que parecia, ele mudara de opinião bem depressa.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento, e concentrou-se em vestir-se para o café da manhã.

•••

Draco constatou que estava atrasado quando abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinho no dormitório. Como se ele já não tivesse problemas o suficiente. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde e saiu correndo para o salão principal, a fim de apanhar umas torradas antes do início da primeira aula. Ao chegar perto das portas de carvalho diminuiu o passo para evitar colidir com alguém que estivesse saindo, mas quem vinha do outro lado não teve a mesma percepção. O choque foi inevitável, causando uma dor aguda no ombro esquerdo. A garota, que por sinal ele não conhecia, estava no chão, e ele estendeu a mão para ampará-la, a qual ela aceitou com um sorriso sem graça. Draco ia apresentar-se quando ouviu alguém perguntar:

- Hera! Você está bem? – era a caçula dos Weasley, namoradinha do Potter. Então aquela garota tão linda estava andando com a Weasley.

- Sim, foi só um tombo... Por favor, me desculpe – começou ela, interrompendo-se logo em seguida - qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Sou Draco Malfoy. Muito prazer.

- Ah sim, sou Hera Heathcliff, e o prazer é todo meu. Mas me desculpe Malfoy, eu estava apressada e não te vi na minha frente.

- Sem problemas, acontece. Bom, se me dão licença, eu também estou com pressa. Heathcliff, Weasley. – disse o sobrenome da última juntamente a um cumprimento de cabeça, e ela não fez questão de disfarçar o espanto. Segurou-se para não rir enquanto se dirigia à mesa para pegar as torradas. Faria isso mais vezes de agora em diante.

•••

Assim que viraram o corredor Hera exclamou para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Que garoto lindo!

- Você diz isso porque não sabe quem ele é – retrucou Gina, ainda encabulada com o fato do loiro tê-la cumprimentado.

- E por acaso você sabe?

- Primeiramente, a família dele sempre esteve ligada às artes das trevas, e são seguidores de Voldemort desde o início. Graças ao pai dele, eu quase morri no meu segundo ano, e tudo o que ele fez durante os cinco anos em que estive em Hogwarts foi zombar de mim e dos meus irmãos por sermos pobres,chamar a Hermione de sangue-ruim e Harry de testa-rachada ou outros apelidos idiotas sempre que possível. Pra ajudar, é um dos mais novos Comensais da Morte. Dumbledore deveria ter morrido pelas mãos dele, mas ele não teve coragem para matá-lo, então sobrou pro Snape. Quer mais algum motivo?

- Não, já soou bem convincente – disse a garota sem jeito – mas você não pode negar que ele é bonito, Gina!

- Ah Hera, tenha dó. – dizendo isso chegaram em frente à porta da sala de feitiços, onde o professor Flitwick já esperava em cima de sua pilha de livros.

•••

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde o início das aulas, e numa manhã de sábado Draco recebeu um bilhete pedindo que comparecesse à sala de DCAT.

- Entre Malfoy, e feche a porta. – disse Amico Carrow, comensal da morte e novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – Tenho uma pequena tarefa para você. Aqui mesmo, dentro da escola.

- E o que seria?

- A garotinha Weasley está freqüentando a escola. Ela namorou Potter, além dele ser quase da família dela. Ela com certeza tem informações não só sobre o paradeiro dele, como também deve ter de dentro da Ordem da Fênix. Interceptamos algumas cartas dela, mas a garota não é burra. Escreve em enigmas, mas pelo que entendemos, parece que Potter, o irmão dela e aquela sangue-ruim estão atrás de alguma coisa, e o que é mais estranho é que o irmão dela não está na escola porque tem um atestado médico, alegando sarapintose. Dê um jeito de descobrir alguma coisa. Tranque-se com ela em alguma masmorra, use a maldição Cruciatus e veritasserum se for preciso, mas precisamos dessas informações. Entendeu?

- Sim Carrow. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sabe aquela garota que veio transferida? Heathcliff? Descubra tudo o que puder sobre ela também. Ao que parece, os pais dela trabalham para a Ordem da Fênix. Draco, precisamos coletar o máximo de informações possível. O Lorde está ficando impaciente. Há meses não se tem rastro do Potter.

- Farei tudo o que for possível. Posso ir?

- Vá. Mas dê o máximo de si, Draco. Não queremos ver o Lorde zangado.

Draco saiu da sala apressado e bateu a porta com força. Como pudera acreditar que ficaria livre para fazer o que quisesse dentro de Hogwarts? Agora via como esta idéia havia sido tola e infantil. Quantas pessoas teria que torturar ali dentro? Alunos. Crianças inocentes! Enquanto tivesse aquela marca queimando em seu braço, não teria paz um único segundo.

•••

**N/A:** Olá novamente, aqui vai mais um capítulo pequenininho, meio chato também, mas prometo que logo vai melhorar!

Mil agradecimentos a Denise Malfoy, que foi a primeira (leia-se única) a ler até agora!

Por favor, se mais alguém ler, deixe um comentário! É muito importante!

Não demorarei a postar de novo, quem sabe amanhã já saia o terceiro capítulo.

Beijos, Luana.


	3. Sequestro

**Capítulo III - Sequestro**

Depois do pedido de Carrow, Draco, mesmo a contragosto, começou a pesquisar a melhor forma de interrogar a garota Weasley. Não poderia simplesmente chamá-la para conversar, pois não eram bem o que as pessoas costumam chamar de amigos.

O interrogatório deveria ser feito o mais rápido possível, pois o Lorde das Trevas estava sedento de novas informações sobre o paradeiro de Potter, e se não as conseguisse alguém, leia-se Draco Malfoy, pagaria o preço. Draco decidira que o melhor momento para pegá-la sozinha era depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Recolhera informações com alunos do ano dela, que lhe informaram que ela sempre ficava papeando com Hagrid depois da aula. Depois de conseguir o horário dela, optou pela próxima sexta-feira, pois a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas seria a última do dia, assim os professores não sentiriam sua falta. A única falha no plano era a garota nova, Heathcliff. Estava sempre colada na Weasley. Pegar uma grifinória emprestada por algumas horas não chamaria a atenção de McGonagall, mas duas já era suspeito.

Por sorte, Pansy livrara-o do empecilho na manhã de sexta-feira. Encontraram as duas, Weasley e Heathcliff, no corredor do segundo andar, a caminho da aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Pansy detestava a garota Weasley, e nunca perdera sequer uma única chance de aborrecê-la. Desta vez não seria diferente.

_- Por onde anda seu namoradinho testa-rachada, Weasley? Ainda não acredito que ele te deixou vir sozinha à Hogwarts enquanto tenta salvar a própria pele. Uma atitude um tanto egoísta para o príncipe dos desafortunados, não?_

_Draco notou que Heathcliff olhara assustada para Weasley, que ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Era impressão sua, ou havia certa tensão no ar?_

_- Namorado? Do que ela está falando Gina? – perguntou a morena exasperada, enquanto Weasley apenas a encarava de olhos arregalados. Draco não podia acreditar no que via. Então Potter tinha conseguido pegar as duas?_

_- Hera eu... Olha, me desculpe não ter contado, mas eu posso explicar..._

_- Explicar o quê? Isso não se faz, Virgínia! Você viu que eu gostava dele desde o início! Como você pôde não me contar que vocês haviam sido namorados?_

_- Wow! Isso sim é uma novidade! Quer dizer que a Weasley fêmea levou chifre do Potter? – disse Pansy, divertindo-se com a situação._

_- Não! Nós já tínhamos terminado! – ela estava quase chorando de tensão – Hera, nós precisamos conversar. Vamos pra outro lugar, por favor!_

_- Não Virgínia! Eu não quero ver a sua cara na minha frente nunca mais! Pra mim, você morreu! – dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo, cortando a multidão de alunos que tinha se formado no corredor._

_- Obrigada Parkinson! Realmente, ajudou muito! E você Malfoy, o que ta olhando? Porque cada um aqui não cuida da própria vida? Inferno! – dizendo isso saiu em disparada para longe dali._

De longe, Draco estava observando-a conversar com Hagrid, que pelo jeito a consolava dando tapinhas em suas costas, que quase a fizeram cair de cara no chão. Já fazia mais de meia hora desde que os outros alunos haviam passado por ali, e ele a aguardava pacientemente. Viu-a se despedir do meio-gigante, e quando ela chegou bem perto de seu esconderijo, murmurou um simples Estupefaça, pegou-a nos braços e cobriu-se com a capa de invisibilidade.

Cautelosamente seguiu para as masmorras, onde havia preparado uma sala para o interrogatório. Havia conjurado duas cadeiras confortáveis. Procurara Veritasserum no armário do Professor Slughorn, porém não encontrara. Ou ela contava por bem, ou ele precisaria usar a varinha, e esta era a última coisa que desejava.

Acomodou o corpo desfalecido em uma das cadeiras, conjurando cordas nos braços e pernas da garota, imobilizando-a para o caso de tentar correr. A varinha dela já estava em suas mãos, portanto agora só restava acordá-la.

- Enervate! – exclamou, e segundos depois a garota abria os olhos assustada. – Boa noite Weasley.

- Malfoy! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que você vai fazer comigo?

- Nada, se você colaborar e me contar tudo o que souber sobre o paradeiro do seu namorado. Ou melhor, ex-namorado. Olha Weasley, preciso admitir que garotas como você não se vêem todos os dias. A garota rouba seu namorado e você ainda a trata como amiga. É muita bondade sua.

- Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito! E você pode me torturar o quando quiser. Não tenho a menor idéia do paradeiro de Harry.

- Deixe-me explicar uma coisa – começou ele, chegando perto – estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada aqui, porque eu achei que você poderia ser inteligente e colaborar. Mas se não o fizer, tenho ordens para usar da força física, e acredite, eu não hesitaria em usá-la.

- É claro que não hesitaria. É a parte preferida de vocês, não é? A tortura. Ver o sofrimento e a dor no rosto das pessoas. Fazem isso por puro prazer – cuspiu ela em sua cara, acordando a fúria dentro dele.

- Cale-se! Você não sabe de nada!

- Sei sim, Malfoy! Sei que seu papai é o servo mais baba-ovo de Voldemort, e sei que seu maior sonho sempre foi ser como ele. E agora você conseguiu, não é mesmo?

- Cale-se! – Perdera o controle. As emoções falavam mais alto. Tudo o que reprimira dentro de si nos últimos anos estava vindo à tona neste momento – Você não sabe como é tudo isso!

A voz dele soara desesperada. E ela percebera, pois ficara calada de repente. Não poderia mostrar seus sentimentos. Não para ela. Recobrou a postura firme anterior, e voltou-se para ela.

- Weasley, não estou aqui para brincadeiras. Me conte tudo o que souber sobre Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, e não sairá machucada.

- Acorda, Malfoy! Se eu soubesse onde o Harry está, eu não estaria de mãos atadas nessa escola inútil, estaria? Além do mais, a Ordem da Fênix é uma organização secreta, e as reuniões e planos são tão secretos quanto. Eu não sei de nada!

Draco viu-se extremamente irritado com aquela garota. Por impulso, tirou a varinha do bolso e aproximou-se perigosamente. A garota não conseguiu disfarçar o medo. Seu rosto ficara vermelho demais e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto todo o corpo dela tremia. Quando viu aquilo, fraquejou. O braço que empunhava a varinha caiu ao lado do corpo. Este não era o homem que queria ser. A garota suspirou aliviada ao constatar que se livrara de uma maldição cruciatus quase certa.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui. Espero que amanhã se lembre de alguma informação útil.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu e trancou a porta, enfeitiçando-a para que, se a garota gritasse, as pessoas do lado de fora não pudessem ouvir.

Rumou para o dormitório com a cabeça doendo. Então era aquilo que qualquer pessoa decente pensava sobre ele. Um assassino que mata por prazer.

•••

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor aguda nas costas. Chorara durante horas, mas estava tão cansada que adormecera ali mesmo, amarrada na cadeira. Mexeu-se o máximo que conseguiu, e constatou que estava com fome.

Ou Malfoy vinha lhe trazer algo para comer, ou quando chegasse ela já teria desmaiado de fome. A última vez que comera fora no almoço do dia anterior, portanto estava fraca e desidratada.

Como se seu pedido tivesse sido atendido por Deus, a porta abriu-se escandalosamente, revelando Malfoy, que entrou e fechou-a.

- Está com fome não é? – perguntou ele antes mesmo que ela abrisse a boca para reclamar – Peguei algumas coisas na cozinha pra você comer. – dizendo isso ele conjurou uma mesa entre as duas cadeiras já presentes na sala, depositando nela uma cesta reduzida que tirara de dentro da capa. Transfigurou-a ao tamanho normal e com mais um toque de varinha tirou as cordas que a amarravam. – Coma, e depois precisamos conversar.

Gina não conseguia pensar, tamanha era a fome que sentia. Abriu a cesta e tirou lá de dentro torradas, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora. Em poucos minutos havia devorado tudo.

- Já acabou? – o loiro perguntou, olhando desconfiado. Quando ela confirmou com a cabeça ele prosseguiu – Bem Weasley, agora você pode começar a me contar tudo o que souber.

- Eu já disse ontem que não sei de nada. Você pode me manter aqui o mês inteiro e eu continuarei não sabendo de nada!

- Qual é, Weasley! Você é a namorada do Potter, é impossível que você não saiba o que ele está fazendo!

- Como você pôde perceber ontem, eu não sou mais a namorada dele.

- Ah, é claro. Foi só aparecer um rabo-de-saia novo para que ele se cansasse de você, não é? Aliás, eu nem sei por que vocês chegaram a namorar, já que ele nunca te amou, não é mesmo Weasley?

- Cala a boca! Isso não é problema seu!

- Tem razão... Não é problema meu que a tal Heathcliff seja mais bonita e mais atraente que você, tanto que até mesmo Potter perdeu o controle. Ele que é tão amigo do seu irmão... Aliás, o que ele achou disso, Weasley? E a sangue-ruim? Não te defendeu? Que amigos você tem...

Ele tocara em seu ponto fraco. Instantaneamente, todo o ódio que sentira de Rony e Hermione foi re-aceso em seu coração. Seu próprio irmão e sua melhor amiga. Como eles puderam deixar Harry fazer aquilo com ela? Como? Sentiu o corpo esquentar e as lágrimas escorrerem livres pelo seu rosto.

Draco ficou sem ação ao ver as lágrimas da garota. A única mulher que havia visto naquela situação em toda a sua vida, tinha sido sua mãe, quando o Lorde decidiu que já era hora dele tornar-se um comensal. Arrependeu-se de tudo o que havia dito. Sentiu vontade de consolá-la, apertá-la em seus braços até que ela se acalmasse.

Aproximou-se dela lentamente, enquanto ela soluçava. Escorregou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, parando-as no queixo da garota, levantando sua cabeça, para que ela olhasse nos olhos dele.

- Pare com isso. – disse sério – Ele não merece que você chore por ele. Nenhum deles merece.

Com isso afastou-se para o outro canto do quarto, onde conjurou uma cama de solteiro confortável para que a garota pudesse dormir, além de uma mesa de cabeceira com um jarro de água em cima.

- Descanse um pouco. Mais tarde te trago o almoço. E não chore mais.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Do lado de fora, lacrou a porta com um feitiço.

Precisaria arranjar Veritasserum para interrogá-la se não quisesse usar da força física. Ela jamais deduraria os amigos, apesar de sentir mágoa deles. Era cedo, e o professor Slughorn sem dúvida estava tomando o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Sorrateiramente, seguiu para o estoque particular do professor de poções.

Entre as tantas prateleiras abarrotadas de frascos, procurou até achar um vidrinho verde com um líquido totalmente transparente dentro, rotulado Veritasserum.

Algumas gotas e a garota Weasley contaria tudo o que soubesse.

•••

**N/A:** Olá, não tem ninguém lendo, mas me vejo na obrigação de escrever uma nota :D

Eu acredito que este capítulo esteja bem melhor que os anteriores, e daqui pra frente só vai melhorar, eu prometo. :D

Porém eu descobri um sério problema. Amo escrever, só tiro notão em produção de texto, porém minhas histórias são sempre objetivas, ou seja, eu só escrevo a parte que interessa. E pra escrever essa fic eu to tendo problemas sérios, meus queridos leitores fantasma. Quando é pra escrever as partes de ação, a imaginação funciona que é uma beleza, mas na parte de embromar pro capítulo ficar pelo menos grandinho, eu sou péssima, mas estou tentando (:

Quando eu acabar de escrever essa fic (se acabar, porque sem leitores ta complicado meu amigo), pretendo contá-la objetivamente, numa fic OneShot, sem diálogo, só o POV de um dos dois (provavelmente Draco). É o estilo em que eu acho que escrevo melhor, e tenho certeza que sairia ótimo. Mas por enquanto continuo aqui tentando, e esperando que alguma alma viva leia isso, já to ficando desesperada ;x

Se alguém ler, POR FAVOR deixe um comentário!

Um beijo, Luana.


	4. O Plano

**Capítulo IV – O Plano**

Draco passou a manhã toda no salão comunal da Sonserina, sendo obrigado a escutar as conversas sem sentido dos colegas, que se orgulhavam de serem seguidores do Lorde das Trevas.

Subiu para o Salão Principal juntamente com Pansy, que assediou-o o caminho todo. Almoçou rapidamente, e dando a desculpa de que tinha que escrever ao seu pai, rumou para a cozinha, onde pediu que os elfos preparassem a refeição da garota Weasley.

Os corredores para as masmorras estavam vazios, então foi fácil chegar até lá carregando uma bandeja de comida. Quando chegou a porta, lembrou-se de colocar algumas gotas da poção dentro do suco de abóbora, e então entrou.

A ruiva dormia deitada na cama, com os cabelos ocultando parte de seu rosto. Draco não pôde deixar de notar que a saia dela se levantara um pouco por causa da posição em que se deitara, deixando as coxas grossas à mostra. Involuntariamente seu corpo esquentou, fazendo com que ele balançasse a cabeça em sinal de negação.

Depositou a bandeja de comida na mesa e aproximou-se da garota, tocando-lhe levemente o ombro.

- Weasley? Acorde. Trouxe seu almoço. – Ele disse frio, tentando disfarçar o interesse repentino que despertara nele.

Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou rapidamente, parecendo meio constrangida por ele tê-la visto dormir. Ele pôde notar um quase sorriso em sua direção, e então ela levantou e rumou para a mesa, onde o almoço a esperava.

Quando ela terminou a comida e o suco, Draco sentou-se na mesa, fazendo sumir o prato e o copo.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou para conferir se havia funcionado.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley – ela respondeu automaticamente.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete.

- Você sabe onde Harry Potter está?

- Não.

- Sabe o que ele está fazendo?

- Um pouco.

- Conte-me o que sabe.

- Ele saiu pelo país à procura de alguma coisa que ele vai destruir quando encontrar, mas eu não sei o que é.

- E para que serve essa coisa?

- Eu não tenho certeza. Mas pelo que entendi, se ele não destruir o que está procurando, não poderá derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Então se ele encontrar essa coisa e destruí-la, o Lorde das Trevas morre?

- Não sei. Apenas sei que se ele não destuir, Você-Sabe-Quem não morrerá nunca.

- Isto que ele procura, tem apenas um, ou são mais?

- Tem mais. Dois já estão destruídos, e ele procura o resto.

- Potter está sozinho?

- Não. Meu irmão Ronald e Hermione Granger estão junto com ele.

Nem perguntaria sobre Granger, com a perseguição aos nascidos trouxas, é óbvio que não apareceria na escola, porém Weasley tinha um atestado médico para faltar à escola, e obviamente era falso.

- Seu irmão não estava em casa doente, Weasley?

-Não. Ele enfeitiçou o vampiro que vive no nosso sótão para que se parecesse com ele e enganasse os fiscais que vieram verificar se ele estava realmente doente.

Weasley não era tão burro, afinal. Mas o que diabos ela estava falando? O que é que Potter estava procurando? A cabeça de Draco estava a mil. Lembrou-se de perguntar sobre a família de Heathcliff.

- Sua amiga, Hera Heathcliff. Quem é ela? O que os pais dela fazem?

- Ela é inglesa, mas mora nos Estados Unidos desde pequena. Os pais dela fizeram parte da Ordem da Fênix original, antes da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, e agora que estamos tendo tempos difíceis vieram lutar ao lado da Ordem e tentar restaurar a paz na Inglaterra.

- Certo. Obrigada pelas informações, Weasley. Vou passá-las adiante e verei o que devo fazer com você.

Draco já saía da sala quando a garota o chamou.

- Malfoy?

- Sim?

- Obrigada pelo que fez por mim hoje cedo, quando eu estava chorando. E obrigada por não ter me torturado. Qualquer um no seu lugar o teria feito. Mas você é diferente dos outros.

Draco arregalou os olhos. A poção _realmente _fizera efeito. Ela nunca diria aquilo em sã consciência. Ele ficou curioso.

- E por que eu sou diferente dos outros, Weasley?

- Porque não matou Dumbledore, mesmo tendo tido a chance.

Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Ela sorriu de volta, e então ele saiu da sala. Iria ver Snape.

•••

- Entre! – disse o Professor Snape, atual diretor de Hogwarts, e Draco abriu a porta e entrou lentamente – O que deseja, senhor Malfoy?

- Interroguei a garota Weasley, professor. Apesar de não serem concretas, ela me deu informações interessantes.

- E de quem veio a ordem para interrogá-la, Draco? – Snape mostrou-se curioso. Geralmente era ele quem ditava as regras dentro da escola.

- Do próprio Lorde, senhor. Amico me chamou à sala dele e me deu a missão.

- Certamente... Mas me conte Draco, quais são as novidades?

- Potter saiu pelo país procurando alguma coisa, a garota não soube dizer o quê, que se destruída, permitirá a morte do Lorde. Weasley e Granger estão com ele. Aliás, Weasley tem um falso atestado médico justificando a ausência da escola. Segundo a irmã, ele enfeitiçou um vampiro para se passar por ele quando os fiscais do ministério fizessem a vistoria. E a garota que veio transferida, Heathcliff, os pais são membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- São informações muitíssimo interessantes Draco... e extremamente úteis. Posso saber por que veio a mim e não a Amico? – perguntou Snape sarcástico.

- Porque eu não sou nenhum idiota, professor – Draco olhou firme dentro dos olhos dele – Naquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia, Dumbledore disse "Por favor, Severo" quando você apareceu. Qualquer um que tivesse visto entenderia que o velho queria salvar a própria pele, mas Alvo Dumbledore jamais imploraria pela própria vida professor, e o senhor sabe disso.

- O que está insinuando, Draco? – Snape estava sério e falava com cautela.

- Estou insinuando que isso tudo era um plano, do qual você também fazia parte. Dumbledore sabia da missão que o Lorde tinha me dado. Sabia que eu teria de matá-lo, e também sabia que eu não queria fazer isso. Então ele pediu a você, que no caso dele não conseguir fugir, você o mataria no meu lugar. E você o fez.

- Severo, concordemos que o menino Malfoy foi muito astuto nesta descoberta – o retrato de Dumbledore entrara na conversa, enquanto Snape enterrava o rosto entre as mãos – Nos conte Draco, o que você pretende fazer com estas informações que possui?

- Não pretendo dá-las aos comensais Senhor, muito menos ao Lorde das Trevas. Que Potter ache o que quer que esteja procurando, destrua e mate logo aquele desgraçado. Porém preciso ter algo para dizer a Amico, senhor. Por isso preciso de ajuda.

- Onde está Virgínia neste momento, Draco? – perguntou Dumbledore, os oclinhos de meia lua quase caindo da ponta do nariz.

- Está nas masmorras, senhor.

- Você não a machucou, não é Draco?

- Não senhor. Apenas precisei usar Veritasserum para que me contasse o que sabia. A esta hora o efeito já deve ter passado. Já dei a ela de comer e de beber senhor, e na sala onde ela está tem uma cama confortável e água.

- Certamente Draco, eu não esperaria menos de você. Agora, por favor, vá buscá-la.

- Dumbledore, você perdeu o juízo? – Snape se levantara da cadeira bruscamente, virando-se para o quadro do ex-diretor. – Se a garota souber, vai estragar todo o nosso plano. Não podemos colocá-lo em risco agora, já sacrificamos muitas coisas, você está morto!

- Obrigada por me lembrar Severo, eu já tinha me esquecido – Dumbledore fez piada com a situação – Por isso mesmo, precisamos explicar tudo a garota. Se não o fizermos, a primeira coisa que ela fará quando sair do confinamento será enviar uma carta aos pais contando que Draco Malfoy enfiou-lhe Veritasserum pela garganta e que ela contou tudo o que sabia sobre Harry. A carta seria revistada antes de sair do castelo, e então Voldemort realmente ficaria sabendo de tudo. Mas se formos espertos e contarmos todo o nosso plano a ela, ela ficará em silêncio e nos ajudará em tudo o que puder.

- Você é louco, mas ainda assim tem razão. Draco, traga a garota, por favor.

Draco saiu apressado da sala, chegando às masmorras em tempo record. Entrou na sala e encontrou Virgínia deitada na cama, porém de olhos abertos. Assim que o viu, ela sentou-se e olhou-o intrigada.

- Vem comigo, Snape quer te ver. E por favor, aja normalmente.

Sem escolha, a garota foi caminhando atrás dele até o gabinete do diretor. Chegando lá, ela foi saudada por Dumbledore:

- Está cada dia mais bela, querida Virgínia.

- Professor! - a garota não escondeu a emoção de rever o diretor, mas quando olhou para Snape, o brilho dos seus olhos se extinguiu.

- Sente-se por favor, Weasley. – Snape disse frio e grosso, e a garota obedeceu.

- Bem Virgínia... a chamamos aqui porque precisamos te contar algumas coisas, e também pedir sua colaboração. Enquanto falo, por favor, não faça perguntas, apenas escute com atenção. – pediu Dumbledore calmamente.

- Sim senhor – ela parecia alarmada. Deveria ser estranho para ela ver Dumbledore falando com Snape.

- Como você sabe, Draco deveria ter me matado no alto da torre de Astronomia no ano passado, mas não o fez. Quem me matou foi o professor Snape, a meu pedido. – Quando ela abriu a boca para reclamar, Dumbledore pousou o indicador sobre os próprios lábios, pedindo silêncio – O professor Snape era meu espião dentro da base de Voldemort, Virgínia. Quando ele me informou que Tom havia dado a Draco a missão de me matar, coisa que ele não queria fazer, me senti na obrigação de reverter esta situação, afinal Draco era jovem demais para ter o peso de uma morte sobre os ombros, ainda mais de uma que ele se arrependeria antes mesmo de executar. Então o professor Snape e eu arquitetamos um plano. Ficou combinado que se Draco conseguisse me encurralar, e eu não pudesse fugir por conta de outros comensais presentes, o próprio Snape deveria me matar. Ele não concordou, é claro, mas na hora "H" ele escutou meu pedido.

- Então Snape não traiu a ordem?

- Não. Isso tudo faz parte do disfarce dele, para ganhar a confiança de Voldemort, coisa que ele já conquistou. Prosseguindo... o jovem Draco percebeu nosso plano desde o dia em que morri, e hoje depois de interrogá-la ele resolveu abrir o jogo com o professor Snape. Veio até aqui e nos contou tudo o que sabia, e tudo o que você contou a ele. Tudo isso porque ele também quer a queda de Lord Voldemort, Virgínia.

- Se ele quer a queda dele, por que me interrogou, por que tentou arrancar informações de mim?

- Porque eu não tinha idéia da existência do objeto, ou seja lá o que for que Potter está procurando. Pensei que você me daria a localização do esconderijo dele, onde ele estaria tentando salvar a própria pele enquanto todos os outros se ferram. Mas o que você me contou foi bem diferente do que imaginei. Se ele está atrás de uma maneira de derrubar o Lorde das Trevas, eu ouso dizer que estou do lado dele. Então ao invés de ir a Amico contar o que descobri, vim até Snape, pois a tempos sei que o assassinato de Dumbledore foi forjado, e que ele sempre esteve ao lado da Ordem, pedir ajuda a ele, perguntar o que devo dizer a Amico, porque ele não vai acreditar que você não sabia de nada. – Draco respondeu sem respirar, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – Então eles me pediram que te chamasse.

- Senhoria Weasley, precisamos que guarde segredo sobre tudo o que for dito aqui. A Ordem não pode saber.

- Mas senhor! Se eu não disser nada, a Ordem continuará considerando o professor Snape como um traidor!

- E isso é exatamente o que precisamos! Se a ordem souber que Snape esteve sempre ao lado deles, a informação não demorará a chegar aos ouvidos de Voldemort, estragando todo o plano. Por isso Virgínia, peço-lhe por favor que guarde este segredo. É para o bem de Harry e de todos.

- Se é pelo bem dos que amo senhor, eu farei.

- Certo, agora o que vocês dois precisam saber, aquelas coisas que Harry está procurando chamam-se Horcruxes. É uma magia muito antiga, em que a pessoa divide sua alma, e guarda parte dela em um objeto. Desta maneira, se seu corpo for destruído, ela permanecerá viva, pois um pedaço de sua alma ainda estará intacto. Voldemort fez várias Horcruxes, imaginamos que sejam sete. Por isso dei a Harry a missão de que as encontrasse e destruísse, para que assim pudesse lutar com ele e enfim matá-lo. O problema é que as Horcruxes podem ser qualquer coisa, de um diário escolar a um anel histórico. Duas há foram destruídas. Uma delas no seu primeiro ano, Senhorita Weasley. O diário de Tom Riddle, que Harry destruiu usando o dente do basilisco, dentro da Câmara Secreta. O fragmento da alma de Voldemort presente no diário foi o que te possuiu, Virgínia. Imagino que tudo esteja mais claro para você agora. A outra foi destruída por mim, um anel que estava na família da mãe de Voldemort a séculos. Passei a Harry minhas suspeitas de quais eram as outras Horcruxes. Tom sempre teve obsessão por objetos caros e históricos, portanto imagino que tenha usado algum objeto que pertenceu à Helga Hufflepuff e à Rowena Ravenclaw. Tenho certeza de um medalhão de pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin, que aliás era o que eu e Harry fomos procurar no dia em que fui morto. Acredito que a cobra dele, Nagini, também seja uma, e então só falta a sétima, sobre a qual tenho uma teoria, mas não me atreveria a compartilhar. Acho que é tudo o que vocês dois precisam saber por hoje.

- Certo... Mas professor, o que eu digo ao Carrow? – perguntou Draco preocupado. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

- Bem, Draco, sobre a senhorita Heathcliff você pode contar, não é segredo para ninguém, e quanto ao Harry, diga que a menina não sabia onde ele está, mas que ele está se escondendo, fugindo de Voldemort, tentando salvar a própria pele. É isso o que eles querem ouvir. Quanto a Rony e Hermione, Rony está em casa com sarapintose, e Gina não tem idéia de onde esteja Hermione. Entendeu bem?

- Sim senhor , perfeitamente.

- Ótimo. Conto com seu silêncio, senhorita Weasley.

- Não decepcionarei, senhor. Mas espero que o senhor saiba o que está fazendo.

O diretor deu uma piscadela. Snape que estivera calado até então, finalmente abriu a boca.

- Draco, sugiro que você leve a senhorita Weasley de volta ao cativeiro. Depois procure Amico, conte o que combinamos e pergunte o que fazer com ela. Se houverem complicações, me procure e resolverei. Agora os dois podem ir.

Já do lado de fora do gabinete do diretor, Gina olhou para Draco e perguntou cinicamente:

- Droga, vou ter que ficar presa ainda mais tempo... Já estou de saco cheio.

- Olha, me desculpe. Mas eu não tinha escolha. E agora o melhor para você é voltar lá, e assim que eu falar com Amico, eu te solto. Sinto muito mesmo pelo inconveniente.

- Não tem problema. Pensando bem, poderia ter sido pior. Escuta, agora fiquei curiosa. Por que você não queria matar Dumbledore? Seu sonho não foi sempre ser um comensal?

Draco riu, sentando-se na escada e indicando o espaço ao lado para que a garota se sentasse.

- Meu pesadelo sempre foi ser um comensal – disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela – E você não vai acreditar em mim quando eu disser, mas meu pai também não gosta de ser um. Mas voltando a sua pergunta, eu não queria matar Dumbledore porque sei reconhecer um bom homem. E apesar dele saber quem era meu pai, e todo o mal que minha família já havia causado, ele nunca me tratou mal. Isso sem contar o desespero da minha mãe quando o Lorde me deu a missão. Ela chorava compulsivamente, entrou em depressão. Você pode imaginar, eu sou o único filho dela, e ele já tinha levado meu pai e minha tia Bellatrix. Minha mãe não suportaria me perder também.

- Deve ser difícil pra ela. Todas as pessoas com quem ela se importa. Mas ela tem mais uma irmã, não é? Andromeda.

- Sim... Bem, na verdade ela também perdeu essa irmã por culpa do Lorde. Ela se casou com um trouxa, portanto é considerada uma traidora de sangue. Minha mãe foi obrigada a cortar todos os vínculos com ela. Não se falam há anos, eu nem a conheço! E minha mãe sofre muito por isso. Talvez agora você entenda Weasley, o porquê quero derrubá-lo. Ele destruiu toda a minha família, toda a minha vida, o meu futuro.

- Ele pode ter separado sua família por agora, mas quando ele cair, vocês podem ficar todos juntos de novo. Quanto a sua vida, você ainda tem ela toda pela frente. E o seu futuro, quem faz é você. E, por favor, me chame de Gina.

- E você me chame de Draco. Agora vamos Gina, quanto mais cedo eu falar com Amico, mais cedo você é libertada.

•••

**N/A:** Olá queridas pessoas que estão lendo! Esse cap ta pronto já tem uns dois dias, mas eu fiquei sem internet, então não deu pra postar. Reparem que ta bem maior que os anteriores (estou tão feliz por mim mesma *-*), e eu realmente fiquei satisfeita com ele, gostei muito de escrever, e colocar o Draco e a Gina no meio desse plano maluco (mas inteligentíssimo) de Dumbledore e Snape simplesmente me deixou inspirada. O cap 5 já está em andamento, e provavelmente amanhã ou depois eu poste.

Mil beijos pra Srta. Mandy Malfoy e Kaliope S. Black que leram e comentaram o capítulo anterior. Continuem lendo meninas, e comentem sempre!

Um beijo, Luana :*


	5. Eu Nunca

**Capítulo V – Eu nunca**

Draco saiu das masmorras apressado, subindo até o segundo andar, ansioso pela conversa com Amico. Durante o caminho, repassara em sua mente várias vezes o que diria. Tomaria o máximo de cuidado para não colocar Gina ou Snape em maus lençóis.

Chegando à porta da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, bateu e aguardou até ouvir a voz de Amico pedindo que ele entrasse. E foi o que fez.

- Draco! – ele parecia surpreso. – Não esperava vê-lo aqui hoje. Algum progresso na sua missão?

- Sim senhor. Na verdade, ela já está completa. – Draco disse calmo, tentando não levantar suspeitas. – Interroguei a garota Weasley e ela me disse tudo o que sabia, apesar de não ser nada interessante.

- E como tem certeza de que ela disse a verdade?

- Ela não quis falar voluntariamente senhor, e pelo pouco que a conheço, não contaria nem com tortura. Então surrupiei um vidro de Veritasserum do estoque pessoal do Slughorn e coloquei no suco de abóbora que dei pra ela no almoço.

- Certo. O que ela lhe disse, Draco? Alguma idéia do paradeiro de Potter?

- Ela não tem idéia de onde Potter esteja senhor. Mas antes de ir ele disse a ela que viajaria o país todo, se escondendo. Se me permite senhor, gostaria de expressar minha opinião. Enquanto Dumbledore estava vivo, Potter sempre se mostrou destemido quanto ao Lorde. Agora que o velho está morto e enterrado, ele está com medinho. A única coisa que lhe importa é salvar a própria pele, nem se lembra dos idiotas da Ordem da Fênix, que estão dando a cara à tapa no lugar dele.

- Tem razão Draco, toda a razão... Eu sempre soube que ele era bem menos do que mostrava ser. Apenas mais uma criança escondida nas saias de Dumbledore. Mas vamos achá-lo Draco. E quando acharmos, será o fim dele e de todos os idiotas da Ordem da Fênix. Falando nisso, perguntou sobre a tal Heathcliff?

- Sim senhor. Os pais são membros da Ordem da Fênix Original, e estavam vivendo nos Estados Unidos desde a queda do Lorde. Agora que a situação na Inglaterra se agravou, voltaram para ajudar.

- Certamente... Bem, mais uma família para perseguir. Mas e quanto à coisa que Potter pode estar procurando?

Draco ficou nervoso. O que diria agora? Esquecera de comentar com Snape e Dumbledore que Amico já desconfiava que Potter estivesse atrás de alguma coisa. Teria de improvisar.

- A única coisa que ele procura no momento é um bom esconderijo, senhor.

- Haha! Pode ter certeza disso! E parece que encontrou não é, ninguém sabe dele há meses. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelas informações Draco. Cumpriu muitíssimo bem sua missão, e antes do tempo determinado!

- Ás ordens, senhor... Só mais uma coisa. A garota ainda está presa nas masmorras. O que faço com ela?

- Se já tirou dela todas as informações possíveis, solte-a. Mas se quiser usá-la para outros interesses, fique a vontade. Ela não é de se jogar fora, não é mesmo?

Draco riu nervoso.

- É uma bela garota, senhor. Pensarei no assunto. Com licença. – e dizendo isso saiu da sala.

Desceu como um raio até as masmorras, e não soube dizer por que, mas estava morrendo de raiva de Carrow, pelo que dissera de Gina. Ele jamais abusaria de uma mulher na situação dela, principalmente depois da pequena crise emocional que ela tivera ontem.

Entrou na sala onde Gina estava trancada. Ela estava dormindo. Ele se deixou observá-la, e céus, como era linda! O rosto tinha um toque angelical, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy, com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas, sem contar as pequenas sardas que salpicavam a região. Os lábios eram rosados e carnudos, e Draco não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria beijá-los.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observada, a garota acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente e deparando-se com Draco ali, encarando-a. Ela estava se levantando sem jeito quando Draco disse:

- Sabe, você é linda Gina. – e então ela ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. E assim, ainda mais linda. Céus, como nunca reparara nela? Ela pareceu se recompor, porque brincou com Draco:

- E até que você é um loiro muito atraente, Draco. – Agora foi a vez dele corar. A garota percebeu seu embaraço e desatou a rir. Draco observou-a, perguntando-se qual era o problema dela, mas não pôde resistir e riu também. Riu como uma criança sem preocupações.

- Você já se viu no meio de um ataque de risos? – Ele perguntou, quando recuperou-se – Está tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos!

- Ah, isso é muito normal na minha família. Agora, _você_ já se viu no meio de um ataque de risos? Parece até que alguém derramou tinta cor-de-rosa na sua cara! E não combina _nada_ com o seu cabelo!

Draco riu e consultou ao relógio de pulso, constatando que já era tarde, e alguém com certeza tinha dado pela falta dela.

- Gina, já está tarde. É melhor você voltar para a sua sala comunal e aparecer no jantar.

- Ah, é mesmo... E o que eu digo quando perguntarem onde estive?

- Diga que estava chateada com Heathcliff pela cena que ela armou, chegou tarde e saiu cedo do dormitório e que passou o dia perambulando pelos jardins.

- Certo... Então eu vou indo. Preciso de um banho, e de cama.

- Vai lá... – ela ia saindo, mas ele a parou – E Weasley... Conversar com você foi realmente bom. Eu geralmente guardo meus pensamentos só pra mim. Não tenho ninguém em quem confiar, e compartilhá-los com você foi... Bem... Legal. – Ela sorriu, e abrindo a porta, disse:

- Hoje foi você quem desabafou. Da próxima vez serei eu. A gente se vê Draco.

•••

Gina chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, disse a senha sorridente e entrou na sala comunal feito um furacão, sem nem olhar em volta. Subiu as escadas correndo, e quando entrou no quarto, surpreendeu Hera mexendo no seu malão.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – Gina não escondeu a frustração. Quem essa garota achava que era para mexer assim em suas coisas?

Hera se levantou fazendo cena, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Só verificando se você não interceptou nenhuma carta que Harry tenha mandado pra mim. Aqui não tem nada. Você queimou, rasgou? O que fez?

- Eu não tenho notícias do Harry desde quando ele partiu. Nem mesmo meu irmão ou Hermione mandaram notícias, nem pra mim, nem pra Ordem. E você não deveria esperar que mandassem pra você. Francamente!

- Francamente o que? Eu descubro que você tem uma paixão secreta pelo meu namorado, e você achou que ia ficar tudo bem, que eu não fosse dizer nada?

- Hera, acorda! Eu não tenho uma paixão secreta pelo Harry, e ele não é seu namorado! Harry e eu namoramos no período passado, mas quando Dumbledore morreu e deixou a missão pra ele, Harry terminou comigo, mas prometeu que quando tudo isso acabasse, ficaríamos juntos de novo. Qual não é minha surpresa quando você vem me contar que vocês se beijaram antes dele partir! Agora você pode imaginar como me sinto? E eu não te disse uma palavra Hera, uma palavra! Porque você não tem culpa, você não sabia! Mas agora me arrependo, vejo como fui idiota! Deveria ter partido pra cima de você! É isso o que você merece! E deixe de ser paranóica! Ele não mandou cartas pra você nem pra ninguém! Ele não pode denunciar o paradeiro!

- Você é uma traidora Virgínia. Deveria ter me contado desde o início sobre o caso que vocês tiveram! Por acaso não percebeu que eu gostei dele desde o instante em que o vi? E além do mais, onde é que você estava até agora? Não te vejo desde a última aula de ontem!

- Eu não queria ver essa sua cara tão cedo, então voltei tarde pro dormitório, você estava dormindo de boca aberta, só pra constar – inventou Gina - e saí muito cedo hoje, por isso não me viu. – Gina percebeu que ela abria a boca para soltar mais asneiras, então interrompeu-a – Olha Hera, é melhor você ficar calada. Você é a errada na história, e não importa o que diga, não vai mudar isso. Agora eu vou tomar um banho e jantar. Com licença.

Dizendo isso, pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro, onde tomou um banho quente e demorado.

Quando saiu, não havia ninguém no quarto. Como era sábado, a vestimenta era livre. Abriu o baú e procurou algo diferente do que costumava usar. "Chega de ser sem graça, Virgínia! Foi por isso que ele preferiu _ela_", disse para si mesma. Acabou optando por uma calça jeans justa, que moldava bem suas pernas, e uma blusa de alcinhas, também justa, mas sem mostrar muito. Nos pés calçou um par de botas sem salto que iam até o joelho. O cabelo estava escorrido e sem graça, então com um toque de varinha deixou-o ondulado e volumoso. Nunca na vida se sentira tão bonita. Modéstia parte, estava mais bonita que Hera. (N/A: Look e cabelos à La Blake Lively [Serena VDW])

Desceu as escadas do dormitório feliz da vida, encontrando Neville no buraco do retrato.

- Caramba, Gina! Você está linda hoje! E esse sorriso hein? – o amigo a conhecia bem.

- Obrigada Neville. Vamos jantar? Estou faminta! – ele riu e acompanhou-a até o Salão Principal, onde ela sentiu muito mais olhares sobre si do que o normal. Será que estava tão diferente assim?

•••

Draco, assim como o resto do salão, não pôde deixar de reparar na linda garota ruiva que entrava no salão, conversando distraidamente com Longbotton, e quase perdeu o fôlego. Por Deus, nunca a vira tão bonita antes. Ela estava diferente... Usava uma roupa diferente, o cabelo estava diferente... E diferente de um jeito bom.

Observou-a sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória juntamente com alguns setimanistas, e então os olhares se encontraram, e ela sorriu. Ele não pôde evitar e sorriu também, um sorriso discreto, mas cheio de emoção, que nem ele mesmo sabia distinguir.

- Do que está rindo Draco? – Era Pansy. Droga. O que diria a ela? Não tinha nenhum conhecido nas outras casas a quem costumasse sorrir. Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Os dentes da frente de Longbotton parecem aumentar gradativamente com os anos. – disse isso em tom desinteressado, porém arrancou risadas de todos que puderam ouvir o que dissera.

- Parece que está de bom humor hoje – Pansy começou, chegando mais perto dele no banco – quem sabe eu não passe no seu quarto mais tarde.

- Hoje não, Pansy – disse ríspido – tenho outros assuntos para resolver.

A garota murchou na hora. De tempos em tempos ela tentava uma reaproximação, mas tudo o que conseguia era mais uma patada. Uma hora teria que desistir.

- Eaí, Draco – começou Blaise, tentando aliviar o clima que se formara – Vamos tomar umas brejas amanhã na beira do lago? Daqui uns dias esfria de vez e não dá mais. Topa?

- To dentro... – ele disse pouco animado - Mas quem é que vai buscar a bebida? Eu já fui da última vez.

Exatamente o que previra... Ninguém queria ir buscar as cervejas.

- Vai sobrar pra mim mesmo né? Eu busco a merda da bebida! – Blaise disse em um tom de falsa raiva.

- Nada mais justo, quem bebe mais é você mesmo... – Draco debochou e os outros riram.

Depois de comer Draco levantou-se e saiu apressado do salão, antes que Pansy resolvesse segui-lo, mas não sem dar uma última olhada na mesa da grifinória e encontrar o par de olhos chocolate que procurava.

•••

Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, já passavam das onze horas, era quase hora do almoço. Ela levantou vagarosamente, espreguiçando-se em seguida. O quarto estava vazio. Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, e então voltou para o quarto, abrindo o baú para desenterrar uma roupa decente. Chega de roupas largas e feias, jurara a si mesma. Escolheu um vestido cinza de mangas curtas, que era largo, mas não chegava ao meio de suas coxas, portanto era 'proporcional'. Já começava a esfriar, então enfiou-se numa meia calça escura e nos pés calçou um scarpin preto, de bico redondo e com um salto baixo o suficiente para não chamar muita atenção.

O cabelo ainda estava ondulado por causa do feitiço que fizera, então pegou duas mechas da frente e puxou-as para trás, prendendo com uma presilha.

Ela estava satisfeita com o resultado. Vivia dizendo a si mesma que Harry a trocara por Hera porque a outra era bem vestida, e ela não tinha dinheiro para tanto. Mas vendo bem, o look que montara com as peças de brechó não perdia em nada para as roupas de grife da garota.

Já era hora do almoço, então desceu as escadas do dormitório, encontrando o salão comunal quase vazio. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato e rumou para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegou, sentou-se ao lado de Simas, que acenara logo que a vira entrando. Comeu enquanto conversando com os garotos, rindo das histórias sem pé nem cabeça de Simas.

- Sério! Ele teve um ataque, e ela precisou chamar um médico trouxa para examiná-lo! – ele estava contando como a mãe dele revelou ao marido (que era trouxa) sobre sua descendência mágica.

Gina desviou o olhar dos amigos, que acabou indo parar na mesa da Sonserina. Draco falava alguma coisa a Zabini, que concordou e saiu levando a tropa, deixando o loiro para trás. Ela voltou a atenção à conversa de Simas, que agora narrava o dia em que a mágica se manifestara nele pela primeira vez.

Ela já terminara de comer, e passados alguns minutos, despediu-se dos meninos e saiu do salão. Porém logo que dobrou o corredor, foi puxada de encontro a alguém, que agora que podia ver, era Draco.

- Que susto! – ela disse com a respiração ofegante.

- Desculpe... Escuta, eu combinei com uns colegas de tomar umas cervejas na beira no lago, mas só vou ficar por lá um pouquinho. Me encontra naquela sala vazia no segundo andar daqui a uns quarenta minutos? Estou te devendo um ouvido de penico, né. – Ele sorriu amarelo quando disse isso. Ela segurou uma gargalhada, contentando-se em curvar os lábios num sorriso.

- Tá bom, mas não se atrasa!

- Pode deixar. Até já então. – e dizendo isso saiu em direção à porta de entrada. Gina não pôde evitar rir quando pensou no que sua mãe diria se soubesse que andava conversando com Draco Malfoy em salas desertas.

•••

Já estava sentado na grama embaixo daquela árvore havia quase meia hora. Tinha bebido apenas duas cervejas amanteigadas, não queria aparecer bêbado para conversar com a Weasley. Já fizera mais que seu dever social. Era hora de ir.

- Zabini, vou indo nessa, cara.

- Mas já Draco? Por quê? – Pansy perguntou manhosa, os olhos esperançosos.

- Tenho um compromisso agora... E vou levar uma dessas aqui Zabini, olha. Depois te pago – Disse pegando uma garrafa de uma bebida que Zabini disse se chamar Vodka. Coisa dos trouxas, mas que era boa, isso era.

- Ei! Minha Vodka não! – Berrou Zabini, mas Draco já estava andando e fingiu nem escutar.

Entrou no castelo andando o mais depressa que pôde, pulando os degraus das escadarias de dois em dois. Em menos de dez minutos estava em frente à porta da sala que combinara com Gina. Ele girou a maçaneta e não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la lá dentro, sentada numa espécie de colchão fofo cheio de almofadas que ela mesma devia ter conjurado.

- Você se atrasou! – ela sorria docemente – Que bebida é essa aí?

- Vodka. Foram os trouxas que inventaram, é bom pra caramba. Trouxe pra você experimentar.

- Você não estaria tentando me embebedar, estaria? – ela parecia desconfiada.

- Não, Gina, eu não estou. – ela sorriu – Mas antes da gente beber, você me conta seus problemas. Daí a gente pode afogar as mágoas juntos, afinal eu já te contei os meus.

- Huum por onde começar? São tantos!

- Que tal do começo?

- Bem, eu sou a mais nova de sete filhos, todos homens, portanto com exceção das roupas, tudo que eu tenho já foi usado, mas você sabe disso Draco. Aliás, muitas vezes você riu de mim e dos meus irmãos por isso.

- Me desculpe por isso. – Ele estava realmente sem jeito – Nessa época eu tinha uma idéia diferente do que realmente importa. E isso era mais dor de cotovelo da minha parte, pra ser bem franco. Apesar de vocês passarem dificuldades, sua família é muito unida, e isso se vê de longe. Nunca tive razão para reclamar da minha mãe, ela me deu toda a atenção que eu precisei, mas meu pai nunca tinha tempo pra mim, e quando tinha, só sabia me criticar. E quando eu via seu pai, sempre tão atencioso com vocês, eu sentia inveja, então a única forma de me ver superior era me gabando do meu dinheiro, que era a única coisa que eu tinha a mais que vocês.

- Uau... Isso é bem mais do que eu teria imaginado. Prosseguindo... Amei Harry desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas ele nunca me deu a mínima atenção, então no fim do meu quarto ano comecei a sair com outros garotos, mas nunca o esqueci realmente. No meu quinto ano eu estava namorando Dino Thomas, e foi aí que Harry me enxergou, ou diz que enxergou, eu não sei. Acabou que eu e Dino rompemos no meio do ano, e no final dele eu e Harry ficamos juntos, e eu achei que seria pra sempre. Mas me enganei. Quando Dumbledore morreu, Harry terminou comigo, alegando que era perigoso demais pra mim estar ao lado dele, que os comensais viriam atrás de mim. Mas ele jurou que quando a guerra acabasse, se ele estivesse vivo, ficaríamos juntos de novo.

- Mas...?

- Hera apareceu. Havíamos acabado de entrar de férias quando ela e os pais se mudaram para a sede da Ordem. Minha mãe passa quase o dia todo lá, então é claro que eles sempre apareciam na minha casa. No dia trinta e um de julho Harry foi escoltado até a minha casa, você deve saber. – Ele confirmou com a cabeça – E alguns dias depois, ela veio nos visitar, e eles se conheceram. Eu vi que ela queria sempre estar perto dele, mas pensei que fosse por causa daquela história toda, dele ser o Eleito, algumas garotas enlouquecem com isso. Mas, bem, eles ficaram _próximos_. Ela começou a vir à minha casa todos os dias, e quando não vinha, Harry ia até a sede. Então, depois do desastre que foi o casamento do meu irmão, como você também deve saber, ela veio me contar que antes dele ir embora com Rony e Hermione, os dois se beijaram.

- E o que você fez?

- Nada! O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha mais nada com ele, e ela nem sabia que nós havíamos tido algo. Mas é claro que meu mundo caiu quando ela disse aquilo. Eu fiquei sem forças durante semanas. Então começou o meu martírio, de me perguntar por que ele me trocou por ela. Ela seria mais bonita? Mais arrumada, bem vestida? Mais simpática? Até hoje não encontrei a resposta.

- Gina, no dia em que te seqüestrei, disse aquelas coisas da boca pra fora. Você é linda, OK? E além do mais, parece que você está mudando o jeito de se vestir. E sinceramente, antes vocês empatavam, mas agora você está bem mais bonita que ela. – ela corou.

- Bem, ontem eu decidi mudar. Ela é tão bonita porque se arruma, talvez isso tenha chamado a atenção do Harry. Então eu me perguntei, por que não me arrumar também? E não estou fazendo isso por ele, estou fazendo por mim. Acho que eu mereço.

- Com certeza merece.

- Ah chega de falar, já fiquei deprê. Vamos beber logo esse negócio aí.

- Ah, mas beber assim, por beber? Que tal a gente fazer uma brincadeira?

- Que brincadeira? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Já brincou de 'Eu Nunca'?

- Eu nunca brinquei de 'Eu Nunca'. – Ela disse, rindo da própria piada, e arrancando risos dele também.

- Então eu te ensino. Eu digo uma coisa que nunca fiz, por exemplo: Eu nunca comi ovos assados. Se você já comeu, você tem que tomar uma dose de vodka. Se você também não comeu, quem toma sou eu. Aí você diz algo que nunca fez, e assim por diante, até secar o litro.

- Legal! Eu começo! – ela disse animada, enquanto Draco conjurava dois copinhos e os enchia de vodka. – Eu nunca voei numa Nimbus 2001.

Ele fez cara feia e bebeu seu copo, enchendo-o de novo.

- Ah, você vai jogar sujo então? Muito bem. Eu nunca beijei Harry Potter.

Ela riu e virou o copinho, fazendo cara feia quando o líquido desceu rasgando sua garganta.

- Nossa! É Forte! Vamos lá... Eu nunca quebrei o nariz de ninguém. – Draco virou o copo pela segunda vez. Ela não era nada besta. Sorte que ele também não era.

- Eu nunca dividi meu quarto com ninguém – disse sem idéias.

- Sorte sua – ela reclamou, virando o segundo copo. – Eu nunca usei uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Você é bem esperta, não? – E bebeu o terceiro copo – Eu nunca tive irmãos.

- Caramba, não preciso tomar seis vezes né? – e tomou o terceiro copo. – Eu nunca seqüestrei ninguém.

- Boa! – disse ele rindo junto com ela e tomando o quarto copo – Eu nunca fui seqüestrado.

- Faltou criatividade! – Ela disse antes de tomar o quarto copo. – Eu nunca... Sei lá... Beijei uma pessoa loira!

Ele bebeu o quinto copo. Ela o provocara. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela. Que mal faria? A garrafa ao lado dos dois estava quase vazia, e ele varreu-a para o chão juntamente com os dois copos, e então sorriu convencido quando disse:

- Mas isso eu resolvo _agora_. – E dizendo isso cedeu ao impulso, passando o braço pelo pescoço da garota para aproximá-la, e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, colou seus lábios nos dela.

•••

**N/A:** Olá, o capítulo anterior não teve comentários, e eu estava esperando receber algum pra postar esse, mas estou impaciente e não consigo mais escrever... Então vou postar logo, pra ver se volta minha inspiração. Pra variar, fiquei sem internet quase a semana toda, alguém tem noção do quanto é terrível a internet no interior do Amazonas? Bem, eu tenho. Esse capítulo saiu grandinho também, até um pouco maior que o quatro, e eu estou muito feliz comigo, kkkk. Eaí, como foi o carnaval? Espero que bom, porque de ruim já bastou o meu. Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, em que a primeira cena é a continuação da última cena desse, mas só vou postar quando tiverem comentários, OK? Portanto se ler, pooor favor deixe um comentário! É muito importante!

Um beijo, Luana.


	6. Vodka e Amassos

**Capítulo VI – Vodka e amassos**

- Mas isso eu resolvo _agora_ – e ela foi puxada de encontro ao garoto, que rapidamente colou seus lábios nos dela.

O que no início era apenas um selinho transformou-se em amasso quando ele tocou os lábios dela com a língua, como se pedisse passagem. Ela os entreabriu sem pestanejar, e as línguas se encontraram numa dança rápida e sensual. Enquanto ela sentia as mãos dele correrem livres por suas costas e quadris, as dela bagunçavam o cabelo loiro com vontade.

Mas então alguma coisa – Gina não soube dizer o quê – a despertara do torpor que a invadira, e percebendo o que estava fazendo, afastou-se. Ela estava tonta por causa da bebida, mas não tanto para não ter noção de que o que estava fazendo era errado.

- Que aconteceu? – Draco parecia meio confuso, ainda mais com aquele cabelo todo desalinhado.

- Eu não posso... Me desculpe... – e dizendo isso começou a se levantar, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, partindo depressa para a porta, mas parou quando o ouviu perguntar:

- É o Potter, não é? – e de repente ela se sentiu extremamente mal, e extremamente confusa. Seria por causa de Harry? Por causa de sua família? Por causa da família dele? Talvez tudo, ou talvez nada.

- Eu nem sei mais – disse olhando nos olhos dele, justamente quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Então saiu e começou a correr em direção ao dormitório.

Atravessou Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça enquanto subia as escadas para a torre, mas não deu importância à sensação de que haviam lhe jogado um balde de gelo. Disse a senha à mulher gorda sem ao menos erguer a cabeça, e então passou correndo pela sala comunal apinhada de alunos que se viraram para ver quem tinha entrado. Ela não via nada. Cega, subiu as escadas, e, não soube como, chegou à porta de seu quarto, atirando-se em sua cama e fechando as cortinas em volta.

•••

Mal ela saíra, Draco colocara o litro na boca e o virara de uma vez só. O que diabos estava pensando quando a beijou?

Não estava pensando, isso era óbvio. Ela amava Potter desde que se entendia por gente, e nem quis pensar no que seu pai diria se soubesse. Ou o lorde.

Mas que importava? Os dois estavam alterados pela bebida, além do que foi só um beijo. Nada que causasse dano permanente. Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar o vazio que se apoderou do seu peito. Ela vinha sendo uma boa ouvinte para os problemas que ele nunca havia compartilhado antes.

Inesperadamente surgiu em sua cabeça uma lembrança antiga, do seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Era dia dos namorados, e o idiota do Lockhart havia espalhado anões mensageiros por todo o castelo, e então um pegou Potter no corredor e anunciou que ele havia recebido um cartão musical. A música dizia algo sobre olhos verdes como sapos cozidos. E Gina estava acompanhada de toda a turma do primeiro ano quando Draco dissera em alto e bom som que Potter não parecia ter gostado do cartão _dela_, fazendo-a corar com ferocidade**.**

E depois desta vieram surgindo outras. Eram cenas em que ele ridicularizara a família dela, ridicularizara o amor dela por Potter.

E então lembrou-se do incidente na Câmara Secreta, quase cinco anos atrás. Por culpa do pai dele, ela quase morrera, possuída pela lembrança de Lord Voldemort guardada no diário que seu pai enfiara junto com os livros dela na Floreios e Borrões. E Potter a salvou por pouco. Segundo as intrigas que correram pelo castelo, ela estava praticamente morta quando ele chegou. E ele a trouxe de volta com vida.

Draco sentia-se totalmente mal agora. Desde quando a conhecera, só dirigira a ela palavras rudes e grosseiras e seu pai quase a matara. Não era pra menos que ela não quisesse beijá-lo. Mas por alguns instantes, beijara. E _como_ beijara.

Levantou-se do colchão que a garota conjurara, e estando de pé, o fez desaparecer juntamente com a garrafa de Vodka e os copos, deixando a sala exatamente como era antes.

Foi andando devagar até as masmorras, disse a senha à parede falsa que escondia a porta da sala comunal da Sonserina e jogou-se em um dos sofás de couro negro, fechando os olhos pesados pelo efeito da bebida.

- Draco? – Ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar enquanto se aproximava em passos leves – Está dormindo?

- Não, estou treinando para quando eu morrer. – respondeu frio, abrindo os olhos e enxergando uma Pansy preocupada diante de si. Instantaneamente arrependeu-se da grosseria – Desculpe Pansy, não é uma boa hora.

- Você bebeu aquela garrafa de, como se chama mesmo? Bodka, sozinho?

- Quase. – disse por fim.

- Vamos pro seu quarto, anda. Você precisa de um banho. – Ele não protestou. Ela tinha razão. Seguiu-a até o dormitório masculino, onde ela sentou na cama e ele pegou uma toalha, seguindo para o banheiro.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente, relaxando os músculos tensos. Permaneceu ali por cerca de cinco minutos, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Weasley o rejeitara, porque amava Potter. Mas o que havia de especial nela, afinal? Absolutamente nada. Era uma garota como qualquer outra. E Pansy neste mesmo momento estava sentada em sua cama, aguardando pacientemente por ele. E convenhamos, Pansy era uma bela mulher.

Saiu do boxe pingando água pelo chão, com a toalha verde-musgo enrolada na cintura. Pansy o queria, e hoje, depois de muitos meses, o teria.

Saiu do banheiro, e não se impressionou quando viu que ela ainda esperava sentada em sua cama. Calmamente caminhou até a porta, trancando-a, e então olhou para a garota que tinha uma certa excitação no olhar. Ela veio até ele, enroscando os braços em seu pescoço, enquanto a boca dele já procurava pela dela.

Enquanto a beijava, Draco levou as mãos a bainha do vestido que ela usava, arrancando-o pela cabeça, e tendo uma perfeita visão do corpo escultural. Seus lábios deixaram a boca da garota e partiram para seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer e ter pequenos tremores, enquanto as mãos passeavam por seus quadris e seios.

Ele pegou-a no colo, depositando-a carinhosamente na cama, onde livrou-se da toalha que cobria seu órgão já enrijecido. Tirou o sutiã que cobria os seios da garota, deixando-os à mostra, e levando sua boca até eles. Pansy gemia baixinho, implorando por mais. Ele afastou a calcinha de renda que ela usava um pouco para o lado, penetrando sua intimidade com o dedo, levando-a à loucura. Quando os gemidos ficaram mais altos, ela mesma tratou de se livrar da calcinha, posicionando-se sobre o garoto, fazendo com que o órgão dele penetrasse nela.

A garota cavalgava sobre ele, levando-o ao êxtase. Ele segurava seus seios com força, o que parecia atiçá-la ainda mais. Ela aumentou o ritmo gemendo alto, próxima do orgasmo. Draco mexeu-se embaixo dela, ajudando a aumentar a velocidade, e quando ela gritou de prazer, o líquido quente dele escorria para dentro dela.

•••

Quando Gina acordou já era quase hora do jantar. Ela tinha o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas e estava horrível. Draco Malfoy a beijara. E ela correspondera! Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Durante cinco anos, ele havia sido a pessoa que ela mais odiara dentro da escola, e hoje, além de passarem horas conversando amigavelmente, eles se beijaram, e isso não era permitido. Tudo bem, ela era solteira, Harry estava com Hera, e ela não lhe devia satisfações, mas mesmo assim parecia errado demais. Como o encararia daqui em diante? Ele falaria com ela normalmente, como havia feito nesses últimos dois dias ou voltaria a ignorá-la? Não sabia se queria descobrir.

De repente sentiu fome. Não comia nada desde o almoço, e havia tomado bastante daquela bebida de Draco. Olhou para o espelho e constatou que estava péssima. Mas não tinha jeito, precisava descer ao Salão Principal para jantar.

Tomou um banho rápido, lavando os cabelos, que ficaram lisos e escorridos novamente. A vontade era pegar a primeira roupa que aparecesse, mas prometera a si mesma que iria mudar, não relaxaria agora. Encontrou uma saia branca de cintura alta, mas não exagerada, que ia de baixo do umbigo até o meio das coxas. Uma blusa azul meio larga que ela ganhara de Tia Muriel no natal serviu de combinação, precisando apenas ser colocada por dentro do cós da saia. Carregava nos pés o mesmo sapato preto que usara durante a tarde.

- Você está linda, querida – disse o espelho quando ela acabou de ondular os cabelos com a varinha. Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor.

Desceu sozinha para o jantar, tentando não pensar no que acontecera mais cedo. Apesar de haver muitos grifinórios indo para o salão, não havia ninguém com quem ela costumasse conversar. Quando chegou ao enorme Salão, avistou Neville conversando animadamente com Luna, que estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

- Oi, gente – disse ela sorrindo fraco para os dois amigos, que abriram sorrisos de orelha à orelha. – Ué, o que aconteceu? Que felicidade é essa? – perguntou enquanto se servia de batatas assadas.

- Sabe Gi, eu e Neville aqui estávamos matutando, e achamos que seria legal se reabríssemos a AD. – Luna tinha a mesma voz avoada de sempre. Gina tirou os olhos da comida e olhou espantada de Luna a Neville.

- Seria ótimo, mas se formos pegos... Eu não gostaria nem de pensar. E além do mais, duvido que alguém além de nós três queira arriscar o pescoço para treinar defesa.

- Eu já falei com um pessoal na Corvinal, e eles estão super animados. Neville também falou com uns grifinórios, não foi Neville?

- É sim Gina, conversei com o pessoal que era membro no ano retrasado e alguns que não eram também... Todos ficaram muito animados... E Gina, nós precisamos estar preparados para quando eles vierem, e vão vir, você sabe que vão. E eu sei o quanto você está aborrecida por estar aqui enquanto todos tentam salvar o mundo, mas pense. Reabrir a AD é algo que você pode fazer para ajudar. Se bem que se sua mãe souber, ela vai te proibir é claro... Mas pense... Se houver uma batalha aqui dentro, pelo menos saberemos nos defender.

Gina ponderou. Neville tinha toda a razão. Mas não poderiam se encontrar escondidos sem a ajuda de alguém de cima. Ela constatou que precisaria conversar com Snape sobre isso. Assim ele poderia encobri-los secretamente.

- Você tem razão, Neville. Precisamos nos preparar. – e o rosto do garoto iluminou-se num enorme sorriso – Mas antes precisamos pensar em todos os detalhes. Não podemos ser descobertos Neville.

- Sim Gina, eu sei. Na sala comunal conversamos sobre isso. Vou dar uma palavrinha com a Ana ali na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, pedir pra ela conversar com o pessoal de lá. Você vem Luna? – e dizendo isso se afastou, com Luna ao seu encalço, deixando Gina absorta em pensamentos.

Gina pensava em como chegaria a Snape. Não tinha a senha da sala dele, não prestara atenção quando Draco fora com ela até lá, e não poderia simplesmente pedir a um professor permissão para falar com Snape, achariam estranho demais. Não, isto estava fora de cogitação. Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça, mas ela preferia que não tivesse vindo. Poderia pedir a Draco para falar com Snape, para que este a recebesse. Mas depois de hoje, não tinha certeza se o garoto concordaria. Não que pensasse que ele ficara chateado por ela tê-lo rejeitado, longe disso. Tinha total consciência de que ele pouco se importava se ela o correspondesse ou não, mas talvez ele não estivesse acostumado a levar um fora, e negasse só por pirraça. Afinal, metade das garotas da escola lambia o chão que ele pisava.

Arriscou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina, onde Pansy Parkinson estava pendurada no pescoço de um Draco sem expressão alguma no rosto. O que aquilo significava? Eles estariam namorando de novo? Logo após de Draco tê-la beijado esta tarde? Achou improvável, o castelo todo sabia que Draco sempre falara mal da garota pelas costas, e nunca namoraria com ela, mas se fosse, não era da sua conta. A lembrança do beijo dele invadiu sua mente, fazendo com que lembrasse o quanto tinha sido maravilhoso, mesmo sendo ele Draco Malfoy. Tentou tirar isso da cabeça enquanto terminava de comer, pensando na conversa que precisaria ter com Draco, e em seguida com o Professor Snape. Que Deus ajudasse e Dumbledore intercedesse por ela através de seu retrato, pois do contrário, tinha medo que o professor a engolisse viva.

•••

Draco assistiu de longe Gina sair do salão principal acompanhada dos colegas da Grifinória, enquanto Pansy continuava pendurada em seu pescoço. Apesar dele sentir um certo carinho por ela e ela ser boa de cama, não sabia se as horas que passaram trancados no quarto pagavam o aborrecimento que lhe causava tê-la ali falando feito uma matraca ao seu ouvido.

- Posso dormir no seu quarto hoje, não posso Draco? – Pediu com uma voz manhosa.

- Não Pansy, não pode. – Ela ficou desapontada - Amanhã tem aula, outro dia você dorme lá. Falando nisso, vamos logo, eu estou cansado, você me esgotou hoje.

O ânimo dela pareceu voltar um pouco. Percorreram todo o caminho do Salão Principal até as masmorras em silêncio, Pansy agarrada ao seu braço. Quando chegaram à sala comunal, a garota ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um selinho rápido, e ia se virando quando ele se lembrou de perguntar:

- Você já tomou a poção contraceptiva, Pansy?

- Sim, logo depois do banho. Boa noite, Draco.

- Boa noite, linda. – e dizendo isso subiu os degraus que o levavam à porta de seu dormitório. Sabia que estava alimentando esperanças em Pansy sendo gentil com ela, mas ela não merecia ser maltratada, afinal, ela o amava.

Despiu-se e entrou numa calça de moletom cinza, e deitou-se assim mesmo, sem camisa. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas tudo o que via em sua mente era um rosto corado pelo excesso de álcool, com fios vermelhos caindo nos olhos, no meio de uma risada exagerada.

•••

Gina acordou sobressaltada na manhã seguinte. Sonhara com um certo loiro de olhos prateados, que a beijava loucamente... Céus, estava ficando louca. Levantou-se, e olhando para o relógio constatou que não havia tempo para um banho. Ótimo. Correu para seu baú e vestiu o uniforme da Grifinória já curto, pois o usava desde o terceiro ano. Ajeitou os cabelos em frente ao espelho e saiu correndo para tomar o café da manhã. Durante o trajeto, seus pensamentos voaram à noite anterior, onde custara a dormir, lembrando-se do beijo de Draco. Era tão intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce... Não conseguia deixar de pensar que fora o melhor beijo que já havia ganho, mas então pensava em Harry e se repreendia. O melhor beijo é o beijo apaixonado. E ela não estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

- Olá Virgínia – Cumprimentou Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, atravessando-a a caminho do salão.

- Ah, alô Nick.

- Não costumo me intrometer na vida dos alunos, prefiro cuidar da minha morte, mas não pude deixar de perceber... O que aconteceu ontem à tarde? Por que estava tão desamparada?

- Ah Nick, uma série de coisas, sabe. Não tem sido fácil pra mim estar no meio dessa guerra, e me irrita não poder ajudar. E você sabe... Harry e eu tivemos algo... Algo forte. E agora parece que ele está com aquela garota que costumava andar comigo, sabe, a Hera. E ontem apareceu outro garoto na minha vida... Então está tudo muito confuso... Eu nem sei mais o que fazer.

- Oh... Lamento não poder ajudá-la. Bem, chegamos. – disse ele quando chegaram às portas de carvalho que guardavam o salão. Entraram juntos, sentando-se lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória – Bom apetite, querida Virgínia.

Enquanto servia seu prato de algumas salsichas e bacon, olhou de esguelha para a mesa da Sonserina, encontrando o par de olhos cinzas que procurava olhando para si. Depois de ontem, não sabia se sorria ou se virava a cara. Até que ele sorriu. Não foi bem um sorriso, mas a boca dele se entortou de uma maneira graciosa, e ela entendeu, correspondendo discretamente, e voltando a atenção ao prato.

Precisaria falar com ele o mais rápido possível, Neville aguardava a confirmação dela para começarem a reorganizar a AD... Talvez hoje à noite. Tentaria avisá-lo durante o dia, e então marcariam um lugar para se encontrar.

•••

Draco saíra apressado e estressado do Salão Principal, as aulas da manhã foram ridiculamente chatas e Pansy o atormentara o almoço inteiro. Conseguiu livrar-se dela dizendo que ia ao corujal, mandar uma carta ao pai. Passou pelas portas de carvalho e ao passar por uma estátua, sentiu uma mão apertando seu pulso e o puxando para trás dela. Era Gina.

- Oi – ela disse meio encabulada, e ele sorriu. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco – Preciso de um favor seu.

- Mas nós já estamos íntimos o suficiente para pedir favores? – Ao vê-la franzir o cenho, ele riu alto. – Brincadeira. Em que posso ser útil?

- Agora não posso falar... Vai fazer alguma coisa a noite?

- Não, estou livre – Disse já aliviado por ter um motivo para correr de Pansy.

- Então me encontra na Sala precisa às oito. Pode ser?

- Sim, te encontro lá então.

- Certo. Boa aula. Até mais tarde. – e dizendo isso ela se afastou em direção à sala de Transfiguração, pelo que ele pôde ver.

Draco pensou que seria bom comprar mais um litro de Vodka, mas logo depois se repreendeu. Ela ia apenas pedir um favor, e não encontrá-lo para beber casualmente.

Teria Feitiços agora, com o velho Flitwick. Encaminhou-se para a sala, e o resto da tarde passou voando. Ao soar do sinal que encerrava a última aula, Poções, ele se dirigiu ao dormitório para tomar banho antes de jantar e encontrar a Weasley.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se e subiu ao térreo para jantar sem encontrar nenhum dos colegas sonserinos. Comeu devagar, e quando faltavam quinze minutos para as oito, se retirou do salão, indo para a escadaria que o levaria ao sétimo andar.

Chegou ao lugar onde sabia ficar a porta da sala precisa, passou três vezes em frente dele e uma porta discreta apareceu. Ele entrou sem pressa, encontrando uma pequena saleta, onde havia uma lareira acesa com duas poltronas em frente, e entre elas uma pequena mesa redonda, com um bule de chá e duas xícaras esperando. No chão, um enorme tapete branco e felpudo. Bem aconchegante.

Conhecia esta sala, e sabia de onde. A mansão Malfoy era enorme, tanto que nem ele nem seus pais conheciam todos os seus cômodos. Um dia, perdido entre os muitos corredores estreitos, encontrou uma salinha muito parecida com esta, abandonada, pois há muitos anos ninguém entrava ali ou se dava o trabalho de limpá-la. Ele dera um jeito na sala, deixando-a limpa e confortável outra vez. Era seu lugar preferido na mansão, talvez porque ele provavelmente fosse o único a saber que ela existia, se sentia extremamente confortável lá.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e aguardou durante o que pareceram horas, perdido em lembranças. Depois que se deitou na noite anterior e não conseguiu dormir, ele começou a pensar em como seria quando encontrasse Gina novamente. Será que ela falaria com ele, olharia para ele, pelo menos? Draco constatou que se quisesse sair por cima na situação, teria que demonstrar não se importar por ela tê-lo rejeitado. Portanto não correria atrás dela se ela lhe desse as costas, mas caso ela o tratasse normalmente, ele faria de conta que nada havia acontecido. Quando ela se sentou à mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã e procurou seus olhos, ele não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Certamente ela estivera pensando no mesmo que ele.

Às oito e trinta, Gina entrou apressada na sala, batendo a porta com força, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe! Neville me segurou no Salão Principal até agora! Tive que inventar mil desculpas para não ir à sala comunal junto com os outros... Nossa, que salinha gostosa! – disse sentando-se na poltrona vazia.

- É uma sala da minha casa – informou Draco. Ela estava absolutamente linda, com aquela blusa verde. – Então Gina, qual é o favor que você quer me pedir?

- Bem, é o seguinte... Lembra do seu quinto ano, quando a Umbridge era a diretora? – Ele concordou com a cabeça – Então, você se lembra da Armada de Dumbledore, certo? – ele concordou novamente – Então... Os antigos membros que ainda freqüentam Hogwarts querem reabri-la. Mas é praticamente impossível fazer isso bem debaixo do nariz dos Carrow, então eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Mas em quê, exatamente, eu posso ajudar? – Perguntou com cara de descrença. Essa idéia nunca daria certo.

- Ajudaria muito se você procurasse o Snape e pedisse pra ele me receber na sala dele. Afinal, eu não posso chegar aos Carrow e dizer que quero ver o diretor. Pensariam que estou tentando suicídio! – Draco riu.

- É mesmo... Mas Gina, duvido que o Snape vá aprovar isso. Por que você não fala com a McGonagall? Ela poderia encobrir vocês.

- Ah não, ela nunca permitiria. Provavelmente vai dizer que queremos enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem sozinhos e vamos acabar todos mortos.

- Mas não é isso mesmo que vai acontecer? – Perguntou com ar de deboche.

- Não, Draco. Os alunos apenas acham que tem o direito de aprender a se defender caso a escola seja atacada, e eu acho que eles tem razão. Se morrermos, pelo menos não vai ser por falta de treino.

- É, vendo por esse lado... Se os comensais chegarem a atacar Hogwarts, vai ser um massacre. Os alunos realmente precisam aprender a se cuidar sozinhos. Mas eu acho que Snape vai dizer a mesma coisa que McGonagall diria Gina, então não alimente muitas esperanças.

- É... mas é por isso mesmo que quero falar com ele na sala dele, assim Dumbledore pode ouvir e opiniar. Do contrário, tenho certeza que ele também não permitiria. Então o que eu preciso mesmo, é que você vá até ele e peça que ele me receba.

Garota esperta.

- Tudo bem, amanhã mesmo eu falo com ele, e em seguida te aviso o que ele respondeu. Chá? – perguntou o garoto, com o bule nas mãos.

- Por favor – respondeu a com voz doce. Draco serviu-a, e olhou intensamente para a linda face que bebericava a xícara. - Então... – ela puxou assunto – Você disse que essa é uma sala da sua casa?

- É sim... Sabe, a minha casa é realmente grande, então ninguém conhece todos os cômodos... E um dia eu estava explorando quando a encontrei. Estava abandonada e suja, com certeza ninguém pisara ali neste século, mas eu mesmo limpei e arrumei, ficou realmente confortável. É o meu lugar preferido na mansão, o único lugar realmente meu, entende? Nem meu pai é capaz de me encontrar quando estou lá.

- Sabe o que é mais estranho? – Ela disse sorrindo – As paredes são vermelhas! Eu sempre achei que sua casa fosse totalmente verde, em homenagem à Sonserina, sabe.

- Bom, boa parte da casa realmente é decorada em tons de verde. Mas parece que algum dos meus ancestrais não se importou em colocar a cor de Gryffindor nessa sala.

- E sua casa é aquelas do tipo que tem um corredor enorme cheio de retratos dos ancestrais nas paredes? Sempre ouvi falar que geralmente é assim na casa de famílias de sangue puro.

- É, realmente temos um corredor assim – ele admitiu – Mas também tem coisas legais na minha casa! Tem um estábulo sabe, com cavalos. Uma biblioteca gigante, sala de música, sala de jogos... um monte de salas empanturradas de objetos caros e inúteis, e um jardim enorme, cheio de rosas. Minha mãe cuida dele pessoalmente, é impecável. Tenho certeza que você aprovaria se visse.

- Ah, ia sim! Eu adoro rosas... Minha mãe tentou cultivar uma vez, mas temos problemas com gnomos no nosso jardim, então não deu muito certo...

- Sabe, quando isso tudo acabar... Se eu estiver vivo... Eu poderia te levar para conhecer a minha casa. – Ele disse meio encabulado.

- Seria ótimo, mas há grandes chances do seu pai me tocar de lá com uma vassoura – ela riu com a cara de espanto de Draco.

- Ei! Ele não é tão ruim assim. – Mas então se lembrou - Pelo menos não era quando achava que o Lorde estava morto.

- Me conte sobre o seu pai então, pois até hoje só conheci o lado ruim dele.

- Bem, sabe, quando eu era criança, até o ano que vim para Hogwarts pra ser mais exato, ele foi o melhor pai que poderia ter sido. Do jeito sonserino de ser, que você condena, mas é o normal para nós. Passava bastante tempo em casa comigo e minha mãe, e nós três andávamos a cavalo, ele me ensinou a voar na vassoura, me contava histórias para dormir, e me ensinava tudo o que eu precisava saber antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Então entrei na escola, e quando voltei para casa nas férias de Natal e de Páscoa, tudo estava como antes, mas quando o verão chegou, tudo mudou. Depois de Potter ter enfrentado Voldemort no fim do trimestre, ficou claro para ele que o Lorde não estava morto. Então os Comensais convocaram uma reunião, e ficou decidido que procurariam o Lorde. A partir daí, minha vida e a de minha mãe se tornaram um inferno. Comensais entrando e saindo da minha casa quando bem entendessem, meu pai obcecado novamente... Parou de dar atenção à família, precisava encontrar o Lorde, estava sendo pressionado pelos outros. Foi por isso que ele te deu aquele diário no seu primeiro ano. Eles precisavam garantir que o Lorde voltaria.

Draco percebeu que a garota ficara pálida de repente. Provavelmente a lembrança do que passou aos onze anos ainda a atormentava. Ela tomou mais chá, e a cor foi voltando gradativamente ao seu rosto.

- E desde então ele passa cada vez menos tempo em casa, minha mãe fica sozinha o tempo todo, então se apegou muito a mim. Quando o Lorde me convocou para servi-lo, foi a gota d'água. Não posso negar que às vezes penso que ele gosta do que faz, mas ele está sob ameaças também. A vida da minha mãe está em jogo, por isso não o questiono.

- Mas, Draco... então Voldemort não é o único que sabe sobre as Horcruxes? Seu pai também sabe?

- Na verdade, eu não acho que ele realmente soubesse que aquele diário era, de fato, uma Horcrux. Acredito que ele soubesse apenas que através dele, o Lorde poderia retornar. Ele não confiaria um segredo desta importância ao meu pai, nem a nenhum dos outros.

- Sei... bem, chega desse assunto. Sinceramente, eu não agüento mais. Não vejo a hora disso tudo terminar.

- Eu também... Como está sendo com Heathcliff, Gina? Vocês estão se falando?

- Na verdade, não falo com ela desde sábado. Mal a vi no quarto, mas nós estudamos juntas, então é inevitável. Quando você me soltou, eu fui direto pro dormitório, e encontrei ela fuçando minha mala. E quando perguntei o que ela estava fazendo, ela disse que estava procurando as cartas que Harry mandara para ela e que eu escondera. – ele fez cara de desconfiado – Ei! Eu não fiz isso, ok? – e dizendo isso empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair no tapete fofo aos seus pés.

Ele sentou direito e agarrou as canelas dela, puxando-a para o chão também. Ela caiu de bunda, dizendo um "AI!" nada discreto ao cair. Ele riu com gosto, apoiando as costas no sofá. Ela ria também, e inclinou a cabeça para trás, se encostando no sofá também.

Ele olhou para ela, o sorriso iluminava o rosto pontilhado por pequenas sardas. Ela era linda. Ela virou-se para ele e encarou-o com os olhos chocolate brilhando. Draco sentiu seu corpo quente, e não pôde evitar o que fez a seguir.

Aproximara seu rosto do dela lentamente, sentindo vontade de rir quando os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas não o fez. Seu olhar desceu até os lábios da garota, que agora tinha a respiração entrecortada, mas não se movia. Carinhosamente passou a mão no cabelo dela, deixando-a parar no pescoço da garota, então puxou-a de encontro à sua boca, que beijou a dela vagar e carinhosamente.

Ela não resistiu nem por um segundo, entregou-se de súbito, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto. Ele não conseguia mais pensar, estava bêbado com a essência da garota. O beijo dela não se parecia em nada com o de Pansy, era mil vezes melhor, era doce, suave e carinhoso, e se aprofundava mais e mais, e as carícias também. As mãos que antes estavam no pescoço da garota agora passeavam por seu corpo. Pernas, quadris, cintura, seios... Ela era perfeita, não havia um único defeito. Ele encontrou uma brecha na blusa e adentrou-a com a mão, tendo contato com a pele lisa e macia das costas da garota, que suspirava baixinho.

A mão começou a subir mais e ela pareceu notar, pois se mexeu desconfortável. Tudo bem, ela impôs seu limite, ele anotou mentalmente, tirando as mãos de dentro da blusa dela e acariciando seu pescoço alvo, tirando dela um gemido de satisfação.

•••

**N/A:** Olá, estou recebendo apenas um comentário por capítulo, e isso me deixa realmente muito triste, e tira totalmente minha inspiração. ;/ Bem, estão aí os primeiros beijos do casal, espero que vocês gostem, não saiu exatamente como eu gostaria, mas eu estou precária de idéias, então saiu essa droga... E também a primeira NC, que eu achei que ficou legal, mesmo tendo sido com a Pansy, kkk. Obrigada a Bruna Faria, que leu e comentou o último capítulo. Gente, quem ler, poor favor comente, pra dizer que gostou ou pra falar que está uma droga, qualquer crítica é bem vinda!

Beijos, Luana.


	7. Pedindo Permissão

**Capítulo VII – Pedindo Permissão**

Já eram quase duas da manhã quando Gina abriu os olhos e constatou que não estava em seu dormitório, e sim no tapete da Sala Precisa, com os braços de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy envolvendo-a.

Ela consultou o relógio de pulso, contatando estar totalmente enrascada. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do garoto, que resmungou e abriu os olhos, vendo-a se levantar.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou sonolento, mas já se levantando – Que horas são?

- Quase duas. Tenho que ir pro meu dormitório, estou totalmente encrencada... – e então acrescentou, corando - a gente acabou dormindo.

- Ah, isso geralmente acontece quando mexem no meu cabelo – ele riu e ela também – Eu te levo até a porta.

Ela ia protestar, mas ele agarrou seu braço e já ia saindo da sala.

Durante o caminho, conversaram sobre a volta da AD e os cuidados que deveriam ser tomados.

- Por favor, não vai esquecer de falar com o Snape, ok? – perguntou ao chegar aos pés da escada que levava à torre - O mais rápido possível, por favor! E quando fizer, me avise imediatamente!

- Tudo bem pimenta, eu não vou esquecer – ele riu da cara dela, que expressava pura indgnação.

- Pimenta! Vou lhe dar a pimenta já, já!

- Vai mesmo? – Ele perguntou olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dela, fazendo-a corar como nunca. – Então dá agora. Vem cá! – e dizendo isso, puxou seu braço, fazendo os lábios se chocarem. Foi rápido e selvagem, mas maravilhoso. Ele a soltou e pareceu esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

- Até mais então, Draco. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico, dando as costas ao garoto e subindo as escadas tentando parecer calma. Quem dera realmente estivesse.

A Mulher Gorda resmungou por ser acordada tão tarde da noite, e assim que Gina entrou na Sala Comunal e fechou o buraco do retrato, encostou-se na parede, murmurando para si mesma "Céus, o que foi isso?", talvez um pouco alto demais.

- Isso o quê Virgínia? – Era Hera. Estava sentada numa das poltronas em frente à lareira, agora quase apagada. Gina congelou. E agora? Se a garota soubesse que andara falando com Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, _beijando_ Draco Malfoy, tudo estaria perdido. Precisava de uma desculpa urgentemente.

- É... Hera, jura que não conta pra ninguém, por favor... – pensa rápido Gina, pensa rápido...

- O que é? Fala logo!

- Eu estou saindo com um cara! É isso! Eu estava com ele até agora. Acho que estou apaixonada! – mentiu descaradamente, imitando a feição sonhadora de Luna quando falava dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado ou coisa parecida.

E pelo jeito funcionou. Uma expressão de puro alívio brotou no rosto de Hera, e Gina pôde distinguir até mesmo um esboço de sorriso em sua face. Pelo jeito, a garota estava com medo de que Gina estivesse se comunicando com Harry às escondidas.

- Nossa, mas que coisa boa! – ela disparou, não escondendo a euforia – Então foi por isso que você mudou as roupas, né? Está cada dia mais bonita! Quem é o sortudo?

Ok. Ela falava como se as discussões nunca tivessem acontecido. Sem comentários. Agora precisava de um nome... Quem?

- É, foi por isso sim... Vi que precisava me arrumar mais, para que ele ficasse mais apaixonado... Não posso dizer quem é por enquanto, mas logo vai ficar sério e você vai saber!

- Humm, adoro mistérios! Mas logo que puder, me conte! – Garota falsa...

- Conto sim... Está tarde Hera, amanhã tem aula... Vamos dormir?

E com isso as duas subiram para o dormitório, Gina querendo apertar o pescoço da outra mais que tudo, mas precisava se conter.

•••

Draco saiu apressado da sala de Transfiguração, pensando na cena que vira no café da manhã. Heathcliff conversando animadamente com Gina, como se as duas nunca tivessem brigado. O que teria acontecido?

Desviando-se desses pensamentos, ele rumou para a sala do diretor, pois teria um tempo livre antes do almoço e prometera a Gina que resolveria a questão o mais rápido possível.

- Sangreal – disse em alto e bom som quando chegou perto o suficiente da gárgula que guardava o escritório que outrora pertencera a Dumbledore. A gárgula saltou para o lado, revelando a escada em caracol. Ele subiu e logo estava em frente à porta do escritório. Bateu, mas não houve resposta. Então abriu uma fresta da porta, chamando mansamente:

- Professor Snape? – mas ninguém respondeu. Bom, talvez pudesse esperá-lo aqui. Se ele demorasse, voltaria numa outra hora.

Deu uma boa olhada no escritório, onde estivera poucas vezes. Quando Dumbledore ainda era diretor, o pai veio ter com ele e mandou chamar o filho, que foi levado à sala do diretor. Muita coisa mudara desde então, ele pode perceber agora que observava calmamente. As muitas engenhocas de metal não estavam mais ali, nem o poleiro que continha a maravilhosa Fênix, e nem os muitos potes de balas que o diretor costumava oferecer a qualquer um que ali entrasse.

Estava vazia demais, na opinião de Draco. Snape não se preocupara em substituir os objetos do diretor pelos seus próprios, deixando assim muitas mesas de canto vazias, cobertas apenas por uma fina camada de pó. O único adorno novo na sala era o grande quadro de Dumbledore pendurado logo atrás da escrivaninha principal, que neste momento dormia serenamente.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha e sentou-se numa das poltronas defronte, analisando a superfície da mesa que estava extremamente organizada, exceto por um envelope aberto jogado bem no meio, de onde saíam o que parecia ser foto e um pedaço de pergaminho.

Draco não costumava xeretar nas coisas dos outros, mas ficou curioso. Snape guardaria uma foto de quem? Ele não tinha família, pelo que sabia. Vencido pela curiosidade, Draco terminou de tirar a foto e o pergaminho do envelope, analisando-os logo em seguida.

A foto era antiga, e mostrava uma garota ruiva nos seus 17 anos de idade, aproximadamente, sorrindo com doçura para a câmera. O pegaminho era velho, e apenas um recorte do que um dia devia ter sido uma carta, mostrando a assinatura. Lily.

Sua mente começou a funcionar de um jeito que ele não acreditaria mais tarde, assimilando os fatos. Lily... Lílian...

- Mas Lílian não era a mãe do...

- Sim Draco, Lílian era a mãe de Harry Potter. – o retrato de Dumbledore parecia bem acordado agora, falando com ele – E não se deve mexer em arquivos pessoais Draco, é falta de respeito.

- Certo, desculpe, Professor. – Ele disse encabulado, deixando o envelope exatamente onde estava antes, com a foto e o papel escapando para fora. – Mas senhor, me diga uma coisa. Por que o professor Snape guardaria uma foto da mãe de Harry Potter? Afinal, ele odiava toda a família dele, não é?

- Receio Draco, que você não esteja à par da história toda. – disse Dumbledore, os óculos na ponta do nariz – Lílian Evans, futuramente Lílian Potter, foi a única pessoa no mundo que Severo Snape foi capaz de amar.

- Mas, professor... – Draco estava boquiaberto. Como assim, Snape amara a mãe de Potter? - Por que ele sempre tratou Potter mal, então?

- Para esconder, Draco...

- Esconder o quê?

- Que o amava. – Draco refletiu, e viu que fazia não sentido, mas o que Dumbledore dizia, apesar de certo, nunca fazia muito sentido – Agora Draco, se quiser um conselho, procure o professor Snape amanhã. Ele saiu daqui bravo, e provavelmente não vai querer visitas quando chegar.

- É, tudo bem... Mas professor... O que eu queria dizer a ele precisa ser dito ao senhor também. Os grifinórios querem reabrir aquele grupo de estudos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Gina me pediu para falar com Snape antes, para ele recebê-la aqui e ela falar com ele. Se reabrirem, precisarão de nossa cobertura, ou serão pegos pelos Carrow. Ela não contou nada a ninguém, sobre aquilo... Só está tentando defendê-los do jeito dela e se Snape não concordar em ajudar, ela não poderá impedi-los de reabrir, então eles serão apanhados e vai ser aquela confusão toda. Eu disse pra ela falar com McGonagall, mas ela disse que ela nunca concordaria.

- Não mesmo, é arriscado demais. Mas veja bem Draco, os jovens precisam aprender a se defender, você não concorda?

- Sim senhor... No início achei a idéia ridícula, mas depois Gina me mostrou que precisa ser feito.

- Sei... E o senhor e a senhorita Weasley tem se visto muito ultimamente? – Dumbledore tinha um olhar travesso por detrás dos óculos. Como é que ele sabia?

- Ah, de vez em quando, senhor. Nos tornamos amigos sabe, depois de tudo...

- Entendo. É hora do almoço Draco, você deve estar com fome. É uma pena que os retratos não possam comer. Sinto muita falta das bombas de chocolate que são servidas na sobremesa – disse com olhar sonhador.

- Certo. Vou indo, senhor. Até outra hora. – e com isso Draco saiu da sala do diretor, rindo internamente. Dumbledore era uma pessoa realmente exótica. Todos esses problemas e ele sentia falta das bombas de chocolate.

•••

Gina almoçou vagarosamente, lançando olhares disfarçados da porta do Salão à mesa da Sonserina de minuto em minuto. Draco não estava ali. Estaria falando com Snape? Ela gostaria muito de saber. Depois de olhar pelo que pareceu a milésima vez em direção às portas de carvalho, ela levantou-se da mesa, derrotada. Apanhou uma bomba de chocolate e riu com o pensamento de que Rony estaria se acabando nelas agora, se estivesse ali.

- Aonde você vai Gina? – perguntou Hera, que não desgrudara dela a manhã toda.

- Jardins. Quero ficar sozinha, se não se importa – disse tentando não ser grossa – nos vemos na aula de feitiços.

Não esperou resposta, e saiu andando tranquilamente em direção ao Saguão de Entrada, onde alguns alunos conversavam em grupos, outros rumavam apressados ao Salão Principal.

Passou pelas enormes portas de carvalho e viu que o outono realmente chegara. As folhas das árvores estavam caindo lentamente, uma a uma, uma cena realmente encantadora. Avistou uma árvore próxima, com pequenas flores brancas que caíam a cada leve rajada de vento. Sentou-se, encostando no tronco e fechando os olhos, deixando a mente vagar para a noite anterior.

A lembrança dos beijos ardentes invadiram sua mente, a forma como as mãos percorriam seu corpo era tão intensa que causava arrepios. Quando os dois se cansaram e deitaram no tapete, ele se virou de costas para ela, que começou a passar as mãos lentamente em seus cabelos loiros, enquanto os pés dele roçavam os seus intencionalmente, e ela adormeceu logo em seguida, assim como ele.

Draco era tão carinhoso. Nunca acreditaria, se alguém lhe contasse. Afinal, o castelo inteiro sabia que por vezes ele levou Parkinson para a cama, e logo depois de acabar o "serviço" expulsou-a do quarto enrolada nos lençóis. Os dois haviam simplesmente se beijado e adormeceram abraçados, coisa que ele nunca fizera com nenhuma outra garota, pelo que sabia. Não pôde evitar a pergunta que se formou em sua mente.

"Será que sou especial pra ele, de alguma forma?". Mas logo em seguida veio: "É claro que não, Virgínia. Garotos como Malfoy não se apaixonam, não se deixam levar por ninguém, muito menos por uma Weasley.". Mas bem, eles se conheciam, não é mesmo? Ele compartilhara com ela fatos de sua infância, assim como ela compartilhou com ele seus problemas.

Foi acordada de seu devaneio quando ouviu a sineta anunciar o fim do intervalo e se levantou, um pouco zonza. Rumou à sala de Feitiços, onde Hera com certeza a estaria esperando na porta, para perguntar se tinha ido se encontrar com o suposto namorado.

•••

Quando saiu da sala do diretor, Draco não foi ao salão almoçar, já não sentia a mínima fome. A foto da mãe de Potter na mesa do diretor bagunçara sua mente. Como será que aconteceu? Ele sentiu um amor platônico por ela? Eles foram namorados, amigos, inimigos? Qualquer uma das opções parecia ridícula. E no final ela se casou com Tiago Potter, esse sim sabia que o diretor odiava mais que tudo. Draco riu ao constatar que tanto ele, quanto o diretor, se interessaram numa garota ruiva que amava um Potter. Mas segundo Dumbledore, Snape amara Lílian.

Draco não amava Virgínia. Ela era linda, com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto sangue e a pele branca feito neve, um sorriso de encantar qualquer um, além da simpatia e compreensão que expressava nos olhos castanhos... Mas isso não se chamava amor, ele constatou. Isso se chamava admiração. Ele a admirava, tanto pela beleza quanto pela personalidade forte e determinada.

Adormecera ao lado dela na noite anterior. Nunca em sua vida adormecera ao lado de uma mulher, com exceção apenas de sua mãe, que lhe fazia adormecer mexendo em seu cabelo. Se deitara com algumas garotas, mas nunca adormeceu ao lado delas. Aliás, só conseguia dormir quando elas estivessem bem longe de sua cama.

E ontem adormecera com Virgínia Weasley aninhada em seus braços, depois de alguns simples beijos e carinhos. Não sabia o que isto significava, mas resolveu não pensar no assunto. A sineta que encerrava o intervalo tocou logo em seguida, e ele se dirigiu à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A tarde passou voando, e assim que a última sineta soou, ele correu ao Salão Principal, pois estava morto de fome. Ao entrar, a primeira coisa de fez foi lançar um olhar rápido à mesa da Grifinória, encontrando a cabeça vermelha que procurava ao lado de Neville Longbotton. Ela estava conversando com o garoto e não percebeu sua chegada.

Ele sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina onde ainda não havia nenhum dos seus colegas, e serviu seu prato de uma grande quantidade de comida, para compensar o almoço. Quando ia se servir de outro pedaço de lasanha aos quatro queijos, notou um par de olhos chocolate sobre si. Ao ver que ele a havia pego no flagra, ela sorriu disfarçadamente, sem quebrar o contato, e logo depois levantou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse "já falou com ele". Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, e olhando dos lados para constatar que ninguém o observava, moveu os lábios que diziam um "me encontre lá fora" em silêncio.

Se passaram cinco minutos e ele a viu sair, olhando para ele de esguelha. Draco acabou de comer o pudim de leite e se levantou da mesa, indo atrás dela sem que ninguém percebesse. Ele chegou ao Saguão de Entrada e a avistou conversando com um fantasma. Passou na frente dela como se não a tivesse visto e saiu para os jardins.

Depois de mais ou menos um minuto ela saiu também, fechando as portas de carvalho ao passar. Ele estava aos pés da escada e ela desceu até ele.

- Desculpe! Nick me atrasou um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ali, é mais sossegado. – e dizendo isso foi andando em direção ao lago, sentando embaixo de uma árvore grande que já perdia suas folhas. Ela sentou ao seu lado, e olhando dentro dos olhos dele perguntou, sorrindo:

- Já falou com Snape?

- Fui até a sala dele, mas ele não estava... – ele notou o desapontamento nos olhos dela – mas eu falei com Dumbledore, e ele disse que apesar de perigoso, os alunos têm que aprender a se defender. Amanhã eu volto lá e falo com o Snape, fica tranqüila.

- Ah, então tudo bem... Por acaso você foi lá na hora do almoço? Não te vi no salão.

- Então você me procurou, é? – Ele perguntou rindo e assistindo a face da garota ficar da cor de seus cabelos – Na verdade tive um tempo livre antes do almoço, mas quando saí de lá estava sem fome, então sentei numa escadaria e esperei a sineta da próxima aula tocar. – Não achou correto mencionar a foto de Lílian Potter sobre a mesa do diretor.

- É, eu queria perguntar se já tinha falado com Snape... Eu almocei e vim pro jardim, precisava pensar um pouco.

- É mesmo? Sobre o que? – Ela corou intensamente e ele imediatamente soube a resposta – Ah, sobre ontem.

- Não... Sabe, é que... Olha, eu nem sei o que dizer. Mas... Por que... Por que você me beijou? Quero dizer, ontem você não estava bêbado nem nada...

- Ei, eu também não estava bêbado da outra vez! – ao ver a cara de descrença que ela fez, ele emendou – Um pouco alterado, eu confesso, mas tinha total lucidez dos meus atos.

- Certo. Então por quê?

- Porque me deu vontade. – Ela abriu a boca em sinal de indignação, e ia falar alguma coisa quando ele cortou – Porque você é linda, e eu não pude resistir. E ontem, você estava tão perto, e nós dois estávamos tão confortáveis... que quando vi, já estava acontecendo. Mas eu jurava que você tivesse gostado – ele acrescentou com ironia.

Ela riu. Ele não esperava que ela risse.

- Eu gostei sim. Só queria saber o porquê. Mas sua declaração foi bastante esclarecedora. Tem uma folha no seu cabelo – ela riu e estendeu a mão aos cabelos dele, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos macias.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, sentiu a boca dela encostar na sua de modo suave, e sem se dar ao trabalho de abri-los, enlaçou-a e a puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, ao que ela retribuía sem pestanejar. Por vezes ele separou as bocas para beijar-lhe o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando gemidos baixinhos e provocando arrepios na pele macia da garota.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas quando a levou até a escada que a levaria ao dormitório, os corredores estavam completamente desertos.

•••

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Gina se perguntou se o que estava vivendo era real ou uma fantasia insana de sua mente. Já passava da meia noite quando Draco Malfoy, sim, Draco Malfoy! A trouxe até o pé da escada que levava ao retrato da mulher gorda, despedindo-se com um belo amasso.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele havia mudado e tudo o mais, mas ela não podia simplesmente ignorar as provocações e ofensas que ele lhe fizera no passado. Ou melhor, ela podia. Quem não podia eram seus irmãos. Não que ela esperasse que o caso fosse ficar sério, longe disso. Tinha total consciência de que aquilo que estava acontecendo entre os dois não duraria muito, mas intimamente esperava que durasse tempo suficiente.

O beijo do loiro era tão diferente de tudo o que ela já havia experimentado... Era exótico, selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, quente e estimulante, a fazia querer mais e mais a cada minuto, e Deus sabe como precisara se controlar diante das carícias do loiro para não ceder ali mesmo.

Ela se sentia uma garota tola ao imaginar isso, mas não conseguia reprimir o pensamento de que o garoto a tratava como a uma princesa, totalmente diferente de todas as outras garotas que já saíra, e isso a fez sorrir e criar forças para levantar da cama.

Hera estava aninhada ao edredom grosso e abraçando um travesseiro com força, os cabelos geralmente domados estavam totalmente espalhados pelo seu rosto. Se não se apressasse, não teria tempo de tomar café, então Gina acordou a garota e foi direto ao chuveiro.

Saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda com Hera ao seu encalço, ainda tentando arrancar o nome do suposto namorado.

- Conta Gi, por favor! Eu juro que guardo segredo!

- Eu já disse que não posso Hera! Vamos mudar de assunto ok? Eu e mais alguns alunos vamos reabrir um antigo clube de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e se você quiser entrar, está convidada.

- Ah, que legal! Aquele loiro gato da Sonserina vai?

- Não, ninguém da Sonserina vai. – disse com rispidez - Além do mais, é segredo, os professores Carrow não podem saber de jeito nenhum, nem ninguém da Sonserina. Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbotton estão encarregados de convidarem as pessoas de confiança, e quem for convidado não tem o direito de chamar outros sem consultá-los antes.

- Certo... e quando serão as reuniões?

- Isso nós vamos resolver o mais rápido possível. Eu te aviso assim que acharmos um jeito. Vem, vamos comer.

As duas adentraram o Salão Principal não tão abarrotado de alunos como antigamente pela falta dos nascidos trouxas, mas ainda assim bem cheio, e se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória para tomar café da manhã.

Quando Gina acabava de comer seu bolo de chocolate, umas cem corujas adentraram o salão, fazendo o rebuliço de sempre. Gina já tinha se acostumado à falta de notícias de casa, pois as corujas eram interceptadas antes de chegar a Hogwarts e seus pais não podiam escrever muita coisa, então quase nunca mandavam nada. Hoje, porém, uma linda coruja negra voou em sua direção, pousando delicadamente em frente ao seu prato e estendendo-lhe a perna para que desamarrasse o pergaminho escrito às pressas. Ela o retirou e fez carinho na cabeça da coruja, que piou em agradecimento e bateu as asas de volta ao ar livre.

Curiosa, desenrolou o pergaminho onde se lia:

_Falei com Snape hoje bem cedo, e ele vai te receber._

_Hoje, na sala dele, às 8. A senha é "Sangreal"._

_**PS:**__ A coruja se chama Blair, espero que tenha gostado dela._

_D. M._

•••

Depois de despachar a carta para Gina, o dia pareceu voar. Snape concordara em recebê-la, mas insistiu que Draco estivesse presente também. Saiu da última aula do dia carrancudo, pois Pansy conseguiu se sentar ao lado dele e não parou de cochichar juras de amor ao seu ouvido nem por um minuto. Assim que ouviu a sineta ele tratou de correr logo dali e despistá-la. Foi à Sala Comunal e tomou um banho, indo jantar logo em seguida. Comeu rápido, e às 7:25 saiu em direção à sala do diretor.

Passou pela gárgula dourada que guardava a entrada e escutou um 'entre' ao bater na porta que abrigava o escritório.

- Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite Draco. Que bom que chegou, tenho assuntos a tratar com você antes que a Weasley chegue. – De repente a expressão do diretor endureceu - Que história é essa de andarem se encontrando escondidos, Draco? Você perdeu o juízo? Faz idéia do que o Lorde faria a você caso descobrisse?

Draco deixou o queixo cair. Como foi que ele soube?

- Ah, você deve estar se perguntando _como_ eu soube, não é mesmo? Pois informo-lhe que minha janela serviu de camarote aos seus amassos. Você tem idéia de como isso é grave? E se alguém mais tivesse visto, Draco?

- Senhor eu... Não sei o que dizer. Jamais imaginei que alguém estivesse olhando.

- É claro que não imaginou! Pense no que seu pai diria Draco, uma Weasley! E a família dela? Realmente me surpreendi quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, ela sempre me pareceu muito sensata!

- Não fale disso como se estivéssemos de casamento marcado, senhor! Simplesmente aconteceu! Eu não pude controlar, e nem ela!

- É claro que não pôde... Eu só espero Draco, que você seja sensato e acabe com isso antes que tome proporções maiores. Você sabe que isso não pode acontecer.

- Assim como o senhor foi sensato e não deixou seu amor por Lílian Potter tomar proporções maiores? – Draco não pensava mais, estava cego de ódio. Quem era Snape para lhe dizer o que fazer? – E ficar apegado a uma foto velha e uma assinatura de uma mulher morta?

Snape ficou pálido instantaneamente, com os lábios tão apertados que tinham a espessura de uma linha de costura. Draco achou que ele fosse gritar, mas ele não o fez. Não parecia ter forças para isso. E Draco se arrependeu imediatamente de ter dito o que disse.

- Senhor, me desculpe... Eu não tive intenção de magoá-lo, falei sem pensar, eu...

- Draco – ele disse firme – Se ama essa garota, lute por ela. Não repita os meus erros. Não tenha medo de ser castigado, não ligue para o que os outros vão dizer. Apenas siga seu coração.

Draco sorriu em agradecimento. Mas analisando o que o professor dissera, ele não amava Gina, ou amava? Só o que sabia, é que não queria que aquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles parasse, e já era um começo. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando alguém bateu na porta, e quando Snape convidou a entrar, viu que era Gina.

- Boa noite professor – ela cumprimentou ao entrar, e se deparando de surpresa ao ver Draco, não pôde reprimir um sorriso.

- Vamos direto ao ponto senhorita Weasley, sente-se e defenda sua tese do porquê devo aceitar essa idéia absurda.

- Bem... na verdade professor, a idéia foi de Neville Longbotton, e não minha. Minha parte consiste apenas em pedir ajuda ao senhor, para que nos encubra com os Carrow, seria muito útil, mas se o senhor não concordar, não posso impedir os outros de treinarem.

- A garota tem razão Severo. E como diretor, seu dever é proteger seus alunos. – o quadro de Dumbledore parou de fingir dormir e se manifestou, provocando uma careta em Snape.

- E em que exatamente eu poderia ajudar?

- Bem, como o senhor é do círculo dos Carrow, qualquer suspeita eles o contatariam, então o senhor poderia nos manter avisados do perigo, assim não corremos riscos de ser apanhados de surpresa.

- Muito bem... e onde vocês pretendem praticar?

- Na sala precisa senhor, no sétimo andar, em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o amalucado.

- É realmente um bom lugar, Severo. E um plano sem falhas, meus parabéns senhorita Virgínia.

- É claro... Bem Draco, você também vai ajudar.

- No que eu puder, senhor. – Draco disse com certa monotonia na voz. Sabia que ia sobrar para si, sempre sobrava.

- Quando eles estiverem em reunião, você vai cuidar do corredor e garantir que nenhum aluno ou professor indesejado se aproxime. E você, senhorita Weasley, vai escolher a dedo os participantes desse grupo, e exigir absoluto segredo de cada um deles. Quero uma lista com todos os nomes antes mesmo de vocês começarem.

Draco pôde ver o alívio tomar o rosto da garota. Ela sorriu para o diretor e o retrato de Dumbledore, agradecendo, para logo em seguida ser dispensada, assim como ele próprio.

Ele desceu as escadas atrás dela, e quando chegaram ao corredor ela se virou abruptamente para trás, e tudo o que ele pôde ver foram os braços enlaçando seu pescoço e a boca rosada procurando a sua.

•••

N/A: Oi gente! Sei que demorei mais que o normal, mas por favor entendam, minha casa está cheia de crianças pequenas, e com todo esse barulho eu não consigo pensar, então só posso escrever de madrugada, e minha mãe não gosta que eu fique acordada até muito tarde, então ta sendo complicado pra escrever... e pra ajudar, faz tres dias que to tentando postar esse capítulo, o fanfiction simplesmente não me deixa postar, dá um erro maluco e some. Mas finalmente consegui, demorou um pouco, mas saiu mais um capítulo legalzinho e com um tamanho decente (eu sei que o titulo ta tosco DEMAIS, mas eu estava realmente sem idéias). Reparem que citei o amor de Snape pela Lily, não sei se todos admiram como eu, mas acho que foi uma coisa realmente linda pra JK colocar nos livros, eu acho muito profundo, apesar de ficar feliz por ela ter casado com o Tiago.

Sem palavras pra descrever minha felicidade por ter recebido NOVE comentários no capítulo anterior, quase dei pulinhos, e espero que esse seja igual, em!

Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível!

Respondi os comentários de todos os usuários, então aqui só vou agradecer e mandar um beijo pra abby, Kandra, Nath, Mara, bella e natlia que comentaram sem registro. Muito obrigada por estarem lendo, e continuem comentando!

A quem se interessar, vou postar (tentar, pelo menos) daqui a pouco uma ShortFic, que na verdade é um monólogo de Helena Ravenclaw, ficou interressante, dêem uma olhada!

Beijos, Luana.


	8. O Ataque

**Capítulo VIII – O ataque**

Haviam se passado semanas desde que estivera no escritório de Snape, e Gina estava realmente surpresa que tudo estivesse correndo tão bem. As reuniões da AD estavam sendo um sucesso, os Carrow até agora não desconfiavam de nada, graças a Draco, que vigiava os corredores durante as reuniões. Como Snape orientara, os membros tinham sido escolhidos a dedo. Neville, Simas, Parvati, Lilá, Hera, Luna, Padma, Ana Abbot, Ernesto Mcmillan, Suzana Bones e outros poucos trazidos pelos primeiros.

As reuniões aconteciam duas vezes por semana, e na falta de Harry como professor, Gina, Luna e Neville passavam horas na sala precisa preparando as aulas, procurando aprender os feitiços sozinhos para depois passá-los aos outros.

No pouco tempo que sobrava, Gina continuou a se encontrar com Draco, ora em salas vazias, ora na Sala Precisa, que se transformava na réplica perfeita da sala da Mansão Malfoy que Draco tanto gostava. Gina tinha plena consciência de que estava envolvida até o último fio de cabelo, mas não se importava. O que estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco era tão bom, que mesmo que acabasse, e ela sabia que acabaria, teria valido a pena.

Ela tinha se assustado quando ele lhe contara que Snape sabia sobre os dois, que os tinha visto da janela. Draco alertou-a sobre o perigo de seus encontros, salientou que se Voldemort soubesse, além de matá-lo, a mataria também, mas ela, apesar de amedrontada, não deu importância.

Hera voltara a ser legal, agora que Gina não remoia mais o fora de Harry e a garota sabia que ela estava saindo com outro cara. Andavam juntas para todo lado outra vez, como se as discussões nunca tivessem ocorrido, e os únicos momentos inoportunos eram quando ela tentava forçar-lhe a dizer o nome do rapaz que estava saindo.

- Ele está na AD? – perguntou, pelo que pareceu a milésima vez, durante o café da manhã de sábado, em que durante a tarde haveria visita a Hogsmeade.

- Não Hera, não está.

- Mentira! Ai Gina, me conta quem é, por favor!

- Eu já disse, perdi a conta das vezes, que não posso dizer por enquanto!

- Mas esse seu por enquanto já dura mais de um mês, Gina! Não é por nada não, mas se você estiver esperando ficar sério pra me contar, acho que você pode é tirar o cavalinho da chuva, porque esse cara ta só te enrolando!

- Ele não ta me enrolando Hera, não assumir publicamente foi uma decisão que tomamos juntos. Sabe o que é? Ele é muito bonito, e algumas garotas me matariam se soubessem que estou com ele! Então não pode vazar de jeito nenhum!

- Eu sei Gina, mas poxa, eu sou sua amiga! Eu não contaria pra ninguém, você sabe disso! Me fala quem é!

- Hera, se você insistir, eu vou ser obrigada a parar de falar com você. Eu já disse que não posso falar e não vou falar! Se quiser continuar sendo minha amiga, conforme-se com isso!

A garota pareceu pesar as conseqüências, e provavelmente se dando conta de que Gina era a única garota na escola que gostava dela (sim, porque todo o resto a odiava por ser bonita), se brigasse com ela ficaria sozinha como quando acusou Gina de se corresponder com Harry em segredo, e viu que não valia a pena, pois mudou de assunto rapidamente.

Uma coruja negra pousou delicadamente à frente de Gina, trazendo-a de volta do devaneio em que se encontrava.

- Oi Blair! – disse carinhosamente, enquanto afagava a cabeça da coruja, que lhe retribuiu com uma bicadinha carinhosa no dedo. Ela desamarrou o pergaminho da perninha de Blair, que em seguida levantou vôo de volta ao corujal.

_Me encontre na Casa dos Gritos às duas._

_Use capuz._

_D.M._

Era normal Draco pedir que ela usasse capuz quando iam se encontrar fora do castelo. Graças à cor rara dos cabelos, era reconhecida de longe, e isso não seria nada bom para nenhum dos dois.

Terminou seu café da manhã ouvindo Hera reclamar da falta de notícias de Harry, assunto que também a deixava preocupada. Afinal já era novembro, e ele saíra junto com Rony e Hermione em agosto. Ela e a amiga voltaram a Sala Comunal, subindo diretamente ao quarto para se arrumarem para o passeio.

Vestiu uma calça jeans, forrada por dentro com um tecido bem quente, afinal era inverno, e a neve estava alta do lado de fora do castelo. Botas marrons até os joelhos, um suéter de lã preta com gola e por cima um sobretudo verde musgo, _com capuz_.

Almoçou na companhia de Hera e Neville, e logo em seguida saíram do castelo, subindo em uma carruagem que os levou até o vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Foram ao Três Vassouras, que como sempre, estava apinhado de alunos. Pediram cervejas amanteigadas, e logo Luna veio se juntar a eles na mesa, comentando distraidamente que Hera parecia estar sofrendo de fiascurgia, a mesma doença que Zacarias Smith provara ter no ano anterior.

Faltando dez minutos para as duas, Gina disse que precisava ir ao correio, deixando Hera com os outros dois.

Assim que saiu do bar, colocou o capuz do sobretudo na cabeça, e rumou até a estrada estreita que levava à Casa dos Gritos. De longe avisou o rapaz vestido de negro, também encapuzado, e sorrindo para si mesma, caminhou até ele de mansinho, abraçando sua cintura por trás.

- Ei, pimenta. – Ele disse, virando de frente para ela, e juntando os lábios num beijo cheio de saudades. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa. Você vem comigo?

Por falta de voz, ela apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, no que ele agarrou sua mão e seguiu em frente na rua estreita.

- Eu nunca vim até essa parte do povoado – disse Gina, olhando para todos os lados, mas tudo o que via era neve encobrindo o chão – Tem certeza de que é por aqui?

- Tenho, já fui até lá milhões de vezes... Só é um pouco afastado, mas vem, já estamos chegando.

Depois de cinco minutos afundando os pés na neve, chegaram ao que parecia uma espécie de torre de guarda. Draco foi na frente, segurando a mão de Gina, e subiu as escadas em caracol com ela ao seu encalço. Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo, Gina deparou-se com um quarto decorado com luxo, e uma porta levando, provavelmente, a um banheiro.

- Ei! O que este lugar está fazendo aqui?

Draco riu, e explicou, com um sorriso maroto:

- Segundo a lenda, Gryffindor costumava trazer Ravenclaw aqui com freqüência. Slytherin era apaixonado por ela também, mas ela gostava do leão. E como os dois eram amigos, Gryffindor construiu essa torre, para eles se encontrarem escondido, sem que Slytherin soubesse.

- Mas isso foi a mais de mil anos! Como está tudo limpo e impecável?

- Ah, acredite, não estava assim quando eu entrei aqui pela primeira vez. É claro que não fazia mil anos, com certeza gerações vieram até aqui depois deles, mas estava bem sujinho. Eu arrumei, deixei habitável, e venho aqui sempre que posso.

Uma onda de raiva passo pelo peito dela quando se conscientizou que Pansy Parkinson e sabe-se lá mais quantas garotas já tinham estado ali com ele.

- Costuma trazer suas namoradas pra cá, Draco? – Ele arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta, e depois riu.

- Ciúmes, pimenta? Haha! Não, sabe, você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui.

Ela corou imediatamente. Então era especial, nem que fosse só um pouquinho... Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele sussurou ao seu ouvido:

- Você é diferente de qualquer garota que conheci, Gina...

Ela se afastou um pouco, procurando os olhos cinzentos que tanto adorava. Ele sorriu e puxou-a para um beijo que tirou todo o seu fôlego.

De repente ele parou, como se tivesse se assustado com algo, uma expressão de dor cravada em seu rosto. Ele puxou a manga do braço esquerdo, revelando a Marca Negra, que parecia viva sobre sua pele.

Gina conseguiu sufocar o grito que tentou escapar de sua boca, mas não pôde neutralizar a expressão de horror contida em seu rosto. Sabia que Draco tinha a marca, só não imaginou que um dia precisaria vê-la assim tão de perto.

Ele percebeu seu assombro, e rapidamente abaixou a manga do casaco. Com um olhar de profunda angústia e arrependimento, ele se aproximou dela, segurou suas mãos e disse, olhando dentro de seus olhos:

- Ele está chamando.

- Você precisa mesmo ir? – perguntou sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto.

- Preciso. Mas não pense, nem por um minuto, que eu quero. Daria tudo para não precisar, Gina. Mas precisamos sustentar o plano de Dumbledore.

Ela olhou para os pés e concordou com a cabeça.

- Não saia daqui até eu voltar, Gina. Ele provavelmente vai atacar o vilarejo. Eu não quero que você se machuque! Volto assim que puder. – E dizendo isso, ele deu um beijo em sua testa e desceu alguns degraus da escada, de onde Gina ouviu um "CRAQUE", indicando que ele havia desaparatado.

•••

Draco se viu na rua principal de Hogsmeade, estudantes correndo para todos os lados tentando se abrigar nas lojas e pubs, e várias pessoas encapuzadas causando alvoroço no meio da multidão, lançando feitiços para todos os lados. Avistou uma longa cabeleira escura saindo de um capuz, então se encaminhou até ela, perguntando ao seu ouvido:

- O que está acontecendo, Pansy?

- Ah, nada de muito importante... O mestre só quer mostrar serviço, sabe, destruir algumas fachadas e tal. Ordens pra não machucar ninguém.

Atacar o vilarejo apenas para "mostrar serviço"? A cada dia que passava Draco entendia menos o que passava pela cabeça daquele maníaco que todos chamavam de Lord.

- Ele veio até aqui pra isso?

- Só apareceu aqui por uns dois minutos, me encontrou na calçada e explicou o que era pra fazer, daí convocou o resto e foi embora.

- Então são apenas os comensais que estão na escola?

- É, sabe, só a nossa turma. Vou entrar no Três Vassouras e assustar um pouco, você vem?

Sem alternativa, Draco seguiu a garota até a porta do Bar, que bombardeou com a varinha. Entraram em posição de ataque, porém havia cerca de dez varinhas apontadas para os dois antes que se dessem conta. Os amigos de Gina, membros da AD, pareciam estar muito orgulhosos de si próprios por encurralarem dois comensais da morte. Raciocinando rápido, com um feitiço não-verbal fez uma grande quantidade de fumaça sair de sua varinha, incapacitando os presentes de vê-lo com clareza. Agarrou o braço de Pansy e correu para fora, encontrando o restante dos comensais no meio da rua, todos rindo enquanto um usava a maldição cruciatus numa garota que ele sabia pertencer à Lufa-Lufa.

- Já chega! – gritou, impaciente – Mais um pouco e alguém vai acabar se machucando! Se esperam ver a prole de vocês continuar pura nas próximas gerações, sugiro que não matem nenhum adolescente que esteja aqui no povoado! O lord não ficaria nada satisfeito! – O garoto baixou a varinha e a menina gemeu de dor. – Todos pro castelo, agora! Pansy, leva essa menina pra Ala Hospitalar.

Depois de todos terem desaparatado, Draco andou até um lugar onde não poderia ser visto e aparatou até a torre, onde Gina ainda esperava, aflita.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou, saltando da cama assim que o viu – Alguém machucado? Alguém da AD?

- Não, eram só os comensais que ainda estão na escola. Ele disse pra fazerem uma pequena bagunça, mas sem machucar ninguém. Quando eu e Pansy entramos no Três Vassouras, seus amigos apontaram umas dez varinhas para nós. Coragem eles tem.

- E como foi que vocês saíram?

- Produzi um nevoeiro e a puxei pra fora... Aí vi que os retardados estavam usando a Cruciatus numa garotinha da Lufa-Lufa. Dei uma bronca e mandei voltarem pro castelo. Está tudo bem agora, fica calma.

- Era pra ter sido uma tarde perfeita, não é? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Era. Mas não faz mal. Haverão outras. Agora, acho melhor você ir ao Três Vassouras encontrar seus amigos, eles devem estar preocupados. Vai indo, eu vou te seguindo de longe pro caso de alguém aparecer. – Dizendo isso ele andou até ela, depositando um beijo demorado em sua boca.

Parecendo chateada, ela desceu as escadas, com ele ao seu encalço. Quando chegaram ao solo ela apenas o olhou, e ele indicou com a cabeça para que ela prosseguisse. Observou-a andar por uns poucos minutos e logo saiu atrás dela. Dez minutos depois ela entrava no Três Vassouras. Ele esperou do lado de fora até vê-la sair com Heathcliff, Longbotton e Lovegood, e só então fez seu caminho em direção ao castelo.

•••

Durante o caminho para o Castelo, todos estavam assustados e aliviados demais para falar alguma coisa, mas enquanto adentravam as grandes portas de carvalho do Saguão de Entrada, Neville indagou:

- Gina, onde é que você estava? Não podia ter demorado tanto no correio!

- Ah, eu... bem... – não fazia idéia do que dizer, e pela primeira vez, agradeceu por Hera ser tão intrometida.

- Sabe o que é Neville, Gina tem um namorado! Você estava com ele, não é?

- Eu... é, eu estava sim. Me desculpem pessoal, eu não quis preocupar vocês, assim que os comensais saíram eu corri pra encontrar vocês.

- Não tem problema Gin... Mas quem é seu namorado? – perguntou Neville, desconfiado.

- É mesmo Gina, quem é? Espero que seja alguém decente, ou Harry e Rony acabariam com ele, não é mesmo? – Luna deixou a pergunta no ar, com o olhar viajado de sempre.

- Bem, Rony com certeza acabaria com o tal cara, mas Harry, como vocês bem sabem, não tem nada haver com isso. Além do mais, Gina não contou nem a mim quem é o tal garoto, estão guardando segredo por enquanto. – disse Hera entredentes.

- Hera, você só conheceu o Harry depois dele e a Gina terem terminado, não sabe da metade da história – retrucou Neville – Antes do Harry começar a gostar da Gina, quando ela saía com outros caras, Rony vivia falando mal dos coitados pelas costas, e Harry sempre apoiava, porque sempre se importou com a Gina. Isso não vai mudar agora que ele está namorando você, e é bom que você se acostume.

Hera pareceu morder a língua e não disse mais nada até chegarem à Sala Comunal. Luna havia se separado deles num corredor que levava à Torre da Corvinal. Assim que entraram na torre, Gina disse que ia descansar um pouco e subiu direto para o quarto, onde deitou na cama com roupa e tudo, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Depois do que pareceram apenas alguns minutos, foi despertada por um conhecido batuque na janela. Abriu os olhos e logo reconheceu Blair, segurando um pequeno pergaminho no bico.

Abriu a janela e a coruja pousou delicadamente no parapeito, entregando o pergaminho em sua mão estendida e logo levantando vôo.

_Sala Precisa às 8:30._

_D.M._

Consultou o relógio e viu que já eram sete e quinze. Tinha uma hora para se arrumar e jantar antes de encontrar Draco.

Correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho quente, que relaxou os músculos do seu corpo. Saiu enrolada numa toalha felpuda e abriu o malão em busca de uma roupa decente.

Vestiu uma meia-calça preta com um vestido de lã azul escuro por cima, nos pés sapatilhas cinza e sem salto.

Oito horas.

Desceu até o Salão Principal cheio de alunos, todos comentando o incidente em Hogsmeade. Não viu nenhum dos amigos à mesa, portanto sentou-se perto de alguns primeiranistas que cochicharam: "Ta vendo essa ruiva? É a ex do Harry Potter! Parece que ele trocou ela pela amiga!", mas ela fingiu não escutar. Comeu seu frango assado sem preocupações, e depois de alguns minutos levantou-se, fazendo o caminho para o sétimo andar, mas ao invés de se encaminhar ao Retrato da Mulher gorda, virou na direção contrária e passou três vezes em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, onde na parede oposta surgiu uma porta, que ela abriu e adentrou sem cerimônia.

Draco estava sentado no tapete, bebendo numa taça o que parecia ser vinho, e vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de botões totalmente preta, deixando alguns botões abertos, mostrando parte do tórax definido e muito pálido, e as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos (ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao ver a marca negra no braço esquerdo), os sapatos e meias jogados de qualquer jeito perto do sofá.

Ele só notou que ela havia chego quando ouviu o barulho da porta bater. Olhou em sua direção e deu o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto.

- Boa noite, princesa. – Ela corou ferozmente e sentou-se ao lado dele no tapete, jogando as sapatilhas para longe.

- Boa noite Draco. – disse dando-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios. Ele conjurou uma segunda taça cheia de vinho e entregou a ela, que bebericou um pouco antes de comentar – Você está bem? Parece um pouco tenso.

- E como não estaria depois do que aconteceu hoje? – ele disse sério, bufando logo em seguida – O lorde está cada dia mais paranóico, se você quer minha opinião. Mandou atacar o vilarejo só pra causar alvoroço!

- Draco, o que importa é que ninguém se machucou.

- Mas poderia ter se machucado! Aquela garotinha da Lufa-Lufa, se eu não tivesse chego a tempo... Os outros comensais da minha idade, eles não entendem, Gina! Voldemort disse para não machucarem ninguém, mas eles tomaram tanto gosto pela coisa que não conseguem evitar! – o garoto estava exasperado, falava como se culpasse por tudo.

- Draco, pare de se culpar! Você viu qual era o lado certo, mas se eles são retardados a ponto de não enxergarem um palmo à frente do nariz, a culpa é deles! Quanto à garota que eles torturaram, você chegou a tempo, não foi? Salvou a vida dela! Orgulhe-se disso, Draco! Essa é a prova de que você é diferente deles!

- Gina, se você estivesse lá... Se tivessem machucado você... E pode ter certeza que machucariam se te encontrassem... Eu não me perdoaria nunca.

- Mas eu não estava, não é mesmo? Graças a você. Obrigada, Draco. Mais uma vez, você me salvou de uma coisa terrível.

- Mais uma vez? Não lembro de ter salvo você uma primeira vez.

- Quando você me seqüestrou... Qualquer outro comensal da morte também teria percebido que eu não diria nada mesmo com tortura, mas teria me torturado do mesmo jeito, só por prazer. Você não, Draco. Você foi piedoso. Meteu-me veritasserum pela garganta e acabou. E quando eu contei tudo o que sabia, você não informou à Voldemort, mas sim a alguém fiel a Dumbledore.

Gina viu o garoto engolir em seco e concordar com a cabeça, mas sem olhá-la nos olhos. Aproximou-se mais e ergueu a cabeça dele pelo queixo, forçando-o a encará-la.

- Draco... o que foi?

- Gina, dessa vez as ordens eram para não machucar ninguém... Mas e quando eu tiver ordens para matar? Como vou olhar pra você depois disso?

Foi a vez dela engolir em seco. Já havia pensado nisso, com seus botões... Mas Draco não matara Dumbledore. Teria sangue frio para matar uma pessoa, qualquer que fosse? Por fim, tomou fôlego e disse, numa voz decidida:

- Tudo a seu tempo, Draco. Se tudo der certo, Voldemort estará morto antes mesmo de ter tempo de te mandar assassinar alguém.

Ele sorriu fraquinho, e em seguida puxou-a para mais perto, beijando-a com extremo carinho, ao qual ela retribuiu com gosto. Ele aprofundou o beijo, percorrendo as mãos por seu corpo, enquanto ela se ocupava em arranhar o pescoço dele com as unhas das mãos.

Quando sentiu a mão dele entrar pela barra do seu vestido e alcançar a pele de sua barriga, ela estremeceu, e ele a tirou prontamente, parando de beijá-la e descansando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Desculpe – ele disse sem fôlego – As vezes é difícil manter o controle.

- Eu não quero que você pare – ela disse quase sem pensar. Ele se afastou mais e olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos, procurando algum sinal de brincadeira. Gina riu delicadamente e voltou a unir seus lábios, enquanto abria os botões da camisa de Draco. Quando acabou, ele arrancou-a dos ombros e segurou a barra de seu vestido, puxando-o para cima e revelando o corpo escultural escondido durante tanto tempo por roupas folgadas. Ele parou e olhou-a demoradamente, fazendo-a corar como nunca.

- Você é perfeita - ele disse, voltando a se aproximar e unindo os lábios novamente. Ela rompeu o beijo para tirar a meia-calça que vestia, restando então apenas a calcinha e o sutiã. Ele voltou a beijá-la, apalpando tudo o que podia alcançar, enquanto ela corria as mãos por seu peitoral definido e suas costas.

Enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ele se ocupou em desabotoar o sutiã preto que cobria seus seios, e parando para admirá-los assim que conseguiu tirar. Carinhosamente, ele levou a boca a um mamilo, ora passando a língua de maneira provocante, ora chupando, enquanto ela gemia de prazer.

Gina levou as mãos ao botão da calça que ele usava, desprendendo-o e descendo o zíper. Ele se distraiu do que fazia para tirar a calça, restando apenas uma peça de roupa, assim como nela. Ele a retirou, revelando o membro grande e rijo, e em seguida deitando Gina no tapete, tirando também a única peça de roupa que lhe restava. Chegou perto do ouvido dela e murmurou roucamente:

- Sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas você tem certeza?

- Tenho – ela disse num fio de voz, logo em seguida sentindo o membro dele invadi-la, provocando uma onda imensa de dor ao quebrar sua barreira. Ele começou a se movimentar devagar, e a dor, apesar de não desaparecer, foi mascarada por uma imensa onda de prazer, fazendo-a gemer. Ela ouviu-o gemer também, e aos poucos o ritmo foi se intensificando, depois diminuindo.

Sem sair de dentro dela, ele inverteu a posição, ficando por baixo, e dando um sorriso safado, provocou:

- Me deixe louco, Gina.

Ela entendeu a deixa e começou a se mover por cima dele, subindo e descendo enquanto ele gemia feito louco, segurando seus seios com certa força, mas ela percebeu que aquilo não a machucava, apenas a açulava mais. Sentiu fortes espasmos de prazer, fazendo-a aumentar o ritmo, ao que ele também ajudava, movendo-se por baixo dela.

E então ela se sentiu no céu, sua visão escureceu e ela foi cega pelo prazer que a tomava, quando sentiu algo líquido e quente sair de Draco e escorrer para dentro dela. Tombou ao lado dele quebrando a ligação, e então ele beijou-a ferozmente, em seguida conjurando dois travesseiros e um cobertor em cima do tapete, onde os dois se abraçaram e adormeceram juntos.

•••

**N/A:** Aí... Primeira NC Draco e Gina... não demorei quase nada dessa vez né? *-* Acho que compensou a demora imensa do último capítulo (gente, a culpa não foi minha). Criei um lugar novo em Hogsmeade, achei legal misturar história antiga com história atual (para quem quiser saber sobre a relação Gryffindor/Ravenclaw que citei, leia minha shortfic "Leve Desespero").

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando! E eu sei que tem gente lendo e não deixando comentários, então eu peço de novo, pooor favor, se ler, deixe um comentáriozinho, não custa nada!

Um beijo especial para **Asc0t**, **Lah Malfoy**,** Kandra**, **Ana Cahill** e **miss potter**, que comentaram o capítulo anterior.

Respondendo a pergunta da **miss potter**, se a reação da Hera não tinha sido exagerada quando descobriu sobre o antigo namoro da Gina e do Harry, ficou exagerada sim, mas foi de propósito. A Hera é neurótica e gosta de sensacionalismo, então ela fez um drama meeeesmo. Você é portuguesa, né? Um prazer ter você lendo minha fic, continue comentando!

Ah pessoal, e pra avisar, a fic não vai demorar muito pra acabar, Ok? Acho que no próximo capítulo já vem o ponto alto da fic, e com mais uns dois eu acabo. Continuem acompanhando e comentando!

Beijos, Luana.


	9. O Ultimato

**Capítulo IX – O Ultimato**

Draco não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão satisfeito na vida, depois da noite que passou com Gina na sala precisa. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu que não fora apenas sexo. Tinha algo mais, algo bom, que ele não soube distinguir.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte e afastou a cabeleira ruiva que lhe tampava a visão, contemplou a garota dormindo em seus braços e se sentiu totalmente completo. Ele sabia que era errado, mas mesmo assim teimava em parecer absolutamente certo.

Dezembro chegara, e junto com ele o passeio a Hogsmeade que antecedia as férias de Natal. Na noite anterior enviara Blair à Gina, marcando um encontro na velha torre às três horas, assim ela poderia passar algum tempo com os amigos, assim como ele.

Estar com Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy era quase insuportável, mas Blaise achava o Lorde das Trevas tão ridículo quando ele, portanto era prazeroso passar alguns momentos perto do amigo, e nas últimas semanas quase não tivera oportunidades para isto, pois quando não estava com Gina, estava guardando os corredores para o pessoal da AD ou se escondendo de Pansy, portanto só se viam durante as aulas.

Draco saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha verde-musgo na cintura, saindo para o quarto e avistando Pansy deitada em sua cama, seminua.

- Pansy, dá licença, eu preciso me trocar.

- Ah, vem aqui primeiro. Faz tempo que a gente não namora um pouquinho.

- Não, Pansy. Saia, eu já te pedi.

- Não! Draco, faz semanas que você está me evitando! Fala logo o que ta acontecendo!

- Não está acontecendo nada! Eu só não quero ficar com você!

- Mas por que Draco? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Você não gostou da última vez?

- Pansy, não tem nada haver. O problema não é com você, eu juro. Agora se veste e sai, por favor.

A garota tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os lábios comprimidos, segurando o choro. Assentiu com a cabeça e começou a juntar as peças no chão, vestindo-as rapidamente e bateu a porta com força ao sair do quarto.

A garota o amava, ele sabia disso, mas esses ataques só o faziam gostar menos dela. Tirando-a da cabeça, revirou seu malão em busca de uma roupa para usar no passeio a Hogsmeade. Saiu do dormitório dez minutos depois, usando uma calça jeans desbotada, um suéter de lã vermelha e um pesado sobretudo negro. Sabia que Gina tiraria onda quando o visse usando a cor grifinória, mas não se importou.

Blaise estivera esperando por ele na sala comunal, e assim que o viu disse antes de começarem a andar:

- Cara, a Parkinson ta no cio mesmo né? – riu da própria piada e logo continuou – eu vi quando ela saiu do quarto furiosa porque você não quis ficar com ela. Já foi na frente com o Crabbe e o Goyle. Mas me conta, cara – disse com ar descontraído – que foi que deu em você? Eu sei que nunca gostou dela, mas nunca a negou quando ela se oferecia. Tem outra garota?

Draco sabia que não adiantaria mentir para Blaise, então confirmou.

- É cara, tem sim.

- Sei... E você não vai me contar quem é, certo?

- Certo – riu Draco – Mas fica tranqüilo cara. Se algum dia alguém souber, você vai ser o primeiro.

- Que honra! – brincou Blaise – mas cara, tenho que te contar uma que você não vai acreditar. Sabe a Lilá Brown, da Grifinória?

- A ex do Weasley?

- A própria. Estão comentando que a McGonagall pegou ela atracada num armário de vassouras com o Ernesto Macmillan, sabe, aquele todo pomposo da Lufa-Lufa?

- O monitor? Eu sempre achei que ele queimava a rosca.

- Pois é cara, todo mundo pensava. E parece que a coisa foi feia, a McGonagall escreveu para os pais deles e deu um monte de detenções.

Haviam chego às portas de Carvalho que levavam aos jardins, e de longe Draco avistou a longa cabeleira ruiva, acompanhada de duas garotas. Ele e Blaise pegaram uma das últimas carruagens e assim que chegaram a Hogsmeade, rumaram ao Três Vassouras, onde pediram duas doses de whisky de fogo.

- E você Blaise, ta saindo com quem? – perguntou depois de virar o segundo copo.

- Ah cara, uma aqui, outra ali... A última foi a Padma Patil, da Corvinal... Agora to afinzão de traçar a Brown... Sabe como é né, eu não gosto de muita enrolação, e acredito que ela não vá enrolar.

- Se o que você me contou for verdade, tenha certeza que não – Draco confirmou.

- Aqui estão vocês! – disse a voz estridente de Pansy se aproximando da mesa – Esse boteco está tão lotado que não dá pra ver nada além da própria mesa... O Crabbe e o Goyle estão lá no outro canto.

Vasculhando o bar à procura dos dois, Draco identificou os longos cabelos vermelhos saírem do bar. Consultando o relógio, viu que já estava em cima da hora.

- Vamos lá com eles, Draco? – perguntou Blaise.

- Não cara, vai lá, eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer agora. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

E dizendo isso saiu do bar, andando devagar para dar distância à garota encapuzada que ainda conseguia ver à frente.

Ainda dentro do bar, Pansy virou na direção da porta, e sem avisar Blaise, saiu atrás de Draco. Avistou-o já longe, reconhecendo-o graças ao raro tom dos cabelos. Após alguns minutos, o garoto colocou o capuz do casaco na cabeça e continuou a andar, desta vez mais depressa, e ela o seguiu tomando o cuidado de se esconder entre os prédios.

Draco chegou ao pé da torre ofegante, e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Você está atrasado. Humm, vermelho! – disse a voz de Gina em tom maroto quando ele apareceu no quarto.

- Desculpe, alteza. Como posso pagar por esta terrível falha?

- Hummm, quem sabe alguns milhões de beijos paguem – disse ela rindo, e em seguida foi agarrada pelos braços fortes do loiro, que arrastaram para a cama e de lá não saíram até que começasse a anoitecer.

•••

- Gin, tem certeza que não viu aquela minha blusa? Eu tenho certeza que trouxe!

- Hera, eu nunca vi você usando essa blusa de que você está falando. Deve estar na sua casa, você deve ter esquecido. E além do mais, você vai voltar aqui em três semanas! Não está indo embora!

- Ah Gina, mas se o Harry aparecesse para o Natal, eu queria usá-la! Me cai tão bem!

- Hera, pela milésima vez, o Harry não é idiota de vir passar o natal na minha casa, na sua ou na de quem for! É óbvio que vão ficar na espreita, esperando que ele venha. Seria suicídio!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas mesmo assim, não custa nada eu me arrumar um pouco!

- Mas você tem roupas tão lindas! Até parece que aquela era a única! Chega, vocês provavelmente passarão o Natal na minha casa, minha mãe sempre convida o pessoal da Ordem, e como tivemos que desocupar a Sede, acho que ainda estão se reunindo lá.

- Ta boom! Que horas tai o trem?

- Logo depois do almoço. Termina isso logo, a minha mala está pronta a séculos, e eu estou com fome.

A garota levou mais dez minutos para enfiar na mala as poucas peças que restaram em cima da cama, e em seguida desceram até o Salão Principal para almoçar. Como todos os dias, o olhar de Gina recaiu primeiramente sobre a mesa da Sonserina, avistando os lindos cabelos loiros que tanto adorava.

Comeu com vontade as panquecas de carne, e quando terminou seguiu sozinha para a biblioteca, onde terminaria um dever já começado, antes de saírem de férias.

Quando chegou às escadas, porém, foi puxada de encontro ao corpo que conhecia tão bem. Ele sorria meio chateado, e ela perguntou:

- Por que essa cara de enterro?

- Não vou te ver por três semanas. É muito tempo, sabe. E além disso, terei que vê-lo com mais freqüência – por vê-lo, ele sabia que ele se referia Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O pensamento lhe causou um arrepio, mas ela logo se recuperou. Sabia que Draco não teria prazer algum em ver o lorde. Pelo contrário, sabia que ele odiava os encontros, ele lhe contara. - Tenho tanto receio que ele descubra sobre nós... Tenho praticado oclumência todos os dias, antes de dormir. Eu sou partirculamente bom, mas ele também é. Tenho que tomar muito cuidado, Gina. Se ele descobrisse, mataria nós dois.

- Ei, ele não vai descobrir nada. Nossos encontros são ultra-secretos, tenho certeza de que ninguém nunca nos viu. Não há razões para que ele desconfie.

- Assim espero... Mas escute, vim te dar um beijo de despedida. Acho que não poderei escrever para você, com meu pai em cima de mim em casa... E seria bom se você não escrevesse também, se te pegam...

- É, eu sei... bem, até daqui a três semanas, Draco. E feliz natal e ano novo adiantados para você. – dizendo isso sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo demorado na boca do garoto. Saiu do canto escuro onde estiveram escondidos e subiu a escada, seguindo seu caminho para a biblioteca.

•••

A viagem de trem de volta à Plataforma nove e meia não foi tranqüila como Draco imaginou. Comensais invadiram o trem, e para seu terror, a cabine em que sabia estar Gina. Seu peito gelou por alguns segundos, e quase se sentiu aliviado em vem que quem eles arrastavam para fora era Luna Lovegood. Vasculhando sua mente em busca do motivo que os levara a isto, constatou que O Pasquim, a resvista do pai da garota, estava falando muita verdade ultimamente, e apoiando Potter.

Para seu desgosto, seu pai esperava por ele na plataforma, e lhe informou que iriam de Coche até a Mansão Malfoy, pois a garota iria ficar presa na casa deles até que seu pai parasse de publicar manchetes a favor de Potter, e ainda não podia aparatar.

Foi obrigado a assistir a garota estuporada sacolejar no banco defronte ao seu o caminho todo, com um enorme peso na consciência. Ela era amiga de Gina, que devia estar desesperara uma hora dessas.

Quando depois de duas horas chegaram à Mansão, seu pai ordenou que levasse a garota até a cela e a trancafiasse lá. Sem alternativa, ele obedeceu, e desceu até o subsolo levitando-a ao seu lado. Quando destrancou a porta e entrou na cela, viu o rosto velho e cansado do pobre senhor Olivaras, que estava ali a quase um ano. Sua idade era avançada, mas nos meses que passara trancafiado, ela pareceu dobrar-se. Os olhos estavam fundos, tinha enormes olheiras roxas e a pele estava mais pálida e enrugada que nunca. Perguntou-se se alguém se lembrava de alimentar o pobre homem.

Deitou Luna na cama que restara na cela, e reanimou-a logo em seguida. Ela não fez perguntas, apenas contemplou a parede com olhar sonhador.

- Senhor Olivaras, o senhor tem sido alimentado ultimamente? – perguntou, ao reavaliar a magreza do homem.

- Sim meu filho, mas muito, muito mal. Acabarei morrendo seco se continuar aqui, ah sim.

- Vou tentar providenciar algo melhor... – pensou em finalizar com um "com licença", mas viu que não havia cabimento. Saiu da cela e trancou a porta com um feitiço, então partiu direto para a cozinha, onde uma elfa doméstica chamada Trudy ralava cebolas, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos enormes.

Assim que o viu, ela largou o que fazia e correu a abraçá-lo.

- Menino Draky! É tão bom tê-lo em casa! Trudy fica realmente muito feliz que esteja aqui!

- Obrigado, Trudy. Também senti sua falta. Onde está minha mãe?

- Minha Senhora Cissa saiu com sua irmã Bela, menino Draky. – disse a elfa, o rosto endurecendo um pouco ao falar de Belatriz.

- Então a tia Bela ainda está por aqui? – ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para a elfa.

- Sim senhor, os que não tem casa estão todos aqui, estão sim.

- Certo. Obrigado Trudy. Por favor, poderia levar algo até as masmorras para os dois prisioneiros comerem? Eu estarei no meu quarto se alguém procurar por mim.

Sem esperar resposta, saiu em direção ao quarto, mas ao chegar à porta, mudou de idéia. Voltou à escadaria e subiu mais dois andares, passando por um, dois, três corredores diferentes, e entrando num quarto que não era usado havia séculos. Quase imperceptível ao lado de uma enorme estante vazia, uma porta que desde que fizera treze anos, precisava se abaixar para passar. Entrou e deu de cara com um corredor escuro e estreito, já conhecido por ele. Chegou a outra porta, que revelou mais uma e enfim chegou à versão original da Sala em que costumava se encontrar com Gina em Hogwarts. As paredes num tom vermelho-vivo e sofás aconchegantes de frente a uma lareira, com um tapete fofinho como uma cama. Era seu canto. Ninguém nunca o encontrara ali. Deitou-se então no tapete e sentiu falta de Gina ali consigo, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

•••

- Filhinha! – gritou Molly ao avistar Gina, no capacho da porta. A garota sorriu e correu a abraçar a mãe, que quase quebrou suas costelas – Ah Gininha, graças a Deus está aqui! Você estava na cabine da filha do Xeno? Eu soube que a levaram! Fico pensando onde está o Rony, e Harry e a Hermione também... Com quem passarão o Natal?

- Sim, eu estava na cabine da Luna, mas eles não deram atenção a ninguém, só queriam a ela. E mamãe, seria muito imprudente se eles viessem passar o natal aqui, a senhora sabe disso. Seria quase um suicídio. Eles estão bem, eu tenho certeza. Se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, pode apostar que já estaríamos sabendo.

- Bem, é, temos que manter o pensamento positivo. E nos concentrar nos preparativos para a ceia, chamei todo o pessoal da Ordem. Você precisa ver filha, Tonks está enorme!

- Ah! Ela vem com o Lupin?

- Eu convidei... Acredito que virão. Apesar de que, se Olho-Tonto estivesse aqui, não permitiria que ela viajasse nessas condições... Você sabe como ele gostava dela.

- Eu sei... A senhora já sabe o que vai cozinhar? Nós poderíamos...

- Gina! – exclamaram duas vozes parecidas que irromperam pela cozinha.

- Fred! Jorge! – disse sorrindo de orelha à orelha, correndo para os braços dos dois irmãos, que a aninharam entre si.

- Nos conte irmãzinha, como está sendo a ditadura Carrow? Pior que a Umbridgeana? – Perguntou Jorge, mostrando profundo interesse.

- Ah, bem pior. Mas acho que estamos pagando na mesma moeda.

- Ah é? – perguntou Fred – então quer dizer que nossa irmãzinha agora faz parte da resistência?

Os três riram, e Gina explicou:

- Bem, Neville, Luna e eu reunimos grande parte dos antigos membros da AD que ainda estão na escola. Estamos treinando com bastante afinco. Se houver uma batalha em Hogwarts, não morreremos sem lutar.

- É assim que se fala, irmãzinha! Falou como uma legítima traidora de sangue! Essa garota é o meu orgulho! – disse Fred, e em seguida ele e Jorge a ergueram nos ombros e saíram cantando uma música que ela nunca tinha escutado na vida, e só a desceram quando a mãe ameaçou deixá-los sem jantar.

- O Gui e a Fleur estão bem, mamãe? – perguntou enquanto jantavam, já na companhia do pai.

- Ah sim filha, estão ótimos. Convidei-os para o natal, mas parece que querem passar sozinhos esse ano.

Gina assentiu, mas não deixou de ficar chateada. Estava com saudades de Gui. Se acostumara com ele em casa, e quase não o vira depois do casamento, durante o restante de suas férias de verão ele apareceu pouquíssimas vezes n'A Toca.

Carlinhos estava na Romênia, Rony foragido e Percy continuava brigado com a família, portanto a casa ficaria vazia de Weasleys no Natal.

•••

Eram mais de sete e meia quando Draco viu que era hora de voltar à área habitada da casa. Passou pelos corredores estreitos como um raio, e logo estava descendo a escadaria principal para jantar.

- Draco! – gritou a mãe quando o viu, correndo para apertá-lo nos braços. – Você está bem? Onde estava? Te procurei no quarto!

- Tudo bem mãe, só fui dar uma volta. Oi tia Bela.

- Olá sobrinho – disse Belatriz fria – Já parou de choramingar toda vez que precisa torturar alguém?

Ele não respondeu, apenas beijou a testa da mãe, e enlaçando as mãos, partiu para a sala de jantar, seguidos de perto por Belatriz. Seu pai já se encontrava sentado à ponta da mesa, com uma expressão infeliz no rosto.

- Por que esta cara de enterro, Lúcio? – perguntou a tia – Por acaso não se sente honrado que o Lord das Trevas use sua casa como Quartel-General?

- O lorde sabe que estou muito honrado, Belatriz – retrucou Lúcio. – Afinal, onde estão os outros?

- Talvez tenham tido muito trabalho no Ministério hoje – riu Belatriz.

Lúcio pareceu ter tido o impulso de retrucar, mas se conteve. Belatriz, apesar de ser irmã de Narcisa, não gostava dele, e ele tinha plena consciência de que se reclamasse de qualquer coisa, ela informaria ao lorde, e ele pagaria o preço.

Jantaram em silêncio, e depois de se despedir da mãe com um beijo na testa, Draco subiu para o quarto. Ao chegar lá, jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Hoje fora poupado, mas teria que aturar Comensais da morte 24 horas por dia enquanto estivesse em casa. Não era bem o que se poderia chamar de férias.

Nem teria voltado, se não fosse por sua mãe. Estando fora da escola, e ainda mais no Quartel-General dos comensais, tinha certeza de que seria obrigado a acompanhá-los nas missões, e isto lhe dava nojo. Sempre detestara, mas depois de começar a sair com Gina, ser um comensal tornou-se quase repugnante. Ele tinha nojo de si próprio, da marca que carregava no braço.

Toda a vez que a via, ela lhe trazia à tona o quanto era errado estar com a garota, afinal a família dela combatia Comensais, e ela não deveria namorar um. A garota sabia que ele era diferente, que se tornara comensal por obrigação, mas se a família dela um dia descobrisse sobre os dois, aceitaria? É obvio que não, ele constatou. Ele poderia ser o homem mais arrependido da face da terra, e ainda assim seria um comensal da morte.

•••

Era dia de natal. A Toca estava abarrotada, mas com menos cabeças vermelhas do que de costume. Estavam presentes Jason, Cassie e Hera Heathcliff, Quim Shacklebolt, Tonks (com sua enorme barriga) e Lupin, Dédalo Diggle, Héstia Jones e Hagrid, além do casal Weasley e os filhos Fred, Jorge e Gina.

Fred e Jorge haviam providenciado as mesas do lado de fora da casa, pois dentro não caberia todo mundo. A decoração natalina também ficara por conta dos dois, que como sempre fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Gina e a Sra. Weasley prepararam a comida, e ao meio-dia todos já almoçavam tranquilamente, conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Quando todos terminaram, Gina e a senhora Weasley se levantaram para retirar os pratos, mas a senhora Heathcliff insistiu que Molly já trabalhara demais, e que Hera poderia ajudar Gina.

As duas garotas recolheram tudo e foram para a pia, onde Gina começou a lavar a louça, enquanto a outra a secava. Tonks apareceu alguns minutos depois oferecendo ajuda, mas Gina conhecia bem a amiga e disse que ela precisava descansar por causa do bebê, então Tonks sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

- Você acha que é menino ou menina, Tonks? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, eu não tenho idéia do que pensar. Minha mãe diz que a barriga dela ficou diferente da minha, quando estava grávida de mim, e que deve ser menino, mas não temos certeza. Eu faria uma _**ultrasião**_, sabe, aquilo que as mulheres trouxas fazem para descobrir o sexo do bebê, mas eu tenho medo de levar um choque ou coisa parecida, ou então daqueles açougueiros tentarem me cortar. Então só vamos saber realmente no dia que nascer.

- Sei – riu Gina – e você e Lupin já pensaram num nome?

- Se for menina, eu gostaria que se chamasse Carina, sabe, todo Black tem o nome de uma constelação... e se for menino, acho que colocaríamos o nome do meu pai e o do Remo.

- Os dois nomes são lindos – elogiou Hera.

- Obrigada, querida – sorriu Tonks – Gina, ele chuta tanto! Você precisa sentir! Vem aqui!

Gina se aproximou da barriga da amiga e depositou a mão na parte que ela lhe apontara. Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu um leve tremor, vindo de dentro, e riu.

- Dói, Tonks, quando ele chuta assim?

- Não! Na verdade, eu adoro sentir. É incrível sabe, carregar outra vida dentro da gente. Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom. O Remo só dorme com as mãos na minha barriga. No início ele ficou muito preocupado que o bebê fosse como ele, mas depois que o Harry disse algumas verdades inconvenientes pra ele, ele se convenceu que deveria estar feliz, e está eufórico desde então.

- Lupin tem se encontrado com o Harry? – intrometeu-se Hera.

- Ah, não, só se viram uma vez, e não muito tempo depois de terem fugido. Estavam no Largo Grimmauld, mas Remo voltou lá uns dias depois e Monstro disse que eles haviam saído um dia e não voltaram mais, porque quando Hermione aparatou na porta, um comensal veio agarrado no braço dela e descobriu a localização da casa, então eles precisaram fugir.

- Poxa, mas se ele estava no Largo Grimmauld poderia ter escrito para mim! – reclamou a garota, largando o pano de prato que segurava e desabando numa cadeira.

Gina preferiu não comentar, mas Tonks se manifestou:

- Escute, Hera. Com seus pais fazendo parte da Ordem, pensei que você soubesse o tamanho do risco que estamos correndo, não enviamos corujas nem entre nós mesmos. Imagine, então, Harry que está sendo caçado pelo ministério, taxado de 'O Indesejável Nº 01'! Ele não poderia escrever para você nem para ninguém! Não fale como se não soubesse!

Hera murchou e voltou a secar os pratos que Gina continuava lavando, seu pensamento vagando para uma sala quente com paredes vermelhas.

•••

Três dias depois do Natal, chegou uma carta do Ministério no meio da tarde, dizendo que Xenofílio Lovegood, o pai de Luna, acabara de mandar uma coruja urgente ao Ministério, afirmando que Potter, Weasley e Granger estavam na casa dele.

- Provavelmente é uma mentira deslavada do Xeno. Vai querer trocar a filha por um chifre, como da outra vez – disse Selwyn.

- Cala a boca Selwyn, e vamos logo – disse Travers – Draco, você vem também. O Lorde quer que você participe mais ativamente das missões.

Contrariado, Draco seguiu com os dois comensais de vassoura até a casa de Xenofílio. Quando chegaram, bombardearam a casa, e alguma coisa na parede pareceu explodir, destruindo a sala. Quando entraram, encontraram somente o homem na sala de visitas.

- Eu não disse que era mentira, Travers? – berrou Selwyn com raiva.

- Eu já não lhe avisei, Lovegood – começou Travers – que não nos chamasse a não ser que tivesse uma informação concreta? Que não devolveríamos sua filha por um chifre ou outra besteira do tipo? E agora você nos chama aqui e tenta nos EXPLODIR? – berrou insano.

- É verdade! Eu juro! Potter está ali em cima! – o homem berrava desesperadamente.

- Draco! – gritou Travers – Verifique!

- Homenum revelio! –murmurou Draco. O feitiço detectou gente no andar de cima e Draco cogitou mentir, mas eles descobririam de qualquer jeito – Tem alguém lá em cima, Travers!

- Você terá sua filhinha de volta, Lovegood, se subir por essas escadas e me trouxer Harry Potter. Mas se isto for um truque, guardaremos um pedacinho dela para você enterrar. – disse Selwyn frio.

O homem subiu e Draco ficou a postos com a varinha. De repente o teto explodiu, e Harry Potter e Hermione Granger caíram no meio da sala. Selwyn e Travers, apesar de conscientes, estavam imobilizados pelos destroços. Pensando rápido, Draco constatou que deveria pelo menos demonstrar que tentou impedi-los de fugir, e levantou a varinha, mas Potter berrou um "Expelliarmus!" antes que ele pudesse se defender. Sua varinha voou para a mão do garoto e logo ele e a amiga haviam desaparatado.

Sentiu a Marca Negra arder em seu braço. Ele estava chamando. Agarrou os braços dos dois homens imobilizados, e pegando a varinha de Selwyn, desaparatou para a Mansão.

Apareceu na sala de jantar, que para sua surpresa estava lotada, todos os comensais da morte e simpatizantes pareciam estar presentes. O Lorde das Trevas ocupava o lugar de honra, que geralmente pertencia a seu pai, e lhes recebeu com um sorriso maligno.

- Ora ora ora, que temos aqui? O que houve?

- Xeno Lovegood, milorde – começou Travers, já de pé – Nos chamou até a casa dele alegando...

- Agora não tenho tempo para as excentricidades de Xeno Lovegood – cortou Voldemort – Temos um assunto mais importante a tratar agora... – Travers fez menção de interromper, mas calou-se ao olhar mortal do lorde – A senhorita Parkinson aqui, Draco – disse apontando para Pansy, que olhava para todos os lados menos para Draco – me contou uma história muito interessante.

- É? – perguntou Draco sem entender – Que história?

- Bem... – começou Voldemort – ela afirma ter visto você... como posso dizer... muito íntimo... de Virgínia Weasley.

Todas as bocas se escancararam, e todos os olhares se voltaram para Draco, que não sabia o que fazer. Como Pansy soubera? E como tivera coragem de contar ao Lorde das Trevas? Olhou para o rosto de cada presente, vendo a reação de cada um. A tia Belatriz exibia uma feição de nojo, assim como muitos outros comensais. Seu pai, incredulidade. Sua mãe, medo. Snape... ele não pôde decifrar. A expressão dele era dura, talvez estivesse tentando ocultar do Lorde das Trevas que já sabia... O silêncio era ensurdecedor, e foi quebrado por um grito agudo de Belatriz:

- Milorde, este garoto não é mais meu sobrinho! A partir do momento em que se envolveu com escória como os Weasley, deixou de fazer parte de minha família! Tenho vergonha dele milorde, nojo!

- Entendo Belatriz, eu sentiria exatamente a mesma coisa – disse Voldemort, o tom de voz impassível – mas ainda há um jeito de Draco se redimir à mim, por este pequeno erro.

- E qual seria milorde? – perguntou Lúcio, desesperado, o medo de perder o filho estampado em seu olhar. Narcisa chorava tanto que não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

- Darei a ele uma simples tarefa... E se ele puder cumpri-la, eu pouparei sua vida.

- Qualquer coisa, milorde! – berrou Lúcio – Draco fará qualquer coisa! Diga qual é a tarefa!

E para o desespero de Draco, Voldemort disse, seu tom de voz frio indicando um traço de diversão:

- Você deverá matar Virgínia Weasley, Draco.

•••

**N/A: **Olá, gente! Novamente, não demorei quase nada, e o capítulo ficou grande, olha! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, kkk. Gente, quem leu o 7º livro vai reparar que entraram várias partes do livro neste capítulo, algumas um pouco modificadas, que eu introduzi pra "encaixar" na história original. E sim, o drama realmente apareceu nesse capítulo. Voldie mandou Draco _matar_ a Gina. O que vai acontecer no próximo, em? tamtamtamtammmm. Hahaha, só vai descobrir quem ler o próximo capítulo, que por sinal é o mais importante da fic! Portanto não percam! E continuem comentando, tentarei postar o mais rápido possível!

Um beijo para **Rafy Mousset**, **'Srta. Mandy Malfoy** e **Asc0t**, já respondi os comentários de vocês por e-mail. Aqui embaixo a resposta dos comentários sem registro!

**Kandra:** Ahh, pode ficar com inveja, eu sei como vai acabar! Kkkk. Realmente, o shipper DG é cativante. Muito obrigada por estar lendo, e continue comentando, viu? Um beijo!

**Bella:** Oláá! Ai que bom que você está gostando! Fico Muito feliz! E não demorei quase nada, não é mesmo? Continue lendo e comentando! =*

**Lah Malfoy:** Sim, inflelizmente já não tenho muito o que escrever, e acho que é melhor acabar logo que ficar enrolando, né? Mas depois desta já tenho projeto para uma outra fic, continue acompanhando! Beijinhos :*

**Miss Potter:** Ah sim, bem que percebi! Ah então você entendeu a Hera, kkk. Pobrezinha ,não é má pessoa, só muito insegura. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história! Continue lendo e comentando! Beijoos.

_**Obrigada mais uma vez por estarem lendo, e continuem comentando!**_

_**Beeijos!**_


	10. Você é Tudo

**Capítulo X – Você é Tudo**

Quando ouviu a ordem do Lorde das Trevas, todo o corpo e a mente de Draco tremeram de medo e ódio, mas ele sabia que se ousasse se queixar seria morto imediatamente, e Gina logo depois.

_- Draco! Espera! – gritou Pansy, correndo para alcançá-lo quando se retirou da sala de jantar._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou ríspido, virando-se para encará-la – Já não conseguiu o que queria? Vai se livrar dela!_

_- Draco, por favor! Eu não sabia que ele te ordenaria que a matasse!_

_- Você achou o que, que ele me mandaria dar um fora nela ou algo do tipo, que ele deixaria barato? Pois saiba, Parkinson, que mesmo com ela morta, você não terá chance alguma! Seu esforço foi em vão. Eu nunca te quis, nunca vou te querer! Ficou claro?_

_Pansy tinha lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto._

_- Me desculpe – ela começou, chorosa – se eu soubesse que ela é tão importante assim, não teria dito nada. Eu amo você, Draco. Não quero vê-lo infeliz._

_- Você tem uma maneira bem peculiar de querer me ver feliz – disse antes de dar as costas à garota._

Agora estava em sua sala secreta, afogando-se em remorso. Por que diabos deixara isto acontecer? Desde o início soubera que não acabaria bem, mas mesmo assim continuou a encontrar-se com a garota! Agora percebia o quanto fora tolo e egoísta. Não se importou com a segurança dela, só com o prazer e o bem-estar que ela lhe proporcionava. E agora tinha ordens para matá-la.

Mas por que isso tudo? Porque não poderia simplesmente matá-la, era o que ele se perguntava. Até agora vinha dizendo a si mesmo que a garota não era importante, que não tinha nada de especial, mas era verdade? É claro que não. Havia algo nela, algo que ele não sabia dizer o quê, que o atraía de um jeito que nunca havia experimentado, mas seria apenas a atração por ela que o impediria de cometer tal atrocidade? Não novamente. Nos meses que passara se encontrando escondido com a garota, a conhecera verdadeiramente, e era uma criatura tão doce e delicada, que ele se via na obrigação de protegê-la e ampará-la quando necessitasse. Seus beijos, seus toques, carinhos... Tudo nela era perfeito e absolutamente agradável. E então ele percebeu.

Ele a amava, e não poderia, não queria matá-la.

Fugiria com ela. Para qualquer lugar. Construiriam uma vida longe da guerra, em outro país. Se passariam por trouxas de fosse preciso, mas não a mataria. Como matar alguém que se tornou parte de si próprio? Pensar em cometer tal ato era a mesma coisa que pensar em arrancar fora uma das pernas.

Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, não escutou a porta se abrir, e nem viu quando a mulher alta e loira passou por ela.

- Filho? – chamou Narcisa brandamente. Ele a encarou por cima do ombro, e ao ver seus olhos marejados, a mulher debulhou-se em lágrimas – Meu amor, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não posso, mãe – disse com a voz embargada – não posso matá-la. Eu acho... eu acho que a amo.

O choque no rosto de sua mãe era evidente. Ela tentou falar, mas simplesmente não haviam palavras para serem ditas.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Você vem aqui desde criancinha... – ela sorriu ao lembrar-se – Uma vez seu pai brigou com você por ter perdido o broche do seu avô, você correu até aqui e eu te segui. Você se enroscou no tapete e dormiu como um anjinho, não tive coragem de te acordar. Aqui é o seu refúgio.

- Sempre achei que só eu soubesse sobre a existência desta sala – ele disse meio chateado.

- Acho que somos só você e eu. Mas eu nunca direi a ninguém. Ela continua sendo toda sua.

Draco sorriu, e encarando a mãe nos olhos, tão parecidos com os seus, disse:

- Fugirei com ela, mãe. Não posso e não vou matá-la. Seria como arrancar uma parte de mim.

- Ela é tão importante assim, filho?

- Mãe, eu tive muitas garotas. Nenhuma, nunca, me fez sentir como ela. Ela é tão doce, tão viva, mãe só de pensar... eu sinto nojo de mim, nojo do que sou e do que me mandaram fazer.

- Filho... Cada um é o que deseja ser, ninguém nasce pronto. São suas escolhas quem vão mostrar quem você é, muito mais que seu sangue, sua família. E se você decidir fugir com esta garota, eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Não mãe, já estamos na lista negra dele... Não precisamos que ele descubra que você me ajudou a fugir e tenha mais um motivo para liquidar você, papai e eu.

- Filho, sinceramente, isto não importa. Eu sou boa oclumente, ninguém vai saber que te ajudei. E mesmo que descubra, eu e seu pai morreríamos por você de bom grado em qualquer situação, filho. Não adianta retrucar, se você for fugir vai ser com a minha ajuda, até porque sem ela, eu duvido que durariam mais que algumas horas.

- E como é que você pretende ajudar, mãe?

Narcisa demorou a responder. Respirou fundo e fez menção de falar várias vezes, mas não emitiu som algum. Depois de alguns minutos, ela disse, quase num murmúrio:

- Vocês podem se esconder na casa de sua tia Andrômeda, por alguns dias – engoliu em seco - e depois saírem do país. A filha dela, a que está grávida do lobisomem, está na casa dela, então a casa conta com proteção máxima.

- Mãe, mas eu nem a conheço! Você não fala com ela desde muito antes de eu nascer! Por que ela nos ajudaria?

- Filho, você não tem idéia do tamanho do coração de Andrômeda. – os olhos de Narcisa encheram-se de lágrimas - Ela nunca negaria nada a mim, nem mesmo a Belatriz, se ela se mostrasse arrependida por tudo o que fez.

- E como você pretende falar com ela?

Ao invés de responder, Narcisa ergueu a varinha, e de sua ponta saiu um belo pavão prateado. Ele ouviu a mãe murmurar ordens ao patrono, e em seguida ele atravessou a parede majestosamente.

**•••**

- Dora, que barulho foi esse? – Tonks escutou sua mãe berrar da cozinha, depois de ter batido o braço num vaso de flores e ele ter se espatifado no chão – nada não, mãe! _Reparo_!

Andou até a janela e deu uma espiada no belo jardim da mãe, repleto de roseiras vermelhas. Colocando a mão sobre a barriga, imaginou seu filhinho arrancando as rosas e a avó ralhando com ele.

Percebeu uma movimentação do lado de fora e pelo brilho prateado, distinguiu um patrono.

- Mamãe! Tem um patrono atravessando o jardim! Devem ser notícias do papai! – Ted havia partido a poucas semanas, fugindo do Ministério da Magia, que caçava os nascidos trouxas.

Andrômeda veio correndo até a sala, e segundos depois o pavão prateado atravessou a parede. Uma voz de mulher que Tonks não conhecia murmurou:

- Drômeda, meu filho corre grande perigo. Preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor, me encontre no alto da torre do relógio em Londres amanhã às cinco horas. – depois da última palavra, o pavão se dissolveu no ar.

Tonks viu o rosto da mãe perder a cor, e em seguida ela se deixou cair no sofá macio.

- Que aconteceu, mãe? Quem é?

- Sua tia Narcisa.

- Narcisa Malfoy? Mulher do Lúcio? Que perigo o filho dela poderia estar correndo? Afinal é um comensal da morte, não é mesmo?

- Não sei filha, não sei... Mas eu não posso negar ajuda a ela... é minha irmã... Draco é meu sobrinho...

- Mas mãe! Há mais de vinte anos que vocês se falaram pela última vez! E se for uma armadilha? Pra saberem do papai, ou de mim?

- Não filha, tenho certeza que Cissa não faria isso. Irei até Londres amanhã, e escutarei o que ela tem a dizer. Se eu puder dar a ajuda que ela precisa, não negarei. Ela é sangue do nosso sangue, Ninfadora.

**•••**

A calma zombateira do Lorde das Trevas se dissipara no momento em que Travers contou-lhe o que ocorrera na casa de Xeno Lovegood, depois do Lorde finalmente se mostrar interessado no que ele tinha a dizer no almoço do dia seguinte. Num acesso de fúria, torturara tanto Travers quanto Selwyn, e Draco foi duplamente castigado por ter também perdido a varinha.

Tinha plena consciência de que se não fosse tão grande a vontade do Lorde em vê-lo sofrer, teria sido morto no dia anterior. Mas parecia que vê-lo matando a mulher que amava causava prazer no sádico.

O Lorde não era idiota a ponto de mandar comensais à casa dos Weasley, que estava sendo fortemente protegida, então concordou em esperar até o fim das férias para ver Virgínia Weasley morta.

- Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, Draco – começou ele, com um sorriso cruel – e da maneira mais sangrenta possível.

O ódio de Draco por ele se intensificara tanto que era quase impossível permanecer no mesmo cômodo. Passava quase o tempo todo sozinho em sua sala secreta, às vezes acompanhado da mãe, que traçava com ele planos para a fuga.

Sua tia Andrômeda concordara em recebê-los em casa por alguns dias, até que pudessem fugir para outro lugar. Esperaria por eles em Herthfordshire no dia seguinte ao retorno à Hogwarts.

Tudo estava certo, exceto a quase certeza que Draco tinha de que Gina não concordaria em fugir, deixando os amigos e a família para trás. Mas era questão de vida ou morte. Ou ela viria por bem, ou ele a arrastaria até a casa de Andrômeda e a trancafiaria lá. Só a idéia da garota morta já lhe causava tremores.

Depois de muita insistência, Narcisa conseguiu convencer aos comensais que ela acompanharia Draco até a estação. Sua mãe lhe dera a própria varinha, já que a dele agora estava em poder de Harry Potter, e passou a usar uma que os comensais trouxeram para casa. Os dois aparataram às 10:30, aparecendo diante da locomotiva vermelha já cercada de estudantes acompanhados das famílias. Não muito longe, avistou Gina entre os pais e algumas pessoas que ele reconheceu como membros da Ordem da Fênix. A mãe olhava na mesma direção que ele, então sorriu.

- Ela é mesmo linda, filho. Não me surpreende que tenha se apaixonado por ela.

Draco apenas deu um sorriso discreto, sem saber o que dizer. A mãe revirou o bolso da capa de viagem e tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde, depositando-a em sua mão.

Draco abriu e deparou-se com um anel de prata, do qual se erguia uma pequena flor, onde o miolo era representado por uma esmeralda e as pétalas por pequenos diamantes. O garoto encarou a mãe, como se pedisse uma explicação, e ela disse, com um sorriso singelo:

- Este foi o anel de noivado que seu pai me deu. Não éramos muito mais velhos que você, na época. Está na família Malfoy a séculos, e é seu agora. Nada mais justo que dá-lo à mulher que você ama.

Os olhos de Draco perderam a visão por um instante, mas logo de recuperaram. Ele sorriu e abraçou a mãe com força.

- Obrigada, mãe. Eu te amo muito. Por favor, reze por nós.

- Eu vou, filho. E eu também te amo muito. Mande lembranças à minha irmã e à minha sobrinha. E tome muito cuidado, filho, por favor. Eu não suportaria perder você! – Narcisa, chorando, abraçou-o novamente.

O trem apitou, e dando um último abraço na mãe que ainda chorava, Draco embarcou. Encontro uma cabine vazia e entrou, fechando as cortinas da porta. Resgatou a caixinha de veludo do bolso e tirou o anel. Na parte de dentro, havia uma inscrição. _Senhora Malfoy_. Sorrindo, guardou-a novamente no bolso.

•••

Gina estava na cabine estranhamente silenciosa, graças à ausência de Luna. Todos ali – Neville, Simas, Parvati, Lilá e até mesmo Hera – pareciam tristes demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Em sua mente, Gina revivia a cena que presenciara de longe na estação, pouco antes de embarcar. Narcisa Malfoy, alta, loura e absolutamente linda, derramando lágrimas ao despedir-se do único filho, que também tinha olhos marejados.

Devia ser difícil para ela. Toda vez que algum Weasley saía para alguma missão, Molly se desfazia em lágrimas, e olha que tinha outros seis filhos. Narcisa tinha apenas Draco.

Gina não imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta saudade do loiro em apenas três semanas. No terceiro dia, ele era a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar, e só se distraía quando Fred e Jorge chegavam do trabalho e começavam a contar piadas. Foi difícil despedir-se deles, também. Os dois a amassaram num abraço de urso e fizeram-na prometer que continuaria resistindo aos Carrow, porém pediram que tomasse muito cuidado (coisa que eles próprios nunca haviam dito ou feito, portanto soou absurdamente sério).

Em algumas horas chegaram à estação de Hogsmeade e trataram de encontrar logo uma carruagem, pois o frio era arrebatador.

Em menos de uma hora estavam todos jantando no Grande Salão. De minuto em minuto Gina procurava o olhar de Draco na mesa da Sonserina, mas o garoto parecia muito concentrado no prato de peru. Confusa, Gina acabou de comer sua torta de morango, e lançando um último olhar ao sonserino, que continuava alheio a tudo à sua volta, encaminhou-se ao salão comunal sem esperar pelos amigos.

De repente sentiu medo. Será que Draco não sentira falta dela durante as férias, enquanto ela morria de ansiedade em casa? Será que havia se enjoado dela?

Quando entrou no quarto bufando, avistou Blair empoleirada em sua mesa de cabeceira, com um pequeno bilhete preso no bico. Sorrindo aliviada, pegou o pergaminho e acariciou a cabeça da coruja, que em seguida levantou vôo. Curiosa, desenrolou o pergaminho que dizia o seguinte:

_Preciso falar com você, é urgente._

_Sala Precisa às 22:00_

_D.M._

O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi: "Ele vai terminar comigo". O garoto estava frio durante o jantar, não procurara seu olhar uma única vez, e agora um bilhete marcando um encontro urgente. Que mais poderia ser?

Consultou ao relógio de pulso, que marcava 21:49. Desanimada, desceu as escadas e encontrou o salão comunal cheio. Passou despercebida no meio da algazarra e atravessou o buraco do retrato, rumando penosamente até o lado oposto do sétimo andar.

Chegando em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, pensou na sala vermelha e passou em frente da tapeçaria três vezes. A pequena porta negra surgiu, e ela a atravessou rápido, com medo do que viria a seguir.

Draco encontrava-se sentado em uma das poltronas, observando o fogo crepitar na lareira.

**•••**

- Oi – ela disse baixinho, quase num murmúrio. Seu coração doeu de alegria, só de ouvir a voz dela. Sem esperar resposta, ela sentou-se na poltrona vazia e o encarou.

- Precisamos conversar – disse tentando soar calmo.

- Eu sei, você disse isso no bilhete – ela disse com ironia – Seja o que for que tenha a dizer, diga logo.

Ele respirou fundo.

- O Lorde das Trevas já sabe sobre nós.

Viu o rosto da menina perder a cor e uma expressão de pânico tomar conta dela.

- Como? – ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

- Pansy Parkinson nos viu na torre em Hogsmeade, antes do natal. Quando eu saí do Três Vassouras ela me seguiu sem que eu percebesse. E ela contou ao Lorde, por ódio de mim.

- Mas que vadia! – a garota gritou, seu rosto atingindo um tom de vermelho igual ou mais forte que o dos cabelos – Ela não tinha esse direito! Ele te castigou? Te ameaçou de morte?

- Não Gina, ele fez pior – começou, tomando coragem para contar o resto – Ele me mandou matá-la.

Uma expressão de choque tomou conta do rosto da garota. Ela apoiou as costas na poltrona e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse digerir a informação. Então Draco continuou:

- Ele me mandou matá-la... Mas não farei isto.

Ela abriu os olhos, cheios de lágrimas, e disse num fio de voz:

- Por que, Draco? Não vê que se não fizer o que ele manda você vai morrer? Seus pais vão morrer? Por que poupar a minha vida?

Ele se levantou, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

- Vem aqui, perto de mim. Eu quero te sentir. Eu preciso te ouvir. – Ela veio, e enroscou suas mãos nas dele – Você é a luz que está me guiando até o lugar onde eu encontrarei a paz... novamente.

Você é a força que me faz andar;

Você é a esperança que me faz confiar;

Você é a vida para a minha alma;

Você é meu propósito;

Você é tudo.

Como eu poderia estar aqui com você e não me envolver?

Você acalma as tempestades, e você me conforta.

Você me segura em suas mãos, e você não vai me deixar cair.

Você roubou meu coração e me deixou sem fôlego.

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você, e não me deixar levar?

Você pode me dizer como isto poderia ficar mais fácil?

Porque você é tudo que eu quero.

Você é tudo que eu preciso.

Você é tudo.

_**Você é tudo.**_

Lágrimas grossas rolaram pelo rosto da garota, e tomada pela emoção, ela se jogou em seus braços. Ele a enlaçou com força, e ficaria com ela ali pra sempre se pudesse.

Poderiam ter se passado horas, o tempo não parecia importante agora. Tudo o que sabia é que sua vida estava ali, aninhada em seus braços, molhando seu pescoço com pequenas lágrimas salgadas. Chegou o momento em que ela se afastou, despertando-o do transe em que se encontrava, e perguntou:

- O que faremos agora, Draco?

- Nós vamos fugir.

- Mas fugir, e deixar tudo aqui? Os alunos da AD, minha família, a sua... – ela estava desesperada – não, não podemos abandoná-los à própria sorte, Draco.

- Eles sabem se cuidar sozinhos, Gina. Sua família ficará muito mais segura sem você, e a minha já está na lista negra do Lorde das Trevas há muito tempo.

- Mas para onde iremos? E como?

- Minha tia Andrômeda está nos esperando na casa dela amanhã – ao ver a menina abrir a boca de susto, ele completou – minha mãe a procurou e explicou tudo. É, minha mãe sabe. Ela aceitou nos abrigar lá por alguns dias, e então nós procuraremos um lugar seguro para nos escondermos, em outro país.

- Draco, mas o que vai acontecer à sua mãe depois que nós tivermos ido?

- Ele não vai matá-la. Precisa dela, e do meu pai, e da minha casa. Gina, a minha prima, aquela da Ordem da Fênix, ela também está lá. Não vai ser assim tão ruim.

A expressão de dor da garota se aliviou um pouco. Ele completou:

- Gina, é nossa única opção. Se continuarmos aqui e eu demorar a te assassinar, outra pessoa o fará. Se você morrer, eu também morro, Gina. Você é a minha vida. Você vai fugir comigo, nem que eu precise te levar à força.

Ela engoliu em seco e disse, num fio de voz:

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Como e quando vamos?

- Primeiramente, pegue tudo o que precisar e escreva uma carta ao seus pais explicando tudo. – ela concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou – Também ao Longbottom, para que explique aos seus amigos. Esteja pronta amanhã ao meio dia. Quando todo mundo estiver indo almoçar, você pega sua mochila e me encontra na cabana do Hagrid.

Ela voltou a concordar com a cabeça. Ele segurou sua mão e a guiou até o outro lado do andar, em frente à escada que levava ao dormitório da Grifinória.

Beijou de leve os lábios dela, e quando ela alcançou o segundo degrau, ele tomou fôlego e disse:

- Gina? – ela virou-se para olhá-lo com curiosidade, e tomado de súbita coragem, ele disse o que vinha querendo dizer desde o início da noite – Eu te amo.

O sorriso que ela deu a seguir apagou toda e qualquer preocupação que ele tivesse em mente.

•••

**N/A:** A fala do Draco é composta simplesmente por versos da música Everything, do Lifehouse, que na verdade foi o que inspirou a criação desta fic. Ouçam a música, é linda e vale muito a pena. Espero que tenham gostado! Fiquei triste, achei que o capítulo anterior ia BOMBAR, mas fazer o quê né, kkk, espero que esse tenha bastante comentários. O próximo capítulo também será inspirado numa música, mas uma mais antiga, dos anos 80. Um clássico, por assim dizer, mas não vou falar qual, se não vocês já vão sacar tudo, kkk. Talvez eu coloque um capítulo menor antes, mas ele vai sair com certeza. E também aviso que, mesmo faltando só dois ou três capítulos pra fic acabar, o fim vai demorar um pouco. Motivo: minhas aulas ainda não tinham começado, então eu tinha as madrugadas livres pra escrever. Mas elas começarão na segunda-feira, e eu terei que começar a dormir cedo. Portanto daqui pra frente, terei basicamente apenas a madrugada de sábado pra domingo pra escrever (sim, pois terei aula no sábado de manhã), já que eu não consigo escrever durante o dia, quando a casa está barulhenta. Então gente, não tenho idéia de quando sairá o próximo capítulo, mas farei um esforço pra escrever durante o dia.

Chequei meu e-mail e vi que algumas pessoas que não comentaram adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e à lista de alerta, então um beijo especial e um muito obrigada à **Sabrina156** e **dudaa**.

Outro beijo especial ao **Asc0t** e à **Sah16** que comentaram com registro. Seus comentários já estão respondidos na inbox de vocês :D

**Kandra:** Verdade né, vai que sem querer você me lança uma mandinga, kkkk, Deus me livre. Bem, acredito que não tenha demorado MUITO, né? :D Obrigada por continuar lendo queriiida, um beijooo :*

**Miss Potter:** Não só não pode como não vai, kkk. Ah, a 'Pansa' é uma intrometida mesmo, mas entenda o lado dela, ela ama o Draco :x E ela também não imaginou que o Lorde mandaria o Draco matar a Gina, né. Aqui no Brasil tanto puta quanto rapariga são nomes feios (eu acho estranhíssimo ler fics portuguesas por causa disso, kkkk). Obrigada por continuar lendo, um beijo! :*

**Lah Malfoy:** Kkkkk, desculpa, eu só queria deixar vcs curiosos e garantir que leriam este! Kkk. Sim, tenho outra fic em mente, mas não sei bem quando terei tempo pra escrevê-la :X Muuuito obrigada por estar lendo e comentando, não pare, viu? Beeijo :*

_**Gente, miiil vezes obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

_**Sei que estou longe de ser uma ótima escritora, mas ter vocês aqui é sinal de que estou indo um pouquinho bem, não é mesmo? Hihi.**_

_**Continuem lendo, e não deixem de comentar!**_

_**Beijos, Luana.**_


	11. A Fuga

**Capítulo XI – A Fuga**

_Queridos mamãe, papai e irmãos_

_Estarei longe quando lerem esta carta, e provavelmente vocês estão desesperados por notícias minhas, então digo o seguinte: Eu ficarei bem._

_Provavelmente já é da consciência de vocês que Draco Malfoy também sumiu, e antes que vocês pensem que ele me seqüestrou ou algo do tipo, sim, isto aconteceu, mais foi há meses._

_Usando veritasserum, ele arrancou de mim informações importantes sobre a Ordem. Mas ao invés de passá-las a Você-Sabe-Quem ou aos Carrow, guardou segredo, pois assim como nós, deseja que Harry o derrote, para sua família enfim ter paz, assim como o resto do mundo._

_Depois disto acabamos nos aproximando e ficando amigos. Eu sei que vocês ficarão muito decepcionados comigo, mas me apaixonei por ele, assim como ele por mim._

_Estamos juntos a quase quatro meses, e ele se mostrou fiel a nós em todo esse tempo. Tem me ajudado a manter as reuniões da AD em segredo, vigiando os corredores e despistando os Comensais da Morte._

_Acontece que pouco depois do natal, Você-Sabe-Quem informou a ele que haviam lhe contado sobre nosso relacionamento. E ao invés de puni-lo com dor física, resolveu apunhalar-lhe a alma. Mandou que ele me matasse._

_Ontem, depois do banquete, ele me chamou para conversar e contou-me o que havia acontecido. Contou-me também que com a ajuda da mãe, bolara um plano para fugirmos juntos e nos escondermos, já que se ele não me matasse, outra pessoa mataria a nós dois._

_Hoje, ao meio dia, estaremos partindo para um local seguro, onde passaremos algumas noites, e em breve estaremos partindo para outro país._

_Por favor, não nos procurem. Garanto-lhes que estarei melhor na companhia dele do que em qualquer outra._

_Espero vê-los em breve._

_Com amor,_

_Gina._

Chorando, Gina selou o pergaminho, depositando-o ao lado do que escrevera a Neville. Ocultara Snape e o plano de Dumbledore na carta, pois Dumbledore pedira segredo absoluto, e ela não desobedeceria.

Sentiria tanta falta dos pais, dos amigos... Mas viver e manter Draco vivo era mais importante. Reencontraria seus entes queridos assim que este inferno terminasse.

Estava tendo um tempo vago, então desvencilhou-se de Hera e correu ao dormitório para arrumar uma mochila com os pertences necessários e escrever as cartas dos pais e de Neville.

Sorrateiramente esgueirou-se até o dormitório masculino, localizando a cama de Neville graças à Mimbulus Mimbletonia na mesa de cabeceira. Colocou a carta debaixo do travesseiro, e então desceu as escadas, passando pelo retrato da mulher gorda e rumando para o escritório do diretor.

- Sangreal – disse à gárgula dourada que guardava e entrada. A gárgula pulou para o lado e exibiu a escada em caracol, que ela subiu rapidamente. Bateu à porta do escritório, mas não houve resposta. Entrou sem fazer muito barulho e depositou a carta na escrivaninha de Snape. Rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em cima da mesma e rabiscou com a pena do diretor:

_Por favor, faça com que chegue em segurança até meus pais._

_Virgínia Weasley._

Depois disto saiu discretamente para o corredor, rumando até a sala de Estudos dos Trouxas. Apenas dois tempos e ela estaria fugindo com Draco.

A aula voou e ela não registrou sequer uma palavra de Aleto Carrow, que pregava como trouxas eram nojentos e sanguinários.

- Vai ficar sentada aí, Gina? – perguntou Hera, já de pé e com a mochila nos ombros.

- Ah, vai indo sem mim... Tenho que pegar uma coisa na sala comunal e já vou.

- OK então. Não demora – e dizendo isso, a amiga saiu pela porta, e Gina não pôde evitar a realidade: Talvez tenha sido a última vez que a vira.

Juntou seu material na mochila e correu ao sétimo andar. Disse a senha à Mulher Gorda, que apreciava uma suculenta coxa de frango que ela conhecia de um quadro do 2º andar, e foi direto para o quarto. Em cima de sua cama, a mochila já estava feita, com suas roupas e alguns poucos pertences que decidiu levar. Abandonou a mochila escolar dentro do malão, e colocando a outra nas costas, deu uma última olhada no quarto e saiu.

Também parou para apreciar a sala comunal deserta, o fogo quentinho crepitando na lareira tinha um ar tão aconchegante que era difícil querer sair dali em direção ao desconhecido. Mas ela precisava. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato, acenou para a mulher gorda que se engasgou com a coxa de frango ao tentar retribuir, e partiu pelos corredores desertos até a cabana vazia de Hagrid, que há algum tempo vinha se escondendo com Grope em uma montanha próxima.

Assim que atravessou as portas de carvalho do saguão de entrada, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz do sobretudo negro da escola. Atravessou o jardim em direção à cabana, olhando tudo à sua volta, recordando-se dos bons momentos que passara ali. Momentos que não voltariam jamais.

Avistou Draco de longe, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Correu para ele, e ele a abraçou forte.

- Olhe... eu não queria ter que perguntar isso. Mas você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Tem certeza que quer continuar?

- Draco... Algumas pessoas riem... Algumas pessoas choram. Algumas pessoas vivem, e algumas morrem. Algumas pessoas correm direto para o fogo. Algumas se escondem dos próprios desejos. Algumas pessoas lutam, algumas pessoas caem. Outras fingem não ligar para nada. Se você quiser lutar, eu ficarei ao seu lado. No dia em que você cair, eu estarei atrás de você para juntar os pedaços. Faz meses, e ainda estamos juntos. Não vai ser fácil, mas eu estarei com você sempre. Porque nós somos os amantes, e eu sei que você acredita em mim, quando você olha dentro dos meus olhos, porque o coração nunca mente.

Ele se limitou a sorrir e dar repetidos beijos na testa dela.

- Escute – começou – Vai ter gente guardando o portão. Vou cobri-la com a capa de invisibilidade, e você vai andar atrás de mim, pisando exatamente onde eu pisar. Digo que tenho uma missão no Ministério, o que vai nos dar algum tempo, e pronto.

- Tudo bem – ela disse, e logo ele tirou da capa um tecido que parecia feito de esmeralda líquida e lhe cobriu por inteiro.

- Vamos – ele murmurou – Muito cuidado.

Ele começou a andar lentamente, deixando pegadas grandes o bastante para que ela não tivesse dificuldade em ocultar as dela. Passados alguns minutos chegaram aos portões, onde havia um comensal em cada lado.

- Flint, Addams. Missão no Ministério. Volto em cerca de quatro horas. – disse Draco num tom autoritário.

- Vai em frente, Draco – disse Flint, que Gina reconheceu como o ex-capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

Draco seguiu andando descontraído, e ela atrás dele, tomando o cuidado de pisar exatamente dentro de suas pegadas. Logo estavam longe o suficiente, os dois comensais já haviam sumido de vista.

- Pronto, pare aqui – disse Draco, encostando-se numa árvore. – Escute. Vamos fazer uma aparatação acompanhada até a estação de trem, em Londres. Lá nós pegaremos um trem até Hertfordshire. Assim meu último rastro fica em Londres e eles não saberão se você está ou não comigo, nem onde nos procurar.

- Tudo bem – ela murmurou, mas sentia um desconfortável frio na barriga.

- Segure-se em mim – ela agarrou o braço dele com toda a força que tinha – Um, dois, três...

Sentiu seu corpo girar e a terrível sensação de estar sendo esmagada num cano estreito, com dificuldade em respirar. Após poucos segundos, seus pés pisaram firme numa rua pavimentada de Londres.

- A estação King's Cross é por aqui – ele disse segurando sua mão e dobrando a esquina, de onde já se avistava a estação.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até a estação como sempre apinhada de gente. Ao avistar a cabine onde vendiam os bilhetes, Draco murmurou:

- Espere aqui, vou comprar os bilhetes.

Ela encostou-se no pilar e observou-o pagar os bilhetes com dinheiro trouxa sem dificuldade alguma. Logo ele estava de volta com os bilhetes na mão.

- Sai daqui a dez minutos. Plataforma quinze. Vem – disse estendendo a mão que ela segurou de bom grado, e juntos caminharam até a plataforma quinze, onde o trem já aguardava. Entraram no corredor e logo encontraram uma cabine vazia. Sentaram-se no banco e se aninharam, fechando os olhos. O futuro agora era incerto.

•••

Em menos de uma hora, o trem parou na estação de Hertfordshire, despertando Draco do cochilo em que caíra, com Gina aninhada em seus braços.

- Amor? – chamou baixinho. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu – Chegamos.

De mãos dadas, desceram na plataforma, e Draco olhou para todos os lados procurando um sinal. Não demorou a avistar a figura alta e esguia, com cabelos tão negros quanto os de sua mãe eram louros. O rosto lembrava o de Belatriz, porém sem a expressão de loucura e demência. Andrômeda tinha uma expressão serena e calma, até mesmo amorosa.

- É ela, Gina – disse, apontando a tia com a cabeça – Vamos.

A passos lentos, o casal se aproximou da mulher, que encarando-os de cima a baixo, sorriu.

- Não achei que viveria para ver uma coisa dessas. – disse de modo meigo, e olhando nos olhos cinzas do sobrinho, perguntou com com a voz embargada: - Será que você poderia dar um abraço na sua tia, Draco?

Draco não soube explicar porquê, mas seu corpo estremeceu e seus olhos arderam. Fora privado de conhecer a tia durante toda a vida por conta de um preconceito estúpido. E agora ela estava ali, esperando seu abraço, como se o conhecesse desde sempre. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu passos longos em direção à tia e a abraçou forte. Depois que se afastaram, ela passou a mão de leve pelos cabelos loiros, sorrindo ao admirar-lhe a face.

- À primeira vista, parece muito com seu pai... Mas quando olhamos melhor... é a cara da Cissa. – então voltou-se para Gina e abriu um largo sorriso – e você é a Virgínia Weasley, certo? Ninfadora está louca para te ver. Ela anda muito ansiosa ultimamente. Prontos para ir?

Draco e Gina seguiram Andrômeda até um carro preto. Draco foi no banco da frente e Gina atrás. Andaram por cerca de trinta minutos, estacionando em frente ao número 75.

- Pronto, queridos? – perguntou Andrômeda. Depois deles confirmarem, eles desceram do carro.

A casa era rodeada por um muro de pedra baixo, com montes de hera descendo to topo.

Quando Andrômeda abriu o portão, adentraram um enorme jardim gramado, com roseiras espalhadas por todos os cantos.

- Minha mãe cultiva rosas também – Draco disse instintivamente.

- Ah, sim. Cissa e eu cuidávamos do jardim juntas na casa de nossos pais. Apenas Bela não herdou o gosto por flores.

Gina olhava o jardim maravilhada. "Quando tivermos nossa casa, ela vai ter um jardim assim", ele anotou mentalmente.

Seguiram pelo caminho de pedra até a grande porta escura. Andrômeda tirou uma chave do bolso e a abriu.

- Mamãe, é você? – ouviu alguém gritar do andar superior, e avistou a origem da voz descendo a escada. Era uma jovem de cabelos rosa chiclete, uma barriga enorme e um sorriso radiante. – Gina!

Gina sorriu e correu a abraçar a mulher que ele sabia ser sua prima. Depois de se soltarem ela disse:

- Eaí, Draco! – ela disse descontraída, aproximando-se e dando-lhe um abraço desajeitado, por conta da barriga – Antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?

Ele se limitou a rir dar leves tapinhas nas costas dela. Teve certeza de que se tivesse crescido ao lado da prima, teria sido uma criança bem diferente.

- Crianças, o quarto de vocês é a terceira porta do corredor à esquerda. Vão se arrumar enquanto preparo algo para comermos.

Draco levou Gina pela mão até o quarto indicado, e chagando lá, os dois jogaram as mochilas em cima da cama e se abraçaram forte.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Draco ao ouvido dela – Eu prometo.

•••

- Bom dia, tia.

- Bom dia, Draco. Sente-se, o pão está fresco. Onde está a Gina?

- Tomando banho. Ela já vem.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia primo. – disse Tonks entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Tonks – respondeu Draco.

- Bom dia, pessoal – disse Gina entrando na cozinha e sentando-se ao lado de Draco para comer.

- Bom dia – todos responderam.

Tomaram o café da manhã conversando distraidamente, até que o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta lhes chamou a atenção.

Tonks levantou-se de súbito.

- Remo?

- Sou eu, Dora. – Remo Lupin adentrou a cozinha com expressão triste e cansada.

- Meu amor o que houve?

- Ted está morto. Encontraram o corpo ao amanhecer.

A cena a seguir passou aos olhos de Draco e Gina como um filme de tragédia em câmera lenta. Andrômeda gritava desesperada, Tonks chorava no ombro do marido, que afagava seus cabelos.

Draco não soube o que fazer. Ocorreu-lhe que deveria dizer alguma coisa para confortar a tia, mas não existiam palavras. Não conhecera o senhor Tonks, mas pelo que todos contavam, só podia ser uma pessoa extremamente boa. Sua tia o amara tanto que renunciara à própria família para se casar. E agora ele estava morto.

Draco abraçou os ombros de Gina, que tremia desconfortável ao seu lado.

Horas depois, quando Andrômeda e Ninfadora estavam mais calmas, Lupin se dirigiu aos dois.

- Olá, Gina. Draco.

- Olá, Lupin. Você tem tido notícias da minha casa?

- Ah, sim. Estão muito preocupados com você. Mas eu não disse que estava aqui.

- E você sabe se os comensais estão procurando por nós? – perguntou Draco.

- Ah sim, por todos os lados. É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com vocês. Já tem quase duas semanas que estão aqui, e apesar de para eles ser muito improvável que vocês estejam aqui, eles sabem que a possibilidade não é nula. Logo estarão procurando por vocês. Já tem alguma idéia de para onde ir?

- Eu pensei nos Estados Unidos – disse Draco – Estive pesquisando, e acho que uma cidade do interior seria uma boa idéia. E eu e Gina estamos de acordo em não usar nenhuma magia. Desde que fugimos não fizemos mágica alguma. Meu último rastro foi a aparatação de Hogsmeade até King's Cross.

- Ótimo, muito bem pensado. E já escolheram a cidade?

- Estávamos pensando em Saint Helens, no Oregon. Tem 10 mil habitantes. Vai ser muito difícil nos procurarem lá. – disse Gina.

- Sim, realmente... E vocês tem algum dinheiro? Chegando lá precisarão de uma casa, móveis...

- Eu tinha um dinheiro comigo, mas é pouco – começou Draco – Não posso simplesmente ir ao Gringotes e sacar dinheiro. Mas vai dar para pagar as passagens de avião e um mês de aluguel, nos ajustar enquanto eu não arranjo um trabalho.

Lupin ficou pensativo, encarando os próprios pés. Gina levantou-se e disse que iria à sala ficar com Andrômeda e Tonks. Cerca de um minuto depois dela sair, Lupin perguntou:

- Pretende mesmo se passar por trouxa, Draco?

- Sim. Faço qualquer sacrifício para mantê-la viva.

•••

O trem que saiu da capital do Oregon estacionou na estação de Saint Helens às três e quarenta da tarde. Depois de dois vôos demorados e horas viajando de trem, Gina estava exausta. Draco carregava sozinho a pouca bagagem dos dois, e assim que saíram do trem, já correram para um táxi próximo.

- Um hotel, por favor. – Pediu Draco ao motorista.

- Quantas estrelas, chefe? – ao ver a cara de confusão do casal, o motorista deu uma boa gargalhada – Brincadeira. Só temos um hotel aqui na cidade, sabem. Saint Helens Hotel.

- Ótimo, nos leve até lá – Gina pediu antes que Draco se irritasse.

O motorista trouxa dirigiu por algumas ruas estreitas até parar em frente ao hotel grande e simples.

Depois de pagarem o taxista, os dois se esgueiraram para dentro do saguão, onde uma saudosa senhora os recebeu.

- Boa tarde, sou Rose, gerente do hotel. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Um quarto de casal por favor, provisório. – pediu Gina.

- Certo, deixe-me ver... Quarto 213, no segundo andar. Aqui está a chave.

- Obrigado – disse Draco – A senhora sabe me informar onde há uma imobiliária? Queremos alugar uma casa.

- Ah, claro, há uma logo no fim da rua. Saint Helens Imobiliary.

- Certo, muito obrigado. Vamos amor. – disse e puxou Gina pela mão.

Abriram a porta do quarto e se depararam com um aposento espaçoso. A cama era grande, tinha um grande armário e um banheiro. Gina não reclamaria de morar ali, porém tinham pouco dinheiro. Alugar uma casa sairia mais barato.

- Amor, o que acha de tomarmos um banho, procurarmos um lugar para comer e visitarmos a imobiliária ainda hoje? – perguntou Draco – Assim já marcamos para visitar as casas amanhã.

- Ótimo – respondeu Gina – Eu tomo banho primeiro.

- E quem foi que disse que você vai tomar banho sozinha? – perguntou Draco risonho, já arrastando-a para o banheiro.

•••

- Boa tarde! Sou Nádia. Em que posso ajudá-los? – disse a jovem atendente da Imobiliária.

- Boa tarde. Queremos alugar uma casa – disse Draco – não muito grande, é só para nós dois.

- É, tendo uma cozinha, uma sala, um quarto e um banheiro já está ótimo. – disse Gina.

- Entendo... Temos várias casas disponíveis neste perfil. Que tal agendar uma visita?

- Seria ótimo – disse Gina – Pode ser amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã será perfeito! Me encontram aqui às 10:00? Podemos ir andando, tudo aqui é perto.

- Certo, até amanhã, Nádia – disse Gina, simpática.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Draco atirou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Que foi amor? Seu primeiro dia como trouxa foi muito cansativo?

- Como é que eles conseguem? Minha varinha está coçando para ser usada! Imagina só, quando, em sã consciência, andaríamos tanto para chegar a um restaurante?

- É, mas você tem que admitir que eles são bem espertos. Inventaram a energia elétrica, carros, metrôs... Enquanto nós somos dependentes das varinhas para tudo.

- Bem, eles tiveram que se virar, não é mesmo? Agora vem aqui, deita comigo. Estou morto.

Gina riu e deitou-se ao lado do garoto, e ele a enlaçou com os braços fortes.

- Boa noite, princesa.

- Boa noite, amor.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou graças à luz do sol que batia diretamente em seu rosto.

O relógio de cabeceira marcava 9:48. Estavam atrasados.

- Draco? Draco, acorda! São quase 10 horas! Vamos perder a visita às casas!

Ele não se mexeu, então ela arrancou o edredom que o envolvia e jogou no chão.

- Ai!

- Ai nada! Estamos atrasados! Anda logo!

Quando viu a hora no relógio e constatou que estavam realmente atrasados, Draco pulou da cama e foi direto à mochila procurar algo para vestir. Gina já se enfiava numa calça jeans e uma blusa de gola alta feita de lã, nos pés a primeira bota que achou pela frente.

Às 10:02 o casal saiu correndo de mãos dadas do hotel, alcançando a imobiliária no tempo Record de trinta segundos. Entraram pela discreta porta de vidro e foram cumprimentados pela corretora Nádia.

- Bom dia, desculpe o atraso. Perdemos a hora.

- Ah, vocês são britânicos, não é mesmo? O fuso horário sempre acaba confundindo nossos clientes, mas ninguém nunca chega na hora, fiquem despreocupados. Podemos ir agora?

- Por favor – disse Draco.

Draco, Gina e a corretora andaram por cerca de dez minutos até entrarem numa rua pavimentada, com belas casas de cercas brancas e gramados verdes.

- Ali, número 547 – Nádia disse apontando para a pequena casa de dois andares. Ela passou pelo portão branco avançou pelo terreno, que tinha um grande espaço gramado na frente, e tirando uma chave da bolsa, abriu a porta.

Era a casa mais linda que Gina já havia visto. As paredes eram brancas e o chão num tom de verniz, com uma escada simpática levando ao segundo andar.

- É bem pequena, mas como é só para vocês dois... Aqui temos a sala, logo ali no fundo, estão vendo? É, é a cozinha. E aquela porta leva a um banheiro. No andar de cima tem uma suíte grande, o banheiro também é espaçoso. Vamos dar uma olhada?

Nádia cruzou o pequeno espaço da sala ocupado por um sofá de dois lugares em tom creme e uma TV, e os levou à cozinha, que era de azulejos brancos e floridos.

- Vejam, a casa é toda mobiliada. Menos um trabalho e um gasto para vocês.

A cozinha era ocupada por uma pequena mesa a um canto, uma geladeira, um fogão e uma bancada com uma pia que ocupava toda a parede. O banheiro era um pouco pequeno, mas estava bem conservado.

Seguiram para o andar de cima, e a escada dava num estreito corredor com uma única porta. O quarto era espaçoso, e tinha duas portas adjacentes. Uma levava ao closed que era um tanto grande, e outra ao banheiro, bem maior que o do andar de baixo.

- O que você achou, amor? – perguntou-lhe Draco.

- Achei perfeita. Vamos ficar com essa?

- Mas vocês não querem ver as outras opções primeiro? – Nádia perguntou.

- Não, esta é perfeita para nós.

- Certo então, senhora Virgínia. Podemos assinar o contrato de locação?

•••

Draco e Gina passaram a última noite no hotel, e no dia seguinte saíram às compras antes de se mudarem para a casa nova. A mobília estava completa, mas faltavam roupas de cama, louça e produtos de higiene e limpeza. A cidade era tão pequena que era quase impossível se perder. Visitaram uma loja de departamentos, uma loja de utensílios domésticos e por fim o supermercado.

Ficaram totalmente perdidos. Nenhum dos dois havia feito compras num mercado trouxa antes. Muito menos comprado produtos de limpeza.

Com a desculpa de serem jovens e recém-casados, conseguiram a ajuda de uma funcionária, que explicava a serventia de cada produto nas prateleiras.

Era quase meio-dia quando chegaram na nova casa. Draco usou a chave para abrir a porta, e carregou os sacos de compras para dentro, largando-os em cima do sofá.

- Pronta para preparar nosso primeiro almoço nesta casa?

- Só se você estiver pronto para comer omelete de queijo e salsicha.

- Minha preferida – riu ele.

Draco ajudou-a a encontrar os utensílios necessários entre as sacolas de compras, e ela logo foi preparar a omelete.

Enquanto ela lavava a louça, Draco enlaçou-a pela cintura e a puxou para junto de si. Começou a cantarolar baixinho, e dançando nos azulejos da cozinha, sussurrou ao seu ouvido as três palavras que ela tanto gostava de escutar.

•••

**N/A:** Oi gente! Demorei séculos, né? Mil desculpas! Só estudei duas semanas e já estou lotada de trabalhos e deveres, não tenho tempo pra nadaaaaaaaaa! Como eu imaginei, acabei colocando um capítulo a mais na história, um cap de transição, por assim dizer. O da música famosa fica pro próximo, prometo. E depois dele, mais um ou dois e THE END. Eu disse numa NA aí atrás que estava pensando numa nova fic, e eu queria postar o primeiro capítulo dela antes de terminar essa, então vou me esforçar ao máximo para escrevê-lo e para escrever o capítulo 12 daqui tbm. E também estou com uma outra fic na cabeça que se trata de um Harry, mas não o Potter, kkkk. Não sei bem em que site vou postar ela, pq aqui no Fanfiction nunca vi desse tipo, mas vou escrever e depois vejo. Enfim, estou lotada de idéias, mas sem tempo nenhum. Estou muuito tristeee, fui abandonada pelos meus leitores! 'cry.

Espero que esse capítulo tenha mais comentários que o anterior, se não demoro dois meses pra postar, viu? Hum!

Beijos a **Sah16**, **'Srta. Mandy Malfoy** e **Dushka Vidame** que comentaram com registro, a resposta está na inbox de vocês!

Abaixo a resposta dos comentários sem registro:

**Kandra:** Oii lindaa, que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz! Realmente, essa música é perfeita, eu amo ela! Ainda não sei quando ele vai dar o anel, estou pensando no assunto, kkk, mas acho que já vai ser no próximo capítulo, que TENTAREI não demorar pra postar. Beeijos, continue comentando!

**Misslee:** Oii, bem vinda! Nossa, que honra, muito obrigada! Demorei um pouquinho sim, mas vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo! Continue lendo e comentando! Beijo :*

Gente, uma ou duas pessoas adicionaram a fic aos favoritos sem deixar comentário, e eu não estou conseguindo abrir meu email pra ver os nomes, mas muito obrigada, ok? Deixem um comentário e ficarei ainda mais feliz, kkkk.

_**Beijos pessoal, até a próxima!**_


	12. Livin' on a Prayer

**Capitulo XII – Livin' on a Prayer**

- Malfoy! Ainda não terminou com essa carga?

- Mais dois minutos – disse sem fôlego depois de largar uma enorme caixa de madeira no deque do barco.

Draco estava trabalhando nas docas. O chefe não gostava de britânicos, e o trabalho era pesado.

- A carga das cinco chegou. Você tem meia hora antes do navio zarpar.

Assim que o homem deu as costas, Draco mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, como havia aprendido com os outros colegas.

Tirou a camiseta encharcada de suor e jogou-a num canto da passarela. Terminou de subir as caixas restantes e passou para a outra passarela, onde mais cem barris de vinho esperavam para ser colocados no barco. E só tinha meia hora.

- Ei Draco, já acabei minha parte. Deixa que eu ajudo. – disse Zach, poucos meses mais velho que ele. Draco subiu ao convés, e pegava os barris que Zach lhe jogava, empilhando-os no galpão de carga. Ao fim da meia hora que lhe fora dada, os dois estavam sentados no convés jogando conversa fora.

- A Gina disse pra chamar você pra jantar hoje. Ela vai fazer panquecas. Leve a Cassie.

- Ok cara, nós vamos sim. Ih, lá vem o Mister Pança.

Joseph, o chefe, vinha andando engraçado pela passarela que levava ao barco.

- Já acabou com isso Malfoy? – perguntou cheio de repulsa.

- Sim, senhor.

- Amanhã temos mais três destes. Se não der conta, estará demitido. Ficou claro?

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo. Agora podem ir.

Draco e Zach se levantaram e foram andando até a estrada.

- Cara, qual é a dele? Está procurando um motivo para te demitir desde que você chegou aqui!

- Acho que é porque sou inglês. A cara de nojo dele fica ainda pior quando eu falo.

- Ele é um grande idiota, isso sim. Você e a Gina são pessoas maravilhosas. Não merecem passar por tudo isso.

- Eu preciso do emprego, cara. Tenho que aturar.

- É. Eu também. Que horas é o jantar?

- Às 08. Pontualidade britânica, ok?

- Haha, vai ser meio difícil! Cassie demora anos para se arrumar. Vou tentar chegar antes das nove.

- Tudo bem, te esperamos lá. Até mais.

•••

- Ei Gina, você já anotou os pedidos das mesas 04 e 07?

- Não, eles chegaram enquanto eu estava na cozinha. Já estou indo.

Gina trabalhava no Café o dia inteiro. O salário era uma mixaria, mas ela levava seu pagamento para casa com amor.

- Pois não?

- Um cheeseburger com queijo duplo, dois potes de batata frita e uma coca-cola de 800ml. – disse o garoto gordinho sentado na mesa 7.

- Tudo bem. E você? – perguntou ao outro garoto magricela que o acompanhava.

- Um cheesebacon, um pote de batata frita, uma porção de nuggets e um pedaço de torta de chocolate. Ah, e uma coca de 600 ml.

- Certo. Aguardem alguns minutos e o pedido será entregue.

Céus. O outro era gordinho, como este poderia ser tão magro comendo desse jeito?

A mesa 04 estava ocupada por um grupo de líderes de torcida vestidas com seus curtíssimos uniformes vermelhos.

- Gostariam de pedir? – perguntou.

- Hum, pra mim batatas fritas e uma coca média – disse uma garota de cabelos cor de mel e rosto meigo. Gina já ia anotar quando a outra gritou:

- Só se você quiser ficar tão gorda a ponto de ser expulsa da torcida. Salada mista com molho branco e suco de laranja para todas nós, _garçonete_.

Gina revirou os olhos e começou a anotar os pedidos feitos pela garota loiríssima que ela sabia se chamar Kelly.

Quando ia se virando para sair, Kelly exclamou:

- Céus! Que cara _gostoso_!

Por impulso, Gina olhou pela janela e viu que Kelly se referia a Draco, parado do lado de fora do restaurante. Com uma carranca, entregou os pedidos à Stacy, a cozinheira, e se dirigiu à Rayna, a gerente:

- Meu expediente acabou há quinze minutos. Meu namorado está esperando.

- Ok Gina, pode ir. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Antes de bater a porta, pôde escutar a voz fina de Kelly dizer:

- _Namorado?_ Duvido!

Para provocar, correu da porta até a frente da janela, de onde Kelly ainda secava Draco encostado no poste de luz. Quando ele a viu, abriu eu mais lindo sorriso e os braços, e então ela se jogou, agarrando-o com toda a vontade pelo pescoço, e ele girou-a três vezes antes de colocá-la no chão e beijá-la demoradamente.

Antes de se virarem para ir embora, ela disfarçadamente olhou para a janela, vendo uma Kelly boquiaberta encarando-a. Sorriu maldosamente, e agarrando a mão de Draco, caminharam até em casa.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou quando a expressão dele se tornou distante.

- Nada. Só estou cansado, estressado com tudo. Joseph realmente me odeia. Ameaçou me demitir de novo.

- Nós temos que nos agarrar no que temos, Draco. Aguente firme. Pra ele não vai fazer diferença você continuar lá ou não, mas nós precisamos desse emprego. Esquece isso, OK? Nós temos um ao outro. Já é suficiente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e logo disse:

- Chamei o Zach e a Cassie pra jantarem aqui hoje, tudo bem?

- Aham. Você me ajuda com a casa enquanto faço a comida? Está tudo uma bagunça...

- Tudo bem.

Gina abriu a porta da sala com seu molho de chaves e os dois entraram na casa. Gina tratou de se dirigir logo á cozinha, onde deixou a carne cozinhando e a massa das panquecas batida e foi tomar banho. Enquanto isso, Draco ajeitava a casa do jeito que podia. Ela logo desceu as escadas vestida num vestido largo cor de creme, e se dirigiu ao fogão para acabar de cozinhar as panquecas. Draco subiu e tomou seu banho, e quando passava pela sala em direção à cozinha a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada dos amigos.

- Olá! – disse a animada Cassie, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Cadê a Gina?

- Na cozinha – Draco disse achando graça. Ela saiu saltitando em direção ao outro cômodo. – Eaí Zach – cumprimentou batendo a mão na do colega.

Draco largou-se no sofá, e o amigo logo se jogou ao seu lado. Com o controle-remoto, ligou a TV no canal esportivo, onde passava um jogo de beisebol, esporte que ele descobrira ser o passatempo americano e do qual aprendera a gostar instantaneamente.

- Amores da minha vida? – chamou Gina da porta da cozinha – Está tudo pronto. Venham comer.

Os dois deixaram a TV ligada e se dirigiram à cozinha, onde se sentaram na mesa para 4 ao lado de suas respectivas namoradas. Devoraram as deliciosas panquecas acompanhadas de um saboroso vinho tinto, e logo estavam todos na sala assistindo ao jogo.

- Gina, quantos anos você tem mesmo? – perguntou Cassie interessada.

- Dezessete. Por quê?

- Bem, você deveria estar na escola, não é mesmo? Eu não tinha reparado, mas naquele dia que fui com minha amiga Greta ao Café, ela comentou que você não era muito mais velha que nós, que ainda estava em idade escolar, então fiquei com isso na cabeça.

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Olhou desesperada para Draco, que parecia tão confuso quanto ela.

- Eu... bem... é que... Sabe, na Inglaterra, podemos pedir avanço de estudos. Eu fiz uma prova e fui aprovada, então me formei dois anos antes do resto da minha turma.

- Ah, legal! Acho que aqui também tem uma lei que permite isso, mas nem corro atrás, dizem que a prova é muito difícil. De qualquer forma, você tem sorte de não precisar mais estudar. Os exames quase me deixam louca.

- Nem vem Cassie, você pode não gostar dos exames, mas ama o colégio. – disse Zach em tom acusador.

- Bem, não vou dizer que é ruim. Quer dizer, eu sou popular, todos lá gostam de mim. É bom estar em um lugar onde todos gostam de você.

- A Cassie é líder de torcida. Você sabia disso, Gina?

- Não – Gina disse surpresa. – Então você é amiga da tal Kelly Ockham?

- Somos colegas. Por que? Você a conheceu?

- No Café. Ela não gosta muito de mim, e eu muito menos. Hoje, quando Draco apareceu para me buscar, ela o chamou de "cara gostoso". Eu não gostei nada. Sem contar que ela vive tentando debochar de mim.

- Nem liga. Ela é uma vaca. Namora o Julian Benthan, capitão do time de futebol, mas ali é chumbo trocado. Ele trai ela e vice-versa. Todas na torcida puxam o saco, mas falam mal dela pelas costas. É um Hitler com as garotas, não as deixa comerem direito. Ela veio me dar dicas de cardápio, mas eu nem dei atenção. Sempre comi assim, e gosto do corpo que tenho.

- Ei, vamos esquecer a Paris Hilton um minutinho? – pediu Zach, com cara de tédio – Ou então Draco e eu podemos começar a xingar o Joseph também.

- _Não!_ – gritaram as duas juntas, rindo em seguida.

•••

Mais tempo havia se passado, e ao contrário do que as pessoas dizem, ele não melhorou as coisas.

Gina estava desesperada para ter notícias dos pais, dos irmãos e dos amigos. A cada dia se tornava mais difícil.

Mesmo antes de saírem, Você-Sabe-Quem já estava imbatível. O ministério estava tomado. Harry estava desaparecido, procurando as horcruxes. E se ele tivesse sido capturado e morto? E se o chão da Inglaterra estivesse encharcado do sangue da família Weasley sem que ela soubesse?

Quando ela soluçava à noite, Draco dizia:

_- Amor, está tudo bem. Um dia vai acabar._

E ela se apegava às palavras dele com todas as suas forças. Eram a única coisa que ela possuía.

A Marca Negra ardia todos os dias. Por vezes, Gina acordou e constatou que Draco estava sentado na cama, encarando o crânio marcado a fogo em seu braço. Ele tentava esconder, mas ela sempre percebia.

Continuava trabalhando no Café, agora também durante o período noturno. O chefe de Draco agora começara a descontar dinheiro do salário dele por motivos ridículos. Gina lembrava-lhe que talvez fosse o castigo por ter sido beneficiado por Snape durante tanto tempo enquanto os grifinórios eram ridicularizados. Acontecia que agora o salário que ela ganhava pelo trabalho durante o dia já não completava o que precisavam para pagar as contas. A solução foi que ela trabalhasse durante a noite também.

Draco ficava louco com isso.

- Até a noite naquele Café, enquanto eu fico em casa! Não é justo com você! Sabe, aquele Joseph bem merecia uma maldição!

Então ela o encarava com uma expressão de _"Ei, você está exagerando"._

- Amor, desculpe. É só que não é justo. Você está passando por tudo isso por culpa minha. Minha obrigação era, no mínimo, te dar uma vida mais ou menos confortável. E olhe só. Você está trabalhando mais que eu.

- Eu não me importo, ok? Desde que você esteja vivo e bem, aqui pertinho de mim, eu não me importo de trabalhar um pouco a mais. Eu gosto de trabalhar no Café. Não é um trabalho pesado. Agora vamos dormir.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite. Eu amo você.

•••

- Ei Gin, olha quem vem entrando aí – disse Rayna à Gina, quando ela estava agachada atrás do balcão guardando as sacolas de papel que haviam chego mais cedo.

Gina se ergueu o bastante para conseguir ver a porta, e avistou Draco entrando, acompanhado de Cassie e Zach.

- Pode se sentar com eles se quiser Gin. Está bem vazio agora, eu tomo conta daqui.

- Obrigada Rayna, eu amo você – Gina disse sorrindo enquanto tirava o avental, correndo a se juntar aos amigos.

- Oi amores!

- Oi Gin! – disse Cassie, animada como sempre. Zach deu-lhe seu mais lindo sorriso e quando ela se sentou, Draco lascou-lhe um beijinho demorado.

- Estou morrendo de fome, gente. O que vocês vão querer?

- Hum, batatas fritas pra todo mundo? – perguntou Draco meio incerto. Ainda estava se acostumando ao cardápio dos trouxas americanos.

- E cerveja pra mim e o Draco aqui. – disse Zach feliz.

- _Ah, ta!_ – disse Cassie com falsa incredulidade – Pode pedir pra gente também, Gina!

- Rayna! Batatas fritas aqui, e cerveja pra todo mundo! – gritou para Rayna que ergueu o polegar em sinal de confirmação.

- Tenho uma novidade pra vocês! – disse Zach tentando fazer suspense, quando as batatas já estavam pela metade e os copos de cerveja já tinham sido abastecidos.

- O quê amor?

- Ligaram da Brown! Eles vão destrancar a minha matrícula! Começo em agosto!

- Uau! Amor, parabéns! – disse Cassie sorrindo, embora Gina percebesse uma leve tristeza em seu tom de voz. Cassie ainda tinha um ano de ensino médio pela frente, e, bem, a universidade de Brown ficava longe.

- Parabéns, cara – disse Draco, dando tapinhas propositalmente fortes das costas do garoto – você merece, mais que ninguém.

- Parabéns, Zach. – disse Gina sorrindo sinceramente.

Zach havia ganho uma bolsa de estudos na Brown quando terminou o ensino médio, mas os pais não poderiam mantê-lo lá, então ele trancou a matrícula e trabalhou nas docas durante um ano, juntando dinheiro suficiente para instalar-se num pequeno quarto alugado no subúrbio do campus enquanto não arranjasse um emprego de meio período.

Os quatro conversavam animados quando a porta do restaurante se abriu e Gina se virou para olhar. Era o tal Julian, namorado da Kelly. O garoto tinha os cabelos num tom castanho claro e olhos absurdamente verdes, e vestia a jaqueta vermelha do time de futebol americano do colégio secundário local. Ao ver Zach, ele abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo seus dentes perfeitos e brancos.

- Zach! – ele disse se aproximando da mesa, o sorriso ainda intacto no rosto – Quando tempo cara!

- Fala, Julian – disse Zach sorrindo também – Puxa uma cadeira pra cá.

Julian arrastou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e se sentou na ponta da mesa, agora olhando de Draco para Gina como se estivesse se perguntando quem eles eram.

Estendeu a mão primeiro para Draco, sorrindo simpático e dizendo:

- Oi, sou Julian! Sua namorada? – perguntou olhando para Gina – Acho que já te vi. Trabalha aqui no Café, né? – e apertou a mão dela também.

- Sou Draco. E sim, esta é minha namorada. Gina.

- Legal, cara. Desculpe perguntar, mas vocês são ingleses, certo?

- Somos sim – disse Gina sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Draco trabalha comigo nas docas, Julian – disse Zach, informando.

- Ah sim! Ei Zach, você está fazendo uma falta infeliz no time. O cara que o treinador colocou no seu lugar é um merda. Aquela bolsa que você ganhou foi mais que merecida. Pena que você não pôde ir.

- Ah, acabei de contar a novidade ao pessoal aqui – disse Zach sorrindo novamente – Entrei em contato com eles, e vão destrancar minha matricula. Começo em agosto.

- Caramba cara! Que máximo! Quem sabe eu não apareça por lá no ano que vem também. Me inscrevi, não sei se vão me aceitar, é uma das melhores do país, a Brown, e minhas notas nem são tão boas assim... Mas quem sabe o pessoal do departamento esportivo possa me dar um empurrãozinho também.

- Pô cara, se seu pai pagar suas mensalidades, você consegue entrar com certeza. Os caras já viram você jogando. É bem improvável que você ganhe uma bolsa como eu ganhei por causa das notas, mas pagando a mensalidade, com certeza vão te aprovar pelo teu futebol. A gente pode até ficar na mesma sala, imagina que máximo!

- Verdade cara, vou esperar chegar a carta deles. Tomara que eu entre. Agora escuta, vim aqui por outro motivo. Vou dar uma festa lá em casa no sábado, toda a galera do colégio vai. Já ta sabendo né Cassie? – Cassie confirmou com um sorriso – Então, seria legal se vocês fossem. E isso inclui vocês também Draco, e Gina. O Zach sabe onde é. Espero todo mundo lá, ok?

- Ok cara, a gente vai tentar ir – disse Draco sorrindo.

- Beleza então. Foi um prazer enorme conhecer vocês. Agora vou ali dar uma cantada na Rayna e pedir pra entregar alguma coisa lá em casa, to morrendo de fome. Até mais galera – e saiu em direção ao balcão, e Gina reparou que Rayna lutava para não sorrir com as cantadinhas baratas que ele lhe dava. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu, acenando para eles.

- Escuta, esse cara não é legal demais pra ser namorado de um _purgante_ como a Kelly? – Gina perguntou à Cassie.

- É sim, todo mundo comenta. Eles são os mais populares do colégio, ele é capitão do time e ela capitã da torcida. A diferença é que a Kelly abusa da posição pra pisar em quem _supostamente_ é inferior a ela, enquanto o Julian é legal com todo mundo. Eu nem sei por que eles ainda estão juntos. Todo mundo sabe que ele sempre fica com outras, e ela também. Acho que é só pra manter o status ou coisa assim.

- Draco, vocês vão querer ir? As festas do Julian sempre são legais.

- Quer ir amor? – Draco perguntou olhando para Gina. Ela pensou por um momento e respondeu:

- Bem, seria legal experimentar por uma noite o que é ser uma adolescente americana.

Todos na mesa riram. Continuaram papeando até Rayna dizer que ia fechar e Gina ajudá-la a limpar a mesa em que estavam para depois irem para casa.

•••

- Gina, pra quê _tudo isso_? – Draco perguntou ao ver a namorada em frente ao espelho com um vestido largo, um cinto marcando a cintura, sapatos de saltos médios e muita maquiagem nos olhos. Ela e Rayna haviam implorado tanto à dona do Café para fechá-lo no sábado que ela acabou cedendo, já que sete oitavos dos clientes estariam na festa.

- Amor, a Cassie disse que as garotas vão a essas festas bem arrumadas! Eu não quero parecer maltrapilha!

- Mas você nem precisa agradar ninguém. Você já tem a mim, e eu já amo você, não vou olhar nenhuma outra garota. Até suja, você é a mais linda.

- Amor, fico realmente agradecida, mas isso aqui nem é pelos homens. As garotas são fofoqueiras. Principalmente aquelas líderes de torcida amigas da Cassie. Eu vejo como elas olham pra mim no Café. Eu preciso estar à altura, né? Mas olha, se você não quiser mais ir, tudo bem. Eu me troco e a gente vê um DVD.

- Não, vamos sim, você ta aí toda animada. Nós merecemos uma diversão. Mas cuidado com esse vestido aí! Coloca um short embaixo, porque se algum engraçadinho tentar levantá-lo, vai tomar uma azaração na fuça.

- Amor, não podemos azarar ninguém. Nossas varinhas vão ficar aqui em casa, que é o lugar delas. Mas bem que eu queria poder dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Deixá-lo mais ondulado...

- Por que você não prende? Dá pra ver melhor o seu rosto.

- Hum, vou experimentar.

Alguns minutos depois ouviu-se a buzina do carro de Cassie do lado de fora da casa, e Draco arrastou Gina, que decidira amarrar o cabelo um rabo-de-cavalo alto, até o andar de baixo enquanto ela tentava enfiar os brincos nas orelhas. Os dois entraram no carro e cumprimentaram os amigos.

Cassie dirigiu por algumas ruas bem iluminadas e parou em frente a uma casa significativamente grande, onde já se avistavam dezenas de adolescentes entre os 15 e 18 anos segurando copos descartáveis vermelhos. Quando Draco abriu a porta para descer, o som da música alta inundou seus ouvidos, e ele se perguntou se os vizinhos não se irritariam com aquela barulheira toda.

Gina parou ao seu lado e ele lhe segurou a mão, seguindo Zach e Cassie para dentro da casa. Tudo ali parecia muito caro, desde a TV onde alguns jovens jogavam um videogame que ele sabia se chamar Guitar Hero às enormes caixas de som espalhadas pela casa que faziam o teto tremer.

- Vocês vieram! – Julian gritou para ser ouvido em meio à conversa e ao som alto, dando um enorme sorriso – As bebidas estão lá no fundo, fiquem à vontade! Já alcanço vocês!

Zach e Cassie, que pareciam conhecer a casa, os guiaram até os fundos, onde havia uma enorme piscina em que várias pessoas já tinham entrado de roupa, e uma área com uma churrasqueira, onde se avistaram os barris de cerveja e refrigerantes em cima de um balcão. Zach encheu quatro copos com cerveja e os distribuiu, e eles começaram a beber, conversando aleatoriamente.

Uma garota se aproximou de Cassie e disse, preocupada:

- Você acha que a Kelly vem?

- _Por que_ não viria? – Cassie perguntou sem entender – Quero dizer, é a festa do namorado dela. _É claro_ que ela vem.

- _Você ainda não sabe?_ – a garota praticamente gritou – Julian deu o fora nela hoje a tarde. Disse que está a_paixonado _por outra.

_- O QUÊ?_ – Cassie disse ainda mais alto – Cara, a Kelly deve estar louca! É claro que ela vai aparecer, e vai armar um barraco, principalmente se pegar o Julian ficando com alguém!

- Ainda bem que vim, não quero perder essa por _nada_. Vou procurar a Kristin, acho que ela ainda não sabe. Tchau.

- Ele não parecia nem remotamente chateado com o término do namoro – Draco disse, achando graça.

- Quem será que ele ta pegando? Bem que ele poderia ficar com ela na frente de todos hoje, assim baixava a moral da Kelly e a gente já ficava sabendo quem é – disse Zach esperançoso.

- O problema, como a Cassie disse, é se a Kelly resolver vir e vê-lo com a garota. Ela a mataria, pelo menos socialmente.

- Tenha certeza disso – Cassie disse, com um leve tremor na voz.

A festa rolava solta e Kelly não tinha dado sinal de vida. Julian também não aparecera agarrando ninguém. Aliás, ele desaparecera. Ninguém o via já tinha horas. A maioria dos convidados já estava inegavelmente bêbada. Alguém tinha pedido ao DJ para tocar música de discoteca dos anos 80 (pelo menos foi o que Zach disse), e um grupo de bêbados cantava e dançava animado perto da piscina, agora lotada de gente bêbada, tentando afogar umas às outras.

Algumas garotas tinham se livrado dos vestidos e desfilavam pelo quintal da casa apenas com a roupa de baixo, e os garotos que ainda vestiam camisa podiam ser contados nos dedos. Conforme o nível de bebida foi aumentando, começaram a aparecer outras coisas entre os convidados, como maços de cigarros e outras coisas que Draco poderia jurar que fossem drogas.

Ele, Gina, Zach e Cassie tomaram dois copos de cerveja cada um e partiram para os refrigerantes, então poderia se dizer que eram os únicos sóbrios na festa, e estavam se divertindo mesmo assim. Draco estava realmente surpreso com os trouxas. Eles sabiam se virar.

- Gente – Gina disse, um pouco desconfiada – aquela ali na parede, com aquele cara, não é a Rayna?

Realmente, o cabelo tingido de preto azulado não negava.

- É ela sim amor. Quem é que ta com ela?

- Perai que eu já descubro... – disse Zach, se contorcendo de curiosidade e subindo num barril vazio – Caralho, _é o Julian_!

- Ahá! Então é pela Rayna que o Julian está apaixonado! Vocês vêem como ele trata ela lá no restaurante, não vêem? Como uma princesa! – disse Gina, aparentemente feliz pela amiga.

- Meu Deus, se a Kelly descobrir... Ai, não quero nem _pensar_.

Como que atraída pelas palavras de Cassie, Kelly apareceu bem no meio da bagunça, como se tivesse brotado do chão, e andava a passos largos e firmes até onde estavam Julian e Rayna. A esta altura todos já haviam percebido o que estava acontecendo. Todos ficaram imóveis, e até a música parecia ter parado. Ninguém se atrevia sequer a respirar.

- _O que diabos_ – começou ela com a voz esganiçada e raivosa, olhando fixamente para as mãos de Julian e Rayna, que estavam unidas – você _pensa_ que está fazendo Julian?

- Só seguindo a minha vida. – disse Julian num tom muito firme - Você também deveria seguir a sua, Kelly. Não faz sentido continuarmos juntos. Deixamos de nos gostar a muito tempo. Você sabe disso.

- _Eu não sei de nada!_ – ela gritou cheia de ódio – Eu não _admito_ é que você ande por aí de mãos dadas com essa cadela fedorenta, quando todos estavam acostumados a te ver comigo, que sou uma garota _de classe!_

Rayna engoliu em seco, humilhada. Mirava os próprios pés como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Quando olhou para o lado, Draco viu que as orelhas e o pescoço de Gina estavam tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos, e constatou que ela explodiria em breve. Pensar no que aconteceria à tal Kelly lhe perturbava, mas ele só lamentava por ela. Não tentaria segurar Gina.

_- Cala a sua boca suja! _– Julian gritou, tão irritado quanto Gina parecia estar – Não ouse falar da Rayna! Ela é melhor do que você jamais será! Nosso namoro era uma farsa, perdi a conta de quantas garotas fiquei estando com você, e de quantas vezes vieram me contar que você andava me traindo! E agora eu achei a Rayna, e eu a amo mais do que um dia imaginei amar alguém! Aliás, hoje foi a primeira vez que ficamos. Ela se recusou a ficar comigo enquanto eu estava com você. Ela foi digna _até_ com você, que era a_ última _pessoa que merecia!

- _Digna_? _Melhor_ que eu? – perguntou Kelly exasperada – Ela é pobre, burra, sem talento! Trabalha num Café! Era uma ovelha negra na escola, me lembro bem! A chamávamos de Rayna Alien, ao invés de Allen! Sempre isolada dos outros, com esse cabelo e essas roupas ridículas! Ela é só _lixo_!

Agora ela realmente tinha ido longe demais. Gina havia saído do seu lado como um furacão, e quando as pessoas conseguiram ver o que estava acontecendo, Kelly estava caída, sentada no chão, o nariz sangrando muito, e Julian segurava Gina pelos braços.

Draco correu e segurou a namorada, que parou de se debater e se acalmou.

- A festa acabou, pessoal! – Julian disse com a voz firme - Todo mundo pra casa.

- Julian, vou levar a Rayna pra minha casa, Ok? – disse Draco, observando Gina abraçar a amiga logo adiante.

- Cara, te agradeço muito se fizer isso. Tenho que pôr essa galera pra fora daqui. Vou me despedir dela, vamos lá?

Os dois caminharam juntos até onde estavam Gina e Rayna, e Draco disse:

- Rayna, vamos te levar lá pra casa, tudo bem? Você dorme no quarto com a Gina e eu fico com o sofá.

Rayna agradeceu com um soluço. Gina a abraçou mais forte.

- Amor, desculpe por isso – disse Julian desconsolado – Você não merece passar por isso tudo. Vá com o Draco e a Gina, e amanhã quando tudo estiver resolvido eu busco você, tudo bem?

Ela confirmou e ele a abraçou forte, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Podemos ir, então? – perguntou Zach, seu tom sempre prestativo – Vou chamar a Cassie. Acho que está limpando o sangue da cara da Kelly. Belíssimo soco, Gin.

Em dois minutos ele voltou com Cassie, e os cinco se dirigiram ao carro, que deixou Draco, Gina e Rayna em frente ao sobrado branco.

Draco foi na frente e abriu a porta enquanto Gina o seguia, o braço enlaçando os ombros de Rayna, que ainda soluçava.

As garotas subiram para o andar superior, e ele achou que seria uma boa idéia preparar um pouco de chocolate quente.

Subiu com duas canecas e quando se aproximou da porta do quarto, ouviu Rayna falar em tom culpado:

- Gin, a Kelly vai fazer da sua vida um _inferno_! Você não deveria ter batido nela! Não por minha causa!

- Escute aqui, Rayna. Eu sempre defendi os meus amigos. Sempre. Desta vez não ia ser diferente. Ela vinha merecendo há muito tempo. Vou levar as cobertas do Draco, me espera aqui um minuto – e saiu do quarto carregando um edredom e um travesseiro – Ah, já está aqui?

- Fiz chocolate pra vocês. Acho que vai animá-la um pouco – disse trocando as canecas pelos cobertores e dando um selinho na namorada logo em seguida – não fique chateada. Estamos quase lá. Estamos indo bem.

- _Você_ está indo muito bem – ela disse sorrindo – Nunca achei que te veria convivendo com trouxas, Draco. Estou _orgulhosa_ de você.

- Isso tudo é _por amor_. E nós vamos continuar tentando.

**N/A:** Aos que continuam lendo, MIL perdões! A falta de comentários nos últimos capítulos tirou totalmente a minha inspiração, e pra ajudar, a umas três semanas mandei cortar minha internet, estava ruim e cara demais, não tinha condições. Agora estou numa lan house, especialmente pra postar esse capítulo. Aos que gostam da minha péssima escrita: já escrevi o primeiro capítulo da minha próxima fic! Agora preciso achar um nome pra ela, e logo vou postá-la também. Também é DG, mas com uma história bem diferente. Lá o Draco é mais "real", mais próximo ao dos livros, e, bem, eu estou gostando muito de escrevê-la. Espero que vocês leiam. Fiquem de olho no meu perfil, pra verem quando eu postar :D Quanto à esse capítulo, a música é Livin' on a Prayer, do Bon Jovi, e eu estou querendo escrever um capítulo com ela desde que a fic começou. Sinceramente, não sei se vocês vão gostar do capítulo, pra mim ele ficou "aceitável". Eu queria colocar a música enquanto eles estivessem vivendo como trouxas, mostrar que estava sendo puxado, mas se fosse só isso, o capítulo ia ter duas páginas, daí eu ia ser xingada né, kkk, então incorporei novos personagens, amigos que, mesmo sem saber, ajudaram na adaptação do Draco e da Gina, e dei uma história a eles. Será que a vida de trouxa do Draco e da Gina ainda vai durar muito tempo? Isso vocês descobrem no próximo capítulo (que já estou escrevendo, mas não tenho idéia de quando vou postar)! Quero comentários, viu?

Apesar de poucos, os comentários que recebi significam muito, obrigada mesmo meninas!

Obrigada a **Biela Bells** e **Vick Malfoy** que comentaram com registro, a resposta está na inbox de vocês!

**Kandra:** aaah querida que bom que você está gostando, espero que goste deste também! Desculpe pela demora, e obrigada por acompanhar a fic! :D

Espero mais comentários neste capítulo, em? Um beijo grande e continuem acompanhando!


	13. O Sinal

**Capítulo XIII – O Sinal**

A campainha soou pouco depois das dez no dia seguinte. Gina, que estava preparando o café da manhã, abriu a porta e se deparou com Julian segurando um enorme buquê de rosas.

- Oi! – ela disse, surpresa.

- Oi... A Rayna ainda está dormindo?

- Está... você, hum... você quer que eu a chame?

- Será que eu mesmo não poderia subir? – ele perguntou cautelosamente.

- Ah, pode, é claro. Quando acabarem de conversar desçam para tomar café, ok?

- Tudo bem. Valeu, Gina.

Gina levou-o até a escada e observou-o até sumir no corredor. Voltou para a cozinha e se pôs a picar fatias de tomate em cubinhos.

Depois de alguns minutos Draco entrou pela porta da cozinha trazendo um grande saco de papel.

- De quem é aquele carro lá na frente? – perguntou dando um beijo na testa da ruiva.

- Do Julian. Ele está lá em cima, e trouxe um buquê de rosas.

- É, alguém vai ter um final feliz hoje – ele disse rindo.

- Um começo feliz – corrigiu Gina – sabe, a Rayna merece.

- Eu sei. Vamos, me deixa te ajudar.

Depois de algum tempo, quando Draco e Gina estavam sentados à mesa acabando de tomar seu café, Julian e Rayna apareceram à porta da cozinha, radiantes de felicidade.

- Olha só, Gin! – disse Rayna erguendo a mão direita e mostrando uma aliança de prata – Estamos namorando!

- Uau, incrível! – Gina disse se levantando e abraçando a amiga, e depois Julian – espero que vocês sejam muito felizes, ok? E não deixem nada nem ninguém estragar o amor de vocês!

- Pode deixar Gina. – Julian disse piscando o olho.

Os três voltaram a se sentar, e depois de comerem, Julian e Rayna foram embora.

- Espero que eles sejam tão felizes quanto nós estamos sendo – disse Draco logo depois que eles saíram.

- Eu também. Mas não vai ser fácil, a Kelly não vai deixar barato. Espero que a Rayna saiba ignorar aqueles absurdos que ela diz.

- Assim como você ignorou ontem? – ele perguntou em tom de deboche, e quando Gina comprimiu os lábios em sinal de irritação, ele deu uma gostosa gargalhada e a beijou demoradamente.

•••

- Gina, Rayna, venham até aqui, por favor. – chamou Jessica, a dona do Café.

As duas saíram de trás do balcão e se sentaram de frente à patroa, esperando a bronca que elas sabiam que viria.

- Minha sobrinha Claire foi à festa do garoto dos Benthan no sábado. E no domingo, quando foi almoçar na minha casa, me contou uma história muito interessante que envolve Kelly Ockham e duas das minhas funcionárias. EXPLIQUEM-SE.

- Jessica, eu sinto muito, foi tudo culpa minha – começou Rayna, afobada – Gina só quis me defender...

- Nem pensar! Jessica, a Kelly ofendeu a Rayna, mas ela não fez nada! Fui eu quem perdi a cabeça e parti para a briga. Se alguém merece ouvir sermão, sou eu.

- Escutem, meninas... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida de vocês fora do Café, o que vocês fazem ou deixam de fazer não é problema meu. Eu só quero pedir que não tragam as rivalidades de fora para o trabalho de vocês. A Kelly é uma das nossas clientes mais fixas, e eu não quero brigas aqui dentro. Se ela provocar, ignorem, porque se alguma briga acontecer aqui dentro, vai dar um problema danado, e eu vou acabar tendo que demitir vocês, e eu não quero isso. Ficou entendido?

- Sim, Jessica – responderam em uníssono. A patroa sorriu e se encaminhou ao caixa.

- Escute, Rayna – começou Gina – quando a Kelly aparecer aqui, ela vai tentar te ofender de todas as maneiras possíveis. Finja que não escutou, não demonstre nenhuma reação, porque assim não vai ter graça e ela vai acabar cansando. Eu vou fazer a mesma coisa. Afinal, preciso desse emprego, e você também precisa do seu.

- Tudo bem Gina. Eu vou escutar tudo o que ela disser calada, depois eu desconto em beijos no Julian. Quem vai sair perdendo é ela.

As duas se acabaram de rir e em seguida começaram a tirar o pó das mesas.

Como previsto, Kelly apareceu no Café logo depois de sair do colégio, acompanhada das amigas líderes de torcida, Cassie entre elas.

Elas se sentaram numa mesa de canto, e antes que Gina pudesse se mexer para atendê-las, Kelly já havia gritado:

- Alien! Venha atender a nossa mesa! Não é pra isso que você é paga?

Rayna corou levemente, mas respirou fundo e caminhou a passos largos até a mesa.

- Pois não?

- Eu quero um cheesebacon e uma coca, Rayna – disse Cassie sorrindo.

- Cheesebacon e uma coca, ok, e vocês?

- Suco de laranja e salada mista para todas nós. E pede pra outra pessoa trazer, não quero minha comida impregnada com seu cheiro de cachorro.

- Kelly, não faz isso! – disse Cassie, chocada.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Cassie! Se além de comer igual a uma porca você começar a se meter nas minhas conversas, não terei outra escolha a não ser te chutar para fora da torcida!

- Quer saber? – começou Cassie com um leve tom assassino em sua voz – Idiota são essas aí, que fazem tudo o que você manda. Pra mim já deu. Quer me tirar da torcida? Tira! – e dizendo isso se levantou e sentou no balcão junto à Gina, que observava a cena boquiaberta, assim como todas as garotas na mesa, que passaram a encarar os próprios pés quando Kelly as olhou como se as desafiasse a se levantarem também.

Rayna saiu de perto da mesa e foi direto à cozinha entregar os pedidos à cozinheira.

Quando voltou, Gina sussurou ao seu ouvido:

- Você foi ótima.

- A Cassie também – respondeu Rayna piscando para a garota, que sorriu de lado.

- Que se dane a torcida. Ela está fazendo uma coisa legal virar uma ditadura. Quero distância daquilo.

Depois de algum tempo a campainha da cozinha soou anunciando que os pedidos estavam prontos, e quando Gina fez menção de ir buscar, Rayna disse:

- Não Gin, eu vou. Não vou dar esse gostinho a ela.

Ela foi à cozinha, deixou o pedido de Cassie no balcão e foi levar as saladas das líderes de torcida.

- Eca! – disse Kelly ao olhar sua salada – Não vou comer isso! Está com cheiro de cachorro! Achei que tivesse pedido que você mandasse outra pessoa trazer!

- Não há outra pessoa disponível, e comendo ou não, vai ter que pagar. Com licença.

Gina e Cassie abafaram o riso com as mãos.

•••

- Malfoy! Lefort! O que estão fazendo sentados aí?

- Desculpe senhor, mas já carregamos o Penelope com as caixas de milho enlatado, não há mais nada para fazer agora. – disse Zach em tom contrariado.

- Ainda são quatro horas! Vocês trabalham até as sete! Se já acabaram com as cargas, façam alguma outra coisa. Peguem um esfregão e limpem essa passarela, está mesmo precisando. Ao fim do expediente, pode vir buscar seu pagamento Zachary. Quanto ao seu Malfoy, fica para amanhã. Nem sei se vai receber alguma coisa, depois de todas aquelas multas. E ande logo com isso! Não sei como funciona na Inglaterra, mas aqui é preciso trabalhar duro! – e dizendo isso saiu bufando.

Zach se levantou do cais e imitou o andado torto de Joseph, conseguindo arrancar uma risada infeliz de Draco.

Draco levantou-se também.

- Foi mal, Zach. Se não estivesse sentado comigo provavelmente chegaria em casa mais cedo hoje.

- Esquece isso, cara. Vou sentir uma puta falta de você quando estiver na Brown. E não existe amizade sem alguns esfregões.

Draco engoliu em seco. As palavras de Zach o comoveram de uma forma que ele não podia explicar. Zabini sempre fora um grande colega, alguém com quem ele podia contar, mas Zach, mesmo o tendo conhecido a tão pouco tempo e não saber nada de sua verdadeira vida, vinha sendo tão parceiro naqueles tempos difíceis que não havia como negar: era o melhor amigo que ele já tivera e que jamais teria.

- Com certeza, cara. Vamos lá.

Em meio a piadas e risos descontrolados, os dois rapazes limparam a enorme passarela do cais e estavam guardando os esfregões quando Joseph apareceu para ver se tinham feito o trabalho direito. Draco esperou Zach sair do escritório de Joseph e os dois foram juntos ao café.

- Amor! Zach! – Gina gritou assim que os viu, sorrindo de orelha à orelha. Ele a alcançou no balcão e cobriu seu rosto de beijos.

- Boa noite amor. Oi Rayna.

- Oi Draco, oi Zach – disse ela risonha – Escuta, cadê a Cassie? Ela não veio mais aqui desde aquele dia que brigou com a Kelly e pediu demissão da torcida.

- Está mais caseira agora. A sra. Shelling chegou a me procurar, perguntar se tínhamos brigado, porque ela estava tristinha. A Cassie adorava a torcida, sabe. Mas não se culpe Rayna, ela não ia agüentar a Kelly por muito tempo.

- A Kelly vai se formar em junho, Zach. E a líder mais indicada pra capitã no ano que vem era a Cassie. Ela não devia ter brigado com a Kelly, não por minha causa.

- Ela não se arrepende de ter feito isso. Alguém tinha que calar a boca daquela vadia.

- Senhor Lefort! Sem palavrões no meu estabelecimento, sim? – disse Jessica, que acabara de sair da cozinha, em tom autoritário, mas com um brilho divertido nos olhos – Gina, aqui está o pedido dos garotos da mesa 06, entregue, por favor.

Draco viu a namorada se afastar com a bandeja, e viu os dois garotos com jaquetas de futebol da escola secundária local olharem-na cobiçosamente. Ela percebeu, mas nem deu atenção. A porta do café se abriu e mais um garoto com a jaqueta do time entrou, e Draco sorriu ao ver que se tratava de Julian.

- Boa noite, galera – ele disse ao se aproximar do balcão sorrindo para todos e alcançando os lábios de Rayna.

- Oi amor.

- Que foi, Ray? Que desânimo é esse?

- Cassie está infeliz por minha causa.

- Eu já disse que ela não tem culpa, cara – disse Zach como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Amor, a Cassie não agüentava mais a Kelly. Foi escolha dela.

- Eu sei, mas se a Kelly não tivesse me ofendido, Cassie ainda estaria na torcida.

- Então a culpa é da Kelly que ofendeu você. Ponto.

Rayna bufou e voltou a limpar a poeira do balcão. A porta do café voltou a se abrir, mas desta vez não foi nenhum jovem bonito que entrou. Era uma senhora por volta dos 45 anos, com cabelos loiros com pequenas rajadas de branco, olhos claros e de aparência muito elegante. Ela parecia procurar alguém e varreu o café com os olhos, até que eles se fixaram em Zach e ela caminhou até ele decididamente.

- Boa noite crianças. Sou Laura Shelling, mãe da Cassandra.

- Oh, muito prazer Sra. Shelling – disse Rayna apertando-lhe a mão – Sou Rayna.

- O prazer é meu, querida. Conheço Zachary e Julian, é claro.

Julian deu um grande sorriso e esmagou a Sra. Shelling num abraço de urso, e ela riu com gosto. Zach deu-lhe um abraço sincero.

- E você, meu jovem rapaz, quem é? – perguntou com um sorriso assim que se recompôs.

- Hm, sou Draco Malfoy – e Gina aproximou-se para ver o que acontecia em tempo dele dizer – e esta é minha namorada, Gina.

- Oh! Os britânicos! Cassandra me falou sobre vocês.

- Espero que tenha falado bem! – brincou Gina e estendeu a mão à mulher – Muito prazer!

- Bem, vim fazer um convite a vocês, que são os amigos mais próximos da Cassandra. Vamos fazer um almoço de páscoa no domingo, e ela anda tão desanimada, então pensei em convidá-los, fazer uma pequena reunião em nossa casa. Tudo bem se já tiverem planos.

- Pode contar com a minha presença, Laura – disse Julian sorridente – e da minha Rayna também.

- Eu estarei lá com certeza, senhora Shelling – disse Zach.

- Ótimo! Leve seus pais Zachary, faz tempo que não nos reunimos. E o que os britânicos me dizem?

Draco olhou para Gina, que sorriu em incentivo.

- Pode contar conosco, senhora Shelling – disse Draco.

- Ótimo! Então os vejo no domingo às 10, para podermos conversar bastante. Agora realmente preciso ir, chá da sociedade histórica.

E, dando um beijinho no rosto de cada um, saiu.

- Ela é legal, não é? – disse Rayna quebrando o silêncio que se instalara – Sempre achei que ela fosse meio metida. Mas olhe só, nem se importou que Gina e eu fôssemos garçonetes.

- Laura é uma mulher de ouro. É a melhor amiga da minha mãe. – disse Julian, explicando – quando éramos crianças, Cassie e eu ficávamos juntos o tempo todo, íamos aos mesmos eventos. Costumávamos dizer a todos que éramos primos gêmeos.

- Tomara que o almoço anime a Cassie – disse Rayna ainda deprimida.

- Vai animar. Quando o pai dela bebe umas cervejas começa a contar cada piada... Não tem como não rir – disse Zach, risonho.

•••

- Que cara você acha que tem o pai da Cassie? – perguntou Gina a Draco enquanto caminhavam pela avenida deserta a caminho da casa dos Shelling – Eu acho que ele é gordo.

- Sei lá, Gina. Você acha que a mãe dela casaria com um cara gordo? É mais provável que seja um desses Black-Ties que andam por aí, eles tem muito dinheiro, não é?

- Vai ver ele ficou gordo depois.

Mas, para a surpresa dos dois, o Sr. Shelling, ou Jim, como preferia ser chamado, não era nem gordo nem usava gravata. Era muito magro, usava uma camiseta desbotada e uma bermuda cáqui, e parecia ter se esquecido de calçar algum sapato. Seus cabelos castanhos tinham alguns poucos fios brancos e já começavam a rarear na frente, mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o fato dele nunca tirar o enorme sorriso do rosto. Em suma, era uma pessoa muito de bem com a vida.

- Aaah, os ingleses chegaram! – exclamou ao abrir a porta da frente quando Gina tocou a campainha – Entrem! Entrem! Os Lefort já estão lá no fundo, agora só falta Julian e a namorada.

Guiados pelo simpático senhor, os dois atravessaram um grande hall até a porta de vidro que levava aos fundos da casa, que contava com uma bela piscina e uma grande edícula onde avistaram Cassie, a Sra. Shelling e os Lefort sentados numa grande mesa redonda.

- Gin! Draco! Sentem aqui! – disse Cassie sorridente. Era visível que o almoço já estava fazendo bem a ela.

- Draco? – disse Jim com um leve tom de interrogação – Você é filho de astrólogos? Draco é uma constelação, não é mesmo?

-É uma constelação sim, mas eu, hm, não sei se há astrólogos em minha família.

- Eu tenho uma velha tia, gagá coitadinha, que insistia que devíamos chamar Cassie de Aquário, disse que traria bons fluidos. Nunca aprovou meu casamento com Laura. Durante a festa me aporrinhou tanto para deixá-la ler minha mão, só para me informar que desde o dia anterior minha linha da vida tinha diminuído mais de três centímetros.

- Ela me achava um tanto certinha demais para o Jim – disse a Sra. Shelling, rindo.

- É, e quando eu falei que íamos nos casar, ela me veio com uma garota hippie, dizendo que era muito melhor pra mim.

- E eu a coloquei para correr bem depressinha, não foi, Jim?

- Ah, foi sim, querida.

Todos na mesa riram, e depois de alguns minutos a campainha voltou a soar, anunciando a chegada de Julian e Rayna. Jim foi abrir a porta e voltou agarrado aos ombros de uma Rayna muito corada, seguidos de perto por um Julian sorridente.

- Laura! Você disse que a namorada do July era bonita, mas não disse que era tanto! Esse é o meu garoto!

- Viu só Jim, como tenho bom gosto? – gabou-se Julian, às gargalhadas.

- Ah sim, muito bom gosto, assim como Zach e o Draco aqui.

- Em que parte da Inglaterra vocês viviam, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Lefort, que era excepcionalmente parecida com o filho.

- Eu vivia numa área rural próxima ao vilarejo de Ottery Saint Catchpole.

- Oh! Muito interessante! Estive em Londres quando era mais moça. É uma bela cidade.

- Mas o condado de Hertfordshire também tem seus encantos – disse a Sra. Shelling sorrindo.

- Estivemos lá por duas semanas antes de embarcar para os Estados Unidos – respondeu Gina – A tia de Draco vive lá.

- É um país muito pequeno, a Inglaterra – pronunciou-se o Sr. Lefort, que era alto como Zach e tinha os cabelos já totalmente brancos – É estranho, você passa de um condado a outro em questão de minutos.

- Ou talvez seja o nosso país que é grande demais – replicou a Sra. Lefort.

E foi exatamente por isso que viemos parar aqui – disse Gina mentalmente.

- Rapazes, que tal colocar a carne na churrasqueira? – disse a Sra. Shelling depois de meia hora de conversa – Vou dar uma olhada na minha galinha, está no forno.

- Posso preparar uma salada inglesa, Sra. Shelling? – perguntou Gina.

- É claro querida! Que ótimo! Venha, a cozinha é por aqui.

Era pouco mais de meio-dia quando começaram a almoçar, e meia hora depois todos se empanturravam com os ovos de chocolate trazidos pelos Lefort. Cassie ria sem parar das piadas do pai e dos garotos, provando que a reunião realmente dera resultados. As mulheres foram lavar a louça enquanto os homens davam um trato nos espetos e na mesa, e depois de tudo limpo, todos se juntaram para uma rodada de Poker.

Jim se gabava da jogada de mestre que tinha acabado de empregar quando Gina percebeu um movimento estranho. De repente, Draco havia tirado os braços de cima da mesa e agora apertava o antebraço esquerdo coberto pelas mangas compridas da camiseta com força.

Ela engoliu em seco. O que poderia ter acontecido?

- Draco? Amor, você está bem?

- Uma tontura, de repente... – mentiu ele com um olhar significativo.

- Vamos, vamos para casa. Sr. e Sra. Shelling, muito obrigada pelo almoço, foi ótimo.

- Querido, tem certeza de que consegue caminhar? Podemos te levar até em casa. – disse Laura.

- Estou bem, muito obrigado Sra. Shelling. Nada que não se resolva com um bom cochilo.

- Tudo bem então. Mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa, liguem para cá, tudo bem?

- Está certo, Sra. Shelling. Vamos indo agora. – respondeu Gina. Se despediram rapidamente dos Lefort, de Jim, Cassie, Julian e Rayna e foram sozinhos até a porta. Ao chegarem à esquina, Draco virou-se para ela, aflito, e segurando suas mãos disse:

- Gina, eu acho que pegaram Potter.

- O quê? Como?

- Eu não sei! Foi meu pai quem o convocou, eu pude sentir! Ele deve estar na minha casa agora! O Lorde das Trevas está a caminho.

- Céus... Não há nada que possamos fazer?

- Não, a menos que desejemos ser mortos também. Vamos para casa. Se o matarem, vou sentir.

Em estado de choque, Gina acompanhou Draco até em casa, mas antes que ela pudesse desvirar a segunda volta da chave, aconteceu outra vez.

Draco segurava o braço com muita força, os olhos fechados de dor.

- Draco! Draco! Que aconteceu! Draco! Você está bem? Mataram ele? Draco!

Depois de vários segundos, Draco reabriu os olhos vermelhos de dor e afrouxou o aperto no braço.

- Ele conseguiu. – disse com a voz muito fraca, mas audível - Escapou de novo.

•••

- Cara, dá pra acreditar? Você chegou aqui em janeiro, agora já é quase junho! Estou indo pra faculdade daqui a alguns dias e você vai ficar sozinho com a mala do Joseph...

- Não se sinta culpado. A universidade vai ser ótima pra você. E agora o Julian e a Rayna também vão pra lá, vocês vão se divertir à beça.

- Não vai ser nada divertido ver o Julian e a Rayna se agarrando com a Cassie estando tão longe, cara.

- Calma. Ela já não disse que vai te ver todos os finais de semana? E tenho certeza que quando se formar, ela vai fazer de tudo pra entrar lá também.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Não entendo essa história de você e a Gina não quererem fazer faculdade.

Draco ia retrucar quando foi cego pela dor em seu antebraço esquerdo. A marca vinha ardendo frequentemente nas últimas semanas, mas nunca como no dia de páscoa, a não ser agora.

Haviam encurralado Potter. Em Hogwarts. A batalha final ia acontecer e o Lorde das Trevas estava chamando seus comensais.

Levantou-se num salto.

- Preciso ir ver a Gina.

- Agora? Tá doido? O Joseph demite você no ato, se sair!

- O Joseph não importa mais.

- O que diabos você está falando?

- Não dá pra explicar agora! – disse já correndo em direção à rua – Cuida da Cassie e dos outros!

- Espera, Draco! – ouviu o amigo gritar ao longe, mas já corria disparado pela avenida central da cidade.

Abriu a porta do café com um tapa violento e andou a passos largos até o caixa onde estava Gina sem nem olhar para os lados.

- Draco? O que foi? Que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Potter está em Hogwarts. O Lorde das Trevas está convocando os comensais. A batalha vai acontecer.

•••

**N/A: **Olá pessoas lindas do meu coração, escrevi o capítulo rapidinho, está pronto a mais de duas semanas, mas como viajei 600 km pra assistir à estréia do filme não consegui postar, e é muito difícil eu sair de casa pra vir na lan, é longe .. O capítulo é pequeno e meio água com açúcar, só tem um pouquinho de ação aqui no fim, mas ele era necessário. O próximo, porém, vai ser muito movimentado, por isso talvez demore um pouco mais porque vai ser grandão, eu já tenho quatro páginas de Word escritas, e estou só na introdução do capitulo. Recebi bastante comentários no capítulo anterior, estou muito feliz meninas, obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue assim!

Obrigada a **Vicky Malfoy**, **VeronicaLee**, **mariigadelha **e **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley** que comentaram com registro. A resposta está na inbox de vocês.

**Kandra:** Imagina que eu ia abandonar minhas leitoras lindas! Kkkk. O anel vem no próximo capítulo, até já escrevi a parte em que ele entrega! Obrigada por continuar lendo querida, um beijo!

**Miss Potter:** Que legal! Meus amigos também me chamam de Lu! Que bom que você voltou, achei que tinha me abandonado! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz! O que vou postar daqui a pouco é curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser grandão, prometo! Beijos!

**Raquel:** Olá, que bom que você está gostando! O capitulo que vou portar hj é curto, mas o próximo vai ser maior! Obrigada por ler e continue comentando! Beijos!

Obrigada por estarem lendo meninas, não percam o próximo e continuem comentando!

**Quanto ao filme:** _Gostei, mas poderia ter sido bem melhor, achei que ignoraram muitas partes importantes e valorizaram algumas nem tanto, além de terem enfeitado um pouco demais em alguns pontos e de certa forma meio que mudado o rumo da história. Mas, tirando esses pequenos detalhes, foi muito bom, a exibição em 3D foi perfeita, e muitas das cenas do livro entraram completas no filme, o que me agradou muito._

_Ainda não consegui conversar com ninguém que entenda do assunto, mas também não vou ficar contando o filme aqui porque sei que teve gente que ainda não assistiu, portanto quem assistiu e, assim como eu, está desesperado para discutir o filme, meu e-mail é luana_rubin222 hotmail . com, me mandem E-MAILS lá, porque ta difícil entrar no MSN. Responderei a quem mandar :D_

**X.O.X.O.**


	14. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo XIV – A Batalha Final**

- _O quê?_ – Gina disse assustada, apoiando o peso do corpo no caixa para que seus joelhos não cedessem.

- Se formos lutar, temos que ir agora.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso avisar a...

- Não há tempo! Vamos pra casa pegar as varinhas e vamos.

Gina engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça. Arrancou o avental que usava e, segurando a mão de Draco, saiu correndo pela porta aberta do Café deixando para trás uma Rayna confusa gritando seu nome.

Os dois correram o caminho todo até a casa sem trocar uma palavra. Draco abriu a porta da frente disparou pelas escadas com Gina ao seu encalço.

- Vai separando uma roupa de bruxo pra gente se trocar, eu vou pegar as varinhas.

Gina correu para o closed enquanto Draco entrava embaixo da cama e retirava a tábua solta no assoalho onde havia escondido as varinhas de Gina e a de sua mãe. Gina saiu do closed com uma braçada de vestes negras que atirou em cima da cama.

- Temos que pensar em como chegaremos a Hogwarts – disse Draco tenso enquanto arrancava pela cabeça a camiseta cinza que vestia – Aparatar no meio de Hogsmeade seria suicídio.

- Eu sei... deve haver alguma maneira – ela respondeu quando enfiou as vestes pela cabeça. - _Ai!_

- Que foi?

- Não sei, tem alguma coisa queimando no meu bolso... – Gina enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes e tirou um galeão. Uma expressão de entendimento tomou sua face. – Draco! Temos que aparatar no Cabeça de Javali! É o pessoal da AD convocando os alunos! Olha!

Gina mostrou a Draco a face da moeda onde, ao invés da cunhagem normal, havia uma mensagem escrita numa caligrafia relaxada, que dizia: "Harry está em Hogwarts. A escola vai resistir. Precisamos do maior número de pessoas possível. Aparatem no Cabeça de Javali, é seguro e Aberforth os ajudará a chegar à escola. Contamos com vocês."

- Ótimo, agora já sabemos como chegar lá. Você está pronta?

- Estou. Vamos trancar a casa e ir logo.

- Certo. Pega aqui a sua varinha – disse estendendo-lhe a arma e enfiando a sua própria no bolso das vestes. Mas ao retirar a mão do bolso, sentiu um objeto que não se lembrava de ter colocado ali. Fechou-o sob a palma da mão e, dando as costas a Gina que guardava as roupas usadas no closed, olhou para o objeto. Era a caixinha de veludo verde contendo o anel de sua mãe.

Desde que o recebera, vinha esperando um momento oportuno para dá-lo à namorada, e este era o mais inoportuno possível, mas talvez jamais tivesse outra chance.

- Amor, vamos? – sua ruiva disse saindo do closed, linda como um anjo.

Ele respirou fundo e aproximou-se devagar. Ela arregalou os olhos, sem entender.

- Estive esperando o melhor momento para fazer isso. Sei que estamos correndo contra o tempo, mas talvez eu nunca tenha outra chance – dizendo isso ajoelhou-se e ergueu a caixinha até um ponto onde Gina podia vê-la claramente. Abriu-a devagar, vendo Gina abrir a boca, assombrada – Se eu sobreviver à luta de hoje, você aceitará ser minha esposa?

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos cor de chocolate de sua amada, mas sua boca exibia o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia visto nos lábios dela.

- Eu... é... é claro, Draco! – Ele sorriu e puxou a mão direita da namorada para si, e deslizou o anel pelo dedo anelar. Ela puxou a mão dele fazendo-o se levantar e, sorrindo e chorando disse: - Eu te amo! Vamos passar por isso juntos!

Ele puxou-a para si e beijou-a como se fosse a última vez.

Depois de minutos, ele encostou a testa na dela e disse, num sussurro:

- Temos que ir agora.

Ela roubou-lhe um último selinho e, de mãos dadas, desceram as escadas e atravessaram a porta da frente da casa. Draco trancou a porta e guardou a chave num bolso bem protegido das vestes.

- Me dê sua mão. Vamos juntos.

Ao sentir os dedos delicados segurando os seus firmemente, Draco girou para frente e teve a conhecida sensação de estar sendo espremido por um cano estreito.

Talvez por causa da longa distância a ser percorrida, a viagem durou minutos, e Draco estava se sentindo sufocado quando seus pés finalmente pisaram no assoalho coberto de sujeira do Cabeça de Javali.

- _Mais crianças!_ – berrou uma voz carrancuda de algum ponto do bar – Estão pensando o quê, que isso aqui é a casa da mãe Joana? – o homem saiu das sombras e foi possível distinguir seu semblante alto e magro, com cabelos e barbas compridas, ainda não totalmente brancas – _Você! _Você é o filho dos comensais da morte! – o homem puxou a varinha e estava pronto para atacar quando Gina gritou:

- Não! Senhor Aberforth! Sou Gina Weasley, e Draco está comigo. Ele está do lado da Ordem da Fênix e da Armada de Dumbledore.

- O quê? Ah, sim. Os boatos chegaram até aqui. O garoto comensal que fugiu com a traidora de sangue Weasley, é como eles se referem. O que é que vocês jovens tem na cabeça? Estiveram escondidos por meses e agora caminham para a morte assim?

- Caminham para a morte? Desculpe senhor Aberforth, mas estamos tentando fazer algum bem no mundo! Construir um lugar melhor para os nossos filhos!

- Menina, se entrarem naquele castelo, tenha certeza de que jamais terão algum filho. Você-Sabe-Quem quer você e seu namorado tanto quanto quer Potter.

- Bem, então preciso ajudar a matá-lo ou morrer tentando, não é mesmo? – respondeu Draco ríspido.

- Que seja.

- Pode nos ajudar a chegar ao castelo, senhor Aberforth? – pediu Gina um tanto carrancuda.

- Por aqui. – Aberforth caminhou até uma moldura vazia na parede e abriu-a, revelando uma passagem escura – É só seguir em frente. Seus irmãos e seus pais estão lá dentro, filha. Eu tomaria certo cuidado com azarações se fosse você, senhor Malfoy.

- Obrigada senhor Aberforth – Gina agradeceu. Draco despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e tomando a mão de Gina para si adentrou a passagem.

Havia alguns poucos archotes de luz ali dentro, mas o lugar ainda era muito escuro e úmido. Seguiram em frente por vários minutos até se depararem com um pequeno lance de escadas que descia até uma porta igual àquela pela qual tinham entrado.

Draco olhou para Gina, que confirmou com a cabeça, e então abriu a porta.

Uma sala com paredes coloridas totalmente cobertas por tapeçarias surgiu à sua frente, ocupada pelo que parecia um grupo de quase cinqüenta pessoas muito agitadas. Havia jovens, adultos, crianças e até alguns idosos. Aurores, membros da Ordem da Fênix, pais de alunos...

Não demorou muito para que alguém percebesse a presença deles.

_- Gina!_ Senhora Weasley, veja, é a Gina! – gritou Hermione Granger, correndo em direção à ruiva e abraçando-a com força, seguida de muitos ruivos e vários colegas da escola.

A Sra. Weasley abraçava a filha com tanta força que parecia sufocá-la. O senhor Weasley estava ao lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos da filha, rodeado pelos irmãos ruivos e os amigos da garota, Hera Heathcliff entre eles. Draco não teve muito que fazer a não ser se manter afastado e deixá-la matar as saudades da família, até que Remo Lupin caminhou até ele com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Imaginei que você viria, Draco.

Um homem negro, que ele sabia ser auror, vinha se aproximando.

- Todos estamos gratos por ter mantido Virgínia em segurança, senhor Malfoy, mas ainda assim preciso perguntar. A que lado o senhor será leal?

- A ela. E a vocês.

- Se é assim, ótimo. Espero que seja um homem de palavra. Mas saiba que isto talvez implique em lutar contra seus próprios pais, senhor Malfoy. Eles estão aqui.

- Eu sei no que isto implica senhor. Fiz minha escolha quando fugi levando Gina comigo.

- É, e você também botou na balança o fato dela ter seis irmãos adultos para defendê-la dos canalhas mal-encarados? – disse Fred Weasley entre dentes, seguido de perto pelo irmão gêmeo.

_- Fred!_ – berrou o senhor Weasley, enfiando-se no meio dos dois filhos para impedir o ataque – O garoto esteve com a sua irmã por quase seis meses! Você vê algum sinal de violência nela? Vê algum sinal de infelicidade? – os gêmeos pareciam querer retrucar, mas o pai não lhes deu tempo – Draco, quero agradecer, em nome de toda a minha família, por ter cuidado de minha filha durante todos estes meses. Teremos tempo para conversar depois. Agora há uma guerra aqui, e é com muito prazer que o vejo ao nosso lado. Que bom que minha filha pôde fazer uma mudança positiva em você.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim agora, não fosse por ela.

- Fred, Jorge. Façam um acordo de paz com o garoto. Nesta noite lutaremos todos do mesmo lado. Vocês têm de ser companheiros um do outro.

Um tanto desconcertados, os gêmeos, um de cada vez, apertaram firmemente a mão de Draco e se retiraram aos cantos do salão para conversar com os amigos que pelo visto também haviam acabado de chegar e que Draco conhecia das partidas de quadribol contra a Grifinória em anos anteriores. Mas um súbito movimento a um canto chamou a atenção de Draco. Acompanhado de Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter entrava na sala.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lupin correndo ao encontro dele.

- Voldemort está a caminho, estão barricando a escola... Snape fugiu... que estão fazendo aqui? Como souberam?

-Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore - explicou um dos gêmeos – Você não esperava que o pessoal fosse perder a festa, Harry, e a Armada de Dumbledore avisou a Ordem da Fenix, e a coisa virou uma bola de neve.

- Que vai ser primeiro, Harry? – perguntou o outro gêmeo – Que está acontecendo?

- Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos. Vamos Lutar.

A multidão soltou um alto brado e avançou para a escada, todos empunhando as varinhas. Só depois que a sala se esvaziou e ficou reservada apenas aos dois e aos Weasley, Harry percebeu a presença do garoto.

Ele sacou a varinha, mas Draco não reagiu. Gina percebeu o movimento de longe e correu a se postar ao lado do namorado.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? E por que você está parada aí do lado dele Gin?

- Harry, é que você entrou aqui e já saiu correndo, nem deu tempo de avisar nada, cara – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Avisar _o quê?_

- Hum, depois das férias de natal a mamãe colocou a Gina no trem de volta pra Hogwarts, e ela chegou à escola, mas desapareceu no dia seguinte e só voltou a ser vista... hum... hoje.

- QUÊ? E ela estava com _ele_?

- Estava sim, Harry, e por livre e espontânea vontade – respondeu Gina bufando.

- O Lorde das Trevas descobriu sobre meu relacionamento com Gina, Potter – Draco manifestou-se pela primeira vez, aproveitando a chance de demarcar deu território – e ele me mandou matá-la. Então fugimos juntos.

- Sim, Gina mandou uma carta para casa explicando o que tinha acontecido – disse o senhor Weasley passando o braço pelos ombros da filha – Ficamos muito preocupados, não sabíamos se o garoto era confiável... Mas ficamos mais seguros quando Remo disse que os havia embarcado para o exterior, e que tinham estado na casa da Tonks por duas semanas. Harry, abaixe a varinha, filho. Quim já conversou com Draco. Ele lutará ao nosso lado esta noite. Só lhe devemos agradecimentos por ter cuidado tão bem da nossa menina.

Draco ia dizer que não precisavam agradecer nada quando a passagem voltou a se abrir revelando outro irmão de Gina, monitor da Grifinória até quatro anos antes.

- Cheguei tarde demais? Já começou? Acabei de saber, então eu... eu...

Evidentemente o rapaz não tinha esperado topar com quase toda a família. Houve um longo momento se espanto, rompido pela cunhada de Gina, a francesa que havia competido no Torneio Tribruxo, que virou para Lupin e falou:

- _Entam, come vai o pequene Tedi?_

- Eu... Ah, sim está ótimo! – respondeu Lupin meio espantado, meio confuso – É, a Tonks está com ele, na casa da mãe... Olhe, tenho uma foto! – e tirou da capa uma foto que apenas Draco, Fleur e Potter se curvaram para ver, pois todos os Weasley ainda encaravam o recém chegado, paralisados.

- Fui um tolo! – berrou o rapaz, tão alto que Lupin quase deixou cair à foto – Fui um idiota, um covarde pomposo, fui um... um...

- Cego pelo ministério, um renegador da família, um debilóide sedento de poder – concluiu um gêmeo.

- Fui tudo isso!

- Bem, você não poderia falar com maior justeza – disse estendendo a mão ao irmão.

A Sra. Weasley caiu no choro, avançou correndo e empurrou um dos gêmeos para o lado e puxou o rapaz para um abraço de sufocar, mas ele não tirava os olhos do pai.

- Desculpe, papai – pediu ele.

O Sr. Weasley piscou rapidamente, então também correu para abraçar o filho. Os irmãos começaram a conversar e, pelo canto do olho, Draco viu que Gina tentava se esgueirar para fora da sala, o que também não tinha passado despercebido pela mãe dela.

- Gina! Volta aqui! Já disse que não vai sair no meio da batalha! Você vai pra casa.

- Mamãe! Eu quero participar!

- Molly, porque não deixa a Gina ficar aqui na sala? Assim, se acontecer alguma coisa, alguém pode vir avisá-la. Vai ficar melhor que em casa.

- Que seja. Mas não saia daqui, mocinha!

- Mas mamãe...

- Você fica _aqui_. – disse Draco e, para a surpresa do mesmo, Harry. Os dois se olharam num sinal de concordância e ela voltou a bufar. – Amor, escute. Você escutou o que o Aberforth falou. Ele quer a nós dois tanto quanto quer o Potter. Eu não poderia... Não suportaria perder você. Por favor, não saia daqui, sim?

- Está bem.

- Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – perguntou Potter.

- Disseram algo sobre um banheiro. – disse Gina como se isso fosse completamente normal.

•••

O salão principal estava escuro e lotado de alunos desarrumados, vestindo pijamas ou capas de viagem, e aqui e ali brilhavam os vultos perolados dos fantasmas. Ao fundo do salão encontravam-se McGonagall e os outros professores, acompanhados dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinham vindo para lutar.

Todos, alunos, fantasmas, professores e membros da ordem olhavam para Draco como se o seu lugar não fosse ali. Como se ele precisasse que alguém reforçasse esse sentimento.

Por mais de duas vezes ele ouviu a voz esganiçada de Pansy gritar seu nome, mas não deu atenção. Juntamente com os outros, aguardava por instruções.

McGonagall agora ordenava aos monitores que levassem seus alunos em segurança até a passagem na sala precisa. Explicou também que quem fosse maior de idade e quisesse ficar para lutar teria esse direito, que não havia tempo para recolher pertences, que Snape havia "se mandado" e que os professores haviam construído uma proteção ao redor do castelo, mas que esta não agüentaria muito.

Suas palavras finais, no entanto, foram abafadas por outra voz que ecoou pelo salão, que parecia sair das próprias paredes, clara e fria.

_- Sei que estão se preparando para lutar._

Os alunos, aterrorizados, gritavam e se abraçavam, olhando em volta para saber a origem daquela voz.

_- Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar você grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico_ – o silêncio reinou no salão. Ninguém parecia respirar, até que a voz voltou – _Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até meia-noite._

O silêncio tornou a engolir o salão. Todas as cabeças presentes no salão viraram-se para Potter, aterrorizadas. Então uma pessoa se levantou na mesa da Sonserina e, com incredulidade, Draco reconheceu Pansy.

- Mas ele está ali! Potter está _ali_! Agarrem ele!

Draco teria rido da cara de Pansy, se a situação não fosse tão séria. Imediatamente, todos os alunos da Grifinória se levantaram e puxaram as varinhas, seguidos pelos da Lufa-Lufa e simultaneamente pelos da Corvinal, e estes, como Draco previra, não se viravam para Potter, e sim para os colegas sonserinos.

- Obrigada, Srta. Parkinson – disse McGonagall seca – Será a primeira a deixar o salão com o Sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua casa puderem acompanhá-la...

Todos os alunos da Sonserina, sem exceção, se levantaram da mesa e seguiram Filch, mas não sem antes darem uma boa olhada incrédula em Draco. Logo as quatro mesas se esvaziaram. Na mesa da Corvinal restaram apenas alguns dos alunos mais velhos e na da Lufa-Lufa um número um pouco maior. Metade dos alunos da Grifinória não deixou os bancos, obrigando McGonagall a apartar, aos berros, os menores de idade dos que podiam ficar para lutar.

Draco viu Potter se afastar para onde estavam os Weasley, e o auror negro da Ordem da Fênix subiu à plataforma e se dirigiu aos alunos que sobraram:

- Temos apenas meia hora até a meia-noite, portanto precisamos agir com rapidez! Os professores de Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix concordaram com um plano de batalha. Os professores Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall vão levar grupos de combatentes ao topo das três torres mais altas: Corvinal, Astronomia e Grifinória; dali terão uma visão abrangente e ótimas posições para lançar seus feitiços. Nesse meio-tempo, Remo, Arthur e eu levaremos grupos para os jardins. Precisaremos de alguém para organizar a defesa das entradas das passagens para a escola...

- ...parece trabalho para nós – falou um dos gêmeos Weasley em voz alta, indicando a si mesmo e ao irmão. O auror concordou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, os líderes subam aqui para dividirmos as tropas!

Os adultos subiram à plataforma e Draco se juntou aos alunos que se aglomeravam em frente a ela, aguardando instruções, e viu quando McGonagall sussurrou algo para Potter e ele saiu do salão como um foguete. Lupin começou a dividir os grupos.

- ...Miguel, você vai com Flitwick para a torre da Corvinal... acho que você também, Srta. Chang... e Dino, sim, vá com eles também. Na torre de astronomia... ah, sim, já está separando os seus, Minerva? Certo. Draco, você vem no meu grupo para os jardins, sim? Ernesto, você também. Ana, Padma... Parvati pode ir para a torre da Grifinória com Wood e Angelina. Alicia, Katie, vocês vem conosco. Você quer o Neville Profª Sprout? Certo, pode levá-lo. Lino, vá com Arthur... você também Simas... Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Desapareceram! – disse o Sr. Weasley afobado, enquanto guiava seu grupo para fora do salão.

- Como assim desapa... Bem, não temos tempo. Vamos pessoal. Varinhas à mão.

Draco seguiu à frente do grupo com Lupin, fingindo não ver os olhares desconfiados dos jovens atrás dele. Atravessaram o Salão Principal e o Saguão de Entrada, todos muito concentrados. Lupin estancou ao chegar às grandes portas de Carvalho que levavam aos jardins.

- Escutem, pessoal... Vocês ainda são jovens e talvez não estejam cem por cento preparados para esta batalha. Estou feliz e orgulhoso que tenham tido peito para enfrentar isso tudo quando todo o país está escondido em casa neste exato momento... Mas preciso alertá-los de que a chance de não verem o sol nascer é muito grande. A proteção que pusemos ao redor do castelo é ridícula perto dos poderes de Voldemort. Aos que quiserem desistir, ainda há tempo. Aos que quiserem lutar, avante.

Nem um único aluno fez menção de querer voltar atrás. Lupin deu um sorriso infeliz e fez sinal para que avançassem. Os jardins encontravam-se um caos. Alunos corriam para lá e para cá carregando o que pareceram a Draco grandes vasos cheios de terra e mato. Aqui e ali eram vistos professores e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Draco pôde reconhecer a Sra. Heathcliff comandando um grupo de alunos graças à sua inegável semelhança com a filha.

- Pessoal, vamos ficar com o portão norte! – gritou Lupin para seu grupo – Fiquem atentos! É quase meia-noite! Eles vão chegar a qualquer momento!

O grupo correu para o portão norte e mal haviam parado de ofegar quando soou a meia-noite. De onde estavam, era possível ver vultos negros surgindo do lado de fora dos portões e lançando feitiços e mais feitiços contra o portão bloqueado. Como previra Lupin, a proteção criada pelos professores durou pouco tempo. Em minutos uma onda negra de comensais da morte adentrava o jardim jogando jorros de luz verde para todos os lados.

Os alunos gritavam, corriam, se esquivavam e tentavam se defender, conseguindo estuporar os comensais mais lentos. O terceiro comensal a combater Draco pareceu não saber se devia ou não estuporá-lo, o que lhe deu tempo para jogá-lo longe antes que pudesse reagir. Ao olhar em volta procurando algum colega em maior perigo, Draco se deparou com uma cena um tanto curiosa. Crabbe e Goyle se esgueiravam grudados à parede do castelo tentando, inutilmente, entrar sem serem vistos.

- Lupin! – gritou para o homem que havia acabado de derrubar um comensal louro. Lupin olhou-o e, ao olhar na direção que Draco apontava gritou de volta:

- Vá atrás deles! Estão tramando alguma coisa!

Draco correu e estuporou mais quatro ou cinco comensais até chegar à porta. Tomando o cuidado de não ser notado, seguiu aos dois velhos colegas a uma certa distância. Quando eles dobraram o corredor, Draco lançou sobre si mesmo um feitiço da desilusão e continuou seguindo-os. Eles não pareciam saber bem aonde ir, andando a esmo pelas escadarias e corredores. Ao chegarem ao sétimo andar, Draco ouviu passos. Os outros dois também ouviram e se desiludiram. Duas mulheres vinham correndo pelo corredor, mais precisamente sua prima Tonks e Gina. Pôde ver os contornos quase invisíveis de Crabbe e Goyle se esgueirando pelas paredes corredor à frente, e com um gesto rápido prendeu as duas na parede.

- Sou eu! Draco!

- Draco! – disse Tonks baixinho, a voz denunciando seu alívio em vê-lo – Onde está o Remo?

- Está comandando um grupo nos jardins. Tonks, você não devia estar aqui! Porque não ficou em casa com a tia Andrômeda cuidando do Teddy?

- Eu não ia conseguir ficar lá, sem saber de nada...

- Gina, o que diabos está fazendo aqui fora? Potter não mandou você ficar naquela sala? Volte pra lá agora! Você também Tonks, Lupin não vai ficar nada feliz em te ver aqui!

- Harry vai precisa usar a sala, está procurando sei lá o que! Me pediu pra sair e esperar aqui fora!

- Claro, e você só entendeu a parte do sair, não é?

- Draco! Eu precisava ver se você e a minha família estavam bem!

- Eu prefiro que você esteja bem, não eu. Entrem numa sala vazia, vocês duas. Crabbe e Goyle estão ali na frente, desiludidos. Lupin me mandou ficar de olho neles.

- Vou colocar a Gina num lugar seguro e depois procurar meu marido, Draco. Sou adulta e decido o que fazer. Vem, Gina.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante e seguiu Tonks.

Devagar, Draco andou até alcançar a tapeçaria do homem dançando balé com trasgos.

Se Potter ia procurar alguma coisa, e Crabbe e Goyle o ouviram dizer isso... Draco mentalizou a sala de objetos escondidos em que passara tantas horas no ano anterior e passou em frente à parede lisa defronte à tapeçaria três vezes. Tão logo que a porta surgiu, ele a adentrou e os inconfundíveis ruídos de batalha inundaram seus ouvidos.

Draco desfez o feitiço de desilusão que o escondia e seguiu o som dos gritos. Crabbe lançava uma maldição da morte atrás da outra, ora em Granger, ora em Weasley, ora a esmo.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Draco, fazendo a varinha de Crabbe voar e perder-se em meio às prateleiras.

- Draco! – Goyle gritou assustado – Escute, Potter está procurando um tal diadema! Talvez seja importante para o Lorde das Trevas! Se você entregar a ele, talvez ele o perdoe por ter fugido com a traidora de sangue Weasley!

- Cala a boca Goyle! – gritou Crabbe com rancor – Quem se importa com o Draco agora? E que serventia tem esse tal Dia-D? Vamos entregar os dois, Draco e Potter ao Lorde das Trevas! Vale muito mais! Imagine a recompensa que vamos receber!

- Mas Draco é nosso amigo! Temos que ajudá-lo!

- Eu não recebo mais ordens do Draco! Cansei de ser o cachorrinho dele! Ele e o pai dele já eram! Vai mesmo bancar o imbecil tentando ajudá-lo?

Potter tentou se aproveitar do momento de discussão e lançou um feitiço estuporante mirando Crabbe, que pulou para o chão em tempo, o que fez que o feitiço atingisse Goyle, que caiu no chão inconsciente. Crabbe pegou a varinha que jazia na mão de Goyle e começou a atirar jatos de luz verde para todos os lados.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Granger de trás de um armário, mas Crabbe novamente conseguiu se esquivar do feitiço, que atingiu Draco, fazendo a varinha de Narcisa voar longe. Granger cobriu a boca com a mão e, com os olhos arregalados gritou – Desculpe!

- Que tal um pouquinho de calor, babacas? – berrou Crabbe e, no momento seguinte, Draco viu chamas laranja-vivo engolindo a sala onde se encontravam. Weasley corria das chamas e Crabbe também. Ele não tinha controle nenhum sobre o monstro que havia criado.

Potter continuava a atirar objetos para todos os lados procurando o tal diadema, quando uma pequena explosão jogou Draco para cima do inconsciente Goyle e diversas estantes os soterraram.

Draco se desesperou. Gina estava do lado de fora. Sua mãe estava do lado de fora. Elas precisavam dele. Tinha que sair dali.

Podia ouvir Weasley berrando com Potter para saírem logo dali quando foi atingido por uma grande onda de calor e não pôde conter um gemido de dor.

- É muito perigoso! – ouviu Weasley gritar, e em segundos, mãos tiraram de cima dele o peso que o prendia. Era Potter, montado numa vassoura. Agarrou a mão que ele lhe estendia, mas não soltou o braço de Goyle. Foi inútil. Goyle era muito pesado. A vassoura não agüentaria.

- SE MORRERMOS POR CAUSA DELES, VOU MATAR VOCÊ HARRY! – berrou Weasley avançando para onde estavam e puxando Goyle para junto dele e Granger na vassoura. Draco conseguiu escalar a cauda da vassoura de Potter e ele ganhou velocidade, seguindo os outros.

De repente, Potter fez uma curva e Draco não pôde se impedir de gritar:

- O que está fazendo? A porta é para o outro lado!

Potter mergulhou e capturou uma tiara que caía lentamente até o chão, e só depois fez a curva e voou em disparada em direção à saída.

O ar limpo inundou os pulmões de Draco como um sopro de vida e ele pulou da vassoura, apoiando-se na parede para não cair.

- O Crabbe – disse assim que conseguiu falar, tossindo logo em seguida.

- Ele está morto – disse Weasley ríspido - Eu até teria um pouco de pena dele, se não tivesse tentado nos matar.

- Onde está a Gina? – perguntou Potter bruscamente – Ela estava aqui. Devia ter voltado para a sala precisa.

- Está com a Tonks – respondeu Draco – Ela me prometeu que ia deixá-la em segurança antes de ir procurar Lupin.

- É Harry, e acho que essa sala nem vai mais funcionar, depois desse incêndio... – disse Weasley.

- O que é isso, Harry? – perguntou Granger apontando a tiara que Potter havia pego em meio ao fogo.

- Quê? Ah... – o que quer que fosse, a coisa parecia sangrar e, com um grito de agonia, pareceu morrer.

- Deve ter sido o Fogomaldito! – disse Granger – É uma das substâncias que destroem horcruxes, mas eu nunca me atreveria a usar, de tão perigoso que é! Onde será que Crabbe...

- Deve ter aprendido com os Carrow – disse Potter frio.

- É realmente uma pena que não tenha prestado atenção quando disseram como apagá-lo – disse Weasley com sarcasmo.

- Malfoy, vamos colocar seu amigo numa sala vazia, onde ele não seja pisoteado – disse Potter.

Draco segurou os pés do colega enquanto Potter e Weasley seguravam os braços. Andaram alguns metros até uma sala de aula vazia e depositaram o corpo desfalecido de Goyle sobre algumas carteiras. Quando voltaram ao corredor, o inconfundível barulho de combate penetrou seus ouvidos. Comensais da morte haviam penetrado a escola.

O teto da escola parecia esfarelar. Enormes nuvens de poeira tapavam a visão dos garotos. Depois de meia dúzia de passos, Draco pôde distinguir dois dos irmãos de Gina, um dos gêmeos e o que havia aparecido há pouco na sala precisa pedindo desculpas a família, duelando contra comensais encapuzados.

- Olá ministro! – berrou o mais velho quando o capuz do comensal com quem duelava caiu e revelou Pio Thicknesse, cuja varinha voou e foi parar bem segura na mão direita de Draco – Cheguei a mencionar que estou me demitindo?

- Você está brincando, Perce! – berrou o rapaz gêmeo, depois de estuporar o comensal com quem duelava. O garoto olhou para o irmão com prazer – Você está mesmo brincando, Perce... Acho que nunca ouvi você brincar desde que era...

E tudo pareceu explodir. Em instantes Draco se viu soterrado por grandes pedaços do teto, sua visão tampada pela enorme nuvem de poeira que tinha se desprendido dele, mas isso não o impediu de ouvir os gritos de horror de seus companheiros de batalha.

Mas então soou um grito diferente. Foi um grito terrível, um grito de dor e agonia.

Rapidamente livrou-se dos destroços que o cobriam e, ao se por de pé, avistou os três garotos ruivos no chão, dois deles ajoelhados sob um terceiro. De mãos dadas, Potter e Granger se livravam dos destroços e caminhavam para junto dos três.

- Não, não, não! – alguém gritou – Não Fred, não!

O rapaz mais velho sacudia o garoto gêmeo, enquanto o outro estava ajoelhado ao lado dos dois, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Granger tapou a boca quando grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, e Potter parecia petrificado. Ao dar mais um passo, Draco entendeu o porquê. Fred Weasley estava morto.

•••

Gina estava encolhida a um canto do Salão Principal aninhada nos braços da mãe, quando a terrível voz voltou a soar, parecendo tão próxima que poderia estar saindo de sua própria nuca.

_- Vocês lutaram valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram perdas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos._

_Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora._

Gina sentiu a mãe apertá-la com mais força. Harry ia se entregar. Ela tinha certeza. O idiota ia se entregar.

Mas tudo isso foi varrido de sua mente quando dois rapazes entraram no salão carregando um terceiro. Eram Draco e Percy, mas não, não podia ser...

Era como se o chão tivesse sumido e ela estivesse caindo num abismo sem fim. Sua visão estava oculta pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam em suas órbitas. Ela só conseguia ouvir o choro inconsolável da mãe, e assim que conseguiu enxergar alguma coisa, deitou a cabeça sobre o corpo frio de Fred. Não podia ser verdade. Ela não queria que fosse verdade.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Gina sentiu os braços de Draco puxando-a para o banco e aninhando-a. Ela encaixou a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu.

Mas nada, nada foi pior do que o grito de agonia que saiu da garganta de Jorge quando, trazendo o corpo inerte de Tonks nos braços, viu seu irmão gêmeo estirado no chão.

Gina queria nunca, nunca ter visto aquela cena. A dor da perda estava estampada em cada milímetro do rosto de Jorge, que agora sacudia o irmão pelos ombros como se isso fosse reanimá-lo, seu rosto lavado por lágrimas que ela nunca o havia visto derramar antes.

- O que houve com ele, Draco? - Quando Quim, que havia acabado de depositar o corpo de Lupin ao lado do de Tonks falou, sua voz cheia de pesar despertou Gina do estupor em que se encontrava.

- O teto – até a voz de Draco parecia um pouco trêmula – desabou em cima de todos nós... Potter, Granger, os três Weasley e eu. O que houve com Lupin e Tonks?

- Belatriz.

- Maldita seja!

- Disse algo sobre podar a árvore genealógica dos Black. Tome cuidado, Draco.

- Vou matá-la antes que ela me mate, Shacklebolt.

- E eu ajudarei. Onde está o Harry, afinal de contas? Ele não está pensando em se entregar, está?

- Eu não sei, nós nos separamos antes do Lorde das Trevas ordenar a retirada dos comensais. Mas você o conhece. Ele não vai querer deixar mais gente morrer por ele.

O senhor Weasley havia acabado de chegar ao salão, carregando outro corpo. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de extremo sofrimento quando vislumbrou o filho estirado sobre o assoalho ao lado de Lupin e Tonks. Ele se abaixou e se pôs a acariciar os cabelos ruivos do garoto enquanto grossas lágrimas caiam em cascata de seus olhos. A senhora Weasley pareceu desabar sob essa visão e se deitou sobre o peito do garoto, seu corpo chacoalhando pela intensidade do pranto. Jorge continuava ajoelhado ao lado da cabeça do irmão gêmeo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no salão. Os dois últimos correram para junto dos outros Weasley, mas Harry ficou para trás, observando de longe a tristeza da família de seu melhor amigo, que tinha lhe acolhido com tanto carinho desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Gina sentiu os braços de Draco se afrouxarem e em seguida outros a envolverem com força. Pela montanha de cabelos castanhos que cobria seus olhos, aquela só poderia ser Hermione. Gina a abraçou de volta, com toda a sua força. A amiga soltou-a, e então Gina se levantou e andou com ela para junto da família. Rony também estava ali agora, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas que continuavam caindo.

Draco viu a expressão no rosto de Potter quando este deu um passo à frente e se deparou com os corpos de Lupin e Tonks ao lado do de Fred. Era como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago e não conseguisse mais respirar. O garoto piscou demoradamente, deu meia volta e saiu do salão a passos largos. Draco, respirando fundo, se levantou e se juntou aos Weasley, passando o braço sobre os ombros de Gina.

•••

"_Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se safar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir."_

"_A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

- Não Arthur, não! Outro filho não! – gritou desesperadamente a senhora Weasley ainda ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Fred. O rosto do senhor Weasley se contorceu de pesar e ele se aproximou da esposa de modo a deixá-la descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não pode ser verdade, mamãe – disse Carlinhos Weasley que se juntara ao grupo a pouquíssimo tempo, num tom tão desesperado quanto o da mãe, e engolindo seco completou, de um jeito que não convenceu nem a ele mesmo - Deve ser um blefe para atrair Harry.

Draco viu as pessoas que estavam abrigadas no Salão Principal se levantando e marchando para a porta, todas com uma expressão de extrema angústia no rosto, por terem perdido seu salvador e por estarem indo em direção ao perigo iminente.

- Vamos para fora – disse Quim Sacklebolt – estejam preparados para lutar. Como membro da Ordem da Fênix, prefiro morrer a juntar-me a eles.

- Eu vou com Quim – disse Rony com um nó na garganta – Precisamos achar o Harry.

- Nós também – disse Gui se aproximando com Fleur. Fred também se juntou ao grupo, assim como Hermione e Gina.

- Então iremos todos – disse o senhor Weasley se levantando e ajudando a mulher a fazer o mesmo.

Draco aproximou-se dos Weasley e juntos caminharam até o hall de entrada, onde a Profª Minerva estava organizando os sobreviventes para sair. Ela colocou-os à frente, logo atrás dela própria, e saiu pelas grandes portas de carvalho.

- NÃO! – ouviu-se o grito da Professora após descer alguns degraus da escadaria de pedra. Draco engoliu em seco.

- Não!

- Não!

- Harry! Harry!

O corpo inerte de Harry Potter jazia nos enormes braços de Hagrid, que soluçava tanto que fazia o garoto balançar. Draco pôde ver a tia Belatriz em meio aos comensais da morte, gargalhando com o sofrimento dos sobreviventes. Gina atirou-se ao seu pescoço, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Hermione soluçava no pescoço de Rony, que tinha o rosto muito vermelho e borrado de lágrimas. A multidão berrava insultos aos comensais da morte quando Voldemort falou:

- SILÊNCIO! – Houve um estampido e um clarão e o silêncio se impôs a todos – Acabou! Ponha-o no chão Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

Hagrid, chorando ainda mais alto, pousou o garoto na grama.

- Estão vendo? Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

- Ele o derrotou! – berrou Rony com tanta fúria que rompeu o feitiço silenciador. A multidão voltou a gritar, e ouviu-se um segundo estampido que voltou a extinguir as vozes.

- Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo – disse Voldemort – morto tentando se salvar...

Draco viu um aluno, mais precisamente Neville Longbottom, sair como um raio do meio da multidão nas escadarias e investir contra Voldemort, que atirou-o para o outro lado e começou a rir.

- E quem é esse? Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?

- É Neville Longbottom, Milorde! – disse Belatriz rindo – O garoto que andou dando trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?

- Ah, sim, lembro. Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz?

- E se tiver? – respondeu o garoto em voz alta.

- Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.

- Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar – respondeu o garoto com raiva – Armada de Dumbledore! – gritou, e em meio à multidão ouviram-se vivas que o feitiço silenciador não foi capaz de conter.

- Muito bem. Se essa é sua escolha, Longbottom, revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua.

Voldemort acenou com a varinha e segundos depois um objeto negro veio voando de uma das janelas quebradas do castelo. Ele o desenrolou e Draco pôde ver que era o chapéu seletor.

- Não haverá mais seleção na Escola de Hogwarts. Não haverá mais casas. O emblema, o escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, Neville Longbottom?

Ele apontou a varinha para o garoto e forçou o chapéu seletor a entrar em sua cabeça, escorregando até abaixo de seus olhos.

- Neville agora vai demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficientemente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim – e com um aceno de varinha, fez o chapéu seletor pegar fogo.

Gritos cortaram o ar e Longbottom ardeu em chamas, pregado ao chão. Gina chorou ainda mais alto. Ouviu-se um clamor distante, dando a impressão de que centenas de pessoas escalavam os muros e corriam em direção ao castelo. Então um gigante um tanto nanico apareceu berrando "Hagger!". Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Voldemort, que avançaram nele fazendo a terra estremecer. Depois os centauros galoparam até certo ponto e começaram a chover flechas sobre os comensais da morte, que tentavam correr, surpresos.

Longbottom pareceu livrar-se do feitiço que o imobilizava e levantou-se num salto. O chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça, e o garoto puxou de dentro dele uma espada prateada com o punho cravejado de rubis. Com um único golpe, Neville decepou a cabeça da cobra de Voldemort, cuja boca abriu-se em um berro de fúria que ninguém pode ouvir.

Em meio á confusão que se formara, pois a multidão que estava nas escadas agora se espalhara pelo jardim, Draco pôde ouvir Hagrid gritar desesperado:

- _Harry!_ Harry... Onde está o Harry?

O caos reinava nos jardins. Os comensais fugiam das flechas dos centauros e todos fugiam das pisadas dos gigantes, sendo empurrados de volta ao interior do castelo. Draco agarrou o braço de Gina e correu ao saguão de entrada, onde os elfos domésticos brandiam facas que usavam para cortar os calcanhares dos comensais da morte, e de lá para o salão principal, onde deixou Gina junto da mãe e, ao olhar em volta procurando alguém a quem combater avistou aos pais, entrando correndo pelo salão sem sequer tentar lutar, chamando, aos berros, pelo seu nome.

- _Filho!_ Filho! – disse Narcisa, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, correndo para abraçá-lo o mais forte que podia – Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus! – O garoto enterrou o rosto nos cabelos da mãe, e quando esta o soltou, olhou para o pai, que piscou algumas vezes, engoliu em seco e também correu a abraçá-lo.

Draco pôde ver Voldemort lutando com três pessoas ao mesmo tempo, a Profª Minerva, Slughorn e Quim, e olhando em volta viu que Belatriz também lutava com três pessoas. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood e, para seu horror, Gina. Draco ainda não havia se recuperado do choque quando uma maldição da morte passou tão perto da namorada que chegou a arrepiar seus cabelos. Ele levou a mão à varinha quando a Sra. Weasley abriu caminho entre as pessoas, livrando-se da capa enquanto andava, uma fúria assassina estampada em seu rosto.

- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

Belatriz gargalhou e a Sra. Weasley afastou para longe as três garotas, começando a duelar. O sorriso de deboche de Belatriz pouco a pouco se desmanchou, sendo substituído por um esgar. O chão em torno dos pés das duas esquentou e fendeu. Elas estavam travando uma luta mortal. Centenas de pessoas observavam as duas lutas, Voldemort e seus três oponentes e Belatriz e a Sra. Weasley.

- Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? – provocou Belatriz, desvairada – Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Fredinho?

- Você... nunca... mais... tocará... em... nossos... filhos! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.

Belatriz deu uma gargalhada exultante, e no mesmo instante o feitiço da Sra. Weasley voou por baixo de seu braço estendido, atingindo-a sobre o coração. Draco viu a risada da tia congelar e os olhos se arregalarem quando ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido, e então ela desmontou, e a multidão que assistia comemorou.

Draco olhou para a mãe. Uma lágrima solitária escorria de seus olhos azuis, mas sua face estava impassível. Ela sabia que não poderia ter sido de outra maneira.

Voldemort deu um grito e McGonagall, Shacklebolt e Slughorn foram arremessados para longe quando a fúria de seu oponente chegou ao extremo por ter perdido sua melhor tenente. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para a Sra. Weasley, mas alguém lançara nela um feitiço escudo que expandiu-se no meio do salão. Voldemort olhou ao redor admirado, procurando de onde viera o feitiço, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry Potter jogou a capa de invisibilidade que o cobria para longe.

Berros de choque e vivas encheram o salão. "Harry!", "Ele está vivo!". Mas tudo ficou quieto quando, finalmente, Potter e Voldemort se encararam e começaram a se rodear.

- Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar. Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu. – disse Potter em tom alto e sério.

- Potter não está falando sério. Não é assim que ele age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

- Ninguém. Não há mais horcruxes. Só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a partir para sempre...

- _Um de nós_? Você acha que vai ser você, não é, o garoto que sobreviveu por acaso e porque Dumbledore estava puxando os cordões? – caçoou Voldemort, os olhos vermelhos espreitando.

- Acaso, foi? Quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? Acaso, quando decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e retornei para lutar?

Ninguém respirava. Ninguém se mexia. Era como se Potter e o Lorde das Trevas estivessem numa tela de cinema como a dos trouxas e todos os outros estivessem na platéia, só lhes cabendo assistir. Draco viu Gina de longe, cujos ombros estavam envolvidos pelos braços do senhor Weasley. Ela assistia à cena que acontecia no meio do salão com os olhos arregalados, assim como todos à sua volta. Narcisa e Lúcio estavam de mãos dadas e Narcisa segurava com força o ombro do filho.

- _Acasos!_ – berrou Voldemort tão forte que Draco sentiu a mão da mãe estremecer – Acaso e sorte e o fato de você ter se escondido e choramingado atrás das saias de homens e mulheres superiores a você, e me permitido matá-los em seu lugar!

- Você não matará mais ninguém hoje à noite. Você nunca mais será capaz de matar nenhum deles, nunca mais. Você não está entendendo? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse essas pessoas...

- Mas você _não morreu!_

- Mas tive intenção, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você. Você não reparou que nenhum dos feitiços que lançou neles são duradouros? Você não pode torturá-los. Você não pode atingi-los. Você não aprende com os seus erros, Riddle, não é?

- Você _se atreve..._

- Me atrevo, sim. Sei coisas que você ignora, Tom Riddle. Sei muitas coisas importantes que você ignora. Quer ouvir algumas, antes de cometer outro grande erro?

Voldemort parecia hipnotizado. Pela primeira vez, havia receio em seu rosto ofídico. Receio de que Potter estivesse falando a verdade e que finalmente tivesse descoberto como derrotá-lo.

- É _o amor_ de novo? – disse ele finalmente, em tom de zombaria – A solução favorita de Dumbledore, amor, que ele alegava conquistar a morte, embora o amor não o tivesse impedido de cair da Torre e se quebrar como uma velha estátua de cera? Amor, que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como ma barata, Potter; e ninguém parece amá-lo o suficiente para se apresentar dessa vez e receber a minha maldição. Então, o que vai impedir que você morra agora quando eu atacar?

- Só uma coisa.

- Se não for o amor que vai salvá-lo dessa vez, você deve acreditar que é dotado de uma magia que não tenho, ou então, de uma arma mais poderosa do que a minha?

- Creio que as duas coisas.

O choque do rosto de Voldemort finalmente se dispersou e ele começou a rir uma risada sem humor nem sanidade, que fez cada pessoa que assistia à discussão se arrepiar.

- Você acha que conhece mais magia do que eu? _Do que eu_, do que Lord Voldemort, capaz de magia com que o próprio Dumbledore jamais sonhou?

- Ah, ele sonhou, sim, mas sabia mais do que você, sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.

- Você quer dizer que ele era fraco! Fraco demais para ousar, fraco demais para se apoderar do que poderia ter sido dele, do que será meu!

- Não, ele era mais inteligente do que você, um bruxo melhor e um homem melhor.

- _Eu_ causei a morte de Alvo Dumbledore! – berrou com fúria.

- Você _pensa_ que causou, mas se enganou.

Pela primeira vez a multidão se mexeu quando todos prenderam a respiração.

- Dumbledore _está morto_! – Voldemort jogou na cara de Potter – O corpo dele está apodrecendo no túmulo de mármore nos jardins desse castelo, eu o vi, Potter, e ele não irá retornar!

- Dumbledore está morto, sim, mas não foi você quem mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que era seu servo.

- Que sonho infantil é esse?

- Severo Snape não era um homem seu. Snape era de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu, por causa daquilo que não pode compreender. – "O que?", Draco ouviu o pai murmurar em tom quase inaudível - Você nunca viu Snape conjurar um Patrono, viu, Riddle? O Patrono de Snape era uma corça, o mesmo que o da minha mãe, porque ele a amou quase a vida toda, desde que eram crianças. Você devia ter percebido, ele lhe pediu para poupar a vida dela, não foi?

- Ele a desejava, nada mais, mas, quando ela se foi, ele concordou que havia outras mulheres, de sangue mais puro, mais dignas dele... – desdenhou Voldemort.

- Naturalmente foi o que Snape lhe disse, mas ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore a partir do momento em que você a ameaçou, e dali em diante trabalhou contra você! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

- _Não faz diferença_! – disse soltando uma gargalhada demente – Não faz diferença se Snape era meu seguidor ou de Dumbledore, ou que mesquinhos obstáculos ele tentou colocar em meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe, o pretenso grande amor de Snape! Ah, mas tudo isso faz sentido, Potter, e de modos que você não compreende! Dumbledore tentou me impedir de possuir a Varinha das Varinhas! Queria que Snape fosse o verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Mas passei à sua frente, garotinho: cheguei à varinha antes que você pudesse pôr as mãos nela, compreendi a verdade antes que você a percebesse. Matei Severo Snape há três horas – Draco sentiu o estômago afundar - , e a Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O último plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter!

- É, falhou. Você tem razão. Mas, antes de você tentar me matar, eu o aconselharia a pensar no que fez... pensar, e tentar sentir algum remorso, Riddle...

Draco, assim como muitos outros, arregalou os olhos.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Voldemort tão chocado quando a platéia que assistia, suas pupilas virando finas linhas verticais.

- É a sua última chance, e é só o que lhe resta... vi em que se transformará se não aproveitá-la... Seja homem... Tente sentir algum remorso.

- _Você ousa..._

- Ouso, sim, porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu às avessas para mim. Saiu às avessas _para você_, Riddle.

Draco viu Voldemort segurar a varinha com força e Potter fazer o mesmo com a que havia lhe tomado nas férias de natal.

- A varinha não está funcionando corretamente para você, porque você matou a pessoa errada. Severo Snape jamais foi o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Ele jamais derrotou Dumbledore.

- Ele matou...

- _Você não está prestando atenção?_ Snape nunca _derrotou_ Dumbledore! A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada pelos dois! Dumbledore pretendia morrer sem ser derrotado, o último e verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Tudo correu conforme ele planejou, o poder da varinha morreria com ele, porque jamais foi arrebatada de suas mãos!

- Mas então, Potter, Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a varinha! Roubei a varinha do tumulo do seu último senhor! Retirei-a, contrariando o desejo do seu último senhor! O seu poder é meu!

- Você ainda não entendeu, não é, Riddle! Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Empunhá-la, usá-la, não a torna realmente sua. Você não escutou o que Olivaras disse? A varinha escolhe o bruxo... A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu um novo senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que jamais tinha posto a mão nela. O Novo senhor tirou a varinha de Dumbledore contra sua vontade, sem perceber o que tinha feito, ou que a varinha mais perigosa do mundo lhe dedicara sua fidelidade – Draco engoliu em seco e sentiu um estranho frio na barriga – O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentiu cada rosto no salão virar-se para ele incrédulo e depois voltar rapidamente para o centro. A mãe estremeceu e o pai engoliu em seco. Draco voltou a olhar para o meio e viu que Voldemort estava aturdido, mas logo se recuperou.

- Que diferença faz? Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença nem para você nem para mim. Você não possuiu mais a varinha de fênix: duelaremos apenas com a perícia... e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy... Já pretendia mesmo dar um fim nele por ter traído seu sangue, fugindo com uma Weasley...

Draco viu Gina olhar para ele desesperada e a mãe segurá-lo com uma força que chegava a machucar. O pai abraçou-o pelo outro lado.

- Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele. – Disse Potter girando a varinha de Draco na mão – Então, a questão se resume a isso, não é? Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Porque se sabe... Eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

O primeiro raio de sol inundou o salão, iluminando o rosto dos dois ao meso tempo quando Voldemort se pôs em posição de combate e gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

- Expelliarmus!

Com um estampido de tiro de canhão os dois feitiços colidiram e chamar douradas jorraram das varinhas. A varinha de Voldemort voou para o alto, girando sob o céu encantado, e Potter, graças à extrema perícia como apanhador, agarrou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort caía para trás, com os braços abertos e os olhos virados, morto pelo ricochete da própria maldição.

E então o barulho começou. Vivas, risos, choros de alegria pela vitória e tristeza pela morte dos entes queridos se misturavam formando uma grande baderna, mas todos, alegres ou não, queriam abraçar Potter, que estava sendo esmagado em meio à multidão.

McGonagall recolocou as mesas no salão e Quim Shacklebolt fez o corpo de Voldemort flutuar até a câmara ao lado do salão principal, e quando desviou os olhos da cena, avistou Gina caminhando um tanto incerta para o cantinho da mesa onde estava com os pais.

Draco se levantou, segurou a mão da namorada e, tomando fôlego, disse:

- Mãe... e pai... Quero que conheçam minha namo... hum... noiva, Gina Weasley.

Narcisa abriu um grande sorriso e se levantou para abraçar a nora. Lucio ficou exatamente onde estava, limitando-se a cumprimentar a garota com um carrancudo aceno de cabeça, o que fez suas bochechas ficarem quase tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

- Com licença? – disse alguém às costas de Draco, e ao virar-se, viu Potter – Posso dar uma palavrinha com vocês?

- Fique à vontade – respondeu Draco.

- Senhora Malfoy, eu lhe devo minha vida. Muito obrigado.

- Como assim? – perguntou Draco. Lúcio também olhava para Potter com os lábios entreabertos e um olhar desconfiado.

- Quando Voldemort me jogou a maldição, mandou sua mãe averiguar se eu estava mesmo morto. Ela viu que eu estava vivo, me perguntou se você estava bem e eu disse que sim, e então ela disse a ele que eu estava morto.

- Narcisa, o que você estava pensando? – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy levantando-se, atordoado – Se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse lido sua mente para saber se você estava falando a verdade, se Potter não tivesse conseguido matá-lo...

- Lúcio, fiz isso pelo bem de nossa família. O garoto era o único que tinha chances contra o Lorde das Trevas, e ele já havia dito muitas vezes que mataria Draco assim que o encontrasse. Então sim, eu preferi correr o risco de morrer para que meu filho vivesse do que simplesmente deixá-lo matar o garoto e Draco logo em seguida.

Lúcio fechou a cara e voltou a se sentar.

- E Draco, - continuou Harry – obrigada por cuidar da Gina.

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Não foi nada que um homem não faria pela mulher que ama.

Draco viu Harry engolir em seco e olhar para os próprios pés.

- É. Eu sei.

- Gin! – gritou de longe Hera Heathcliff, que correu a todo o vapor em direção a eles e pulou no pescoço de Gina – Pelas barbas de Merlin, fiquei tão preocupada! E me senti culpada também, quero dizer, eu sabia que você estava tendo um caso com alguém, e você não quis me contar quem era, eu devia ter avisado sua mãe... e então você desapareceu, deixou uma carta com o Neville dizendo que tinha fugido com Draco Malfoy, e ninguém sabia se ele era de confiança ou não...

- Ei Hera, fica calma, Ok? Como você pode ver, está tudo bem. – disse Gina sorrindo.

- É, está... Harry, posso falar com você agora?

- Claro... Com licença – disse se despedindo e saiu com a garota saltitando ao seu encalço.

- Acho que ele não fez uma troca muito boa, Gin... Ela parece insuportável – disse Draco rindo e levanto um tapa na nuca como resposta.

- Filho, quem é essa menina? – perguntou Narcisa.

- Hera Heathcliff, mãe. É amiga da Gina, os pais fazem parte da Ordem da Fênix.

- Heathcliff? Mas qual é o nome da mãe dela, Virgínia?

- É Cassie.

- Cassie, como a nossa amiga? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Gina como resposta – Por que, mãe?

- Eu a conheci... Cassandra Louise Bechelard. Mas não soube que ela havia se casado com Jason. Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, eles eram alguns anos mais novos que eu, e ela namorava meu primo, Sirius. Desapareceu da Inglaterra logo depois dele ser preso. Achei que a tristeza a havia dominado. E agora aparece dezessete anos depois com uma filha... – Draco teve a impressão de que a mãe estava escondendo alguma coisa, pois ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro e mudou de assunto – Que amiga é essa de que falaram? Cassie?

- É uma longa história, mamãe...

•••

**N/A:** Gente, estou morrendo de vergonha, nem sei onde enfiar a minha cara! Eu sei, demorei séculooos (três meses, pra ser mais exata), mas aconteceu tanta coisa! Vocês sabem que estou sem internet há um tempão, aí depois que postei o capitulo anterior já comecei a escrever esse, quando chegou setembro ele já estava metade pronto, aí na primeira semana do mês teve festa na cidade, aí fiquei sem escrever uns dias, então na semana seguinte, BUM! Um raio FDP queimou minha placa mãe, e o cara da assistência técnica só veio devolver meu computador há uma semana, e eu estava tão atolada de trabalhos do colégio, pq estou fechando o terceiro bimestre agora, minhas aulas começaram tarde, que não tive tempo de escrever nada. Mas há três dias estive trabalhando no capítulo e taram, agora ele está pronto! Desculpa mesmo pessoal, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

Só pra vocês saberem, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, agora vou começar a escrever o último e the end. Acho que não vou fazer um epílogo, vai ser só capítulo final mesmo.

Como prometi, o capítulo saiu grande (22 páginas de Word, o maior até agora!), mas eu sei que não tem muita graça, porque muita parte foi "baseada" (pra não dizer copiada) do livro original, já que desde o início eu disse que tentaria ao máximo encaixar minha fic à história original, então, 90% dos créditos desse capítulo à minha querida J.K. Rowling.

Obrigada à **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**, **Vick Malfoy**, **Kalinka Leto**, **HinaLyka** e **Dushka Vidame** que comentaram com registro, a resposta está na inbox de vocês.

**Kandra:** Acho que esse "logo" que você pediu demorou um pouquinho né? Hihihi. Espero que você goste do capítulo!

**Babi Loureno:** Olá, bem vinda à fic! Que bom que você está gostando! Esse capítulo demorou um poucão mas saiu, espero que você goste e continue lendo!

**Gau Malfoy:** Olá, que bom ter você lendo minha fic! Demorou um tanto, mas o capítulo está aí, espero que vc goste. Um beijo!

**Luana:** Olha, uma chará! Kkkk. Imagina que eu ia deixar a fic pela metade! Demorei, mas saiu o capítulo. Obrigada por ler, e continue comentando!

_**Pessoal, obrigada pela paciência de vocês, obrigada por lerem e continuem comentando!**_

**Luana.**


	15. A Sete Chaves

**Capítulo XV – A Sete Chaves**

- Por favor, Draco, todos estão esperando que você vá, é um dia muito importante para nós, a Ordem está expandindo seus horizontes! – pediu encarecidamente Gina, sentada junto do noivo sob um guarda-sol da sorveteria Florean Fostescue, que havia reaberto há apenas algumas semanas.

- Eu já disse que acho melhor não, Gina.

- Por quê? Posso saber?

Draco respirou fundo e, com um muxoxo, disse:

- Potter vai estar lá, não vai?

- Claro que vai.

- Então!

- Então o quê? No dia em que você foi à toca eu fiquei observando pra ver se alguém te tratava mal, e Harry nem mesmo olhou feio pra você!

- O jeito que ele olha pra mim não me interessa! O que eu não gosto é do jeito como ele olha pra você!

- Draco, por Deus! Harry não olha pra mim diferente de como olha para Hermione, além do mais, a Hera vai estar lá! Você acha mesmo que ele vai correr o risco dela fazer um escândalo?

Gina percebeu pela carranca que o loiro não havia concordado com uma palavra do que ela havia dito. Frustrada, ela começou a se levantar.

- Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Não vá, eu não me importo nem um pouco de ir desacompanhada! Na verdade vai ser até melhor pra mim, porque os primos americanos da Hera virão e eu estou muitíssimo interessada em saber como funcionam as coisas no Instituto das Bruxas de Salém. Quem sabe eu até passe um ano lá!

Conseguira. A boca de Draco virara uma linha fina e seus olhos se estreitavam em sua direção. Por fim, ele relaxou a expressão e se levantou também.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou.

Gina abriu um grande sorriso e pulou no pescoço do noivo.

•••

- Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho, não foi? – perguntou Hermione olhando para a sala extremamente limpa à sua volta e andando em direção à cozinha com Gina aos seus calcanhares.

- Ah, foi sim. E aquele contrafeitiço que você arranjou para tirar a Sra. Black da parede então, foi excelente. – disse Gina rindo quando passaram em frente às cortinas vazias onde costumava ficar o quadro da mulher.

- Achá-lo quase me deu mais trabalho que achar o feitiço para extinguir o Fidelius que Dumbledore colocou na casa!

- Já que você tocou no assunto, eu estava mesmo querendo saber como foi que você fez.

As duas adentraram a cozinha e Hermione começou a falar.

- Na verdade é bem simples desfazê-lo, mas ele só pode ser quebrado pelo fiel do segredo, por isso um inimigo não conseguiria. E como depois da morte de Dumbledore todos nos tornamos fiéis do segredo, foi bem fácil, eu só demorei um pouco para encontrar o encantamento certo. – Gina concordou com a cabeça e Hermione mudou de assunto – Conseguiu convencer o Draco a vir aqui hoje?

- Deu muito trabalho – confessou Gina, encostando-se na pia e começando a lavar a pilha de louça – mas ele disse que vem.

- Gin... você... bem... Já pensou no que vai fazer quando setembro chegar? Quero dizer, vai voltar e terminar Hogwarts?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Você vai?

- Vou... e acho que consegui convencer Harry e Rony. – Hermione abriu uma gaveta e tirou um guardanapo limpo, e Gina lhe passou um tacho que havia acabado de lavar.

- Bem, se eu for vou precisar refazer o sexto ano, não é mesmo... Só estudei até o natal, e além do mais, não se podia chamar aquela ditadura de estudo.

- Você acha que o Draco iria?

- Não sei... bem, quando ele chegar, vou tocar no assunto e ver o que ele fala. Mas se o Rony voltar a Hogwarts eu terei que ir também, ou a mamãe vai explodir.

- É, até que você tem razão – disse a garota tentando reprimir uma gargalhada – Onde estão os Heathcliff?

- Visitando os parentes do Sr. Heathcliff no interior, mas chegam a tempo para a festa. Ah, falando nisso, a mãe do Draco me contou uma história interessante.

- É? Qual?

- A Sra. Heathcliff foi namorada do Sirius!

- O QUÊ! – Gritou a outra tão abruptamente que fez Gina largar o prato que segurava, espatifando-o na pia.

- Hermione, o que foi? Eu sei que é uma coisa que nos surpreende, mas também não é pra tanto! E afinal, foi há quase 17 anos!

- Não, Gina, você não entende... eu já tinha percebido, é claro, estava na cara, mas eu não tinha nenhum indício de que os dois tinham sido namorados, eu...

- Hermione, do que é que você está falando?

- Gina, a Hera é filha do Sirius!

- Quê! – disse, largando outro prato, que também se espatifou - Não Hermione, você deve estar enganada, quero dizer, isso é impossível...

- Não Gina, não é! O cabelo dela é igualzinho ao dele! O gênio forte! O rosto dela é igualzinho ao da mãe, mas ainda tem alguma coisa que lembra ele! E veja bem, pelo dia do aniversário da Hera, a mãe dela engravidou antes do Sirius ser preso! E porque é que foram morar na América depois que ela nasceu, se todos achavam que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado pelo Harry?

Pensando bem, era verdade. A boca de Gina se escancarou e ela sentiu que não conseguia mais fechá-la. Puxou uma cadeira para perto de si e afundou nela.

- E agora? Você acha que o Sr. Heathcliff sabe? – perguntou Gina com a voz embargada.

- Não faça a menor idéia... Mas ele trata a Hera com tanto carinho... Céus, o que Harry sentiria se soubesse...

- Se soubesse o quê? – Perguntou o moreno que havia acabado de adentrar a cozinha sem que nenhuma das duas percebesse.

- Nada – responderam as duas muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

- Podem parar! Eu escutei o nome da Hera! Do que é que vocês estavam falando?

"Ding-Dong" – Salva pelo gongo, pensou Gina enquanto se afastava para a porta da cozinha.

- Gina, aonde você vai? Volta aqui!

- É o Draco chegando! – gritou ela e saiu correndo para a porta da frente. Retirou as inúmeras trancas que protegiam a porta e a abriu com um enorme sorriso no rosto, que só aumentou ao ver os cabelos loiro-platinados do namorado bagunçados pelo vento – Oi amor!

- Oi linda! – Disse ele erguendo-a do chão e plantando-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Você chegou na hora cer...

- GINA WEASLEY, VENHA AQUI AGORA E ME CONTE O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, OU EU VOU ESTRANGULAR VOCÊ E A HERMIONE ATÉ DECIDIREM FALAR! –berrou Harry lá da cozinha.

- O que é que deu nele? – perguntou Draco levantando a sobrancelha.

- Longa história. Vem – e saiu puxando o namorado até a cozinha.

- Vão me contar ou não? – perguntou Harry, carrancudo.

- Harry, eu já disse, é uma coisa que não diz respeito à Gina ou à mim, nós não podemos...

- Hermione, acho que Harry tem o direito de saber, afinal Sirius era padrinho dele.

- Mas Gina, se a mãe dela optou por não contar...

- Harry, nos prometa que, ouça o que ouvir, não vai perder o controle e não vai contar nada disso a ninguém enquanto não chegar a hora.

-Tá, mas o que é que o Sirius tem haver com...

- Harry, a Hera é filha do Sirius – disse Hermione por fim.

- Como é? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Eu já tinha notado a semelhança, até pensei que os Heathcliff poderiam ser parentes dos Black, mas hoje a Gina me disse que a Sra. Malfoy contou a ela e ao Draco que Sirius era namorado da Sra. Heathcliff antes de ser preso!

A informação certamente havia afetado Harry, pois o garoto começou a andar de um lado para o outro da cozinha, coçando a cabeça.

- Mas Mione... Isso não quer dizer que ela seja filha dele... Quero dizer, ela pode ter namorado Sirius e o Sr. Heathcliff logo em seguida...

- Harry, a Hera nasceu pouco menos de nove meses depois de Sirius ser preso! E a Sra. Malfoy disse que os dois eram namorados quando ele foi condenado! – disse Gina.

Harry copiou o gesto anterior de Gina, puxando uma cadeira e se esparramando nela.

- Minha namorada é filha do meu padrinho... A Hera é filha do Sirius...

- Eu sou filha de quem?

Os três Heathcliff haviam acabado de chegar à porta da cozinha, seguidos pelos Weasley, Quim Shacklebolt e o resto dos membros da Ordem da Fênix.

O silêncio era absoluto. Ninguém parecia respirar. Todos, sem exceção, olhavam para a Sra. Heathcliff, cujo belo rosto estava marcado pelo susto.

- Mamãe? Do que é que eles estão falando? Esse Sirius, era o padrinho do Harry, não é? Eu não posso ser filha dele. É mentira, não é mamãe? Mamãe? É mentira não é, mãe? Pai! É mentira, não é? Pai, me responde!

Mas nem o Sr. nem a Sra. Heathcliff pareciam capazes de responder. Uma lágrima solitária escorria dos olhos castanhos do homem, enquanto o rosto da mulher já estava lavado por elas.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo! – berrou a garota descontrolada, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

- Cassandra, acho que todos nós, e Hera acima de todos, merecemos uma explicação. – disse a Sra. Weasley num tom firme.

- Entendam! – gritou a mulher desesperada - Eu estava grávida de duas semanas quando ele foi preso por matar 12 trouxas inocentes e o Pedro, e todos pensávamos que ele havia entregado a Lily e o Tiago a Você-Sabe-Quem! Eu fiquei desesperada! O que as pessoas diriam se eu tivesse um filho de um assassino? Jason era meu melhor amigo e sempre fora apaixonado por mim! Quando eu contei que estava grávida ele disse que se casaria comigo e criaria minha filha como se fosse dele, e que outra opção eu tinha?

Então Jason me levou par a casa dos pais no interior, nós nos casamos em algumas semanas e ficamos lá até a Hera nascer e eu poder viajar, então fomos para a América, porque desde quando nasceu, Hera apresentou traços de Sirius! Os olhos, Deus! Era como se ele estivesse olhando para mim! Se ficássemos aqui, em meio aos nossos amigos, todos descobririam a verdade! Olhe para os cabelos dela! Remo compreendeu no instante em que a viu!

- Mas mesmo depois de saber que ele era inocente, você nunca pensou em contar a ela? – perguntou a voz grave de Quim, em tom de censura.

- Eu só descobri quando chegamos aqui em junho! Remo nos buscou na estação, e assim que eu, ele e Jason tivemos um momento a sós, ele falou sobre o Sirius. Eu me senti horrível, foi o mesmo desespero de quando descobri que estava grávida! Mas ele já estava morto, filha! – disse virando-se para Hera – Para quê jogar isso tudo sobre você, o fato de você ser filha de outro homem, se ele já estava morto? Não fazia sentido fazer você sofrer! Nós só queríamos te proteger, filha!

- Mas e ele? – perguntou Harry com raiva – E o Sirius? Ele tinha o direito de saber que tinha uma filha! Ele passou 12 anos apodrecendo em Azkaban, depois fugiu durante um ano e passou outro trancafiado nessa casa, e morreu sem saber que tinha uma filha!

- Harry, eu sinto muito! Se eu soubesse que ele era inocente, tudo seria diferente... Mas o desespero que me tomou quando Lily e Tiago foram mortos... Todos achávamos que Sirius era o fiel do segredo deles, e não Pedro! Coloque-se no meu lugar! O homem que eu mais amava, o pai do bebê que eu estava esperando, havia causado a morte de dois dos meus melhores amigos e de mais 12 pessoas inocentes, e também matara Pedro friamente! Eu tive nojo dele! Nojo e medo!

Hera chorava mais que nunca. A mãe tentou acalmá-la.

- Filha, por favor, não chore...

- Como não vou chorar, se acabei de descobrir que o homem que eu mais amo no mundo não é meu pai? Que sou filha de um homem que eu nem sequer vou poder conhecer, porque já morreu?

- Filha! Eu sou seu pai! – disse Jason chorando e correndo a abraçar a filha, que o agarrou com força e enfiou a cara em seu pescoço – Eu sempre vou ser. Nada vai mudar isso. Nunca!

A esposa se juntou aos dois e os três ficaram ali, chorando abraçados durante vários minutos, até que a Sra. Weasley pareceu despertar e disse em alto e bom som:

- Olá Draco querido, ainda não tinha te visto. Acho que estamos todos agitados e com fome, não é? Gina, me ajude aqui, antes que nossos visitantes estrangeiros cheguem e não encontrem nada para comer.

•••

- Achei que você estivesse interessada em saber sobre o Instituto das Bruxas de Salém – disse Draco entre dentes, encarando o teto do quarto escuro.

- Tudo bem, eu admito que só disse isso pra você vir! – disse Gina exasperada

- Só isso? Não vai dizer que eu sou mais bonito que eles?

- Haha! Muito engraçado! – exclamou, mas ao ver o bico do namorado, remendou – Ninguém é mais bonito que você.

- Bom. Já me dou por satisfeito.

- Draco, por falar em escola... Estive falando com Hermione antes de você chegar, e ela perguntou se nós voltaríamos a Hogwarts para terminar os estudos. O que você acha?

- Bem, considerando que eu não queira depender do meu pai para o resto da vida e que talvez ele me deserde, seria bom ter o diploma, não é? Assim eu poderia trabalhar caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Eu também pensei nisso. Quem sabe meu sonho de infância de ser Curandeira se torne realidade.

- Curandeira, é?

- É, eu sempre quis... Mas estão, está resolvido? Nós voltamos a Hogwarts?

- No que depender de mim, sim. Mas Gina... Já faz semanas que sumimos de St. Helens sem deixar pista. Você não acha que a gente deveria ir lá e dizer... bom... dizer alguma coisa a eles?

- Acho. Mas o que é que vamos dizer, Draco? Se formos lá, vamos precisar mentir para os nossos amigos.

- Eu sei que é bem injusto, porque eles foram demais com a gente desde o início, mas Gina, não podemos contar a eles que somos bruxos. Vamos contar mais ou menos o que realmente aconteceu, como, por exemplo, o fato das nossas famílias se odiarem e nós termos que fugir para ficar juntos, entendeu?

- Sim... Bem, não seremos 100% sinceros, mas pelo menos daremos alguma explicação... Céus, eles devem estar tão preocupados!

- Eu sei... Mas e então? Quando é que nós iremos? Se formos voltar a Hogwarts, precisa ser logo. Setembro está muito próximo.

- Sim... Bem, esta semana temos hóspedes aqui na sede, então não poderei sair, tenho que ajudar a mamãe... Mas à partir da semana que vem, quando eles forem embora, nós podemos ir, ficar uma semana, pra esvaziar a casa, dar explicações aos nossos amigos e patrões, e então voltamos.

- Tudo bem então. Agora, já está tarde. Preciso ir pra casa.

- Fique para o jantar! O almoço não teve clima de festa, mas agora os Heathcliff já estão recuperados, e os estrangeiros cheios de história pra contar. Anda, vai ser divertido.

- Tudo bem. Mas só vou jantar e ir embora, ok?

Gina deu a mão ao namorado e juntos desceram as escadas que levavam à sala de visitas, onde um grupo de 15 americanos falava animadamente com os membros da Ordem da Fênix, todos espalhados pelos sofás ou pelo tapete fofo que cobria o chão.

- A nossa diretora, Grace, é um espetáculo de mulher! – contou Adam Bechelard, primo de Hera, para Jorge – De vez em quando tem uns acessos e desfila de Lingerie pela escola inteira. Como precisasse... Metade dos garotos acima do 6º ano já viu ela como veio ao mundo!

Jorge e os que estavam à sua volta riram e fizeram caras sonhadoras, mas as outras pessoas nem pareceram notar. Cada grupo estava absorto numa conversa diferente. Carlinhos estava envolvido numa discussão sobre a proibição de criar dragões como animais domésticos com um rapaz negro chamado Billy, e o Sr. Weasley atacava o Sr. Green com perguntas sobre o Ministério da Magia Americano e o departamento do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, enquanto a Sra. Green contava à Hermione e Hera sobre as festas de arromba que costumavam fazer no Instituto das Bruxas de Salém.

- Pessoal? – chamou a Sra. Weasley aparecendo à soleira da porta – Finalmente vamos estrear nossa recém-descontaminada Sala de Jantar! Andem, vamos comer!

- Como assim recém-descontaminada? – Perguntou Draco quando ele e Gina se encaminharam para o corredor.

- Não sei se cheguei a comentar com você. Esta casa pertenceu à tia da sua mãe, a Sra. Black, mãe do Sirius. Ficou fechada durante 10 anos, desde que ela morreu, então tinha todo tipo de coisa aqui, sem contar os objetos das trevas que ela guardava. Quando começamos a usar a casa como Sede da Ordem, limpamos a cozinha e a maioria dos quartos, mas o Elfo Doméstico não ajudava, não queria nos deixar jogar as coisas fora de jeito nenhum. Agora que ele colabora, pudemos limpar tudo, e a Hermione achou um feitiço pra tirar o retrato da sua tia da parede. Sabe, ela tinha colocado um feitiço adesivo permanente, e toda vez que alguém fazia barulho no corredor ela começava a berrar, era uma loucura, mas agora que não parece mais uma casa de bruxos das trevas, ficou ótimo.

- Minha casa é cheia de coisas estranhas – disse Draco desconfortável.

- Draco, eu não quis...

- Eu sei que não. Mas bem, é a realidade, não é? Minha família é uma família de bruxos das trevas. Mas agora vamos mudar isso. Tenha certeza. Aposto como minha mãe vai se livrar de todo aquele material, quando meu pai não estiver vendo.

Gina sorriu e continuou o caminho até a sala de jantar. A Sra. Weasley serviu a comida, e todos comeram com vontade, tendo baldes de cerveja amanteigada como acompanhamento. Quando todos haviam acabado de comer as sobremesas, os pratos desapareceram da mesa e a voz grave de Quim Shacklebolt se fez presente:

- Estamos hoje aqui, nesta excelente festa, para comemorar a criação da Ordem da Fênix Americana, que combaterá as forças das trevas em seu país e nos outros países de seu continente. Vamos brindar: à Ordem da Fênix! – disse levantando seu copo.

- À Ordem da Fênix! – Responderam os outros em uníssono.

- Desejo, de todo o coração, que vocês sejam leais uns aos outros e unidos contra o mal como nós somos. Veja bem. Os Prewett, os McKinnon, Lílian e Tiago, Franco e Alice, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remo, Ninfadora, Fred e tantos outros, deram suas vidas em nome da Ordem da Fênix e do objetivo que buscamos: Extinguir as forças das trevas. Espero de vocês a mesma lealdade e a mesma competência. Saúde!

•••

Quando Draco chegou em casa naquele dia, contou à mãe o que havia presenciado na sede da Ordem da Fênix, que Hera Heathcliff era na verdade Hera Black, filha do primo da mãe, e para sua surpresa, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Eu soube assim que a vi – disse Narcisa com um sorriso singelo – A fisionomia é igualzinha à da mãe dela, mas o resto, cabelo, formato dos olhos... Não sei como os amigos dos pais dela que conheceram Sirius ainda não haviam percebido.

Na semana seguinte, Draco e Gina aparataram para os Estados Unidos.

- Falta muito pra chegar? – perguntou a namorada de olhos fechados, deitada em seu colo enquanto o trem sacolejava.

- Acho que não. Mais uns 15 minutos devem bastar.

- Por que é que não pudemos aparatar direto em St. Helens?

- Porque as pessoas achariam estranho, oras. Trem e ônibus são as únicas formas de chegar lá, e se nem os funcionários da estação de trem nem os funcionários da rodoviária nos virem chegar ou ir embora, alguém pode desconfiar.

- Não duvido nada que os meninos tenham vindo perguntar se nós usamos trem ou ônibus pra sair da cidade. O que é que nós vamos dizer?

- Que ligamos pro aeroporto e mandaram um táxi de lá. Olha, já estou vendo o rio. Estamos chegando.

De fato, em dez minutos os dois desembarcaram, carregando pequenas malas de viagem. Tomaram um táxi e foram direto à casinha branca em que tinham vivido nos meses que passaram em St. Helens.

- Será que nossas coisas ainda estão aí? – perguntou Gina, quase para si mesma. Draco destrancou a porta e os dois se depararam com a casa exatamente do jeito que haviam deixado. A única diferença era que agora havia uma leve camada de pó branco cobrindo os móveis – Bem, vou dar uma limpada nisso antes de sairmos para ver o pessoal.

Com alguns acenos de varinha, tudo ficou limpo. Gina subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto e esvaziou o guarda-roupa, enquanto Draco guardava as coisas da cozinha e jogava fora a comida que estava na geladeira.

Depois de algumas horas e um bom banho, os dois se encaminharam a pé até o Café onde Gina trabalhara anteriormente com Rayna. Através das janelas de vidro, Gina viu uma mocinha de cabelos castanhos limpando uma mesa.

"Perdi o emprego" – pensou, rindo em seguida.

Draco abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

Quando Rayna, que estava vindo da cozinha com uma bandeja, viu Draco e Gina andando em sua direção, o susto foi tamanho que ela atirou a bandeja para cima, espatifando os pratos que estavam em cima dela.

- Gina! Draco! Por Deus, onde foi que vocês se meteram? Ficamos tão preocupados! Sumiram daqui e não foram vistos por ninguém, a moça da imobiliária não quis abrir a casa, nós...

- Ray, calma! – pediu Gina, rindo – Ligue pra Cassie, o Zach e o Julian virem pra cá. Nós vamos explicar tudo.

- Eu... é, é, acho melhor. Você também vai ter que falar com a Jessica Gina, ela ficou muito preocupada! Mas ela está na Sociedade Histórica agora, vai ter que falar com ela mais tarde, eu... Certo, vou ligar pro pessoal.

Dentro de 15 minutos o carro de Julian encostou do lado de fora do Café, e logo ele, Cassie e Zach estavam entrando pela porta de vidro.

- Gina! – gritou Cassie, se atirando ao pescoço da amiga – Céus, estávamos tão preocupados, tão preocupados!

- Draco, nunca mais faz uma coisa desses com a gente cara, disse Zach sério, abraçando o amigo com força.

- É sim, vocês dois. Quase nos deixaram loucos! – disse Julian, puxando Draco em um braço e Gina em outro, apertando os dois ao mesmo tempo – e vejam se nos dão uma boa explicação, e assim nós cogitaremos a idéia de perdoar vocês! – disse num tom de falsa seriedade que fez todo o grupo rir.

Aproveitando que o Café estava vazio exceto pela funcionária nova, todos se sentaram numa mesa e Draco se pôs a falar:

- Gina e eu não viemos pra cá por acaso. Na verdade, nossas famílias são inimigas mortais, e quando a minha família descobriu meu relacionamento com ela, tentaram de toda forma nos separar, e então nós fugimos para cá.

- Nossas famílias são duas famílias tradicionais na região. Minha família é conhecida como a família muito honesta e muito pobre...

- Enquanto a minha é a trambiqueira e podre de rica.

- Draco tinha algum dinheiro guardado em casa, e foi assim que conseguimos comprar as passagens de avião e vir parar aqui, mas era pouco, só sobrou para arrumar a casa, e ele não podia usar o cartão de crédito, ou o pai dele descobriria onde estávamos. Por isso precisamos trabalhar.

- E então, no nosso último dia aqui, uma amiga da Gina ligou, dizendo que um amigo dela, que é como se fosse um irmão, havia sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato e estava muito mal no hospital, e que meus pais já haviam concordado em pagar para que voltássemos à Inglaterra e pudéssemos vê-lo.

- E então nós fomos, arrumamos algumas roupas correndo e fomos.

- Mas como foi que vocês saíram da cidade? – perguntou Julian – Eu saí perguntando pra todo mundo, ninguém viu vocês depois da Rayna, e vocês também não foram vistos na rodoviária nem da estação de trem.

- Nós ligamos para o aeroporto e um táxi veio nos buscar.

- Caramba, cara – disse Zach – o amigo de vocês, ele...?

- Não – respondeu Draco – ele está Ok. Já escapou da morte tantas vezes que acho difícil acreditar que vá morrer um dia.

- Que bom, cara. – disse Julian de forma sincera.

- Nós imaginamos que vocês estariam loucos de preocupação, então resolvemos voltar aqui pra explicar tudo e aproveitar para limpar e entregar a casa. – disse Gina.

- O quê? Como assim? Vocês não vão ficar? – Perguntou Cassie de boca aberta.

- Não, Cassie. Nossas famílias finalmente compreenderam o quanto nos amamos, e não vão mais nos impedir de ficar juntos. Vamos voltar à Inglaterra. – Draco respondeu.

- Mas eu achei... achei que vocês gostassem daqui – completou Rayna, chateada.

- Gostamos sim, Ray – respondeu Gina – mas temos assuntos não-acabados lá. Além do mais, daqui a algumas semanas você, Julian e Zach irão para a Brown. Não vão sentir nossa falta.

- É, mas eu vou! – disse Cassie chateada.

- Desculpa, Cassie. Mas olha, o ano que vem você também já vai pra faculdade, e um ano passa bem rápido, você vai ver.

- Que chato, cara – disse Julian – mas quando é que vocês vão?

- Na segunda – respondeu Draco.

- Então tem que ter pelo menos uma festa de despedida, né! Almoço lá em casa no domingo, e trate de fazer suas panquecas Gina, fui o único que ainda não comeu! Aí a gente chama os pais do Zach e da Cassie, a Jessica, e fechou. O que acham?

- Acho que pode ser – disse Draco sorrindo – Ray, uma rodada de sanduíches e refrigerantes pra todo mundo, por minha conta.

•••

- Olá! Sejam bem vindos! – disse a mulher de compridos cabelos castanhos ao abrir a porta – Sou Aimee Benthan, mãe do Julian. Vamos, entrem, eu e meu marido estávamos loucos para conhecer vocês!

Draco e Gina já haviam conhecido a casa de Julian, então não se impressionaram tanto com o luxo de cada cômodo e de cada móvel.

Os Lefort, os Shelling, Rayna e Jessica já estavam à beira da piscina, as mulheres sentadas à mesa enquanto os rapazes estavam à volta da churrasqueira. Julian e o pai, que tinha o físico de um atleta, cabelos muito loiros e olhos claros, estavam colocando uma grelha na churrasqueira de tijolos quando perceberam a chegada do casal.

- Hoho! Finalmente! Não têm idéia do quanto ouvi falar de vocês nas últimas semanas! – disse o Sr. Benthan animado e, limpando as mãos num guardanapo, aproximou-se dos dois, apertou a mão de Draco e em seguida a de Gina – Richard Benthan! Muito prazer em conhecê-los!

- O prazer é todo nosso, Sr. Benthan – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Eu não disse que o Draco lembrava um pouco o senhor, pai? – perguntou Julian em tom de riso.

- Disse sim, e estava certo, não é mesmo? Ele poderia passar por meu filho! Agora, venha cá Draco, nos ajude com isto, sim? Antes que nossas garotas fujam para almoçar em algum restaurante caríssimo com um banqueiro mulherengo.

Gina riu da insinuação mesmo sem entender e se juntou às mulheres à mesa, que falavam animadas sobre o novo gerente do banco local.

- ...almoça com uma mulher diferente todos os dias, mas também, era de se esperar que elas caíssem em cima, com aquela beleza toda... – dizia a Sra. Shelling.

- ...apareceu no café mais ou menos duas vezes por semana desde que chegou, e implorou que eu deixasse o caixa para almoçar com ele, imagina se meu noivo aparece... – acrescentou Jessica.

- ...mas você não teria achado ruim não é Jessica? Quero dizer, quem é que não gostaria de almoçar ao lado de um homem daqueles! – disse Rayna rindo.

- Ei! – disse Gina em falso tom de irritação – Vocês se lembram de que eu não sei de nada que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é o bonitão?

- Aidan Locke! – disseram todas em coro, o que fez os homens em pé começaram a xingar o tal homem. Ao ver a cara de confusão no rosto da ruiva, Cassie complementou:

- É o novo gerente do Banco. Chegou aqui uns dias depois de você e o Draco terem sumido, e é o maior gato! Uns 25 anos, alto, cabelos pretos e olhos muito azuis; Todas as mulheres da cidade estão loucas por ele, até mesmo as garotinhas da 5ª série!

- Ei, chega de falar desse cara, ok? – gritou Julian lá de trás, muito bravo.

As garotas riram e mudaram o rumo da conversa para águas mais tranqüilas. Em meia hora todos estavam almoçando, e ao fim de mais uma, os Benthan convidaram os visitantes para um banho de piscina, onde eles passaram o resto da tarde.

•••

- Vocês vão vir nos visitar de vez em quando, não vão? – perguntou Cassie com lágrimas nos olhos.

Gina olhou para Draco, que por sua vez acabara de engolir em seco.

- Não sabemos, Cassie.

- Mas vão ligar, não vão? – disse Zach inseguro.

- Vamos sim – disse Draco com firmeza – E quando marcarmos a data do casamento, vocês serão os primeiros a receber o convite, tudo bem?

- Certo – disse Cassie sorrindo.

- Ei, vocês dois – começou Julian com a voz embargada – Obrigada por tudo. Se não fosse por vocês, eu provavelmente não estaria com a Rayna. Se você não tivesse dado tanta força a ela Gina, eu tenho certeza de que ela teria desistido de mim.

- Que isso, não foi nada! Vocês se amam, é claro que tinham que ficar juntos, Draco e eu só fizemos o possível pra ajudar!

Rayna se atirou no pescoço da amiga e só a soltou dois minutos depois, com o rosto todo manchado de lágrimas.

- Escutem, vocês três – disse Draco sério encarando Rayna, Julian e Zach – Boa sorte na faculdade. Estudem bastante, certo? Mas sem deixar de curtir a vida! E nem adianta ficar com essa cara, Cassie – completou quando a garota amarrou a cara – Um ano passa rápido e logo você estará lá também.

- É, é verdade – disse Gina – E, gente, mais uma vez, muito obrigada por tudo o que fizeram por Draco e eu nesses meses que passamos aqui. Sem a amizade de vocês, teria sido horrível, quero dizer, estávamos nos escondendo, e estava tudo tão difícil...

O trem apitou. Estava na hora de ir. Draco abraçou todos os amigos, se demorando um pouco mais com Zach, não podendo segurar a lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto. Gina também abraçou a todos demoradamente, o rosto lavado de lágrimas.

Os dois embarcaram e acenaram da janela até os quatro amigos sumirem de vista.

•••

Duas semanas antes do regresso a Hogwarts, veio o convite que Gina estava temendo desde que ela e Draco haviam voltado dos Estados Unidos.

Depois de um grande almoço de domingo n'A Toca, Draco lhe informara que Narcisa lhe pedira para ir conhecer a Mansão Malfoy no próximo fim de semana.

A semana passou voando, como sempre acontece quando você está ansioso ou temeroso para alguma coisa. No caso de Gina, era a segunda opção.

Narcisa havia sido muito carinhosa com Gina nas poucas vezes que haviam se visto desde a batalha de Hogwarts e Gina se sentia segura em relação a ela, mas não sabia o que pensar quanto ao Sr. Malfoy. Com certeza não estaria tão satisfeito quanto à esposa com o tipo de noiva que o filho havia escolhido. A garota receava que ele lhe lançasse olhares mortais enquanto ela não via, ou, pior ainda, quando ela estava olhando, ou que a insultasse, expulsasse ou outra coisa do tipo.

No sábado de manhã, Gina acordou muito mais cedo do que era preciso, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Levantou-se, arrumou a cama e separou algumas das suas melhores roupas numa bolsa de ombro, e então desceu para tomar café e encontrou a mãe preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Gininha – disse a mãe, largando a frigideira e tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

- O que foi, filha? – perguntou Molly quando a filha se sentou cabisbaixa na mesa de madeira escovada.

- Nada... Só estou um pouco, sabe, nervosa com... hoje.

- Não se preocupe, filha. Tudo vai correr bem. Você é uma menina maravilhosa, e pelo que nos contou, Narcisa é uma ótima mulher. Tenho certeza que ela e Draco farão o possível para te deixar confortável.

- Eu sei que sim, mas mesmo assim... – Gina foi poupada de continuar o discurso pelo barulho similar a uma manada de elefantes, mas que era na verdade os pés do pai, dos irmãos, Harry e Hermione descendo a escadas.

Todos lhe desejaram bom dia e se sentaram, enquanto a Sra. Weasley colocava montes de ovos e bacon em cada prato.

- Ei, Gin – disse Harry, terminando de engolir um punhado de bacon – Você vai dar um jeito de nos avisar se as coisas saírem de controle, não é? Estaremos alertas o tempo todo, é só dizer que vamos buscar você imediatamente.

Gina riu.

- Ei gente, estou nervosa, mas também não estou esperando um ataque! Vai ficar tudo bem, nós nos veremos no domingo à noite.

Meia hora depois, quando o relógio bateu as 08 horas, Gina se despediu de todos e se encaminhou para fora d'A Toca, aparatando para a estrada rural que levava à casa de Draco logo em seguida.

Depois da conhecida sensação de estar sendo espremida por um cano estreito, a garota se viu numa estrada estreita ladrilhada de pedras, no meio das quais havia crescido uma vegetação rasteira. Ao fim da estrada se erguia uma enorme casa de pedra cinza rodeada por grades negras, sendo assim possível ver o jardim de rosas de que Draco havia falado.

Ele a esperava pouco mais à frente, sorrindo. Depois de cumprimentá-la com um longo beijo, ele a levou até o portão, que se abriu sozinho, e seguiram pela estradinha de pedra por no mínimo cem metros, até alcançarem a porta da casa.

Narcisa esperava no hall, e com um grande sorriso lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Que bom tê-la aqui, Virgínia! Já tomou café da manhã? Draco quer te levar para ver os cavalos primeiro, então vai precisar de muita energia.

- Eu, ah, sim, comi antes de sair de casa.

- Então pode nos fazer companhia, e então iremos os três. Venha, vamos comer no jardim de inverno.

Os três passaram por corredores ornamentados com objetos visivelmente caros e quadros de homens e mulheres de cabelos loiros e olhos claros que olhavam para ela com visível interesse e reprovação. Alguns minutos depois, Gina veio a descobrir que o jardim de inverno era uma área aberta bem no meio da casa, protegida por paredes de vidro.

Narcisa e o filho foram servidos por uma elfa doméstica enquanto Gina bebericava uma xícara de chá. Gina logo percebeu que suas preocupações tinham sido em vão. O Sr. Malfoy nem ao menos estava em casa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, os três se aprofundaram ainda mais nos compridos corredores até encontrarem uma porta que dava para os fundos da mansão, de onde era visível um estábulo de aparência medieval. Lá dentro havia no mínimo vinte baias, mas apenas seis estavam ocupadas. Draco retirou primeiro um cavalo cinza da primeira baia, colocou a sela e passou as rédeas para a mãe. Depois retirou um malhado de branco e marrom, pôs a sela e passou as rédeas a Gina, que estremeceu ao segurá-las. No mesmo instante, o cavalo se mexeu e avançou em direção a ela.

- Gina! Você tem que ficar tranqüila, ela sente quando você está nervosa e fica também! Passa a mão na crina dela, ela vai se acalmar.

- Ela? É uma égua? – disse aproximando cuidadosamente a mão da crina loura do animal.

- É. Se chama Tarah. Aquela – disse apontando para a égua da mãe – é a Pippa, e este aqui – falou enquanto retirava o belo cavalo negro da baia – é o Luke.

Os três saíram do estábulo e Draco a ajudou a montar Tarah. Gina se sentiu insegura no começo, mas logo pegou o jeito. A égua era mansa e obedecia aos comandos que ela dava sem pestanejar. Ela, Draco e Narcisa andaram pela propriedade por mais de duas horas. Pararam num riacho que demarcava o fim da propriedade para os cavalos beberem água e voltaram ao estábulo, e de lá entraram na casa.

- Preciso dar à Trudy orientações para o almoço. Porque não mostra a sala de música à Virgínia, Draco? Almoçaremos ao meio-dia.

- Claro, mãe. Vem, amor.

Draco a conduziu pelos corredores até uma escada, um lance, dois lances, três lances, depois mais um corredor, e enfim uma porta de carvalho dupla, que o loiro abriu com as duas mãos.

A sala era ampla, clara e arejada. Num tablado havia um enorme piano de cauda, e espalhados pela sala havia um violino, um violoncelo, um violão, uma harpa, uma infinidade de flautas, um saxofone e outros instrumentos de sopro e de corda que Gina não conhecia.

- Você poderia ensaiar uma orquestra aqui – comentou maravilhada.

- A maioria desses instrumentos não é usada a séculos. Minha mãe toca piano e harpa, meu pai arranha o violino e eu tento uns acordes no violão, mas é só. Duvido que algum dia alguém da família tenha tocado todos esses instrumentos. Certamente só compraram pra dizer que tinham.

- Posso ver o piano? – perguntou.

- Claro que pode. Vem cá – disse se sentando no banco e dando espaço para que ela se juntasse a ele.

Draco tirou a toalha que cobria a tampa do teclado e a levantou, metendo a mão com força em cima das teclas, fazendo um som estranho.

Gina riu e se pôs a apertar tecla por tecla, conhecendo o som de cada uma.

Os dois se divertiram por algum tempo tentando descobrir como eram tocados os instrumentos mais estranhos, até Draco consultar o relógio e chamá-la para almoçar.

A sala de jantar era tão grande e tão arejada quanto a sala de música, exceto que a maior parte de sua área estava ocupada por uma mesa gigante, com no mínimo cinqüenta lugares. Narcisa os aguardava numa cadeira próxima à janela. Draco caminhou até lá, puxou uma cadeira para Gina e outra para si. Trudy, a elfa, trouxe o almoço e eles comeram conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Gina não pôde deixar de notar a ausência do Sr. Malfoy, mas nem Narcisa nem Draco tocaram no nome dele.

- Crianças, estou sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, acho que preciso me deitar um pouco, tudo bem?

- Claro mãe. Vou mostrar à Gina o resto da casa.

Os três se levantaram e Narcisa foi direto ao seu quarto. Draco segurou a mão de Gina e a guiou para fora da sala de jantar.

- Quer conhecer a versão original da sala em que nos encontrávamos em Hogwarts?

- Claro que sim!

Draco riu.

-Se prepare para uma boa pernada. Vem.

Os dois andaram pelos corredores do térreo até alcançarem a escadaria. No segundo lance de escadas, Draco a informou de que aquele era o andar dos quartos que ainda eram usados, e subiram mais dois andares e entraram num corredor, depois em outro e em outro, até Draco abrir a porta de um quarto que parecia ter sido abandonado há muito tempo. As cortinas estavam roídas de traças e a cama dava a impressão de que desabaria ao menor toque. Draco a levou por uma porta meio oculta por uma estante vazia, que ela não vira à primeira vista, e os dois tiveram que se abaixar para passar. Deram de cara com um corredor estreito e escuro, pois não havia janelas, mas Draco parecia saber onde estava indo. Abriu uma porta e depois mais uma, e Gina se viu na sala que havia conhecido em Hogwarts.

- Caramba, não quero nem pensar no trabalho que você teve pra encontrar isso aqui.

- Você se surpreenderia com a facilidade de encontrar salas e quartos escondidos nessa casa – respondeu ele rindo e acendendo a lareira, que clareou a sala imediatamente – principalmente se você tem sete anos, seu pai brigou com você sem motivo e você saiu correndo por aí sem rumo – do nada, Gina viu que ele se sentiu desconfortável. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido, Draco começou – Falando nisso, me desculpe.

- Desculpar você? Pelo quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Pelo meu pai não estar aqui.

A garota pensou em dizer que não tinha problema nenhum, que não se importava, mas seria mentira. A ausência dele pronunciava mais sua desaprovação a ela do que mil olhares contrariados.

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde ali e ao anoitecer voltaram à área habitada da casa. Jantaram na companhia de Narcisa e depois se retiraram para o quarto de Draco.

No dia seguinte o Sr. Malfoy também não estava presente no café da manhã, mas Gina deduziu que ele tivesse dormido em casa e saído cedo. Ela e Draco passaram a manhã toda na biblioteca, almoçaram no jardim de inverno com Narcisa e passaram a tarde no jardim em frente à casa, onde Draco mostrou à Gina o pavão albino de estimação da mãe e os muitos canteiros de rosas.

Quando o sol foi se tornando mais fraco, Narcisa se juntou a eles e logo Gina se despediu dos dois, dizendo até logo, pois na semana seguinte se veriam na plataforma 9 e meia. Ao chegar ao portão e acenar pela última vez antes de aparatar, a ruiva pôde ver o homem de compridos cabelos loiros espiando de uma janela fechada no segundo andar.

•••

**N/A:** Oi gente! Demorei um pouco, mas pelo menos não foram três meses, não é? Dei esse nome para o capítulo por causa dos diversos segredos que são relatados aqui, como a ancestralidade da Hera(Estou louca pra saber o que vocês vão achar!), o fato deles serem bruxos, a sala secreta do Draco e tal; Como vocês podem ver, decidi fazer um epílogo, então sintam-se felizes (ou não), pois a fic ainda não acabou! Acho que o epílogo não vai demorar quase nada, porque, pelos meus cálculos, ele vai ser bem curtinho. Ah, uma boa notícia: Voltei a ter internet em casa! Devagar quase parando, mas pelo menos tem. Vamos ver se consigo escrever umas fics novas durante as férias também, estou com muitas idéias, só não tenho tempo :D

Obrigada à **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**, **Kalinka Leto** e ao **Asc0t** que comentaram com registro. A resposta está na inbox de vocês.

**Kandra:** Agora você sabe o que a Narcisa escondia, kkkk. Não demorei TANTO quanto da outra vez, né? Agora só falta o epílogo, vou ficar esperando seu comentário! Beijos!

_**Obrigada por lerem e continuem comentando!**_

_**Luana.**_


	16. Because You Loved Me

**Capítulo XVI – Because You Loved Me**

Era incrível ver como os professores de Hogwarts haviam trabalhado bem na reforma da escola, que voltara a ser exatamente como era antes da guerra que ali havia ocorrido. Os corredores, paredes, tetos e janelas que haviam desmoronado voltaram aos seus devidos lugares e a aparência milenar do castelo foi preservada, com suas pedras emboloradas e pequenas rachaduras causadas pelo tempo.

- Achei que fossem reformar o castelo todo – disse Hera, sentada à mesa da grifinória numa certa manhã - Deixar mais moderno, sabem, pra parecer novo.

- Eu gostei de não terem mudado nada – retrucou Harry – Sempre achei o castelo incrível, e pensar que há mais de mil anos alunos viveram entre essas mesmas paredes, nossos pais, avós, cada um deixando sua marca para a próxima geração.

De fato, Gina conseguiu encontrar numa das paredes uma queimadura que Fred e Jorge haviam feito ali anos atrás, quando tocaram fogo em todo o seu estoque de fogos de artifício para irritar Umbridge em seu primeiro dia como diretora.

Com Minerva McGonagall na direção, Hogwarts estava caminhando na mais perfeita normalidade, apesar do sentimento de perda que cada um carregava dentro de si. Vários alunos haviam morrido lutando, mas eles eram lembrados com glória durante as conversas, e não com tristeza.

Harry cuidara para que nenhum dos alunos da Sonserina que haviam servido a Lord Voldemort fossem presos, a menos que causassem confusão. O mesmo não aconteceu com comensais adultos. Os Malfoy foram uns dos poucos que receberam o perdão do Ministério da Magia, graças à ajuda crucial que Narcisa dera a Harry na noite da batalha.

Houve três alterações no corpo docente. Héstia Jones, agora Profª Jones, assumira o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, prometendo permanecer nele até sua aposentadoria. Uma jovem bruxa chamada Lyla Rhodes se tornou a nova professora de Estudos dos Trouxas e o animado Andrew Phelps, por volta dos 30 anos, ocupou o lugar da Profª Minerva como professor de Transfiguração e também como diretor da Grifinória, já que havia pertencido à casa.

A presença de Draco na mesa e por vezes até no salão comunal da Grifinória (graças à permissão do Prof. Andrew, é claro), já havia se tornado normal para os outros alunos, que com o tempo pararam de lhe lançar olhares curiosos e irritados.

Gina não se atrevia a freqüentar a mesa, muito menos o salão comunal da Sonserina, já que Pansy Parkinson não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder o quanto a odiava e que os colegas sonserinos de Draco não eram tão compreensivos quanto seus colegas grifinórios, e a olhavam com desdém toda vez que passava por eles.

Por mais que Draco e Gina passassem todo o seu tempo livre juntos, estava sendo difícil para os dois, já que quase nunca podiam ficar sozinhos (não que o professor Andrew não tivesse tentado conseguir um quarto para os dois morarem juntos, o que quase matou a professora Minerva do coração e a fez querer dar uma detenção aos garotos, que tiveram o maior trabalho para explicar que nunca haviam pedido um quarto ao professor e que ele agira por conta própria, com a intenção de ajudar), mas às vezes os dois conseguiam fugir das vistas dos amigos e se esconder em alguma sala deserta ou na sala precisa.

- Sabe que estou até com saudades da nossa casinha lá na América? – perguntou Draco numa noite em que todos estavam tão bêbados de cerveja amanteigada após a vitória da Grifinória sobre a Corvinal que não perceberam os dois se esgueirando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda – Ficar juntos quando a gente quisesse, dormir juntos toda noite...

- Eu também sinto falta, Draco – disse a garota, se aconchegando mais nos braços do loiro.

Hera continuava tendo idéias mirabolantes que só ela poderia acreditar que dariam certo ou eram verdadeiras, o que só piorou quando soube que Draco e Gina estavam noivos, já que ela agora não parava de fantasiar o próprio casamento com Harry, que se lembrava de um compromisso urgente toda vez que o assunto era mencionado. Gina provou disso num tempo livre em que as duas se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago para terminar alguns deveres antes da próxima aula.

- Gina, você acha que o pessoal da Ordem se incomodaria em mudar a Sede de lugar?

-O quê? Pra quê? Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos pra descontaminar a casa?

- Bem, é que estive pensando que, quando Harry e eu casarmos, eu gostaria de morar lá.

- Hera, o que... Espera, o Harry te pediu em casamento?

- Não, mas é óbvio que vai pedir logo, não é, Gina!

- Se você diz... Mas olha, Hera... Quando Harry herdou a casa, ele deixou bem claro que não a queria, e não acho que ele tenha mudado de idéia.

- Mas a situação era diferente! Aposto que quando eu falar com ele, ele vai entender meus motivos, afinal a casa era do meu pai, e eu quero me sentir mais próxima dele...

- Hera, sabe por que Harry não quis a casa? – perguntou Gina, a fim de chamar a outra para a realidade.

- Imagino que porque tenha ficado sem graça de pedir para a Ordem sair de lá, não é mesmo? – respondeu ela, como se fosse óbvio.

- Não, Hera – começou Gina, cansada – Ele não quis a casa porque o Sirius, ou seja, seu pai biológico, a odiava. Ele foi muito infeliz nos anos em que viveu lá, foi a "ovelha negra" da família Black porque ficou na Grifinória e não na Sonserina, porque era um garoto bom e odiava as artes das trevas. Ele chegou a fugir de casa, ficava na casa do Tiago, pai do Harry, durante as férias de verão, pra não precisar voltar lá. Quando ele fugiu de Azkaban e Dumbledore o proibiu de sair da Sede, ele quase enlouqueceu. Nos dizia que nunca havia imaginado que ficaria preso àquela casa de novo, Hera, ele tinha tanto desgosto de estar ali... Se tem um lugar em que você não vai conseguir se sentir mais próxima do seu pai, é naquela casa. Harry vai te dizer a mesma coisa.

Mas, como sempre, a garota ignorou os conselhos de Gina, imaginando que a garota estava conspirando contra ela, porque queria ter Harry e a casa para si. Infelizmente para ela, Gina estava certa ao afirmar que Harry pensava do mesmo modo que ela, já que ele se recusou a sequer discutir o assunto quando ela tentou insistir.

- Hera, não insista! A mansão Black é a sede da Ordem da Fênix e vai continuar sendo.

- Acontece que a casa era do meu pai! – disse ela irritada, as maçãs do rosto muito vermelhas – Acho que isso me dá o direito de decidir!

- Não, não dá, porque eu sou o dono daquela casa. Sirius a deixou para mim em testamento, e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso.

A garota ficou emburrada e não falou mais com o garoto por umas duas horas, afinal, se quisesse se casar antes de Gina, não poderia dar motivo para o namorado terminar com ela, e em sua mente, a cada segundo que Harry ficasse longe dela o amor se esvaía um pouco, além dele poder cair nas boas graças de uma das muitas garotas que viviam atrás dele, caso ela estivesse longe.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gin – pediu Harry desesperadamente numa tarde – Tente trazê-la de volta à realidade. Eu não quero me casar agora! Mas toda vez que digo isso pra ela, ela finge que não está escutando, muda de assunto e depois de meia hora começa a planejar o casamento de novo!

- Acredite Harry, eu tentei. Mas as minhas tentativas não valem de nada, já ela sempre acaba ficando furiosa comigo, porque nada tira da cabeça dela que eu ainda te amo e que quero tirar você dela, e por isso fico tentando sabotar o casamento de vocês.

Harry nada pôde fazer senão rir da própria desgraça.

•••

- Pansy, volte para o seu quarto – pediu Draco, no limite de sua paciência. Não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que saía do banho e encontrava a morena deitada em sua cama, esperando por ele.

- Não – respondeu ela calmamente.

- Certo. Então, por favor, deite-se em uma cama que não seja a minha. A julgar pelas suas constantes aparições você parece um tanto desesperada. Tenho certeza que qualquer um dos meus colegas de quarto ficaria muito feliz em satisfazê-la.

- Não seja cínico, Draco! – exclamou ela, sentando-se na cama, irritada – Você sabe que é você que eu quero! Que só você mata o meu desejo! Eu sei que você também me quer! Você tenta disfarçar, mas eu vejo como você olha pro meu corpo, quando eu estou aqui – ao dizer isso, ela sorriu, sedutora – Sei que aquela Weasley não satisfaz seus desejos como eu.

Draco riu da última afirmação da garota. De fato, um homem teria que ser cego para não olhar uma garota seminua quando a encontra deitada em sua cama, e convenhamos, Draco não era cego e sabia apreciar muito bem a beleza de Pansy, que conhecia tão bem. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que via e gostava do que via, algo parecia fora do lugar, e ele sabia bem o que era. Virgínia Weasley ganhara seu coração e seu corpo não aceitava nenhuma outra mulher, pois sabia que aquela sensação de estar finalmente inteiro nunca se repetiria com Pansy nem nenhuma outra.

- Você não sabe nada sobre ela, Pansy. E nem sobre mim – disse ele o mais friamente que pôde, o que fez a garota se encolher, humilhada – Vista-se e saia daqui, antes que eu a coloque para fora vestida como está.

Os lábios dela tremeram. Enquanto ela vestia o uniforme, grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e Draco percebeu que ela pressionava os lábios o máximo que podia, como se prendesse um soluço na garganta, que finalmente se libertou antes da porta bater, fazendo o loiro levar a mão à testa, num misto de pena e repulsa.

•••

Parecia mentira que já era hora de ir para casa passar o Natal. Gina convidara Draco para ir à Toca, convite que ele recusou, pois não queria deixar os pais sozinhos, mas prometeu que iria para o ano novo.

Hera estava de cara virada com Gina mais uma vez, pelo fato de que Harry preferira passar o natal na casa dos Weasley ao invés de viajar com ela para os Estados Unidos, mas a garota já estava tão acostumada que não se importou. Os pais de Hermione haviam ido a um Congresso de Dentistas, então a garota também foi para A Toca.

Estavam todos ali, até Carlinhos tinha conseguido uma licença no trabalho para passar o natal em casa. Gui estava radiante de felicidade ao lado de Fleur, cuja barriga de 05 meses de gestação começava a aparecer.

- Como é que vai ser no ano que vem, Gina? – perguntou Hermione ao entardecer do dia de natal – Quando Draco se formar? Já falaram sobre isso?

Gina se assustou com a pergunta. Eles não tinham falado sobre isso. Ela não tinha nem pensado sobre isso. Draco se formaria dali a seis meses e iria voltar para casa, e ela ficaria na escola. Como é que iam se ver? Os passeios a Hogsmeade não eram tão freqüentes assim.

- É uma boa pergunta, Mione. Preciso falar sobre isso com ele. Ele vai passar o ano novo conosco.

Quando Draco chegou à Toca na véspera de ano novo, todos lhe receberam bem, na medida do possível. Gina duvidava que um dia Rony fosse capaz de gostar de Draco, mas Hermione cuidava disso por ela, e a Sra. Weasley já pedira encarecidamente a Jorge que não azucrinasse o rapaz.

Quando foi mostrar onde ele dormiria, no antigo quarto de Carlinhos, que estava dividindo o quarto com Jorge, Gina sentou-se na cama aninhada nos braços dele e puxou o assunto que Hermione havia despertado em sua mente e que vinha lhe atormentando até então.

- Draco, eu estava pensando... Você vai se formar no próximo semestre, e eu ainda tenho que voltar à escola por mais um ano. Como é que vai ser daí pra frente? Como vamos nos ver?

- Eu estive pensando nisso também – ele começou a falar, e virou-a de frente para ele – Quero dizer, já está sendo tão difícil com a gente na escola, imagina então quando estivermos longe um do outro...

- E você encontrou alguma solução? – questionou ela, desolada.

- É, eu encontrei – ao ver a cara de indagação da namorada, ele riu – Bem, eu já te pedi em casamento, não é mesmo? Por que não nos casamos no verão?

Gina sorriu. É claro que seu peito inflara e suas entranhas saltitaram de felicidade ao ouvir aquilo, mas precisava ser realista.

- E a escola, Draco? Eu preciso me formar!

- E você vai, oras. A gente se casa e vai morar em Hogsmeade, tem milhares de chalés lá, nós podemos comprar ou alugar um pra morar enquanto você se forma, e depois vamos pra outro lugar. O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo – ela disse sorrindo – mas não tenho certeza se é permitido morar fora dos terrenos da escola.

- Por que não perguntamos ao seu pai? Ele deve saber, não é?

Todos comiam e conversavam animadamente durante o almoço daquele dia, e ninguém deu muita atenção à Gina quando perguntou ao pai se era permitido aos alunos de Hogwarts morarem fora do perímetro da escola.

- Bem, desde que o aluno em questão seja maior de idade e cumpra os horários com responsabilidade, sim, é permitido. Quando eu estudava, havia um rapaz na minha turma que morava com a mãe, que era doente, ele tinha medo de deixá-la sozinha durante a noite, então aparatava em Hogsmeade todas as manhãs e voltava para casa na hora do jantar. Mas por que isso, Gina?

A garota olhou de esguelha para Draco e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem papai, é que, na verdade, eu e Draco estamos pensando em nos casar no verão.

As palavras "eu", "Draco" e "casar" pareciam ter penetrado nos ouvidos de todos, já que haviam parado de comer e olhavam de um para o outro, de boca aberta.

Jorge foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Só pode estar brincando...

- ...uma piada muito engraçada – concluiu Carlinhos.

- É claro, por que diabos Gina se casaria com a doninha albina, e assim, de repente? – disse Rony, o que fez a Sra. Weasley se irritar.

- Não chame o rapaz assim, Rony! Gina, querida, está falando sério?

- É claro que estou, mamãe! – respondeu ela, indignada.

- Mas... por que assim tão rápido? Vocês ainda são tão jovens!

- Mamãe, eu e Draco moramos juntos por meses! E ele vai se formar em junho e não queremos ficar separados depois disso.

- Mamãe, você não pode deixar a Gina casar primeiro que todo mundo! – reclamou Percy.

- Gui já se casou! – respondeu a garota depressa.

- É, mas eu sou o filho mais velho! – disse Gui insanamente – Depois ainda tem o Carlinhos, e depois o Percy, e depois o Jorge, e depois o Rony e só depois você!

- Meninos! – disse o Sr. Weasley tentando acalmar a situação – A vida é da sua irmã, e a escolha também. Não podemos impedi-la de se casar, se ela quiser.

- E eu quero. Então está decidido.

•••

Se Draco não tivesse absoluta certeza do que queria, teria fugido dali assim que todos pararam de se mexer ao escutar a palavra "casamento". Ele nunca imaginara que os irmãos mais velhos de Gina, que vinham lhe tratando muito bem, iriam se opor ao casamento, mas ali estavam eles, lhe lançando olhares assassinos que o fizeram desejar estar na Antártida.

Felizmente para ele, na hora do jantar todos já tinham aceitado, ou no mínimo se acostumado com a idéia de que a mais nova dos Weasley se casaria no verão. Fleur e Hermione não paravam de dar idéias à Gina a respeito da decoração, e ele via como ela estava animada com tudo aquilo.

- Sabe qual é a pior parte disso tudo? – perguntou Potter sentando ao seu lado no sofá – Hera vai ter um chilique quando souber.

- Sei que ela é sua namorada, mas cara, qual o problema daquela garota?

- Insegurança, infantilidade e principalmente inveja da Gina. Vai me infernizar até eu pedi-la em casamento, e então vai querer marcar a data antes da de vocês, céus, eu não quero nem pensar...

- Sinto muito por você – disse Draco dando tapinhas nas costas dele e se levantando logo em seguida para se juntar à Gina na mesa.

- Ah, oi amor – disse ela lhe dando um selinho rápido – Estava dizendo às garotas, vai ser mesmo uma pena não podermos convidar nossos amigos de St. Helens, não é mesmo?

- Mas você pode! – disse o Sr. Weasley, que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

- Mas Sr. Weasley, estamos falando de trouxas. Trazê-los a um casamento bruxo não seria quebrar o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, não, Hermione, e me admira que você não saiba disso! – disse o homem animado – Veja bem, quantos e quantos bruxos de sangue puro já se casaram com nascidos trouxas! Eles tem que convidar a família, não é mesmo?

- É sim, mas Sr. Weasley, não vejo meio de fazer isso sem quebrar as regras do Estatuto.

- O Estatuto seria quebrado se você trouxesse o trouxa para o casamento ilegalmente. Veja bem Hermione, quando há um casamento, festa, ou qualquer outro evento bruxo em que a presença de um trouxa é necessária, basta chamar uma equipe do Ministério, e eles arranjam tudo!

- Como assim "arranjam tudo" papai? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

- Bem, eles ficam na entrada, e quando o trouxa chega, é enfeitiçado para que tudo ali seja normal aos seus olhos. Então, se tudo ali é normal aos olhos dele, se ele não descobriu ou sequer desconfiou da existência da Magia, o Estatuto não foi violado – Hermione continuou desconfiada, o que fez o Sr. Weasley rir – Isto tem dado certo por séculos, Hermione. Tenho certeza de que é totalmente legal. Adoraria que você e Draco convidassem seus amigos, filha. Quero muito conhecê-los.

Draco sorriu. Gina já havia lhe contado que o pai era obcecado por trouxas, e imaginou que o homem devia estar vibrando ante à perspectiva de ter meia dúzia deles no casamento da filha, tendo oportunidade de falar com eles e estudá-los à vontade.

- Ah, eu não consigo acreditar! – disse a ruiva radiante – Não vai ser perfeito Draco, se o Julian, o Zach, a Cassie e a Rayna vierem?

- Vou convidar Zach para ser meu padrinho. É possível, Sr. Weasley?

- É sim, Draco, é sim.

- Mione, você aceita ser minha madrinha? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ah! Gina, é claro que sim, seria maravilhoso!

- E vou chamar a Luna e a Hera para serem damas de honra também... Tudo bem pra você, amor?

- Claro, claro, você decide essas coisas – ele disse, achando graça dela ter pedido sua opinião.

À meia noite Jorge, com a ajuda dos irmãos, botou fogo numa grande quantidade de Fogos Weasley, que bombardearam o céu anunciando a chegada no novo ano. Draco assistiu ao espetáculo agarrado à cintura da namorada, que de tempo em tempo se virava e lhe presenteava com um beijo apaixonado.

•••

Gina acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e depois de trocar de roupa foi direto à cozinha, ajudar a mãe com o café da manhã.

Os habitantes da casa foram descendo aos poucos. Primeiro Hermione, depois Gui, Fleur e seu pai.

- Gina querida, vá acordar os meninos, sim?

Gina começou a subir, primeiro invadindo o quarto de Carlinhos e Jorge sem bater, abrindo as cortinas de uma vez, de modo que a luz invadiu o quarto e os dois acordaram, incomodados.

- Ei seus preguiçosos, o café está pronto.

Depois de levar um travesseiro de Jorge na cabeça e uma meia de Carlinhos, que ele arrancara no desespero de não encontrar seu travesseiro à tempo, ela saiu correndo e rindo, subiu até o quarto de Rony no sótão e bateu à porta, pois Harry estava ali também. O moreno sussurrou um sonolento "entre" e ela enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Harry, acorda o Rony e desçam pra tomar café, sim?

- Valeu Gin, nós já vamos.

Ela saiu e desceu as escadas de novo, entrando de mansinho no quarto que pertencera a Carlinhos e estava sendo ocupado por Draco.

Ele ainda dormia. Estava lindo, com o cabelo platinado todo bagunçado, todo descoberto, pela infeliz mania de se revirar na cama durante o sono. Ao invés de chamá-lo ela tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama de mansinho para junto dele. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo de perto. Respirava tão serenamente que parecia um anjo adormecido. Ela contemplou a pintinha em seu pescoço que tanto amava, e aproximando o rosto, deu um beijinho bem ali.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu ao vê-la ali. Ergueu os braços, se espreguiçando, e mais que depressa puxou-a para si, deixando a barriga dela em cima da dele e seus rostos quase colados. As pontas dos narizes se roçaram e ela iniciou um beijo calmo, conseguindo mexer as mãos e levando uma aos cabelos que ela tanto amava. Já as mãos dele passearam por toda a extensão do corpo dela e ele aprofundou o beijo, apertando sua coxa, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Agarrado a ela, ele sentou-se bruscamente na cama trazendo-a junto, e ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura enquanto ele a beijava mais e mais. Ele beijava o pescoço dela com pequenos gemidos em resposta quando ela escutou Rony descer a escada e enrijeceu, saindo de cima do loiro, que a olhou com uma cara de descrença tão grande que quase a fez gargalhar.

- O café está pronto. Anda, se arruma logo, estão todos lá embaixo.

- Bom dia pra você também – ele disse em tom de riso, se levantando logo em seguida para pegar uma roupa limpa.

•••

O jantar na Mansão Malfoy corria como normalmente. Os três habitantes da casa comiam calmamente e sem conversar, exceto pelas pausas que Narcisa fazia para perguntar à Draco como fora seu dia, cujas respostas Lúcio fingia não escutar.

Quando finalmente terminou de comer, Draco deu um último gole em sua taça de vinho e, respirando fundo, começou a falar.

- Pai, mãe... Eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês.

- E qual seria, meu filho? – perguntou a mulher em tom brando, olhando atentamente para ele. Lúcio não se pronunciou, mas encarou ao filho com uma expressão que Draco interpretou como receio.

- Virgínia e eu estivemos conversando, e decidimos que vamos nos casar no verão.

A taça de vinho que estava na mão de Lúcio explodiu, deixando um corte feio de onde jorrava muito sangue, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Ele se levantou com uma velocidade surpreendente, e em um milésimo de segundo já estava apontando o dedo na cara do filho.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ele disse exasperado – Ela é uma Weasley, Draco! Não percebe que está maculando todas as tradições da nossa família, casando-se com uma pobretona como ela? Você sempre odiou os Weasley, sempre odiou os irmãos dela, sempre teve nojo deles! O que foi que aconteceu com você?

- Não pai, eu não estou brincando! – disse Draco no mesmo tom, levantando-se também e ficando cara a cara com o pai, com apenas a mesa separando os dois – No dia da batalha de Hogwarts te apresentei Virgínia como minha noiva, ou será que você não se lembra? Eu a trouxe aqui num fim de semana para que você pudesse conhecê-la e você nem se deu o trabalho de sair do quarto para cumprimentá-la, nem teve a dignidade de dar uma chance a ela! Se tivesse feito isso pai, saberia o porquê disso tudo! Eu a amo! Eu a amo mais que um dia achei que fosse amar alguém! Se você tivesse tido um mínimo de consideração por mim, teria vindo conhecê-la e veria que estava estampado no meu rosto o quanto eu a amo! Mas não, você ficou trancado naquele quarto como o covarde nojento que você é, se recusando a ver o óbvio!

- Então vá! Vá e se case com ela! Manche o bom nome da sua família, tenha uma ninhada de coelhos sardentos e suje o nosso sangue com o sangue dela! Só não espere que eu apareça nesse casamento! Prefiro morrer a ver meu único filho arruinando minha família!

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas percebeu que não havia palavras para expressar o nojo que sentia do pai naquele momento. Ele simplesmente lhe deu as costas e saiu da sala de jantar, indo parar no próprio quarto, fechando a porta com um estrondo e se atirando na cama.

Depois de algum tempo, sua mãe entrou no quarto sem bater.

- Filho? Está acordado?

- Estou sim, mãe – ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

- Está tudo bem, filho?

- Já estou acostumado. Sempre foi assim, não é, ele sempre nos decepciona.

- Eu sei o que deve estar sentindo filho, e concordo que seu pai está agindo errado, mas você não pode esquecer o quanto é difícil para ele, ver o filho único casando com a filha de um homem que ele sempre menosprezou.

- Bem, então imagine como é para o Sr. Weasley, ver a única filha casando com o filho do homem que sempre fez de tudo para humilhá-lo. Ele nunca me tratou mal, mãe! Nunca me olhou com reprovação, e pelo que Gina me disse, nunca disse um "a" contra o nosso relacionamento!

- Filho, você precisa entender uma coisa... Por mais que soe extremamente ridículo, é muito mais fácil para Arthur Weasley perdoar seu pai que seu pai perdoar Arthur Weasley. Sabe por que, Draco? Arthur sempre esteve certo e seu pai errado, e você sabe que ele nunca vai admitir isso, é orgulhoso demais. Mas filho, tenha certeza de que tudo entrará em ordem. Não esqueça que você é o único herdeiro da família Malfoy, um dia seu pai vai ter que engolir o orgulho e aceitar as coisas como são. Tenha paciência e o que tiver de vir, virá.

•••

Draco sentiu o coração martelar fortemente contra o peito quando soaram as primeiras notas da marcha nupcial. As centenas de convidados presentes se levantaram prontamente e voltaram seus olhares à porta dupla que dava acesso da Igreja à rua, ligada ao altar por um extenso tapete vermelho. Ao virar a cabeça um milímetro para o lado, pôde ver Zach sorrindo para ele, como se compreendesse exatamente o que ele sentia. Na primeira fila de bancos sua mãe o encarava, alta, loura e imponente, trajada num elegante vestido prata, se destacando em meio ao grande número de cabelos ruivos, mais preocupados em olhar para a porta prestes a ser aberta que para ele. Cassie, Rayna e Julian estavam de pé logo atrás dos parentes de Gina, e Zabini e Goyle também estavam em algum lugar por ali.

A orquestra elevou o tom da música e, neste momento, a porta se abriu e os raios solares penetraram a Igreja, ofuscando por um momento a visão de todos. Duas figuras se projetaram na luz, escuras, e conforme se aproximavam iam se tornando nítidas. Draco poderia jurar que aquela era a visão do céu. Estava vendo um anjo entrar na Igreja, sua Gina, de braço dado com o pai, emocionado. Vestida num tomara-que-caia branco e longo e com os cabelos muito vermelhos contrastantes com sua pele e o vestido brancos presos em um elegante coque de lado, Gina não olhou para ninguém além dele enquanto caminhava em sua direção. O coração do rapaz batia tão rápido e com tanta força que era difícil acreditar que as pessoas que estavam com ele no altar não estivessem escutando. Sabia que devia estar parecendo um idiota, vidrado daquele jeito na futura esposa, mas não se importava. Ela estava mais linda do que ele imaginou que ficaria.

Quando chegaram ao altar, o Sr. Weasley soltou o braço da filha e, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Em seguida, tomou a mão da moça e colocou sobre a de Draco, que estava estendida.

- Cuide bem dela, filho – foi a única coisa que ele disse.

- Eu cuidarei – garantiu Draco olhando nos olhos do homem.

Depois do Sr. Weasley ter dado as costas ao casal e se juntado à Sra. Weasley e os outros filhos, todos com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, Draco apertou a mão de Gina e orientou-a a subir o degrau do altar.

- Estamos hoje aqui para celebrar uma união curiosamente especial – começou a dizer o bruxo que ministrava a cerimônia – uma união entre duas famílias historicamente rivais, entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley que se detestaram com vigor até o momento em que se apaixonaram. Um homem e uma mulher que lutavam em lados opostos de uma guerra, um homem e uma mulher que fugiram de seu mundo em decadência para estarem juntos e que depois voltaram e enfrentaram as conseqüências para ajudar a salvá-lo. A união entre um homem e uma mulher que engoliram seus preconceitos e enfrentaram suas próprias famílias em prol do amor e em prol de fazer a coisa certa. Um homem e uma mulher que tiveram a coragem de enfrentar o mundo. Esta união, senhoras e senhores, é para o mundo bruxo um marco. O marco do fim de uma guerra e início de uma nova era, onde a pureza do sangue será irrelevante. Uma era em que o passado será deixado para trás, será perdoado. Uma era sem conceitos pré-formados, uma era em que antigos inimigos mortais podem viver um grande amor e criar novos laços, podem tornar-se amigos. Uma era em que cada um poderá ser quem desejar ser e amar qualquer um por quem se apaixonar. Esta união, acima de tudo, mostra que apesar das nossas dolorosas perdas, o amor prevaleceu.

O casal não desgrudou os olhos um do outro durante toda a cerimônia. Vez ou outra, eles murmuravam: "Eu te amo" e sorriam feito bobos. Quando o bruxo ministrante encerrou a cerimônia e o casal se beijou, houve uma chuva de pequenos papéis brilhantes sobre os dois, além da onda de aplausos que ecoaram por todo o recinto.

Os convidados fizeram fila para cumprimentar os noivos. Eles eram, em sua maioria, parentes e amigos dos Weasley, já que Draco não encontrara motivos para convidar muitos dos ex-colegas de classe e que poucas das pessoas que Narcisa havia insistido em convidar se atreveram a aparecer.

Gina cumprimentava uma prima quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Perto da porta, havia um vulto ofuscado pela forte luz solar que entrava. Apertando os olhos para ver com mais clareza, a moça sentiu o estômago despencar ao reconhecer a cabeleira platinada do homem que os observava.

- Draco? – ela disse com a boca seca. O marido olhou para ela com curiosidade – Seu pai está lá na porta.

Ela pôde ver a cor do rosto dele sumir. Draco pediu licença às pessoas que esperavam para cumprimentá-lo e deu dois passos em direção ao tapete que o levaria à porta. Ao perceber o movimento do filho, Lúcio Malfoy saiu a passos largos para a rua. Draco correu até a escadaria do lado de fora e Gina pôde vê-lo olhando para os lados à procura do pai, e viu quando ele respirou fundo e voltou para dentro.

- Foi embora – ele disse quando chegou perto o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse – Aposto como quis ter certeza de que eu não havia desistido da minha "loucura".

- Qual é galera, quem está afim de um arrasta-pé? – perguntou Jorge, que aparecera de repente numa porta lateral – Andem, a festa é por aqui!

•••

O chalé em Hogsmeade podia não ser grande, mas fora arrumado com tanto carinho que se tornara um verdadeiro lar, aconchegante e acolhedor. Gina dispunha de uma carruagem que a levava à escola todos os dias, enquanto Draco ingressara na carreira de auror a convite de Harry, aparatando todos os dias no Ministério da Magia em Londres.

O casal recebia visitas de algum dos Weasley quase toda semana, indo geralmente visitar A Toca uma ou duas vezes por mês em reuniões de família. Narcisa também costumava visitá-los quinzenalmente, sozinha. Depois do casamento, Draco se recusara a retornar à Mansão Malfoy.

Um ano passou depressa, afinal de contas. Gina se formara e Harry finalmente se casara com Hera, apesar de se manter firme na decisão de não morar na casa do Largo Grimmauld, tendo então comprado um terreno e construído uma bela casa em Godric's Hollow. O casamento de Rony e Hermione estava marcado para uma data próxima e Gina agora era curandeira no St. Mungus.

- Curandeira Malfoy, hoje a Sra. está escalada na enfermaria de Danos Permanentes Causados por Feitiços. Lockhart tem estado um pouco agitado por esses dias, conversando mais do que deve, o que, para quem o conhece, pode ser um sinal de que a memória esteja voltando, pode dar uma atenção especial à ele, por favor?

- É claro, estou indo para lá agora mesmo. – dizendo isso Gina se dirigiu ao corredor das enfermarias quando uma auxiliar veio correndo em sua direção com uma bandeja.

- Curandeira Malfoy, a senhora pode, por favor, levar o café-da-manhã do Sr. Lockhart? – perguntou a auxiliar afobada – Foi enviado por uma fã... Está tudo tão corrido hoje, estou encarregada de entregar os presentes de natal...

- É claro que eu levo, não tem nenhum problema. – a auxiliar deu um sorriso sem jeito em agradecimento e disparou novamente pelo corredor.

Gina havia dado dois passos quando o aroma da comida na bandeja finalmente chegou ao seu nariz. Era um aroma agradavelmente adocicado que num segundo a deixou com água na boca e no segundo seguinte embrulhou seu estômago de forma tão repentina que deixou a bandeja cair no chão. Pressionando os lábios com força, Gina correu para o banheiro mais próximo e botou para fora tudo o que havia comido no jantar da noite anterior.

- Curandeira Malfoy, está tudo bem com a senhora? – perguntou uma enfermeira que apareceu na porta com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu acho... acho que estou. Foi só um enjôo, nada de mais...

- Sra. Malfoy, como curandeira a senhora deveria saber que um simples enjôo pode significar muita coisa. Venha comigo, vamos fazer um check-up rápido, o curandeiro Goldstein acabou de chegar.

Sem argumentos para protestar, Gina seguiu a mulher até o consultório do ex-colega de Hogwarts, Antônio Goldstein.

- Ah, oi Gina! Como é que vai?

- Oi Antônio. Tudo bem, foi só um enjôo.

- Bem, vamos descobrir do que se trata. Deite-se na maca, por favor.

Gina obedeceu e o colega puxou a varinha do bolso do jaleco, passando-a sobre si enquanto murmurava o encantamento diagnóstico.

- E então? – ela perguntou quando ele ficou calado ao fim do exame – Foi só um enjôo simples, não foi?

- Bem, não. Não foi um enjôo simples – disse ele muito sério.

Gina sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Antônio... me diz o que eu tenho.

O rapaz abriu um grande sorriso e até deu uma pequena risada de contentamento ao ver que ela não havia entendido.

- Parabéns, Gina. Você está grávida!

•••

Draco apareceu no meio da estrada de terra coberta por pequenos flocos de neve quando já estava escuro. Sacudindo a capa de viagem, ele deu largos passos até o portão de madeira, de onde já se via a silhueta torta d'A Toca, com as luzes brilhando nas janelas. Apressando-se para escapar do vento frio, ele correu e deu três batidas na porta da cozinha, que abriu-se prontamente revelando a Sra. Weasley, com as bochechas coradas de vinho.

- Oh Draco querido, entre, entre! Está muito frio aí fora!

Ao colocar o primeiro pé dentro da casa, o rapaz foi invadido por uma onda repentina de calor. Tirou a capa de viagem e pendurou-a no cabide ao lado da porta, seguindo então para a sala, onde os 8 Weasley e suas respectivas esposas e namoradas se espalhavam pelos sofás e pelo tapete, cantarolando canções natalinas.

- Senta aqui, amor! – pediu Gina, batendo no lugar no sofá ao seu lado.

Draco se sentou e passou o braço pelas costas da esposa, se pondo a observar as pessoas na sala. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no tapete, juntamente com Jorge e a noiva Angelina. Percy e a esposa ocupavam um sofá de dois lugares e Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos ocupavam o de três, enquanto o Sr. Weasley se sentava relaxado numa poltrona segurando Victoire, filha de Gui e Fleur, ocupada em pular sobre a perna do avô, que ria. Assim como Fleur, a beleza da criança era extraordinária, mesmo ela sendo um bebê. Não havia como não se encantar com ela, e a cada minuto todos esqueciam o que estavam fazendo só para observá-la.

- Papai Weasley? – chamou Molly – hora de cortar o peru!

Foi um alvoroço. A família toda se dirigiu para a cozinha, um tanto apertada com tantos lugares à mesa. Todos estavam comendo animadamente quando alguém bateu na porta dos fundos. A Sra. Weasley se levantou da extremidade da mesa e abriu uma frestinha da porta para espiar.

- Ah! É você Harry, querido!

- Olá, Sra. Weasley, feliz natal!

- Feliz natal, filho! – disse a senhora, abraçando-o fortemente – Onde está a Hera?

- Em casa – ele disse fechando a cara – Lembra que recusei o convite para jantar aqui porque ela queria passar nosso primeiro natal em casa? Bem, ela deu a louca quando cheguei alguns minutos atrasado, nos enrolamos no escritório, não foi Draco? – Draco confirmou com a cabeça – Bem, ela disse que tinha certeza de que eu havia me atrasado porque havia passado aqui antes de ir para casa e que se vocês eram mais importantes que ela pra mim, eu poderia voltar para cá. Então eu voltei.

- Bem, já que foi assim... Sente-se Harry, aqui, tem uma cadeira sobrando, Fleur já foi colocar Victoire no berço.

Quando a família terminou de jantar, todos se dirigiram à sala para trocar os presentes, empilhados embaixo da árvore.

Draco entregou à esposa um belo colar de brilhantes, e ela, um tanto trêmula, entregou-lhe uma caixa muito bem embrulhada.

Ao rasgar o papel de presente, Draco mal reparou no pássaro estranho desenhado na tampa da caixa, que ele retirou prontamente, encontrando folhas de papel seda. Jogou as folhas para o lado e suas mãos tocaram num tecido suave. Ao puxar o tecido ao nível dos olhos, se deparou um uma roupinha de bebê onde se liam as palavras: EU AMO O PAPAI.

Ele estava paralisado. Pôde ouvir o alvoroço ao seu redor, as exclamações de surpresa, satisfação e alegria, mas tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era olhar diretamente para aquelas palavras. Passados alguns segundos, ou talvez fossem anos, ele conseguiu se mexer e olhou para a esposa em pé ao seu lado, contraindo os lábios de nervosismo, como se esperasse sua reação.

- Você está mesmo...

- Estou – ela disse sorrindo.

Ele devia ter voltado a sentir as pernas, pois se levantou com tanta rapidez que assustou até a si mesmo. Num piscar de olhos, ele havia puxado a esposa para si e a erguido em seus braços, rodando e sorrindo feito um bobo. Ao colocá-la de volta no chão, encheu seu rosto de pequenos beijos e, quando finalmente se afastaram, começou a receber os cumprimentos da família.

•••

- Não acredito que você contou na carta! – exclamou Gina da cozinha – Por que não deixou para contarmos para ela pessoalmente?

- Minha mãe odeia surpresas, Gin. Hum, que cheiro bom, que é que você está fazendo?

- Lasanha. Está quase pronta, será que ela ainda demora a chegar?

- Não, acredito que não, deve estar chegando daqui a pouco.

Alguns minutos depois ouviu-se um estalo do lado de fora, claro sinal de que alguém havia aparatado por perto.

- Vou abrir o portão, já volto – disse Draco.

Gina levou as travessas de comida para a mesa grande e havia acabado de ajeitar os talheres no lugar quando a porta da frente se abriu e ela percebeu que desta vez Narcisa não havia vindo sozinha.

Lúcio não olhou para ela imediatamente. Ele correu os olhos por todo o aposento, visualizando cada detalhe com uma expressão que Gina identificou como incredulidade. Quando terminou a análise do ambiente, ele a encarou como se a desafiasse a perguntar por que ele estava ali.

- Acho que precisamos de mais um prato – ela disse simplesmente, voltando para a cozinha.

Um minuto depois Gina estava de volta, colocando mais um lugar à mesa. Quando ficou ereta novamente e encarou os sogros, Narcisa abriu um grande sorriso e se apressou a abraçá-la.

- Virgínia querida, meus parabéns! É maravilhoso, fiquei tão feliz quando soube!

- Ah, obrigada! Eu também estou muito feliz. Agora vamos jantar, sente-se Narcisa, Sr. Malfoy...

- Eu vou direto ao assunto, Draco – disse Lúcio quando Gina voltou da cozinha, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que entrara na casa – Diante das presentes circunstâncias, sua mãe e eu conversamos e decidimos convidar você e... sua esposa... para morarem conosco na Mansão.

- Obrigado pelo convite pai, mas não se preocupe em ser gentil conosco. Fique tranqüilo, pois não vamos incomodá-lo com nossa presença, nós estamos vivendo muito bem aqui.

- Isso é ridículo! Nesta casa mal cabem vocês dois, como esperam criar uma criança aqui? Lá vocês terão mais espaço, terão uma ala na casa só para vocês, e a família da sua mulher poderá visitá-la quando quiser.

- Pai, nós não...

- Draco – cortou o homem – você é meu único filho. O seu lugar é na nossa casa, juntamente com a sua esposa e os filhos que vier a ter. Filho, por favor. Não me prive dos meus netos mantendo-os longe. Deixe-me participar da vida deles como devia ter participado da sua. Por favor filho, perdoe a ignorância do seu pai. Volte para casa.

Gina viu Draco olhar aflito para si. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível, podendo então ver o alívio no rosto dele.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Nós vamos.

•••

A sala de espera do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos nunca estivera tão abarrotada. Estavam presentes Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos, Percy, Jorge e Angelina, Rony e Hermione, Harry e Hera, Neville, Luna, Quim, Andrômeda e o pequeno Teddy, Cassie e Jason Heathcliff e, é claro, Arthur Weasley e Lúcio Malfoy.

Chegava a ser hilário ver os dois homens, antes inimigos mortais, sentados lado a lado na sala de espera do Hospital aguardando o nascimento do neto.

Arthur estava relativamente calmo. Papeava animadamente com as outras pessoas na sala, apenas virando-se instantaneamente toda vez que a porta se abria, à espera de notícias.

Lúcio, por sua vez, estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar parado, andando de um lado para outro sem parar mais de dois minutos sentado e, como Arthur, ficando paralisado todas as vezes que alguém entrava na sala, e o fato da família da nora estar presente em peso e entrando e saindo da sala o tempo todo só o deixava mais nervoso.

Quando Narcisa entrou na sala de espera com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, os dois homens se levantaram num piscar de olhos.

- Uma linda menininha – ela disse sorrindo e houve uma explosão de comemorações na sala, gente se abraçando por todo lado.

- Meninos, meninos! – ralhou o Sr. Weasley sem conseguir tirar o sorriso radiante do rosto – Isso é um hospital! Silêncio!

- Os avós entram primeiro – disse Narcisa para Arthur e Lúcio – depois os irmãos, e depois os amigos.

Os dois homens andaram lado a lado até o quarto, onde encontraram Gina deitada na cama com a bebê nos braços, rodeada por Molly e por Draco, que nem piscava.

Gina deu um grande sorriso para o pai, cujos olhos ficaram marejados assim que pousaram nela. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou devagar, dando um beijo na testa da filha e passando levemente os dedos pela cabecinha loura da bebê.

Draco sentiu o peito palpitar de emoção quando viu a expressão do pai ao ver a neta pela primeira vez. Era orgulho, ele podia ver. Assim como Arthur, Lúcio se aproximou com cuidado. Depois de dar um abraço forte no filho, pousou a mão no ombro de Virgínia, que o encarou nos olhos e sorriu em compreensão. Engoliu em seco quando viu a netinha de perto. Era como ver Draco no dia em que nasceu. Com muita delicadeza, fez um pequeno carinho na bochecha da garotinha, que abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Cinzentos, como os de Draco.

Todos sorriram a esse pequeno gesto.

- Vocês já têm um nome? – peguntou Lúcio, já postado ao lado da esposa.

- É, nós temos – Gina respondeu, sorrindo – Ela é uma Black, não é mesmo? E é costume dos Black receber o nome de uma estrela ou de uma constelação. Por isso, decidimos chamá-la de Lira. Lira Weasley Malfoy.

- É um nome forte, não se pode negar – disse Arthur sorrindo.

- É, isso é – concordou Lúcio, sorrindo também.

** •••**

Era uma manhã fria de primavera e uma brisa gelada entrava pela janela, acariciando um pedaço das costas de Gina que não estava protegido pelas cobertas. Com um arrepio de frio, ela abriu os olhos devagar. Era uma manhã sem sol, mas a claridade atravessava o tecido fino da cortina que balançava com a brisa.

Gina olhou para o lado e não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver Draco adormecido, os cabelos loiros muito bagunçados. Devagar, ela se livrou da coberta e pôs os dois pés no chão de pedra fria. Andou lentamente até a janela, afastando a cortina e tendo uma visão ampla do jardim de rosas logo abaixo.

Gina sorriu ao ouvir um conhecido gritinho de excitação. Em menos de dois segundos Lira entrou em seu campo de visão, correndo pelo gramado verde e tentando se esconder entre as roseiras da avó. Halley apareceu logo depois, o cabelo loiro precisando de corte balançando ao vento enquanto corria para alcançar a irmã. Gina os observou brincar durante alguns minutos e acompanhou Narcisa e Lúcio saírem de casa, cada um segurando uma mão da pequena Talitha, que mal aprendera a andar e já queria correr atrás dos irmãos. Dos três filhos de Draco e Gina, ela era a única ruiva.

Gina estava tão distraída assistindo as crianças brincarem que se sobressaltou quando os braços de Draco envolveram sua cintura.

- Bom dia, amor – ele disse sonolento.

- Bom dia, querido.

Draco sorriu ao ver que ela estava olhando as crianças.

- Temos uma família maravilhosa, não temos?

- É, nós temos sim – ela confirmou sorrindo.

- Ás vezes fico imaginando como teria sido se eu tivesse crescido nessa casa como ela é hoje. É tão diferente de quando eu era criança... Tudo costumava ser tão frio, tão superficial... Hoje vejo meus pais tão felizes! Antes os corredores eram frios e vazios, agora as crianças vivem correndo por aí, fazendo barulho o tempo todo... elas são a alma dessa casa. Elas deram aos meus pais, principalmente ao meu pai, um motivo para continuar vivendo. Eu finalmente consigo ver essa casa como um lar, depois de tanto tempo.

- Uma casa com crianças sempre é mais feliz, amor. Eles tem esse dom, de dar vida a um lugar.

- Você sabe por que conseguimos tudo isso, não sabe?

- Por causa do nosso amor?

- Mais que isso. Foi por todas as vezes que você me apoiou, por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar. Por toda alegria que você trouxe para a minha vida. Por todo o errado que você transformou em certo, por todo o sonho que você tornou realidade. Gina, você foi minha força quando eu estive fraco. Minha voz quando eu não podia falar, meus olhos quando eu não podia ver. Você viu o melhor que havia em mim! Você me ergueu quando eu não consegui alcançar, e você colocou fé em mim, porque você acreditou. Você me deu asas e me fez voar. Você pegou na minha mão, e juntos, tocamos o céu. Você sempre foi o vento carinhoso que me levava, uma luz na escuridão. Em meio a todas aquelas mentiras, você foi a verdade. Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa. Eu sou o que sou, nós somos o que somos, porque você me amou.

- ...e continuarei amando todos os dias da minha vida.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Será que alguma alma vai ler esse final? Se ninguém ler vai ser até compreensível, devem estar pensando que eu abandonei, depois de tanto tempo! Gente, eu peço mil vezes desculpa. Aconteceu tanta, tanta coisa nesses últimos meses! Primeiro que logo depois de eu atualizar a última vez a minha casa encheu de gente pro Natal, e como é que eu ia escrever, né? E logo depois que os parentes foram embora, eu comecei a arrumar as minhas malas, porque me mudei novamente, voltei a morar no PR. Estou aqui desde fevereiro, fiquei morando um mês na casa de uma prima, e vocês imaginam como é, tudo meio improvisado, eu não conseguia escrever! Faz quase um mês que me mudei pro apartamento onde vou morar definitivamente esse ano, e agora que eu consegui me "estabilizar" um pouco, apesar do meu quarto estar uma grande zona, mas ainda assim, a inspiração surgiu e eu aproveitei. Gente, a "base" desse capítulo final eu tinha na minha cabeça desde que comecei a escrever a fic, mais olha, pensa que deu um trabalhinho pra escrever viu, eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, desculpem se não foi o que vocês esperavam, mas vou esperar os comentários de vocês pra ver se aprovaram ou não, sejam sinceros, ok?

Quanto a novas fics, eu sei que faz séculos que estou prometendo postar novas, até comecei a escrever uma ou duas. A "idéia base" é realmente muito boa, kkk, vamos ver se consigo desenvolvê-las bem, só não posso prometer postar logo, ainda mais agora que eu to nessa vida louca de cidade grande, mais algum dia, eu prometo que sai!

Quero agradecer muuuuuuito à todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram a minha fic, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Sem os comentários de vocês eu provavelmente nem teria continuado a escrever, então vocês foram de grandessíssima importância para que ela chegasse ao fim. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa autora inexperiente nas suas próximas fics e comentem bastante, ok?

Por fim, escrever essa fic foi muito, muito bom, e ter tido pessoas que leram e gostaram dela foi realmente gratificante.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo!

Beijos, **Luana.**


End file.
